Moonlight Darkness
by AmandaMandy
Summary: SEQUENCIA DE MOONLIGHT UNLEASHED.
1. Prisioneiro

**NOTA: Estou repostando a fic para corrigir um errinho básico. Confundi os nomes das esposas e uma leitora teve a gentileza de sinalizar para mim. Obrigada jeamalo ;***

* * *

**Olá pessoal! Muitas novidades no cap. de hoje, não vou falar muita coisa porque já adiantei informações na nota em Moonlight Unleashed. Bom, espero que gostem e comentem! Beijinhos ;***

**Jessicabsr****: Oizinho**! "PS: Não judia muito desse casal lindo que é Jake Ness, eles já sofreram bastante até agora. E não judia da gente também, posta logo o próximo capítulo por favor. Ausuushush", **Querida, não se preocupe, eles não vão ficar longe muito tempo ;) Bjinhs ;*  
**

**Leonna****: Oi fofa!** "argh por favor posta logo o prox ou eu axo q eu vou ter um troço, ja to começando a ficar meio revoltada!",** Ahuhuahuahu Bom, eu só posso dizer o que eu já disse para outra leitora que também estava meio revoltada: sem tensão a fic não tem graça. Se fosse para ser tudo lindo e perfeito entre os dois eu nem escrevia nada, ok? ;) Mas não se preocupe, como eu já disse várias vezes tb, no final tudo fica rosa ;*  
**

**Gaby****: **** Oi ;)** "como sabiam q ele ia p la?" **Porque eles tem o Demetri, que é o rastreador, lembra?**

**Jeamalo****: Oi!** "Quero só ver se os Cullens vão ao resgate dele ou se ele vai se lascar sozinho", **Imagina, eles não iam fazer uma coisa dessas né? huahuua "**Bom imagino que vá acontecer uma grande guerra, pq Alice já prometeu a retaliação deles", **sabe, eu gosto de ação, mas gosto mais de tensão. Com certeza vai haver um clímax no meio disso tudo, mas não sei se seria uma grande guerra...** "Gostei muito do que vc fez ao Nahuel. Não é exatamente como eu vejo, mas coube perfeitamente no que vc criou", **Obrigada ;) Eu tb achei justo**.

**team Jacob****: Olá ;)** "Adorei o capitulo,mas estou preocupada com nosso lobinho rs rs, espero que ele se saia bem das mãos desses pervessos",** Ow eu sei que muita gente está meio aborrecida por ele ter sido pego pelos Volturi numa armadilha, mas veja a coisa toda pelo lado bom: ele não morreu! HUahuahua Tá bom, não teve graça, eu sei u.u **

**Thiago****: Oie ;) Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo apoio, você é muito atencioso. Por isso achei que fosse pisciano, não conheço nenhum ariano assim hehe**** "**Vou confessar que nem é tanto pela historia, desculpa Amanda mas eu já disse o que eu acho mais interessante na sua fic", **É, eu sei, eu sei...Bom, eu tenho uma notícia boa (eu acho) para você: se você escolher continuar acompanhando minha fic, prometo cenas bem quentes do tipo que os garotos adoram =X Afinal, o Jacob está num lugar cheio de vampiras lindas agora, pense nisso... Bom, quando você ler o cap. de hoje, vai ter uma ideia do que vem por aí. Beijinhos ;***

**bia duraes****: OIE! "**OMG OS VOLTURI PEGAM O JACOB PEGARAM OMG EU NEM SEI O QUE DIZER DIANTE DE UMA COISA DESSAS ENQUANTO DEMETRI E JACOB LUTAVAM EU FIQUEI PENSANDO CADA A BESTAFERA PQ ELA NÃO EXPLODE AGORA OMG O QUE VAI SER O JACOB AGORA AIN EU VOU MORRER SE ACONREÇER ALGUMA COISA COM ELE VOU MORRER SIM MANDY EU JURO QUE VOU..." **HUAhuahuahu calma criatura o.o Eu achava que vocês iam ficar aliviadas porque ele não morreu, mas todo mundo tá surtando ahuhuahua como se eu fosse deixar o Jake morrer nas mãos daqueles vampiros doidos -.- Vocês tem cada uma. Bom, mas eu espero que esse desespero todo diminua depois do cap. de hoje, e que vocês fiquem preocupadas com outras coisas ;) bjinhs querida ;***

**samires Menezes****:** Olá ;) "Eu adoro ler é meu vício ler e quando acho uma fic boa eu me vicio. Só pra vc ver como a sua fic me viciou, eu li pela primeira vez a sua fic na quinta-feira passada e só na quinta eu li mais da metade dos 28 capitulos da fic e terminei de ler no sabado a tarde. E no domingo eu li toda a moonlight shadow, e hoje pra minha surpresa vc postou mais um capitúlo da UM", **Nossa que legal! E teve sorte porque agora estou postando MD ;) Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo comentário ;***

**Ah, e parabéns pela bb, eu tb espero que ela encontre um Jacob (Edward é sem sal) HUahuahuahu **

**1. Prisioneiro**

[RENESMEE]

Minha mente trabalhou arduamente a madrugada inteira, mas quando o sol começou a surgir no horizonte, coroando de dourado claro a silhueta dos prédios de Seattle, eu já tinha uma certeza: Jacob estava vivo. Em apuros, passando por alguma situação ruim, mas vivo. Caso contrário, eu mesma estaria morta. Era como na vez em que ele ficou em coma no hospital e voltou à vida quando ouviu minha voz. Como quando ele passou doze anos do _Outro Lado_ e eu sobrevivi, me arrastando, até que ele voltasse.

Havia uma linha nos unindo, cabos de aço, melhor dizendo. Corte-os ao meio e estará sacrificando ambas as partes.

O calor da manhã veio, convertendo numa estufa pequena sala do meu apartamento. Fiquei deitada no sofá, respirando devagar e sentindo o ar quente arder na ponta do meu nariz enquanto me lembrava dos nossos últimos momentos antes do adeus definitivo. Essas eram as memórias mais vivas, porque eram recentes, mas as anteriores ainda estavam quebradas. Por exemplo, eu não lembrava exatamente o que ele tinha me dito naquela vez depois da abstinência forçada. "Está doendo?", ou "Estou machucando você?". Mas conseguia lembrar com clareza da intensidade daquela noite, da sensação das nossas peles se tocando... O ar morno colando minha camisa à minha barriga aviva ainda mais as lembranças táteis.

Era como se Jacob estivesse por todos os lugares em mim.

Cultivar aquelas lembranças era mais do que um choque de realidade, era revigorante. Como abrir uma janela e respirar ar fresco depois de um longo tempo de confinamento.

Mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar ali deitada, saboreando as lembranças. Precisava agir. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, se Jacob havia ficado preso do _Outro Lado_ ou se afinal nem chegou a lutar com o Guerreiro, mas eu precisava descobrir, e a primeira coisa a fazer era entrar em contato com Billy. Ele saberia dos últimos passos de Jacob, se ninguém mais soubesse. Mas eu também sabia, por experiência própria, que as coisas com Billy aconteciam sobre pressão – em outras palavras, não seria uma ligação de celular que o persuadiria a me passar informações.

De modo que tomei uma ducha fria, coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta, agarrei a bolsa e desci para a garagem. Peguei o carro e saí para o trânsito agitado da cidade. Uma estranha adrenalina percorria minhas veias, me eletrizando. Era a sensação de ter uma direção, de não estar mais no escuro.

Quase duas horas depois, estacionei em frente à antiga casinha vermelha desbotada dos Black. Billy surgiu à porta antes que eu subisse os degraus da varanda. Parecia mais velho do que era possível, com profundas manchas arroxeadas marcando as bolsas em baixo de seus olhos pequenos e enrugados.

Beijei sua testa, e ele pegou minhas mãos e as manteve entre as dele. O calor delas era reconfortante e familiar, e por isso não as retirei.

"Onde ele está?", perguntei.

Billy me encarou em confusão, meio constrangido.

"Ele foi embora."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas algo deu errado. Não sei bem o que foi, mas ele continua vivo, Billy. E algo me diz que isso não é uma notícia boa."

Billy girou sua cadeira de rodas de modo a me deixar entrar. Sentei na beirada do sofá e ele se aproximou de mim. Ficamos nos olhando, nossas mentes maquinando juntas em direções distintas. De repente, falamos ao mesmo tempo:

"O Guerreiro perdeu."

"Ele desistiu."

Balancei a cabeça.

"Ele não desistiu", falei, "Isso não faz o estilo dele, você sabe. Mas pode ser que o Guerreiro tenha perdido, por mais que isso também não tenha cabimento", suspirei, me rendendo ao cansaço dos últimos dias, "Acho que não sei o que concluir."

Billy deslizou para o outro lado da sala e apanhou o telefone. Fiquei olhando para ele, tentando entender o que estava fazendo enquanto o observava discar um numero no teclado. Billy falou com Sam, pedindo informações, depois com Leah e até mesmo com Sue, mas todos afirmavam ter visto Jacob pela última vez na noite da despedida.

"Ele esteve aqui em casa depois disso, para dizer adeus", Billy refletiu em voz alta, recolocando o fone no gancho, "Mas fez questão de não dizer para onde estava indo."

"Ele queria ir para o _Outro Lado_", falei, "Como se faz isso?"

Billy esfregou o queixo, seu olhar se distanciando dali.

"Ninguém nunca teve muita certeza, já que as lendas dos Espíritos por muitos séculos foram apenas isso: lendas. O Velho Quill provavelmente sabia, mas ninguém dava ouvidos a ele."

Bom, isso atrasava um pouco as coisas, já que a ideia era refazer os passos de Jacob. A agonia e a agitação me inquietaram, até que o telefone de Billy tocou de repente.

"Billy Black", ele atendeu, meio distraído.

Mas sua expressão mudou gradualmente enquanto a pessoa do outro lado falava. Sem dizer uma palavra, Billy deixou o fone deslizar para o colo, o olhar vidrado.

"Leah sabe para onde ele foi naquela noite."

OOoooOOoo

Apanhamos Leah e pegamos a estrada. Fomos na caminhonete de Billy, já que ele não aceitou ficar para trás e não tinha espaço no meu Micra para acomodar sua cadeira de rodas.

Leah nos mostrou o caminho, indicando onde eu deveria virar e quando eu devia pegar atalhos. Por fim, paramos nos limites de uma floresta densa.

"Não dá para levá-lo até o Templo", ela disse para Billy antes de saltarmos.

Ele aceitou esperar no carro, contanto que voltássemos rápido. Leah foi na frente, e nos embrenhamos entre as árvores gigantes, afastando galhos e desviando de troncos no chão.

Estávamos andando há uns dez minutos quando Leah parou.

"O que foi?", perguntei.

Ela farejou o ar.

"Vampiros."

Comecei a me posicionar para o ataque, mas ela acrescentou num tom casual:

"O cheiro não é recente. Está evaporando no ar. Passaram por aqui há um dia ou dois, no máximo."

Caramba, ela era boa. De fato havia um aroma doce no ar, mas não era forte o bastante para que eu reconhecesse como algo específico. Estava mais acostumada a detectar o cheiro do sangue dos seres vivos. Ou de Jacob.

"Estamos na pista certa", falei, aspirando fundo o suave perfume de canela apimentada, "Ele também passou por aqui."

Leah estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Eu sei."

Caminhamos para o norte, e já estava me perguntando se Leah não tinha se perdido quando encontramos um muro semidemolido no meio do nada, coberto de hera, ocultando uma escada íngreme que desaparecia nas entranhas da terra. O Templo, é claro. Fazia tanto tempo que eu nem lembrava a localização exata.

Pegadas grandes formavam marcas sobre o musgo escuro. Meu coração deu um salto quando desci os degraus, meus pés pisando exatamente onde as pesadas botas de Jacob pisaram.

"Oh, não", Leah murmurou, analisando alguma coisa no portão.

Olhei por sobre o ombro dela. Seus dedos ágeis tateavam um cadeado enferrujado. A tranca estava aberta.

"Seja o que for que tenha acontecido aí dentro, deixou Jacob sem tempo para fechar o Templo."

"Ou talvez ele nem tenha tido essa oportunidade", ela comentou sombriamente.

Descemos até a câmara principal. A escuridão era total, tão densa que o facho de nossas lanternas não conseguia perfurá-la por inteiro. Varremos toda a câmara, chegando à conclusão de que estava vazia. Olhamos o chão em busca de mais pistas, mas apenas as pegadas de Jacob marcavam o chão empoeirado.

"Não tem nada aqui", Leah falou, sua voz sendo amplificada de modo sinistro em meio ao silêncio.

"Mas ele não conseguiu completar o ritual", falei, me virando para Leah.

Nos encaramos em silêncio. Era possível ouvir um gotejar de água em algum lugar.

"Alguém chegou antes e o impediu", Leah concluiu.

"Vampiros."

A conclusão seguinte era quase tão óbvia quanto aterradora. Nenhuma de nós duas ousou dizer, porque a simples conclusão do que tinha acontecido nos deixou mudas de pânico. Mas na verdade só existia um clã de vampiros que andava colocando a morte de Jacob como uma prioridade máxima.

Disparamos para fora da câmara ao mesmo tempo, como se um tiro de pistola desse início a uma disputa.

A ampulheta que marcava meu tempo com Jacob foi virada novamente. A areia voltou a escoar, o tempo tornou a correr. Mas pela primeira vez na vida me peguei desejando que isso não tivesse acontecido.

[X]

A rotina da fortaleza havia sido bruscamente interrompida com a chegada de Jane, Alec e Demetri. As visitas que Aro, Caius e Marcus recebiam semanalmente de seus aliados foram todas canceladas. Ninguém entrava ou saía da fortaleza, porque as portas estavam temporariamente trancadas. Não era momento para confraternizações, e sim para ponderações.

Tão logo a guarda chegou, Aro os convocou para uma conferência. O motivo era evidente – olhar de perto o _prisioneiro_. Aro evitava usar essa palavra, mas é o que ele era, é o que seria dali para frente. A conferência foi a portas fechadas, na torre Norte, e demorou ridículos cinco minutos. Tempo suficiente para Aro sair indiferente, Caius revoltado e Marcus levemente divertido. É claro que nenhum deles ia dizer uma só palavra até estarem trancafiados no torreão, onde aconteciam todas as reuniões da Tríade.

Ergui o capuz do manto até a cabeça e atravessei os corredores. Era um longo caminho, já que os aposentos femininos ficavam todos na torre Sul, afastados o máximo possível do resto do castelo. A planta subterrânea da fortaleza era quase três vezes maior do que a planta térrea, que servia apenas para alojar os espaços originais do prédio, geralmente usados em exposições e visitações. Tirando os dias festivos, quando Volterra era invadida por centenas de turistas e a fortaleza recebia hordas de visitantes, nós não subíamos à planta térrea. Na verdade, as mulheres não subiam à planta térrea sequer nessas ocasiões, já que os banquetes festivos eram abertos apenas para a Tríade superior. Às vezes, para um ou outro privilegiado da guarda que tivesse apresentado bons resultados nos últimos meses. Eu tinha participado apenas uma única vez, quando o humor de Aro estava particularmente favorável.

Por sorte, àquela hora os corredores estavam vazios. A maioria havia saído para caçar nas redondezas, e embora fizessem rodízios, os que estavam na fortaleza naquele momento não apresentavam perigo.

Subi uma estreita escada que levava até a área externa, onde havia uma claraboia no teto do torreão. Olhei pela abertura. O salão lá em baixo era gigante, revestido de mármore rosa, com colunas negras e cortinas de veludo verde escuro. Quatro tronos rodeavam o círculo desenhado no chão, onde um enorme V duplo em pastilhas vermelhas se destacava. Apesar de atualmente ser uma Tríade, no passado Carlisle havia se sentado naquele trono que agora permanecia vazio, mas Aro não o retirava porque ainda tinha esperanças que um dia Carlisle voltasse, de preferência trazendo consigo Alice, Edward Cullen e o mais novo prodígio da família, Isabella.

Me posicionei bem a tempo de ver os três entrarem num arroubo e trancarem as pesadas portas com estrépito. Marcus e Aro se dirigiram pacientemente até seus lugares, mas Caius parecia agitado demais para se sentar.

"Não é ele!"

"Jane nunca erra", Aro observou num tom educado, embora seus olhos estudassem a reação de Caius com um interesse divertido, "É ele, meu caro, e está mais do que claro que não apresenta perigo algum para nós. A lenda, enfim, é falsa."

Caius o encarou por um momento, estupefato. Então, lentamente, se acalmou.

"E o que vamos fazer agora? A essa altura Alice Cullen já deve saber que armamos uma armadilha."

"Naturalmente", Aro concordou com um aceno de cabeça, cruzando um tornozelo na altura do joelho.

Caius parou no centro do círculo, sobre o enorme V vermelho, esperando que Aro prosseguisse, mas foi Marcus quem falou.

"Manter o garoto como prisioneiro talvez gere interpretações errôneas a nosso respeito. Sugiro que o libertemos."

Caius riu, mas o som pareceu um bufo de deboche.

"Sua ingenuidade é singular, Marcus. E então o quê? Mandamos uma carta com um pedido de desculpas por termos roubado sem querer o bichinho de estimação dos Cullen? E fica por isso mesmo?"

A expressão quase sempre entediada de Marcus se avivou numa nítida máscara de desprezo.

"Ouçamos a voz da razão", disse Aro alegremente, indicando Marcus à sua direita com um gesto de mão, "Marcus tem razão em uma coisa: nosso gesto pode ser considerado um ato de agressão contra eles, e não é inteligente hostilizar os Cullen agora, sobretudo depois do que aconteceu quando aquela mestiça nasceu. Eles têm aliados, Caius. Muitos. Mas...", Aro se curvou ligeiramente para frente, erguendo as sobrancelhas finas para Caius, "Admito que é um desperdício se desfazer de um exemplar da espécie deles."

Marcus permaneceu imóvel, mas virou lentamente os olhos na direção de Aro, interessado.

"O que está sugerindo?"

Aro o olhou atentamente.

"Você sabe do que estou falando, você viu naquele dia mesmo, no julgamento da criança."

"A ligação", o olhar de Marcus se arregalou, "O lobo tem... uma ligação com a criança..."

"Um _pathos_ absolutamente profundo, foram as suas palavras. Ter pego a transmorfo não é um grande acontecimento, podemos alegar facilmente que acreditávamos na lenda e queríamos nos precaver, ou que simplesmente Jane a Alec agiram por conta própria, sem nossa autorização, por motivações de ofício. Nesse caso, não é de todo ridícula a sua ideia, Caius. Redigimos uma longa carta de desculpas para os Cullen e para quem mais for necessário."

Caius pareceu insultado por no fim das contas a ideia ter sido nomeada como sua. Um suave sorrisinho surgiu no canto dos lábios de Marcus.

"Enviamos presentes, se for preciso", Aro acrescentou, de um modo propositalmente exagerado. Depois avaliou a cara fechada de Caius e assumiu uma postura mais complacente, a voz suavizando daquele maneira pacífica e inofensiva que ele usava quando queria convencer alguém, "Apenas tente ver as coisas pelo outro lado, meu amigo. É isso que estou lhe mostrando. Temos uma carta na manga, uma oportunidade única."

"Não vejo nada de único nisso", admitiu Caius de mau humor, "Mesmo que os Cullen aceitem as desculpas, o que vamos fazer com um único exemplar da espécie? Chelsea e Corin podem trabalhar nele, mas e depois?"

Aro sorriu, como que maravilhado com as palavras de Caius.

"Um único exemplar?", o sorriso se alargou, um brilho estranho avivou seus olhos vermelhos, "Ora, Caius, com certeza você percebe a incoerência do que acabou de dizer."

Caius levou apenas um segundo para entender o lapso que havia cometido.

"A criança", ele murmurou.

Aro se recostou no trono.

"Se tivermos ele, teremos a criança."

"E se tivermos os dois..."

"Perfeitamente. Contudo, as coisas não são assim tão simples, por isso abro uma votação para trazermos nosso prezado amigo Joham à assembleia de hoje. Ele explicará em detalhes o que pretendo expor."

Caius assentiu sem pensar duas vezes. Marcus acenou para a porta num gesto desinteressado. Num _timing_ perfeito, ela se abriu e Joham entrou por ela, usando o tradicional manto negro dos Volturi, privilégio que Aro lhe concedia quando ambos estavam numa aliança. Fez uma mesura extravagante que me pareceu debochada, mas que ninguém pareceu notar, então caminhou para o centro do círculo, parando a poucos metros de Caius.

"Como ele está?" Aro perguntou, girando distraidamente a aliança no dedo anelar com o polegar.

"O organismo dele não é muito diferente do de um humano. Está reagindo contra a quantidade de morfinácio que dei a ele com uma febre bastante alta. Mas está tudo sob controle, porque apesar das aparências, ele não é um humano."

"Quando deve acordar?"

"Dentro de algumas horas."

Aro assentiu e mudou de posição no trono. Algo meramente formal e desnecessário.

"Por favor, conte para Caius e Marcus as descobertas que você fez sobre as fêmeas da espécie de seu filho."

Joham se virou para os outros dois e começou a falar num tom pernóstico:

"As fêmeas híbridas possuem um comportamento completamente diferente de tudo o que já foi estudado. Aparentemente, são apenas humanas, mas possuem uma capacidade inigualável de desenvolver força física e destrezas inúmeras. Podem ser tão boas ou ainda melhores do que qualquer exemplar da nossa espécie."

Ele fez uma pausa para ver as reações de Marcus e Caius, e Aro aproveitou a deixa para encurtar sua permanência na assembleia.

"Vá para a parte da procriação."

"Ah, sim", murmurou Joham, visivelmente contrariado, "As fêmeas híbridas têm apenas três ciclos férteis durante toda a vida. O primeiro é sempre espontâneo, mas os outros dois podem ser manipulados por ela. É uma estratégia da natureza para controlar o equilíbrio da espécie, já que elas têm uma longevidade indefinida."

"Espero que a essa altura lembrar a vocês que Renesmee Cullen não é mais uma criança seja desnecessário", comentou Aro à meia voz.

Pela expressão de Caius, não era algo tão óbvio assim. Aparentemente ele tinha esquecido que a criança crescia num ritmo acelerado, e embora já tivessem se passado anos o suficiente para que até mesmo uma criança humana se tornasse adulta, eu não podia culpá-lo, já que até eu mesma tinha gravada em minha mente a imagem de Renesmee Cullen associada a uma garotinha de longos cachos ruivos.

"Os ciclos férteis das fêmeas híbridas são devastadores. Nenhum macho de nenhuma espécie passa indiferente a ele. É outra estratégia da natureza para garantir a procriação, já que as chances são limitadas."

Foi Marcus quem concluiu a linha de raciocínio:

"O que significa que basta colocar Renesmee Cullen junto com esse transmorfo quando ela estiver no período fértil e teremos não apenas híbridos de duas espécies, mas de três."

Tapei a boca depressa, contendo uma exclamação a tempo. Um silêncio significativo tomou o salão. Nem eu mesma era capaz de me mover. Aquilo era... arriscado, sem dúvida, mas incrível. Nem mesmo Aro em seus devaneios mais loucos poderia conceber uma coisa dessas. Um híbrido de três espécies.

"Que tipo de poder uma criatura dessas teria...", Caius murmurou, assombrado.

"Muitos", Joham falou, "Para não dizer... ilimitados."

Marcus se recuperou depressa.

"Mas você disse que os ciclos são manipulados. O que isso quer dizer?"

"Que ela pode decidir quando quer ter um", Joham respondeu.

"E se ela decidir que não quer?"

"Existem milhões de maneiras de fazê-la querer", Aro disse, "Athenodora e Sulpicia podem lhe dizer algumas", ele olhou para Joham, "Obrigado pela sua contribuição, meu amigo."

Era um claro convite de dispensa, mas Joham hesitou ainda um momento antes de sair. Quando o fez, todos ficaram calados, ponderando sobre aquela nova situação.

"Então manteremos o transmorfo", concluiu Marcus.

"E esperaremos que Renesmee Cullen venha atrás dele", acrescentou Aro, "O que deve acontecer em alguns dias."

"Mas os Cullen também virão", lembrou Caius.

"Não se convencermos o cãozinho deles a ficar. Nada que Chelsea e Corin nunca tenham feito. Contudo, se isso não for o bastante, ficarei deliciado em ouvir suas sugestões, Caius."

Caius balançou a cabeça.

"Ainda me parece um plano confuso. Há muitas brechas..."

"Só precisamos ser rápidos", Aro sorriu, começando a se erguer do trono.

Marcus também se levantou, mas Caius estava novamente irritado.

"Os Cullen não são idiotas, Aro, não vão engolir essa!"

"Ora, meu caro", Aro falou suavemente, erguendo a lapela do sobretudo, "Se tudo sair como o esperado, o que isso importa?"

OOooOOOo

Não era difícil imaginar onde Aro tinha mandado acomodar seu novo prisioneiro, uma vez que o objetivo era agradá-lo e entretê-lo até que a mestiça chegasse. Voltei para a torre sul e subi até o último quarto. Encontrei Johan se ocupando do garoto, que estava deitado na enorme cama no fundo do quarto. Quando me aproximei, ele terminou de injetar alguma coisa em seu braço e começou a dizer antes que eu perguntasse:

"A febre vai persistir por algumas horas. Ele vai ficar suando até que todo o morfinácio tenha sido expelido de seu corpo."

O morfinácio era um dos inventos de Johan para adormecer as funções cerebrais, impedindo que alguns de nossos dons fossem neutralizados. Provavelmente Jane e Alec andaram se divertindo com o prisioneiro durante a viagem, o que feriu o senso de posse de Johan. Aro havia prometido que ele poderia estudar a espécie do prisioneiro, e isso significava que ele não ia dividir seu novo brinquedinho.

Johan virou o enorme corpo do garoto na cama, o deitando de bruços, e sorriu.

"Olhe só para isso", murmurou, fascinado.

Olhei para o que ele apontava, e o tempo pareceu parar de repente. O chão vibrou sob meus pés, ou talvez fosse apenas a sensação de estar sendo atropelada por uma emoção nova.

Johan olhou para o meu rosto e não gostou do que viu.

"Contenham-se, ainda não sei se nosso veneno é letal para a espécie dele."

Ele saiu, me deixando sozinha, mas eu ainda não conseguia pensar direito. Não conseguia desviar os olhos das costas do garoto, porque no momento em que vi aquela enorme tatuagem multicolorida, alguma coisa acordou dentro de mim. Algo tão forte que recuei, assustada, como se uma onda de energia tivesse me atingido.

Enquanto me afastava, os olhos verdes do lobo me seguiram, impassíveis.

[JACOB]

Em algum lugar entre a inconsciência e a lucidez, Sarah surgiu na minha frente. Suas mãos gentis tiraram minha temperatura e percorreram meu rosto enquanto ela falava sobre tudo que íamos fazer quando eu ficasse bom. Ela ia me levar a Port Angeles e tomaríamos sorvete com marshmellow, depois jogaríamos a tarde toda na Game Island e por fim assistiríamos a algum filme no cinema, numa sessão bem tarde. Só eu e ela.

Comecei a me esforçar para melhorar logo, mas por mais que eu tentasse reagir, meu corpo não colaborava. A febre não cedia, minha cabeça continuava doendo e eu ainda delirava.

Num dado momento, comecei a escutar uma discussão entre ela e Billy. Não fazia ideia do motivo da briga, mas alguma coisa me dizia que tinha a ver comigo. Com alguma coisa que eu tinha herdado e que ela julgava errado. Uma maldição. Era tudo culpa do meu pai.

Então, as vozes deles foram substituídas por outras, vozes femininas que falavam ao fundo, não exatamente discutindo, mas especulando, debatendo. O bipe continuo de aparelhos me fez pensar em um hospital, mas de algum modo a situação não se encaixava. Talvez fosse outra lembrança se misturando à realidade em meio ao delírio.

"Ele está acordando", alguém murmurou.

Aquela voz... doce, suave, musical... também não fazia sentido. Assim como não fazia sentido estar deitado em algo quente e macio, confortável, e não no chão frio e duro de uma cela. Um cheiro fresco e agradável pairava no ar, uma mistura de especiarias com lavanda e um toque de eucalipto. Eu esperava um pesadelo, e a não ser que o delírio tivesse atingido os limites da loucura, aquilo se aproximava bem mais do paraíso.

Abri os olhos. Uma luz dourada banhava o lugar. A primeira coisa que vi foi um dossel de veludo azul escuro lá em cima, e em seguida um rosto entrou no meu campo de visão. Não era nada parecido com o rosto hostil daqueles vampiros que tinham me capturado. Era uma mulher. Espectralmente linda.

"Vá avisar Aro", ela disse para alguém por sobre o ombro.

Uma porta foi aberta e fechada. Algo úmido foi posto em minha testa. Estreitei os olhos e tentei focalizar melhor aquela criatura. Pele translúcida, cabelos louros quase brancos que desciam numa trança elaborada por um lado da cabeça, feições proporcionais e exuberantes. Pequenos pontos dourados cintilavam ao redor dela quando a luz do quarto refletia nos cachos soltos ao redor de seu rosto.

Mas que merda. Eu ainda estava delirando. Passei a língua no céu da boca, procurando alguma saliva em meio à secura pastosa, mas o movimento deu a entender que eu ia falar alguma coisa, porque a mulher colocou os dedos frios sobre os meus lábios.

"Shh. Não precisa dizer nada. Está tudo bem, apenas descanse."

Tudo bem? Onde eu estava, afinal? Quem era ela? O que estava acontecendo comigo? E onde estava meu punhal?

As perguntas se embaralhavam na minha mente, envoltas num fino véu de fumaça. Devo ter dormido outra vez, porque quando acordei a febre tinha passado e eu estava de bruços na cama, sem camisa e completamente seco. Tão seco que minha língua estalava no céu da boca, pegajosa. Lembranças dos últimos dias voltaram de repente, se atropelando e sem encontrar uma ordem exata, e foi como ter recebido um choque elétrico no traseiro. Saltei da cama e aterrissei no chão, recuando depressa até a parede, meu coração dando um _looping_ de 360 graus no meu peito. Mas não havia mais ninguém no quarto além de mim.

Por alguns segundos apenas fiquei ali pregado à parede, respiração acelerada e pulsação descompassada, até me convencer de que estava realmente sozinho. Dei um passo incerto para frente, mas não sabia o que fazer. Olhei ao redor, para a decoração antiga e luxuosa, o papel de parede elegante verde escuro, as velas douradas e a tapeçaria macia sob meus pés. Um cheiro de lírios pairava no ar, se misturando ao odor enjoativo de vampiros, cera de vela e suor humano.

Sobre uma pequena penteadeira havia uma bacia com panos úmidos. Pensei naquela mulher passando aqueles panos em minha testa, cuidando de mim. Isso era totalmente absurdo, mas parei de pensar em qualquer coisa quando vi a jarra de água ao lado da bacia. Me atirei sobre ela, a virando em minha boca, bebendo mais rápido do que conseguia engolir, tossindo e engasgando.

Quando terminei, larguei a jarra no chão e recuperei o fôlego. Então fiz a única coisa que era possível fazer naquele momento – tentar abrir a porta. Mas, como eu imaginava, estava trancada. Afastei as cortinas de veludo e achei uma janela pequena. Também trancada.

Então era isso. Uma prisão falsamente enfeitada. Tudo começava a fazer sentido agora.

A porta foi aberta de repente. Me preparei para atacar quem quer que fosse, mas vacilei quando uma garota entrou. Eu não devia estar surpreso, todos aqueles vampiros eram transformados ainda muito jovens, mas era perturbador ver aquele olhar assassino e vermelho no rosto de uma criança.

Ela trazia uma bandeja pesada abarrotada de comida, e não pareceu intimidada comigo, apesar de ser pelo menos cinco vezes menor do que eu. Notei que não fez questão de fechar a porta enquanto depositava a bandeja na cama.

"Você não vai querer fazer isso", ela disse, se virando para mim.

Não, é claro que não. Não quando eu não fazia ideia do que me esperava lá fora.

Nos encaramos. Diferente dos outros, aquela ali tinha mais cores. O cabelo, cortado curto de uma maneira moderna, era castanho chocolate, embora a pele fosse da cor do cal. Os olhos grandes e a boca rosa entreaberta dava a seu rosto um ar interrogativo, e algo no jeito como ela se movia me lembrou Alice.

"Sou Chelsea", ela disse, e depois ficou em silêncio, me olhando.

A bandeja estava repleta de comida perfumada, desde frutas frescas a assados e pães fumegantes. Era tentador, e me fez pensar no trabalho que tinha dado preparar aquilo, já que naquele lugar, teoricamente, ninguém comia. Talvez nem mesmo tivessem uma cozinha. Chelsea pegou meu olhar comprido na direção da comida e se afastou da cama discretamente, me dando espaço.

Estava absolutamente esfomeado, mas me controlei o máximo que pude e comecei com uma modesta maçã. Em menos de um minuto, passei para as uvas, as engolindo sem mastigar, e então ataquei o assado. O tempo todo a garota ficou ali, muito quieta e calada, e descobri que era muito fácil ignorá-la, não só por ser pequena, mas por ter uma aura estranha que me dava a sensação de estar confortável ali. Satisfeito.

Quando estava no terceiro pãozinho, capturei o olhar dela em meus braços. Só então me lembrei das tatuagens. Pareciam fazer parte de uma outra existência, já que o Guerreiro não andava sendo muito útil ultimamente. Ele tinha decidido me abandonar agora? Só porque não fui capaz de ir para o _Outro Lado_ e deixar o caminho livre? Era um castigo, então, me deixar vulnerável nas mãos do inimigo? Porque diabos a tatuagem não estava viva agora? Porque eu não me transformava e acabava com aquela palhaçada de uma vez?

"O que significam?", Chelsea perguntou, incapaz de desviar o olhar delas.

Será que em algum momento antes daquela pergunta ela acreditou que eu seria sincero?

"Nada de importante. Coisa dos quileutes."

"E a que você tem nas costas. O que é?"

Parei de mastigar. Eu tinha ficado o tempo todo de frente para Chelsea, e como ela estava de costas para o único espelho do quarto, deduzi que ela tinha entrado enquanto eu dormia e dado uma boa olhada em minhas costas. E o que mais teria visto?

"Só uma tatuagem", respondi, o apetite sumindo de repente, "Quantas são?"

"Perdão?"

"Quantas de vocês são? Quantas andaram me rondando?"

A pergunta pareceu ofendê-la de um modo que nem eu mesmo entendi. Sua boca se abriu num _o_ perfeitamente redondo, como se tivesse perdido o fôlego, e seus punhos pequenos se fecharam ao lado do corpo.

"_Rondando_?", ela sibilou, mostrando as presas pequenas e afiadas como os dentes de um gato, "Você sabe onde está?"

"Não sei onde estou, mas sei..."

"No quarto de Sulpicia!", Chelsea media pouco mais de um metro e meio, mas de repente cresceu uns trinta centímetros, "A esposa de Aro Volturi!"

O pedaço de pão deslizou entre meus dedos e quicou na bandeja, minha língua parando a meio caminho de lamber o creme doce. Eu estava sendo mantido no _quarto_ da companheira do Conde Drácula? Santo Cristo... Implicações funestas povoaram minha imaginação – eu sendo entregue para sacrifícios sexuais, Aro Volturi tendo alguma espécie de fetiche erótico em que me observava na cama com a esposa, um harém de vampiras em cima de mim, esfregando seus corpos frios e inertes na minha pele. O pavor foi tão grande quanto cômico, e enquanto aquelas imagens desfilavam em minha cabeça, tive uma vontade quase incontrolável de gargalhar. Engoli em seco, apertando o maxilar com força, mas algo saiu errado, porque Chelsea ergueu um dedo na minha direção e gritou, possessa:

"Você não passa de um animal fedorento sujando nossos lençóis enquanto nos revezamos para limpá-lo e alimentá-lo! Sulpicia em pessoa esteve aqui a noite toda, trocando os panos em sua testa, e é assim que nos agradece? Dando a entender que somos urubus _rondando_ um pedaço de carne? Rindo da nossa cara?"

A porta se abriu de repente e uma outra mulher entrou. Era um pouco mais velha, alta e elegante, com os cabelos louros presos num coque. Não era exatamente bonita, mas sua presença encheu o quarto e pareceu encolher Chelsea novamente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Chelsea não respondeu, mas manteve o olhar fixo no meu. Sorri para ela.

"O prisioneiro acordou", murmurei.

A mulher pareceu espantada.

"Prisioneiro?", se virou novamente para Chelsea, "O que andou dizendo para ele?"

A garota abriu a boca, mas não deve ter encontrado nada para dizer, porque voltou a fechá-la numa linha dura. Franzi a testa, me dando conta de que aquela mulher era a dona daquela cama em que eu estava sentado agora. Sulpicia.

"Saia."

Chelsea saiu numa rajada de vento que sacudiu a barra do manto de Sulpicia. De repente desejei que não tivesse ido, porque agora eu estava sozinho com aquela mulher, cada vez entendendo menos o que estava acontecendo.

"Prisioneiros dormem no fosso", ela disse para mim numa voz inflexível, "Prisioneiros não são poupados. Faz algum tempo que não temos um, desde que Aro decidiu ser mais condescendente nos julgamentos. Mas eles costumam gritar bastante durante a noite, andam sujos, pegam doenças e são torturados de todas as maneiras criativas que se possa imaginar", seu olhar duro passeou lentamente pelo meu corpo, "Não trago prisioneiros para o meu quarto."

Ela devia ler mentes, como Edward, porque já imaginava meu argumento seguinte e apontou para a porta antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca:

"Deixamos trancada por questões óbvias. Você não confia em nós, nós não confiamos em você."

Enquanto eu assimilava aquelas palavras, decidindo até que ponto devia confiar nelas, Sulpicia caminhou pelo quarto, observando tudo com atenção, como se procurasse alterações numa cena do crime. De perto, ela não era assim tão insignificante. O modo como andava era altivo e arrogante, mas um sorriso inteligente se escondia no canto direito de seu lábio inferior, o curvando ligeiramente para baixo. Seu rosto não era um conjunto de linhas limpas e simétricas, mas uma mistura complexa de traços e detalhes. Ela se aproximou lentamente de mim, mas não me afastei porque não senti o perigo. Na verdade, era estúpido ter medo agora, depois de ter ficado sabe lá quantos dias nas mãos daquelas vampiras. Já teriam me matado se o objetivo fosse esse.

Seus olhos vermelhos pararam nos meus.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa?"

"Ir embora."

"Aro vai tratar sobre isso com você. Um banho, talvez?"

Não respondi, porque parte de mim ainda se recusava a aceitar favores daquelas pessoas.

Sulpicia deixou um molho de chaves ao meu lado, sobre a cama. Quando se inclinou para frente, o braço passando a pouco menos de um palmo de mim, senti que o cheiro repulsivo de sua espécie era atenuado por alguma especiaria que eu não conhecia.

"Você é nosso hóspede", ela disse, "E como uma boa anfitriã, estou o alojando na minha própria torre. Use-a como quiser."

Ela saiu, deixando a porta não apenas destrancada, mas escancarada.

Quando entendi que tinha caído numa armadilha, comecei a esperar um verdadeiro pesadelo. Principalmente quando aquela garota me olhou nos olhos e meu corpo se contorceu numa dor inimaginável, sobretudo quando Demetri apanhou o punhal, o tirando do meu alcance. E agora eu estava naquele quarto luxuoso, recebendo comida farta e sendo tratado como um cliente preferencial da _AmericanExpress_.

Apanhei o molho de chaves e sai do quarto. Fiquei andando pelos corredores, sem ter a menor ideia do que fazer ou para onde ir. A torre era gigante, com um sem número de quartos idênticos uns aos outros. Depois de algum tempo percebi que estava andando em círculos e que aquele maldito lugar era na verdade uma espécie de labirinto.

No andar inferior a coisa não era muito diferente, com a exceção de que os corredores eram mais escuros. Imaginei que fosse pela proximidade com o subsolo, onde a luz não entrava. Passei praticamente o dia todo andando para cima e para baixo, tentando entender a planta da torre, mas no fim das contas meu único progresso foi ter achado um salão de banho no que calculei ser o segundo andar subterrâneo. O que chamou minha atenção foi o vapor quente e perfumado escapando para o corredor numa névoa espessa. Pensei no calor convidativo da água morna, prometendo relaxamento e tranquilidade. Era tudo o que eu precisava para colocar as ideias em ordem. Então olhei sobre o ombro para me certificar de que estava sozinho e entrei.

O salão era bastante amplo, com pé direito alto e largas colunas de granito preto. No centro havia algo semelhante a uma piscina fumegante. A suave iluminação indireta dos corredores laterais refletia na superfície, dando à água uma sedosa coloração verde-jade.

Tinham tirado minha jaqueta, minha camisa e meus sapatos, de modo que não me restava muita coisa além das calças. Eu as despi junto com a boxer, jogando tudo num banco e mergulhando com estardalhaço na piscina. A sensação da água quente e limpa na minha pele foi tão boa que deixei escapar um gemido. Mergulhei várias vezes, submergindo até que todos os nós musculares em minhas costas se dissolvessem. Depois me recostei na borda e me concentrei em apenas respirar, inalando o ar canforado.

Havia alguma coisa naquele lugar que me deixava inerte. Os cheiros, a decoração extravagante e confusa, até mesmo o tom dourado fosco das velas e dos lustres... tudo parecia feito para atordoar os visitantes, entorpecê-los. Eu tinha que sair dali, mas precisava recuperar o punhal antes. Deixá-lo para trás, nas mãos dos Volturi, parecia um erro incalculável – o que eles seriam capazes de fazer se descobrissem como passar para o _Outro Lado_?

Mas as chances de que o punhal ainda estivesse com Demetri eram pequenas. De qualquer modo, a essa altura, eles deviam estar queimando os miolos para entender para quê servia aquilo. Era até divertido imaginar aquelas caras inexpressivas olhando intensamente para a lâmina, tentando achar nela algum mecanismo oculto. Bom, iam levar muito tempo nisso, o que me dava alguma vantagem.

Embora eu não pudesse perder mais nem um segundo.

Quanto mais eu demorava para cumprir a missão, mas arriscada ela ficava. Além disso, Renesmee não ia ficar muito tempo fora do jogo...

_Renesmee_. Será que ela já tinha lembrado de mim? E o que os Cullen tinham dito a ela, que eu estava morto? Era melhor que tivessem feito isso, Edward me devia essa. Se eu estivesse com sorte, eles perceberiam que a essa altura eu não voltaria mais e que tudo estava enfim terminado. Afinal, eu não pretendia desistir, só estava tendo que lidar com um pequeno contratempo...

"Seu cheiro fica muito mais agradável aqui."

Abri os olhos, sentindo um calafrio ruim gelar minha espinha, embora a voz que falasse fosse hipnótica de tão bonita. Uma figura esguia entrava no salão, usando um manto longo e escuro com o capuz repuxado sobre o rosto. Ela caminhou entre o vapor, parecendo flutuar, e parou perto da borda da piscina. Olhei instintivamente para baixo, me certificando de que a fina camada de espuma estivesse me cobrindo o suficiente.

Bom, não estava.

"Não sabia que...", limpei a garganta, "Não sabia que esse salão era feminino."

"Não é."

Ela afastou o capuz para trás e relevou o rosto. Aquela beleza etérea roubou meu fôlego, como da primeira vez. Lembrei do que Chelsea tinha dito sobre Athenodora em pessoa ter cuidado de mim durante os delírios da febre. Sob o reflexo esverdeado da água, ela parecia ainda menos humana, como uma criatura saída de alguma história de fantasia.

"Sulpicia não deve ter explicado", ela falou, puxando a longa trança para frente e começando a desfazê-la, "Toda essa torre pertencia apenas às esposas, mas com a morte de nossa querida Dydime restou apenas nós duas", ela sorriu para mim, "Você pode imaginar como é solitária a vida num lugar como esse. Então deixamos que as outras mulheres da guarda nos façam companhia e, eventualmente, um ou outro convidado."

A trança era enorme, mas ela a desfez com a destreza de quem pratica os mesmo movimentos há séculos. As mechas onduladas e sedosas caíram sobre seus ombros numa cascata platinada. Então, sem o menor aviso, ela deslizou os dedos sobre as lapelas do manto, e ele caiu aos seus pés, a deixando inteiramente nua.

Sem olhar para mim, Athenodora tocou a supercicie da água com a ponta do pé. Engoli em seco, me perguntando se aquilo fazia parte de algum plano maluco para me seduzir ou pelo menos me deixar desnorteado o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse reagir. Eu não tinha muita certeza sobre o primeiro, mas o segundo com certeza estava funcionando.

Muito lentamente, Athenodora desceu os degraus, submergindo aos poucos até desaparecer completamente em baixo d'água.

Oh, droga. Isso não era bom. Isso era... desastroso.

Seu rosto emergiu ha alguns palmos do meu e me observou, com pequenas gotas de água presas nos cílios longos, como minúsculos cristais.

"Há muitos anos eu não via essa cor", ela murmurou.

"Que cor?"

"A sua", então ela ergueu uma mão e tocou a própria bochecha, "Não podemos sair para nos alimentar, então as presas são trazidas para nós, mas elas não coram assim. Elas só sentem medo e isso geralmente as deixa meio verdes ou azuis, ou simplesmente brancas."

Tive uma estranha vontade de rir, por mais que a cena fosse repulsiva. O modo como ela falava era ingênuo, sem perversidade, embora também camuflassem uma indiferença fria.

"O que o seu... o seu marido..."

"Caius?"

"Caius. O que Caius acharia se soubesse que você está...", olhei de relance para o reflexo distorcido do corpo dela em baixo da água, "_assim_ aqui, comigo?"

Ela pareceu não entender minha pergunta. Inferno, aquela situação estava ultrapassando os limites da consternação.

"Não é assim" ela disse finalmente, rindo da minha pergunta, "Eles não são possessivos. São como nossos guardiões. Recebemos a proteção deles, e em troca devemos fidelidade, mas não o tipo de fidelidade cristã que os humanos conhecem."

Eu não fazia ideia de que outro tipo de fidelidade seria aquela, mas talvez eu só fosse um sujeito sem muita imaginação.

"Ceeerto", o silêncio vagou entre nós dois, até que resolvi deixar as coisas claras antes que a situação saísse do controle, "Tudo bem, então vocês tem um relacionamento liberal, eu entendo, coisas da modernidade e tal. Mas eu não curto muito esse tipo de coisa. Sou um cara mais tradicional, entende?"

"Entendo."

Athenodora sorriu, e vultos escuros começaram a surgir nos corredores, figuras encapuzadas, mais de dez, mais de vinte. Estava me perguntando de onde diabos tinham saído quando elas afastaram o capuz para trás e começaram a desatar o nó dos colarinhos. Senti que meu queixo caía enquanto se livravam dos mantos pesados, revelado corpos frágeis e absolutamente perfeitos. Reconheci o corpo pequeno de Chelsea, me dando conta de que ela não era uma criança, afinal. Até mesmo Sulpicia estava ali, resplandecente em sua nudez de mármore, cercada por outras que penteavam seus cabelos e acariciavam seus braços e costas em movimentos sedutores.

Era uma visão tão espetacular quanto assustadora, mas não adiantava muita coisa dizer isso para o que estava acontecendo entre minhas pernas. Uma parte relevante de mim estava muito feliz em baixo d'água, o que era no mínimo humilhante.

Estava me perguntando como ia fazer para sair dali quando a voz de Athenodora sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"Esqueci de mencionar. O banho coletivo acontece à meia noite."

[RENESMEE]

"O que acha que estão fazendo com ele?", perguntei, olhando através da janela do avião o tapete de nuvens lá em baixo.

Nahuel mastigou um amendoim calmamente antes de me responder.

"Quer mesmo saber?"

Olhei para ele.

"Sabe, acho que vou levar meu saco de vômito para aquela sua amiga, Leah. Ela não está com uma cara muito boa."

Obsevei Nahuel escapar e se refugiar seis poltronas para a direita, ao lado de Alice e Jasper, embora Leah estivesse duas fileiras à frente. Eu provavelmente estava irritando as pessoas fazendo tantas perguntas, mas no fundo acreditava que o que as incomodava não eram tanto as perguntas, mas as respostas que eles sabiam que não podiam dar, o que me fazia pensar no quanto eu devia parecer instável. Geralmente, Nahuel não agia assim, tão sorrateiro, e eu só podia concluir que a coisa estava mesmo feia para Jacob.

O voo para a Itália era longo. Só estávamos no alto há três horas e eu já sentia uma vontade incontrolável de gritar. Esperava a cada segundo que a punhalada final viesse, anunciando que tudo estava acabado. Meu coração vivia uma agonia estrangulada, e eu realmente não me sentia bem. Tentei levantar e andar um pouco pelos corredores, mas isso só piorou o meu estresse e eu quase perdi o controle com uma das comissárias quando ela esbarrou com o carrinho de bebidas no meu traseiro. Por fim, me entreguei à ansiedade e fiquei encolhida na minha poltrona, arranhando o jeans da minha calça com as unhas. Às vezes me pegava girando distraidamente o pingente de chave no pescoço e percebia que isso estava se tornando uma espécie de tique nervoso, do tipo que se adquire depois de algum trauma. Nahuel acabou revelando que Jacob o deixara cair por acidente quando foi conversar com Alice antes de toda aquela confusão acontecer, e embora no momento eu estivesse abalada demais para agradecer, me senti aliviada. Era um sinal de que Jacob era real, eu não estava ficando louca.

A noite caiu lá fora, e as estrelas salpicaram o céu aveludado. O avião mergulhou num silêncio calmo, as luzes da cabine foram apagadas e a temperatura caiu alguns graus. Os passageiros se cobriram e começaram a ressonar.

Minhas mãos estavam geladas, mas não era de frio. Nahuel tinha voltado para o acento ao meu lado e fingia dormir.

Eu o cutuquei.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro."

Ele abriu um olho.

"Você foi há dez minutos."

"Eu sei. Bom, já que você acordou, pode responder minhas perguntas agora?"

Ele suspirou fundo e esfregou o rosto. Seu moicano estava meio amassado atrás por causa da viagem, e eu passei os dedos pelas mechas crescidas, as colocando no lugar. Nahuel me encarou, parecendo menos aborrecido do que frustrado, e enfim cedeu com maneio de cabeça.

"Lá vamos nós..."

"Seja sincero: quais são os riscos reais que Jacob está correndo?"

"Os piores possíveis."

O sanduiche de peito de peru que eu havia ingerido no jantar ameaçou fazer o caminho inverso. Engoli em seco algumas vezes, empurrando aquele bolo amargo para o fundo do estômago.

"Seja mais específico."

"Renesmee, por favor..."

"Eu preciso saber", sibilei entre dentes, "Estou pirando, Nahuel, apenas me diga, fale tudo que puder sobre os Volturi, quero saber sobre cada um deles."

Ele assentiu, mas não parecia realmente disposto a me dar o que eu queria.

"Porque não tenta dormir um pouco e amanhã..."

"Porque não para de me enrolar e fala de uma vez?"

"Mas que inferno", ele praguejou, mas percebi sua resistência se dissolvendo, especialmente quando meus dedos saíram de seu cabelo e deslizaram por seu pescoço. Seus olhos cor de champagne cintilaram na escuridão da cabine, e ele sussurrou à meia voz: "Isso não é justo. Você sabe o efeito que causa em mim."

"Não posso tocar em você?"

"Não desse jeito."

Ignorei Nahuel por completo, até porque eu sabia que ele não queria realmente que eu parasse. Ele deitou a cabeça no encosto e deixou que eu o acariciasse. Depois de um momento, disse:

"Eu não acredito que estejam torturando Jacob, porque se estivessem, você não estaria suportando a dor. Podem ter feito isso uma ou duas vezes para humilhá-lo ou apenas para mostrar quem manda, mas parou por aí."

"E o que isso significa?"

Nahuel pensou brevemente antes de responder.

"Acho que muita coisa. Os inimigos dos Volturi se dividem em dois grupos: os que não servem para nada e acabam tendo uma morte lenta e horrível, e os que são promissores. Esses, os Volturi tratam bem. Sei disso porque foi assim comigo. Mordomias, regalias, mimos sem limites. Você realmente acredita que tem poder ali, ao lado deles."

"O que fizeram com você?"

Um sorriso lento esticou os lábios de Nahuel.

"Mulheres. Uma, especificamente. Eles são realmente muito bons em realizar os seus sonhos, Aro cuida pessoalmente para que você tenha aquilo que deseja, e não foi difícil para ele saber o que eu queria."

Ele me olhou, esperando que eu concluísse.

"Sombra da Noite", murmurei.

"_Touché_", Nahuel voltou a fitar o teto, "Bom, ele não podia trazê-la dos mortos, mas arrumou uma garota quase idêntica a ela. Até hoje não sei como ele fez isso, mas uma bela noite eu fui chamado até o torreão e quase caí para trás quando vi a garota. Ele teve o cuidado de vesti-la como uma gueixa... As esposas tinham me dado alguma coisa para beber que confundiu meus sentidos, e quando a vi, caí de joelhos no chão, chorando sem parar, beijando a mão de Aro, implorando para que ele não a matasse. Não conseguia distinguir a realidade, achava que estava vivendo minha própria miséria outra vez."

"Que cena horrível."

Nahuel deu uma risada curta e sombria.

"Aro achou muito engraçado. Mas então ele me disse, meio consternado, que não era a minha verdadeira garota, mas que eu teria uma segunda chance e isso era o máximo que ele podia fazer por mim."

"Você ficou com ela."

"Fiquei. Mas não durou muito tempo."

Eu podia imaginar por que. Quando o deslumbre passou, Nahuel finalmente entendeu que a garota era uma farsa, que jamais substituiria Sombra da Noite, e que os Volturi o estavam fazendo de bobo. Mais do que isso, eu arriscaria dizer. Estavam sendo verdadeiramente cruéis.

"O que você fez com ela?", perguntei, pensando que em situações desse tipo os inocentes sempre saem perdendo.

"Aro tentou me convencer a transformá-la, dizendo que eu teria tudo que quisesse se ficasse com eles."

"Mas você não fez isso."

"Não. Eu me recusei a transformá-la, assim como também me recusei a ficar. Como castigo, eles a mataram. Bem na minha frente."

Eu estava consternada com a história, mas Nahuel contou tudo com indiferença, talvez por já ter visto a cena tantas vezes em sua mente que não se surpreendia mais com os efeitos dela. A dor em doses constantes acaba anestesiando.

"Então, o que Jacob pode querer mais do que tudo?", murmurei.

"Acho que nós dois sabemos a resposta."

Mordi o lábio, porque era verdade. De repente, me senti como um ratinho indo em direção à ratoeira.

[JACOB]

Vaguei pelo quarto, sentindo uma irritação perigosa dominando meus sentidos. O tempo estava passando e eu não sabia o que fazer. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa, tecer um plano, uma estratégia, mas não conseguia raciocinar... As ideias não se concatenavam na minha cabeça, era como se eu estivesse dopado. Talvez fosse o vapor perfumado do salão de banho, havia alguma coisa nele que me atordoava. Ou quem sabe fosse o cheiro de todas aquelas velas, aquelas cores...

Sentei na cama a esfreguei o rosto. O punhal. Eu tinha que encontrar o punhal. Onde ele estaria? Com Demetri? Com Aro? Escondido em alguma gaveta? E como eu ia descobrir se estava trancado naquela maldita torre?

A frustração me paralisava. Se ao menos eu pudesse me transformar e lutar... mas a tatuagem estava morta em minhas costas, completamente entediada e sem a menor vontade de começar o show.

A porta se abriu e Chelsea entrou por ela, trazendo uma bandeja tão abarrotada de comida que seu rosto estava escondido atrás da uma montanha de uvas e nectarinas. Ela colocou a bandeja sobre a penteadeira e me olhou com desprezo.

"Não pode pelo menos criar o hábito de _não_ andar seminu?"

Levantei e fui até a bandeja. Chelsea deu um passo para trás, me evitando.

"Claro", falei, mastigando uma uva verde, "Assim que devolverem minhas roupas."

Chelsea saiu do quarto e voltou uns cinco minutos depois, atirando minha camisa e minha jaqueta sobre a cama. Terminei de comer e me vesti, o que a deixou estranhamente aliviada.

"Se eu não sou um prisioneiro, porque não posso falar com Aro Volturi?"

Chelsea me encarou com os grandes olhos cor de sangue.

"Ele não está no momento."

Ah, claro. Devolvi seu olhar penetrante. O que havia de errado com aquelas garotas? Não era possível que não tivessem um pingo de pudor, quer dizer, eu era um estranho para elas e isso nada significou na hora de ficarem completamente nuas na minha frente. A não ser que...

"Então é esse o plano? Me seduzir?", dei um sorriso amargo, sem saber muito bem o que pensar. Eu já tinha cogitado aquela hipótese quando estava com Athenodora, mas não havia levado a sério, porque era surreal demais acreditar que Aro era ingênuo a ponto de apostar suas fichas num artifício tão fútil.

Chelsea começou a recolher a bandeja.

"Do que está falando?", perguntou numa voz delicada.

"Aquilo no salão de banho", rosnei, "Porque fizeram aquilo?"

Ela ficou me olhando.

"Não fizemos nada. Apenas tomamos banho. Sua espécie não faz esse tipo de coisa? Não me surpreenderia se não fizesse..."

"Na minha frente?" senti que estava me alterando, ficando vermelho e retesando os ombros, mas não tentei me controlar. Esperava que isso despertasse o lobo.

Primeiro, Chelsea pareceu aturdida, então riu. Esperei ter raiva daquele som, mas foi o contrário – era uma risada agradável, despretensiosa e macia.

"É o costume" ela disse, mais amistosa do que quando chegou, "Sempre foi assim. Hum... como posso explicar? Quando se vive muito tempo, certos tabus perdem o sentido, a nudez não nos surpreende", ela esperou que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas apenas a encarei com descrença, "Isso o ofendeu?"

"A nudez não surpreende, heim? Então porque pediu para que eu me vestisse?"

A bandeja estremeceu nas mãos de Chelsea. Ela desviou o olhar.

"Questões convencionais. Nenhuma de nós está acostumada a ver... homens aqui."

Lembrei do que Athenodora tinha dito sobre Caius não ser possessivo. Será que Chelsea estava dizendo a verdade? Isso era um pouco surpreendente. Todas aquelas mulheres simplesmente ficavam ali, sem companhia, apenas sendo "guardadas"? Me imaginei sendo submetido ao confinamento numa torre povoada de homens durante séculos e séculos. O nojo que senti me fez repelir o pensamento imediatamente quando pensei na cena do salão de banho, só que ao invés de estar rodeado de mulheres, estava cercado de homens nus.

"Cristo", murmurei, estremecendo.

Não era de admirar que não repelissem minha presença. Na verdade, deviam adorar. Acho que, numa situação como a que eu tinha imaginado, se uma mulher aparecesse naquele salão de banho, qualquer uma, eu teria me atirado em cima dela sem nenhum controle. Mas eu não podia seguir por esse raciocínio, porque significava que eu devia estar sentindo alívio por não ter sido abusado.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa?", Chelsea perguntou, retornando ao tom azedo de antes.

Balancei a cabeça e ela foi embora, mas menos de um minuto depois, outra garota entrou, anunciando que Sulpicia desejava falar comigo. Fui guiado pelos corredores, mas ao invés de seguir em direção aos andares inferiores, subi uma escada forrada de tapeçarias e fui deixado numa espécie de salão oval amplo e arejado. Aberturas circulares no domo possibilitavam a entrada de ar fresco e da luz do sol, que iluminava todo o ambiente, refletindo no piso de mármore branco. No fundo da sala, sentada num trono simples, estava Sulpicia, e ao seu redor, em almofadas de veludo e alcatifas de cetim, algumas garotas liam e conversavam, entre elas Chelsea. Não usavam o tradicional manto pesado dos Volturi, mas roupas mais leves, de cores sombrias e sem muitos detalhes.

Enquanto atravessava o salão até Sulpicia, senti o cansaço dos últimos dias finalmente me vencendo. Minha cabeça estava pesada e meus movimentos eram mais lentos. Meu cérebro parecia meio emperrado. Minhas retinas ardiam.

"Chelsea me contou que deseja falar com Aro", Sulpicia foi direto ao assunto, "Ele não está, mas posso responder por ele em algumas situações."

Percebi pelo canto do olho que de repente eu era o centro das atenções ali. Pigarreei.

"O que vocês querem de mim?"

Ela sorriu. Notei que naquele dia estava usando maquiagem avermelhada ao redor dos olhos e nos cílios longos, o que dava a estranha sensação de que tinha chorado sangue. Notei também que seu cabelo não era exatamente loiro, mas tinha um discreto reflexo arruivado ao sol. Sob os fachos de luz cristalina, sua pele parecia cintilar como se fosse feita da mais fina areia branca.

Sulpicia levantou e andou em direção à varanda. Olhei ao redor, me perguntando se estava sendo deixado no vácuo ou se ela apenas conduzia a conversa para um lugar mais reservado. Chelsea arregalou os olhos para mim e fez um movimento de cabeça indicando que eu a seguisse.

Como o salão, as varandas eram cobertas de mármore branco, fazendo o sol faiscar em meus olhos, em contraste com a paisagem muito verde e desinteressante, com colinas e florestas de vegetação seca.

"Sendo amigo de Carlisle...", Sulpicia começou, fitando o horizonte, "acredito que já tenha ouvido falar sobre a lenda do Guerreiro."

"Vocês pensam que sou eu."

"Bom, tudo se encaixa, não é mesmo?", ela se virou para mim, e a luz do sol prismou nos ângulos de seu rosto, "Você dizimou os recém-criados de Seattle, se tornou mais do que uma lenda. Se tornou algo a ser temido pela espécie. A supremacia de Aro estava com os dias contados e ele não podia ficar de braços cruzados."

"Então aramaram uma armadilha, fazendo os Cullens acreditarem que tinha acontecido uma chacina em Volterra e que vocês estavam me esperando aqui."

Aquele sorriso misterioso que ficava escondido no canto direito do lábio de Sulpicia desapareceu por um momento.

"A chacina aconteceu. Eles mataram toda a cidade, não queriam testemunhas. E Aro realmente esperou por você aqui, mas mandou Jane, Alec e Demetri o buscarem, só por precaução."

Muito esperto da parte deles. Não me deram tempo de me armar ou planejar nada. Uma armadilha perfeita.

Me apoiei no parapeito, ao lado dela.

"Lamento decepcioná-los. Parece que não sou exatamente o que estavam esperando"

Senti o olhar inteligente de Sulpicia em mim. Não era como ser observado pelas outras mulheres, era como ter um _lazer_ perfurando minha pele. Reprimi o impulso de me encolher.

"Você é exatamente o que eu estava esperando", ela murmurou.

Olhei para ela.

"É mesmo? Um garoto como qualquer outro?"

"Você não é um garoto e não é como qualquer um", aquelas palavras ficavam mais intensas no timbre da voz de Sulpicia. Pareciam definitivas, incontestáveis, "Sem dúvida tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo, mas desde que o vi pela primeira vez, soube que você era o Guerreiro das lendas. Você vai destruir meu Aro."

Sulpicia levou uma mão até o pingente em forma de V e o acariciou distraidamente. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

"E vocês costumam tratar o inimigo com todas as mordomias?", estava com vontade de rir, por mais que a situação fosse constrangedora, mas me forcei a ficar sério, "Quer dizer, se isso tudo que vocês acreditam for verdade... Está colocando na sua cama o assassino do seu marido."

Ela me encarou com um brilho estranho queimando seu olhar vermelho, mas de repente percebi um silêncio pesado às nossas costas e me virei. As garotas nos observavam avidamente do salão. Sulpicia riu, e o som foi tão inusitado que fiquei olhando para ela, fascinado.

"Estão hipnotizadas por você, sabem sobre a lenda. Mas não é só isso."

Ela me olhou, esperando que eu compreendesse alguma coisa nas entrelinhas. A única coisa que me passou pela cabeça é que elas nutriam uma espécie de desejo oculto pelo meu sangue. Discretamente, ergui as lapelas da jaqueta, cobrindo o pescoço.

O que fez com que Sulpicia se divertisse ainda mais.

"Acredite, o cheiro do seu sangue não tem nenhum poder atrativo para nenhuma de nós."

"Obrigado", falei, "Acho que vou dormir melhor essa noite", olhei por sobre o ombro para as garotas no salão. Algumas delas viraram depressa o rosto para o outro lado, mas outras pareceram meio perturbadas. Era quase como se pudessem corar, "Elas têm medo de mim?"

"Não", Sulpicia disse, o sorriso enigmático voltando ao canto de seus lábios, "Não é bem medo o que elas sentem por você."

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, uma garota se aproximou e murmurou algo no ouvido de Sulpicia.

"Aro está volta", ela disse para mim, sem emoção, "É nosso costume fazer a primeira refeição com a Tríade quando eles retornam de uma viagem. Quer mesmo falar com ele agora?"

Assenti sem pensar duas vezes. Sulpicia me encarou.

"Suponho que saiba do que estou falando quando me refiro a _refeição_."

Bom, eu sabia. Mas não achava que podia me chocar com um punhado de vampiros se alimentando, afinal, eu tinha convivido tempo demais no meio de uma família deles, não é?

"Quero falar com ele agora", eu disse.

Sulpicia girou nos calcanhares sem mais uma palavra e saiu em direção aos corredores. Hesitei, me perguntando se devia segui-la, quando encontrei o olhar impaciente de Chelsea. Os lábios dela se moveram, formando palavras.

_Vai logo, seu idiota. _


	2. A Primeira Refeição

**Oi, gente, como foram de feriado? Bom, decidi que os capítulos de MD vão ser mais curtos porque a fic é mais densa e não quero torná-la cansativa para os leitores. E também vou tentar fazer atualizações semanais – vou **_**tentar**_**, ok? – provavelmente nos fins de semana. Acho que essa é uma boa notícia, não é? **

**Estou vendo que as pessoas estão lendo e não estão comentando, como sempre. Pessoal, não sejam egoístas, não custa nada apoiar a autora, né? Lembrem-se que eu não estou ganhando nada escrevendo a fic e só espero de retorno o incentivo de vocês.**

**Bom, o final de MD sempre ficou muito claro para mim, eu sei o que vai acontecer e como vai acontecer, mas o começo, o desenrolar da história até lá não estava muito definido na minha mente, por isso escreve e reescrevo vários trechos, tentando achar o tom certo. Nisso, algumas cenas simplesmente aparecem e eu me vejo gostando do resultado. Uma delas foi a cena da "primeira refeição" no cap. de hoje, que é meio indigesta, e a do banho coletivo (no próximo cap.), que me fez dar boas risadas. A cena com a narradora misteriosa (cap. de hoje) também foi uma surpresa, porque era para acontecer no final da fic e de um jeito totalmente diferente. Também tinha planejado manter o Jacob afastado da Renesmee por algum tempo, mas percebi que isso é impossível. A fic é sobre eles e separá-los é como riscar tudo que eu já fiz até aqui. Então, eles vão voltar a se encontrar, mas não esqueçam que MD tem uma atmosfera diferente, e não podia ser de outro jeito, porque agora estamos vendo em detalhes o mundo dos Volturi... Como a Meyer não escreveu sobre isso e nunca li isso em outras fics, estou tendo mais liberdade para criar. **

**E, bom... Estou meio que ultrapassando meus limites e meus tabus com essa terceira parte da fic, então aqueles que são tradicionais demais talvez se choquem um pouco. Por exemplo, vai ter coisas do tipo voyerismo e a sexualidade feminina vai ser explorada de um jeito pouco convencional, mas não se preocupem, vou tentar fazer tudo de um jeito delicado e sedutor, sem ferir o enredo e a relação dos personagens e sem vulgaridade ;) **

**Ah, quase ia me esquecendo... tem uma cena no cap. de hoje que me revoltou de verdade -.- Vocês vão descobrir depressa qual é. **

**Beijinhos ;* e comentem. Viu? COMENTEM. u.u **

**Lilice: Leitora nova! Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que goste do cap. de hj. Beijinhos ;*** **

**Jeamalo**: **Oi ;)** "Tô muito preocupada com os planos dos Voltures com o Jake e Nessie, embora fosse esperada algo assim." **pois é, eu ainda estou pensando nas cenas dos próximos capítulos rsrs Mas posso adiantar que apesar de tudo vai ter muito romance**. " Medo, muito medo do que esse bando de mulheres na seca vão fazer com o Jake, me veio muito na cabeça a cena de True Blood, onde o Jason é estuprado pelo bando de jaguares, absolutamente bizarro!" **HAUhuahuhuahuahu é realmente uma situação bizarra, mas apesar de ter certeza que as vampiras na seca não vão deixar o pobre do Jacob em paz (leia-se: vão vir cenas bem quentes por aí), fique tranquila que não vou fazer nada desse nível com ele ;P Obrigada pelo comment, bjinhos ;* **

**Ju Kelvans: Oi, querida.** "Ahhhhh! Quem é o narrador? Aliás, acho que é narradora, não? Primeiro eu pensei que fosse o Nahuel, tipo um espião, sei lá! Mas não faço ideia agora!", **Fique atenta porque é uma peça fundamental na história, essa narradora...  
**

**bia duraes****: Oi querida!** "E ESSE GUERREIRO QUE RESOLVE TIRAR FERIAS LOGO AGORA QUE ELE TEM UM MONTÃO DE VAPIROS PRA ELE MATAR EIN POXA AGORA QUE ELE PODERIA CHEGAR E ACABAR COM TODOS OS VOLTURIS DE UM SÓ VEZ ELE RESOLVE TIRAR UM COCHILO É SACANAGEM NÉ, SE BEM QUE ELE PODE SÓ ESTAR DEIXANDO OS VOLTURI SE ACOSTUMAREM COM O JACOB PARA ELE PODER ATACAR OS VOLTURI SEM MUITA RESISTENCIA" **talvez, mas o Guerreiro tem um bom motivo para ter "abandonado" o Jake, pode acreditar ;) Obrigada pelo carinho e espero que goste do cap. de hj. Bjos ;* **

**Daianeb****: Olá! Obrigada pela review ;)** "E o q foi essa cena do BANHO...CARA EU PODIA VER A CARA DE ASSOMBRO DE JAKE...kkkkkkk...Nossa quero muito saber o que elas qrem na vdd por de trás de td isso com ele." **Esses banhos coletivos fazem minha imaginação voar solta kkkkk no próximo cap. tem outra cena bem engraçada parecida com essa, um pouco mais ousada. Imagine o que é para elas que ficam tanto tempo enclausuradas o que é ter um cara como o Jake do jeito que veio ao mundo diante dos olhos delas? Não é fácil né kkkkkk**

**Até breve ;***

**2. A Primeira Refeição**

[RENESMEE]

Às dez e meia da manhã, pousamos em Roma. Passamos direto pela esteira de bagagem, nos dividindo em grupos de três ou quatro. Leah e sua pequena matilha –Quill não viera por causa de Claire – saíram pelo portão do extremo oposto. Carlisle deu a ideia de nos dividirmos para não chamar atenção, embora agora eu reparasse que o aeroporto estava tão apinhado de grupos em excursão que teríamos passado despercebidos pelo tumulto de agenciadores que brandiam placas na nossa cara.

Me sentia estranhamente irreal naquele mundo. O que as pessoas diziam ou faziam ao meu redor, os sons, os rostos, eu não via nem ouvia nada. Uma bolha me envolvia, me mantendo concentrada na única coisa que tinha importância: Jacob. Meus pés se moviam com tanta obstinação em direção a ele que eu teria passado por cima do capô de um carro que cruzasse meu caminho.

Edward e Carlisle se encarregaram de alugar os carros que nos levariam até Volterra. Enquanto esperávamos num café perto da saída, senti a exaustão turvando minha visão. Lutei bravamente durante a viagem, mas agora o sono e o cansaço finalmente começavam a me vencer.

"Podíamos fazer uma parada no caminho", Rose falou quando encostei a cabeça no ombro de Emmett, "Temos tempo..."

"Não temos tempo", respondi, "Na verdade, estamos um dia atrasados."

Ela trocou um olhar com minha mãe, provavelmente esperando que ela argumentasse a seu favor, mas eu não me surpreendi quando minha mãe apenas abaixou os olhos e segurou minha mão. Tirando eu, ela era a segunda pessoa que tinha mais pressa naquele grupo.

Rosalie pareceu aborrecida com nossa atitude.

"Estamos todos assim tão desesperados para morrer?"

"Rose", Esme murmurou, "Vamos fazer o possível para resolver tudo sem precisar entrar em confronto."

"Claro", Rosalie deu uma risada ácida.

Eu teria me incomodado com sua atitude, se ela não fosse tão coerente. Os Volturi não nos receberiam com um chá das cinco, até porque fazer Jacob de refém era um gesto ofensivo que deixava bem claro que evitar um confronto era a última de suas preocupações. Estávamos indo para uma batalha e Rose parecia ser a única disposta a enxergava as coisas como elas realmente eram. Eu não podia recriminá-la por isso.

Edward e Carlisle chegaram com os carros, quatro modelos esportivos e discretos, mas razoavelmente confortáveis. Seth me convidou para ir com ele, Leah e os gêmeos, Tyler e Dylan. Não via muita diferença em ir com quem quer que fosse, mas quando nos aproximamos dos carros e observei o corpo grande e compacto de Nahuel se curvar pela porta de um deles e assumir a direção, mordi o lábio, pensando que precisava de mais tempo com ele. Ainda tinha muita coisa para perguntar.

Me enfiei no banco do passageiro e partimos. A estrada fez meu estômago embrulhar. Felizmente Nahuel se concentrou no caminho e fingiu que eu não existia, e Embry parecia cansado demais para puxar assunto, de modo que abracei os joelhos, como havia feito no avião, e fiquei girando meu pingente entre os dedos.

Alguns minutos depois, ouvi o ressonar de Embry no banco de trás. Comecei a ter inveja dele, mas de repente entendi que íamos todos morrer e só consegui sentir na boca o gosto amargo do fracasso. Eu não me importava muito com essa perspectiva, uma vez que, de uma maneira ou de outra, Jacob não sobreviveria. Mas e meus amigos? E minha família? Eu não tinha perguntando para nenhum deles se estavam dispostos a morrer por Jacob, embora já soubesse a resposta de minha mãe.

Olhei para o perfil de Nahuel. Eu podia entender porque Leah e sua matilha estavam ali e até mesmo porque minha família viera comigo, mas e ele? Que razões Nahuel tinha para se envolver naquilo se nem ao menos gostava de Jacob?

Como se sentisse meu olhar, ele falou de repente:

"Quem você escolheria, se tivesse que lutar?"

A pergunta me surpreendeu pela frieza com que foi feita. Como se ele me perguntasse qual sabor de sorvete eu ia pedir.

"Não sei", murmurei, "O que estivesse mais perto. E você?"

Nahuel sorriu.

"Boa resposta. Eu escolheria Athenodora."

"Athenodora? A esposa de Caius?", estranhei, "Uma mulher?"

"Não se engane. Nenhuma mulher é apenas uma mulher naquele clã."

"Ela fez alguma coisa com você quando esteve com eles?"

O sorriso de Nahuel ficou sombrio.

"Não. Só não gosto dela."

O assunto me fez pensar em outra pergunta.

"Quem você acha mais perigoso na guarda?"

"Jane", ele respondeu depressa, "Talvez mais do que qualquer um, até mesmo Aro."

"Mais perigosa do que Aro? Não vejo como."

"Aro é um estrategista. É forte, mas sem a proteção de sua escolta não duraria muito tempo numa luta. Além disso, ele realmente gosta deles, de um modo egoísta e calculista, mas todos os Volturi são assim. Jane não. Jane não sente afeição por ninguém, só por isso ela é a peça mais perigosa e importante do tabuleiro dos Volturi."

Fiquei pensando sobre aquilo. Eu não sabia muito sobre os Volturi, a não ser o que era de conhecimento popular, mas sabia que minha mãe detestava Jane e que Edward era muito cauteloso quando se tratava de lidar com Aro. Carlisle defendia que os Volturi eram uma força única e que não podíamos nos concentrar em enfrentar um ou outro, era preciso derrubar todos num único golpe conjunto.

O que obviamente era impossível.

"Porque você veio?", perguntei quando minha cabeça começou a girar e resolvi parar de maquinar sobre tudo aquilo, já que não havia nada para se fazer a respeito.

"Porque depois de Carlisle sou o que mais conhece o clã."

Era uma resposta razoável. Pelo menos, ele não tinha dito que era por minha causa. Teria sido só mais uma coisa para me atormentar.

"E por sua causa", ele acrescentou baixinho.

[JACOB]

Sulpicia não disse uma palavra enquanto me levava até Aro. Estava começando a pensar que dentre todas aquelas vampiras, ela era a que mais me intrigava. Não me sentia seguro perto dela, embora não pudesse dizer que sua presença era desagradável.

Depois que saímos da torre, não reconheci mais os corredores, e entendi que estávamos numa parte do castelo que eu não tinha acesso livre. A decoração, no entanto, se parecia muito com o que eu já tinha visto – exuberante, luxuosa e detalhista. Passamos por salões enormes e completamente vazios, subimos escadas forradas de cetim azul vivo e cruzamos com vampiros que eu nunca tinha visto. Eles me observaram com olhares hostis, o que, pela primeira vez, me fez sentir aliviado por estar trancado na torre feminina.

Finalmente chegamos a uma espécie de hall estreito. Sulpicia afastou uma pesada cortina de veludo vermelho, revelando uma porta adornada em ouro, e a empurrou sem bater.

Aquele salão era muito parecido com o que havíamos estado naquela manhã, só que não havia janelas para permitir a passagem da luz, nem varandas para torná-la arejada. O ar cheirava a coisas esquisitas e a atmosfera era ruim.

"Minha rainha", uma voz polida falou de um canto, chamando minha atenção.

Um homem alto e muito pálido veio na direção de Sulpicia. Usava roupas contemporâneas e simples, embora provavelmente caras, e nenhum manto cobria seus ombros. Os cabelos, escuros e untuosos, passavam do queixo. As feições eram finas e o olhar parecia arder, rutilando como sangue sob o fogo.

Sulpicia ergueu uma mão, que ele apanhou e beijou com cortesia.

"Veio se juntar a nós?", perguntou, como que maravilhado.

"Não", ela respondeu no mesmo tom seco que usava com as outras pessoas. Depois fez um gesto na minha direção, "Seu hóspede deseja lhe falar."

O olhar de Aro Volturi deslizou para o lado e encontrou o meu. Esperei sentir a raiva renascendo em minhas entranhas, despertando a tatuagem em minhas costas. Esperei que, estando cara a cara com o inimigo, o Guerreiro finalmente entrasse em cena. Mas, enquanto Aro Volturi me observava com educado interesse, apenas senti a realidade da situação se instaurando – eu estava sozinho agora. Nada de poderes especiais, armas de outro mundo ou lobos gigantes enfurecidos.

Atrás de mim, a porta foi fechada com um baque surdo. O vazio repentino às minhas costas avisou que Sulpicia tinha ido embora.

O que acontecia atrás de Aro entrou em foco no meu campo de visão. Contei por alto. Tinha pelo menos dez vampiros naquela sala. Todos olhando para mim, todos em expectativa. A garota que havia me torturado e seu gêmeo estavam entre eles, inclinados sobre alguma coisa que meu cérebro nem registrou.

"Sim?", Aro murmurou, "O que deseja?"

A sorte é que eu era um cara muito macho.

"Volto outra hora", comecei a me virar para a saída.

Um gemido baixo me fez parar na metade do caminho. O som era a coisa mais sinistra que eu já tinha ouvido.

"Porque não fica e nos ajuda num impasse?", Aro sugeriu.

Com medo do que ia encontrar se me virasse, fiquei congelado no lugar, desconfiando de que a ideia de ter me metido naquela sala não fora nem um pouco genial.

Alguém chorou baixinho num canto. Engoli em seco.

Devagar, me virei. A composição da sala tinha mudado, Aro havia se afastado para o lado e alguns vampiros tinham recuado, revelando uma coisa embolada no chão. Levei alguns segundos para entender que se tratava de um homem e que, a julgar pelo estado em que estava, tinha sofrido algum tipo de acidente. Usava um fraque cinza e calças da mesma cor, sapatos lustrosos e camisa de seda branca. Tudo manchado de sangue.

Então o choro baixinho aumentou, chamando minha atenção para o que acontecia no canto da sala. Sentada entre os gêmeos, uma mulher num vestido de noiva rasgado e ensanguentado tremia da cabeça aos pés, os olhos arregalados indo depressa de mim para Aro, confusos e assustados. O medo e o desespero os tornavam brilhantes de um modo doentio. As lágrimas já secas tinham feito a maquiagem escorrer por seu rosto lívido.

"Me ajude...", ela murmurou para mim numa voz estrangulada, "Por favor, me ajude...Não quero morrer!"

A garota que tinha me torturado a acariciou com um sorriso meigo, os dedos descendo preguiçosamente por seu pescoço.

"Não se preocupe. Você está em boas mãos."

O choque da cena me trouxe de volta à tona.

"O que estão fazendo com ela?" meu olhar vagou pelo homem ferido aos pés de Aro, "E por que... O que aconteceu com ele?"

Os vampiros se entreolharam, desgostosos. A tensão tomou conta do salão, mas Aro apenas esperou pacientemente o momento certo de falar.

"Jane e Alec cometeram um pequeno erro ao caçarem essa manhã. Sem querer, atravessaram a pista inadvertidamente, assustaram esse casal que seguia a caminho da lua de mel e causaram um acidente. Tentamos salvar o rapaz, mas é uma causa perdida. A coluna parece ter se partido e há ferimentos mais graves. Está perdendo muito sangue."

Prestei atenção ao homem no chão. Agora eu percebia – a posição em que estava deitado era pouco natural, e uma poça de sangue se formava ao seu redor, se alastrando como um vazamento numa tubulação.

"É questão de tempo até que morra", alguém falou. Um vampiro de cabelos claros.

"Sim, Caius", Aro ponderou, "Então, o que fazer?", ele se virou para mim, "Estávamos discutindo o que seria melhor para os dois em vista dessa tragédia. Achamos que podemos... _ajudar_."

Encontrei o olhar perplexo da garota outra vez. Ela mal parecia capaz de respirar enquanto esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Era uma situação tão bizarra que eu não conseguia intervir. Todo o meu senso de realidade estava distorcido, suspenso.

"Pensamos que...", o vampiro chamado Caius continuou, "Eles talvez ainda tenham uma chance de serem felizes. Para sempre."

"O caso é que" Aro emendou cuidadosamente, "Temos uma regra que não pode ser contestada: o clã não deve receber membros novos se não for por unanimidade de votos."

Ele se moveu na minha direção, e notei que uma vampira se movimentou com ele, como se estivessem grudados. Agora que a cena se delineava melhor na minha frente, eu registrava coisas novas, como a mão dela pousada no ombro dele, sua postura rígida, os olhares cobiçosos dos outros na direção da noiva e a figura entediada de um vampiro observando tudo de uma poltrona recuada nas sombras.

"É uma feliz coincidência que Sulpicia tenha lhe trazido diretamente para cá", Aro sorriu com cortesia, "Porque seu voto era o único pendente."

Um bolo se formou no meu estômago. O meu voto... A unanimidade do clã. Aqueles bastardos estavam tentando me convencer a entrar no clã. Na verdade, estavam dando a entender que eu já fazia parte dele. O café da manhã que Chelsea tinha servido revirou no meu estômago. Senti gosto de bile na boca e não me dei conta de que estava rosnando até que a vampira atrás de Aro arregalou os olhos para mim.

"Não vou me unir a vocês!", rugi, a repulsa e a raiva impregnando cada palavra. Então, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, cuspi na direção de Aro.

Alguém arfou. Ninguém se moveu, ninguém disse nada. Aro parecia decepcionado, mas Caius fazia um esforço visível para conter a ansiedade.

De repente, um som estranho cortou o silêncio, fino e baixo como um gemido abafado. A noiva se atirou ao chão e rastejou na minha direção, agarrando a barra da minha calça.

"Por favor", ela soluçou, "Não me deixe aqui, não quero morrer, não quero morrer...", seu olhar desvairado vagou pelo corpo inerte do homem no chão, e o horror a paralisou. O choque finalmente a dominou, a deixando num estado muito próximo à histeria.

"Decida", Aro pediu para mim, "Acabe logo com o sofrimento deles, você tem esse poder."

"Poder?", ofeguei, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo, "Tirar a vida de pessoas inocentes não é poder! Mas posso pensar num nome para isso: assassinato!"

Caius soltou uma gargalhada, e foi acompanhado pelos outros vampiros. Apenas Aro permaneceu sério, como que consternado. A noiva se inclinou sobre o marido, tateando seu rosto moribundo com as mãos trêmulas, sussurrando coisas sem sentido e derramando lágrimas negras sobre seu fraque branco.

"Apenas vote, Jacob", Aro murmurou num tom solene, "Também não suportamos mais ver isso."

"Vocês vão matá-los de qualquer jeito!" gritei, fazendo a mulher se encolher e começar a soluçar outra vez. Uma cólera passiva começou a me dominar, "Eles já estão condenados, viver entre vocês não é nenhuma promessa de salvação."

Aro assentiu gravemente. Trocou olhares com os outros vampiros.

"Muito bem. Jane, termine com ela."

A garota que havia me torturado se levantou e andou na direção da noiva. Não havia nada em sua expressão a não ser a mais completa indiferença, e isso foi a gota d'água. Eles não tinham o menor respeito pela vida humana, aqueles filhos da mãe.

Quando Jane parou atrás da mulher e estendeu as mãos para quebrar seu pescoço, não consegui me conter, e o que se seguiu durou menos de um segundo. De repente, estava em cima dela, rugindo e urrando de ódio. Jane arreganhou os dentes para mim como uma gata selvagem, mas não tinha técnica nem estratégia. Não era uma lutadora.

Foi mais fácil do que lutar com Demetri – pelo menos até ela revidar. Estava me preparando para jogá-lo com toda a minha força contra uma coluna quando a dor me atingiu. Foi tão alucinante que por um momento imaginei que tivessem partido minha espinha ao meio. Depois, a dor se espalhou pelos meus membros, e comecei a escutar uma confusão de sons explodir ao meu redor, gritos, choros, risadas, gemidos.

Não sei quanto tempo durou, mas quando finalmente parou, eu estava de bruços no chão, arfando e suando, com as unhas enfiadas na tapeçaria. Minha boca estava achatada contra a tapeçaria bolorenta e não havia um único músculo do meu corpo eu não estivesse contraído.

Aro, Caius e mais alguém discutiam em italiano, e de repente fui virado de barriga para cima e mãos geladas tocaram meu rosto, não com violência, mas com calma, me tranquilizando. Reconheci aquele rosto, porque o tinha visto no banho coletivo – uma das garotas de Sulpicia.

"Está tudo bem", ela murmurou para mim, "Não foi real. Você está bem, não está machucado."

"Transformem eles...", sussurrei, depois falei mais alto, "Transformem."

A discussão parou de repente. Até a noiva não chorava mais. Um silêncio absoluto e temeroso preencheu toda a sala.

Imaginei que o pior havia passado, mas fui obrigado a ver. A garota de Sulpicia me levou para um dos sofás de veludo vermelho e afagou meu rosto enquanto eu simplesmente ficava ali, imóvel. Observei Caius erguer a noiva do chão e falar com ela numa voz branda e sedutora, afagando seu penteado desfeito, seu rosto e seu pescoço. Nas mãos dele, ela passou do desespero à tensão e finalmente à curiosidade. Seus olhos manchados sequer piscavam, presos à cada palavra de Caius, embevecida.

Quando ela já estava em transe, ele se afastou e fez um sinal para que os outros se aproximassem. Então, um a um, os vampiros a cercaram como morcegos e a morderam. Depois, a noiva foi deixada no chão enquanto eles cuidavam da outra vitima.

O banquete terminou e fui encaminhado para fora da sala. Não tinha me afastado nem cinco passos quando os gritos começaram, pavorosos.

"É o veneno", a garota de Sulpicia me disse depressa, como se temesse que eu voltasse para arrumar confusão caso achasse que o casal estava sendo torturado.

Ela me guiou de volta para a torre feminina, mas quando passamos por um corredor cercado de janelões abertos, o ar fresco da manhã foi um convite aberto. Me inclinei sobre o parapeito e vomitei até que não houvesse mais nada para pôr para fora. Mesmo assim, meu estomago continuou se contraindo em reflexos involuntários, resquícios da dor que Jane tinha me feito experimentar.

Meus olhos ardiam e percebi que estava tremendo e chorando feito uma mocinha.

Lá fora, Volterra cercava o castelo, um mar de telhados e janelas fechadas.

"Precisamos voltar", a garota falou atrás de mim.

Engoli em seco, tentando empurrar para baixo o gosto ruim na boca. Tinha alguma coisa errada naquele cenário, mas meu cérebro parecia ter sido mergulhado numa bacia de ácido. Eu não conseguia entender o que tinha de estranho naquela cidade lá em baixo.

"Vamos", ela insistiu, puxando meu braço.

Não reagi. A garota começou a me afastar da janela, e nesse momento a compreensão veio com um estalo chocante. O que havia de errado naquela cidade era muito simples – todas as janelas estavam fechadas. Fechadas numa manhã de sol forte. Se houvessem pessoas vivendo ali, elas estariam morrendo sufocadas.

O que só podia significar uma coisa: não tinha ninguém morando naquelas casas.

A cidade estava deserta.

[RENESMEE]

Eu vagava numa deliciosa sensação de bem estar, e em algum momento antes de abrir os olhos, pensei que era porque tinha acabado de fazer amor com Jacob. Só podia ser isso. Mas algo não batia, porque meu coração não estava feliz. Ao recuperar a consciência aos poucos, a dor em meu peito me acordou de uma maneira que nem uma sirene de incêndio poderia ter feito.

Saltei da cama, assustada. Olhei ao redor. Estava num quarto comum e impessoal, com janelas e cortinas fechadas. A disposição dos móveis e os quadros neutros me fizeram entender depressa que se tratava de um quarto de hotel.

O choque da descoberta me deixou sem reação. Eu tinha dormido no carro e minha família aproveitou a oportunidade para me deixar naquele lugar e seguir sozinha. Meu Deus, como eles tinham sido capazes?

Revoltada, joguei os lençóis para o lado e desci da cama. Olhei ao redor, sem saber o que fazer. Eu não sabia onde ficava Volterra e não ia conseguir chegar lá sozinha, mesmo assim andei pelo quarto feito uma desesperada, abrindo as gavetas e vasculhando os armários à procura de um mapa.

Quando não achei nenhum, saí do quarto e desci as escadas até a recepção.

"Que lugar é esse?", perguntei para a recepcionista.

Alguma coisa no meu tom de voz a assustou, e percebi que estava sendo tão delicada quanto um assaltante à mão armada, mas não me importei.

"Em Terni", ela respondeu, "Algum problema senhorita? Se sente mal? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Um mapa. Preciso de um mapa."

Ela apanhou um em baixo do balcão e me entregou, hesitante. O desdobrei na frente dela.

"Me mostre."

Ela apontou para um pontinho minúsculo no meio da Itália.

"Aqui. Terni é aqui..."

"E Volterra?", perguntei com urgência, "Onde é Volterra?"

A recepcionista indicou um ponto menor ainda várias centímetros acima.

"Mas eu não aconselharia visitar Volterra agora, os jornais estão dizendo que há suspeitas de um vírus contagioso no local, a área está sendo isolada..."

Mas eu não estava mais ouvindo. Corri de volta para o quarto, espalhei o mapa sobre a cama e comecei a calcular as distâncias, convertendo depressa os centímetros para as equivalências em quilômetros. 198. Não era muito longe, talvez menos de duas horas de viagem num carro relativamente rápido...

Ergui os olhos do mapa. Merda, se é que eu tinha um carro.

Fui até a janela e afastei as cortinas. A vista dava para a estrada e para o estacionamento, e entre os carros não reconheci nenhum dos que Edward e Carlisle tinham alugado.

Perfeito.

Sentindo o desanimo me vencer, deslizei até o chão e fiquei ali, muito parada, ouvindo meu coração dar cambalhotas no peito. Mesmo que eu fosse muito rápida, ia levar bem mais que duas horas para chegar até Volterra. Eu não sabia a vantagem que minha família tinha, mas com certeza até lá já teriam encontrado com os Volturi, lutado e morrido. Talvez os mais espertos se safassem a tempo, e eu esperava que a maioria deles fosse esperta o bastante.

E o que aconteceria a seguir? Jacob seria morto também? Provavelmente Aro ficaria furioso por perder Carlisle, Edward, Alice e minha mãe numa tacada só, já que os quatro preferiam lutar até a morte a se unirem ao clã, e as consequências seriam desastrosas. Aro liquidaria Jacob e viria atrás de mim, a única sobrevivente dos Cullen. É claro, era necessário cortar todo o mal pela raiz, ele não ia chegar tão perto de se livrar do clã que o ameaçava e deixar a mestiça escapar.

Embora a derrota fosse evidente, não consegui ficar muito tempo sentada. Levantei e fiquei andando em círculos pelo quarto, pensando nas implicações de tudo aquilo. Seria possível que minha família esperasse que eu fugisse depois que todos estivessem mortos? Que não fosse tentar vingar a morte deles e a de Jacob? Parecia absurdo que meus pais pensassem isso de mim, porque eu tinha plena noção de que nunca tinha dado a entender que era uma garota covarde e assustada.

Bom, isso não importava. Me deixar para trás foi um erro, mas eu sabia como virar o jogo a meu favor. E, talvez, no fim das contas, minha família só quisesse me dar uma vantagem, um tempo para planejar alguma coisa, um ultimo sacrifício antes que todas as cartas caíssem.

Bati na testa. _Pense, Renesmee, pense, vamos lá... Até onde você iria para se vingar?_ Refleti sobre aquela pergunta, e quanto mais ela martelava na minha cabeça, mais eu tinha certeza da resposta. Se os Volturi matassem mesmo Jacob e minha família, meu ódio não teria limites.

A raiva e a adrenalina viraram uma coisa só em meu sangue, mas antes que eu pudesse degustar a sensação, uma paz nova e tranquila recaiu sobre meus ombros como um manto de seda.

Eu devia ter imaginado.

"Alice sempre me surpreende", falei.

"Não é mesmo?", a voz de Jasper respondeu, descontraída.

Me virei na direção dela. Ele estava recluso nas sombras entre a porta do quarto e o pequeno hall antes do banheiro, os olhos dourados cintilando na escuridão.

"Ela me deixou para trás, acredita nisso?", eu não via, mas tinha certeza de que estava sorrindo.

Estreitei os olhos para ele.

"Não preciso de calmantes."

"Acho que precisa. Quando passei pelo corredor quase pude escutar o tic-tac da bomba relógio. Dá até para ver a fumacinha saindo pelas suas orelhas."

"Quem mais ficou?"

"Mais ninguém. Na verdade, eu me ofereci como voluntário."

Voluntário. Como se ficar comigo fosse uma missão de risco.

A sensação de paz veio novamente, dessa vez mais forte. Lembrei que era muito parecida com a sensação que senti antes de acordar e deduzi que Jasper estava controlando meu sono também. Quando tudo que eu mais queria era que minha raiva corresse solta pelo meu ser.

Apanhei o mapa na cama.

"Bom, eu estou indo para Volterra. Foi para isso que vim para cá e é o que vou fazer."

"Vai levar pelo menos uma tarde inteira para chegar lá", Jasper disse calmamente, "Porque não espera os outros voltarem com notícias?"

Voltarem? Do que diabos ele estava falando?

"Eles não vão voltar, Jasper. Não há a menor possibilidade disso, será que não entende?"

Ele cruzou os braços e encostou de lado na parede, me lançando um olhar divertido.

"Renesmee, eles não foram para Volterra. Foram buscar aliados."

Pisquei, atônita. O alívio me inundou e eu sorri feito uma pateta. Eles não tinham me deixado para trás afinal. Só tinham ido buscar ajuda.

"Não temos garantias de que vão encontrar algum", Jasper deu de ombros, "É pouco provável que os nômades Alistair, Charles e Makenna estejam nessa região. O clã romeno está longe demais e não temos tempo para convencê-los a nos ajudar agora. Então, é uma questão de sorte."

Assenti, distraída. Tudo bem, encontrar amigos era bom, mas o tempo estava correndo. Cada segundo que passava era pior, porque eu não sabia o que estavam fazendo com Jacob, ou o que pretendiam fazer. Mas quando Jasper sugeriu que eu tomasse um banho e tentasse relaxar, apenas concordei porque não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer agora a não ser esperar. Ou talvez porque aquela onda de tranquilidade estivesse finalmente vencendo meu desespero.

[JACOB]

Chelsea não apareceu para trazer meu almoço nem o jantar, e embora eu não sentisse a menor fome, fiquei irritado quando compreendi que estava sendo punido.

O facho de luz que vazava pela fresta da janela atenuou e sumiu, anunciando a noite. Fiquei irrequieto e comecei a chutar os móveis pelo quarto. Caramba, já que não tinha a menor chance de conseguir o punhal de volta, talvez fosse melhor tentar fugir. Cada minuto preso naquele lugar me deixava mais perto da insanidade.

Forcei a porta e, para minha surpresa, não estava trancada. Não pensei em como faria, porque já não estava preocupado com detalhes. Vaguei pelos corredores, buscando brechas e passagens secretas, mas não achei nada que facilitasse minha fuga. Desci para os subterrâneos, descobri caminhos novos mas que aparentemente não levavam a lugar algum. Aquele castelo era uma maldita ratoeira!

Forcei as paredes e as esmurrei até ficar com os nós dos dedos em carne viva. Nada adiantava. Eu estava preso ali, sem saída.

"Achou mesmo que seria assim tão fácil?", uma voz fina ecoou pelos corredores úmidos.

Me virei e vi a pequena silhueta de Jane recortada na escuridão do túnel. O capuz do manto estava abaixado e sua cabeça loura emanava uma suave luminescência dourada sob as chamas das tochas.

"Me derrotar?", ela sorriu.

Esperei que a onda de dor viesse, mas não senti nada além das batidas aceleradas do meu coração. Me perguntei se era de medo, mas me dei conta de que era apenas adrenalina e raiva.

"Seria bem fácil, se lutássemos de igual para igual", sibilei, sentindo uma emoção nova e perigosa assumir o controle.

"Está sugerindo uma revanche?"

Dei um passo em sua direção. Jane inclinou a cabeça para o lado, curiosa.

"Seu dom só age aqui", bati com o indicador em minha cabeça, "E eu vou aprender a fechar minha mente para você e quando eu conseguir, vamos ter uma luta justa."

"Por favor, me deixei ajudá-lo", ela disse, e um vulto enorme surgiu às suas costas, "Santiago, mostre a ele."

Eu já tinha visto aquele vampiro. Ele estava na "primeira refeição", ao lado de Alec. Era tão grande quanto eu, mas de um modo grotesco. O rosto, cheio de ângulos, era hostil como o de um carrasco, e seu cabelo preto e oleoso caía em ondas até seus ombros largos. Saiu das sombras num gingado ameaçador, os olhos penetrantes fixos em mim, ansiosos.

"Mostre para ele", Jane repetiu.

Santiago veio na minha direção, e meu olhar captou algo que eu ainda não tinha percebido. Uma de suas mãos enormes segurava o cabo grosso de um chicote cujas extremidades terminavam em esporas de quatro pontas.

"Sim, a dor é uma ilusão", Jane murmurou em sua voz doce, "Uma questão de _adestrar_ nossa mente. É disso que você precisa."

Ela observou enquanto Santiago se aproximava. Meu primeiro impulso foi o de lutar. Lutar até a morte. Imaginei que seria capaz de me transformar agora, tamanha era a raiva que eu sentia.

Alguma coisa em meu rosto fez Santiago hesitar. Jane arregalou os olhos para mim.

"O que é isso?", ele resmungou para ela, "Os olhos deles..."

"Não sei. Não importa. Faça logo, ele precisa ser ensinado."

Um som ecoou pelos corredores – um assovio fino, seguido de um rosnado baixo e sinistro. Minhas costas começaram a coçar e arder. Minha respiração assumiu um ritmo estranho, duas puxadas rápidas e uma longa.

O Guerreiro finalmente estava irritado.

Pela primeira vez ali, eu lutei de verdade. Não apenas porque Santiago era um oponente à altura, mas porque eu me sentia invencível. Ágil, forte, mortal.

Mas a luta foi rápida, porque sem nenhuma arma e sem me transformar eu não podia mesmo ir muito longe. Apesar de ter acertado Santiago duas vezes, imagino que não tenha sido muito difícil me imobilizar, especialmente quando a fúria do Guerreiro passou e ele resolveu me abandonar mais uma vez.

Irado, tentei me soltar enquanto era levado pelos túneis. Fui forçado a ficar de joelhos no chão e meus pulsos foram presos por argolas de aço. Enquanto o Guerreiro estava comigo, não me surpreendi em nada com Santiago, mas agora eu sentia sua força me vencendo, se impondo sobre mim.

Jane me encarou.

"Diga para si mesmo várias vezes que não está sentindo dor. Quem sabe no fim você acabe acreditando."

Ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu. A sombra imensa de Santiago se arrastou pelo chão e me cobriu, e eu me obriguei a olhar para cima, bem nos olhos dele. Não importava se eu estava muitos metros abaixo, amarrado ao chão, Santiago e todos aqueles vampiros asquerosos eram vermes para mim.

Santiago devolveu meu olhar com um sorriso repleto de presas, deu a volta e se posicionou às minhas costas.

[X]

Às três e quinze da madrugada, quase todas as mulheres tinham deixado o salão de banho. Fiquei ainda mais uma hora, escutando o crepitar das fontes ecoando até o teto, quando ouvi estalos ao longe, seguidos de gritos agudos. Alguém estava sendo torturado lá em baixo. Não era exatamente uma novidade, mas estranhei, já que até onde eu sabia, não tínhamos prisioneiros nos calabouços.

Saí da água, vesti a túnica e me enrolei no manto antes de sair para os corredores. À medida que eu avançava na direção dos subterrâneos, os gritos ficavam mais selvagens e guturais. No meio do caminho, Jane passou por mim e acenou discretamente com um movimento de cabeça quase imperceptível.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntei.

"O visitante foi pego tentando roubar Aro."

Ela seguiu em frente, imperturbável, e sumiu na escuridão lá atrás.

Fiquei imóvel, em choque. Roubar Aro era um crime inominável. Uma afronta imperdoável... A única criatura no mundo que um dia tentou algo parecido foi obrigada a arrancar os próprios olhos. Didyme cometeu a infelicidade de tentar tirar Marcus da Tríade. Por mais que o motivo fosse frívolo – uma fuga amorosa – Aro não perdoou a irmã.

Mas àquela altura Jane já devia imaginar que o castelo inteiro estava sabendo do que tinha acontecido durante a Primeira Refeição da Tríade, e me senti afrontada pela mentira deslavada dela. O prisioneiro não estava sendo punido por roubar, mas por ter enfrentado Aro e atacado Jane.

Um grito longo e raivoso me trouxe de volta aos corredores. Não era apenas um urro de dor; se tratava do próprio som da resistência. Mas aos poucos a força daqueles gritos esmaeceu. Iam matá-lo. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que fosse tarde demais.

Comecei a correr para os calabouços, mas então parei de chofre, lembrando que meus cabelos estavam soltos, me denunciando como uma bandeira às minhas costas. Puxei o capuz para a frente, os escondendo bem. Não podia correr o risco de ser identificada. Disparei pelos corredores, seguindo os gritos e os estalos cada vez mais cruéis. Reconhecia aquele silvo – chicotadas. Desde o momento em que escutara a primeira, no salão de banho, até agora, já tinha contado mais de trinta.

Estava passando pelos arcos de acesso às celas quando tudo ficou em silêncio. Uma goteira pingava em algum lugar. Um portão enferrujado foi aberto ao longe. Passos ecoaram, próximos, e eu me escondi depressa atrás de uma coluna. Santiago passou por mim, corpulento e petulante, gingando em direção às escadas que eu acabara de descer. Segurava numa das mãos um chicote longo com pontas de aço cromado. O sangue pingava pelas esporas, deixando um rastro vermelho no chão de pedra.

Mas, de repente, ele parou em baixo dos arcos e farejou o ar. Me perguntei se ele estava tendo um momento de sadismo, se deliciando com o fedor do sangue de sua vitima, quando me dei conta de que era o meu perfume que ele estava captando. O aroma de cânfora e eucalipto misturado aos sais de banho. Uma onda de pânico me tomou. Esperei que o pior acontecesse, que me descobrissem tentando ajudar o prisioneiro e me entregassem a Aro para o julgamento. Quantos votariam a meu favor? Talvez ninguém. Não havia perdão para o crime da traição, a morte de Didyme havia deixado isso bem claro.

Mas não permiti que o medo me dominasse. Eu não ia fugir agora, não ia agir como uma covarde. E se me levassem a julgamento, morreria gritando que odiava todos eles. A hora tinha chegado, eu tinha esperado séculos pela liberdade, mas talvez ela viesse de oura forma.

Olhei fixamente para a silhueta robusta de Santiago, me preparando para o momento em que ele viraria e me encontraria, mas por alguma razão maluca ele apenas deu de ombros e subiu as escadas.

Mal acreditando na minha sorte, saí das sombras e entrei na umidade fétida dos calabouços.

O cheiro do sangue me guiou até uma cavidade recuada na parede, entre as celas cinco e seis. Há muitos séculos atrás, quando a fortaleza pertencia aos exércitos romanos, prisioneiros eram deixados ali, abandonados para morrer de fome e de sede, se a doença não os carcomesse de dentro para fora primeiro. Muitos anos se passaram, mas o odor da morte ainda pairava no ar, como o cheiro azedo de um pão podre esquecido na prateleira.

O garoto estava deitado de bruços no chão, respirando superficialmente. As amarras em seu pulso estavam abertas, o que só podia significar que Santiago o tinha libertado antes de ir embora. Um último gesto de escárnio. Fuja, se conseguir ficar de pé.

Me abaixei ao lado dele e avaliei a situação. Suas costas estavam tão mutiladas que não era possível distinguir a linda tatuagem por trás daquela profusão de cortes abertos. E ele estava perdendo sangue rapidamente. Olhei ao redor, me certificando de que estava sozinha, então o virei de frente, o levantando pelas axilas, e o arrastei até as nascentes subterrâneas, onde os córregos de água limpa e fresca atravessavam os calabouços, borbulhando sobre o cascalho coberto de limo.

Primeiro limpei os ferimentos das costas. Ele gemeu e se retesou, mas estava fraco demais até mesmo para protestar. A água limpou as feridas, mas elas eram profundas demais e quase imediatamente o sangue voltava a escorrer. Havia muitas maneiras de salvá-lo, e uma delas chamava-se Joham, o aliado de Aro. Liana também teria sido útil, já que vinha de uma família de bruxas e sabia usar ervas e plantas curativas. Mas tudo isso estava fora de alcance agora, desde que intervir em favor daquele garoto era uma ação suicida para todas nós.

Só restava uma coisa a ser feita e concluir isso me causou náuseas. Nossa saliva era cicatrizante. Na verdade, altamente cicatrizante. Aspirei o ar, captando o cheiro repugnante do sangue dele. Era mais do que fedorento, era detestável.

Mas eu não tinha escolha, não se quisesse salvar a única coisa capaz de destruir Aro de uma vez por todas.

Posicionei o garoto de bruços no chão e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, sempre jogando água em suas costas para limpar os ferimentos. Com muito cuidado, deslizei a língua pela pele machucada. E então, contrariando todos os meus sentidos, algo incrível aconteceu. O sangue dele adquiriu um gosto inesperado, muito quente e doce, absolutamente extasiante. Senti minhas presas se alongarem, sedentas. Um calor se espalhou pelo meu corpo, despertando sensações adormecidas. Mas lutei contra a sede o desejo, porque, apesar de tudo, eu sabia quais eram os riscos de mordê-lo. O veneno podia matá-lo, não éramos espécies compatíveis, Joham havia revelado isso para todas nós apenas algumas horas atrás.

Então, me concentrei na simples tarefa de curá-lo. Lamber e lamber... não sinta o gosto, não se entregue, não desfrute. Ele não é sua presa. Quando terminou, me afastei, dominada pelo torpor suave que acompanhava a satisfação da sede saciada. A força daquele sangue era genuína, e vibrou por todo o meu corpo, espalhando-se pelas minhas veias como ouro líquido. Eu nunca tinha provado nada parecido, e isso me encheu de alegria. Só alguém à altura de Aro podia ter um gosto tão poderoso.

Quando o frenesi passou, analisei as feridas. Ainda estavam bastante feias, mas o sangue havia estancado completamente. Satisfeita, virei o garoto de frente e acomodei sua cabeça no meu colo. Com a mão em forma de concha, apanhei água e limpei seu rosto. Seu lábio inferior estava cortado e inchado, sinal de que ele havia resistido e lutado com Santiago. Ou talvez se mordido na esperança de resistir à dor.

Aos poucos, a camada de sujeira e sangue se dissolveu, revelando a pele sedosa e lisa.

Era a primeira vez que eu o observava tão de perto, com alguma privacidade. Prestando atenção, ele não se parecia em nada com nenhum homem que eu já tivesse visto. A começar por aquela pele castanha avermelhada e incrível. Enquanto eu o tocava, me surpreendi com o contraste das minhas mãos em seu rosto, como algodão sobre a terra molhada. Depois, fiquei fascinada com o calor que ele emanava, agradável, reconfortante, quando tudo no meu mundo era tão gelado... E havia a força física... Ele era quase tão grande quanto Santiago, mas não de forma grosseria. Os músculos proeminentes eram alongados e eu não conseguia parar de olhar para eles.

Enquanto o tocava, suas pálpebras estremeceram e ele abriu os olhos. Puxei nervosamente o capuz sobre o rosto, me certificando de que ele não podia me reconhecer.

Mas não havia lucidez naquele olhar, apenas delírio. A febre estava começando.

"Sarah", ele murmurou.

"Não...", eu disse automaticamente, então tapei a boca depressa. E se ele identificasse minha voz? Mas me dei conta de que, naquele estado, ele não seria capaz de lembrar nada quando acordasse.

"Renesmee..."

Joguei um pouco de água entre seus lábios. Ele bebeu, repetindo aquele nome sem parar como se fosse uma prece.

"Precisa controlar sua fúria", falei bem baixinho, "Não vai conseguir nada os enfrentando. Tem que fazer com que acreditem que estão conseguindo o que querem."

O garoto engoliu em seco e tentou murmurar alguma coisa. Seus lábios se moveram frouxos, secos. Deslizei a ponta dos dedos por eles, umedecendo-os. Eram quentes, febris e muito macios... Não me dei conta do quanto estava inclinada sobre eles até sentir seu hálito morno roçar meu rosto...

Um rangido distante me sobressaltou. Alguém estava vindo. Me afastei para as sombras, entrando numa cela aberta. Ouvi vozes, mas quase gemi de alívio quando percebi que eram femininas. Reconheci o timbre limpo de Aleena e os murmúrios repicantes de sua irmã, Deena. Muito bem, então elas encontrariam o garoto e o levariam para cima. Como serviam às esposas e não tinham permissão para fazer perguntas ou especulações, não criariam problemas.

Observei por entre as grades as duas encontrarem o garoto. Tiveram uma breve discussão sobre o que fazer, e finalmente Deena decidiu que o melhor era avisar Sulpicia.

Me sentindo com sorte, escapei pelos atalhos subterrâneos e corri de volta para a torre.


	3. Reviravolta

**É, não deu. Então, nada de atualizações semanais =( Acontece que eu só posso escrever de noite, quando chego em casa, e mesmo assim não tenho muito tempo porque preciso acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Sei que com isso vocês acabam esperando muito, mas eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso, pessoal, espero que entendam. **

**Bom, como já demorei horrores para postar o cap. e precisaria de mais tempo para responder cada leitora com calma, resolvi responder as perguntas e as aflições de modo geral, ok?**

**Algumas pessoas andaram surtando nas reviews achando que eu ia fazer uma NC do Jake com a narradora misteriosa ou com a Athenodora ou com sei lá quem... gente, não viagem né? Vou dizer mais uma vez: ESSA FIC É JAKENESS E EU NÃO PRETENDO MUDAR ISSO. Ok? ;) É claro, MD tem uma tensão erótica maior porque o ambiente é diferente, estamos falando de vampiros, e embora a Meyer não tenha explorado muito a sexualidade dos dela, eu acho que originalmente vampiros são criaturas muito sedutoras e inspiradoras. Mas eu não vou distorcer o que criei até agora, então durmam tranquilas. Aliás, a Renesmee vai voltar em breve e já vai voltar com NC, então se preparem...**

**Também recebi comentários falando que Jasper muito perto da Renesmee não era uma boa ideia, pelo que aconteceu entre eles em MU. Realmente, eu tenho que me conformar que quase ninguém entendeu de verdade aquela cena, então nem vou ficar explicando tudo de novo, só vou dizer que não vai acontecer novamente, até porque o que eu tinha para explorar da relação dos dois já foi explorado e voltar nisso tiraria o foco da história. **_**Capicce? ;)**_

**Alguém fez uma observação interessante sobre um possível casal Leah/Nahuel. Eu já tinha pensado sobre isso antes de aproximar o Noah dela, mas eu só planejava tornar o Nahuel um psn importante no final de MU, e isso implicaria em deixar a Leah sofrendo e sozinha por muito tempo, uma ideia que não me agradava. Mas é inevitável pensar no quanto eles combinam ;) Por falar nisso, já que tem gente sentindo saudades do casalzinho coadjuvante, estou pensando em postar algumas coisas sobre eles em RISING SUN. **

**Quanto à narradora misteriosa... não posso dar dicas, vocês entendem, não é? Alguns já começaram a especular, mas eu diria que ainda é cedo para fazer apostas, por mais que tenham fundamento. Só posso dizer que quando tudo for revelado vocês vão ficar de queixo caído porque muita coisa vai fazer sentido. **

**Ah, mais uma coisinha... Não se esqueçam de que os Cullen estão um dia atrasados em relação à narrativa do Jacob, ok? Renesmee disse isso no cap. anterior...**

**Como estou dividindo os cap. em duas partes, acredito que o próximo não demore muito para ser postado porque já escrevi algumas cenas dele. Ele está pegando fogo, literalmente! kkkk**

**Bom, acho que já falei bastante, né?**

**Espero que gostem do cap. e comentem ;) besos ;***

**3. Reviravolta**

[BELLA]

O levantamento do dia não era animador. Tínhamos vasculhado uma área de mais de mais de oitocentos quilômetros e nenhuma pista dos nômades. Nosso grupo se dividiu em três, com Rosalie, Emmett, Esme e parte da alcateia indo para o Norte, Carlisle, Nahuel, Leah e Noah indo para o Sul e eu, Edward, Alice e Seth percorrendo o litoral leste e oeste. Uma varredura completa. No entanto, quando nosso grupo se encontrou ao por do sol nos arredores de um pequeno vilarejo rural, foi para ter certeza do que já sabíamos.

Lutaríamos sozinhos.

"É inútil continuar procurando, as chances de encontrar um dos nômades por aqui é ridícula", Rosalie disse em voz alta o que eu temia admitir, "Podem estar em qualquer parte da Europa!"

"Não temos tempo", Emmett falou, "Alice, ligue para o Jasper e dê a nossa localização."

"Partiremos antes do amanhecer", Carlisle decidiu.

Havia uma agitação sobre o grupo, uma espécie de adrenalina que brilhava nos olhos de todos nós, até mesmo no olhar sombrio dos lobos. Ao ouvir as palavras de Carlisle, Leah achatou as orelhas contra o crânio. Provavelmente essa não era uma boa notícia, ela com certeza esperava estar afiando os dentes com os ossos dos Volturi por volta da meia noite. Ela rosnou baixo.

"Não podemos ir sem Jasper", Edward explicou, "Ele é importante para a formação."

O focinho de Leah se contraiu, expondo a ponta dos caninos brancos.

"Eles não querem esperar", Edward traduziu para Carslie, "São da opinião de que quanto mais tarde, pior."

"Estão certos", eu murmurei.

"Não posso lutar sem Jasper", Alice afirmou com veemência, olhando Leah intensamente, "Você entende isso, não é?"

Leah encarou Alice, então seu olhar implacável deslizou furtivamente na direção do lobo de olhos verdes ao lado de Seth.

"E quanto à Renesmee?", Rose perguntou de repente, outra vez externalizando meus sentimentos.

As cabeças se viraram na minha direção, como se esperassem que eu desse a última palavra. Edward se aproximou de mim e tocou minha mão. Quando falou, sua voz era triste, mas seu olhar tinha a consistência do aço.

"Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar. E se... for tarde demais?"

"Não vai ser", contrapus sem pensar.

Ele acariciou meu rosto.

"Temos que nos preparar para todas as possibilidades. Sei que você é forte o bastante para seguir em frente porque já estivemos muito perto de um desfecho semelhante, e você sabia o que fazer. Mas e Renesmee? Acha que ela vai conseguir ficar estável se... se for tarde demais?"

A resposta era muito óbvia. Sim. Se Jacob estivesse morto, Renesmee não só ficaria estável como arrancaria ela própria a cabeça de Aro Volturi. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida. Seu ódio teria a força de uma represa no meio da guerra. Mas o impasse era outro agora: _eu_ estava disposta a deixar que ela se sacrificasse? Outra resposta óbvia. Não.

"Você tem razão", falei, passiva, "É melhor que ela não saiba."

Pelo canto do olho, vi Rose assentir lentamente. Alice apanhou o celular e se afastou para falar com Jasper.

[JACOB]

Acordei no quarto de Sulpicia novamente. Estava deitado de bruços, com os braços estendidos ao longo da cama, respirando rápido. O ar parecia abafado e rançoso, sufocante. Tinha acabado de ter algum pesadelo envolvendo Renesmee, mas evitei pensar no assunto. Precisava agir com frieza e pensar nela não ajudava, só atrapalhava. Renesmee fazia parte do passado que eu tinha escolhido abandonar. O futuro estava ali, muito perto, eu só precisava dar os passos certos, na direção certa.

Mas, cara... estava fazendo tudo errado, tinha sido a maior burrice tentar fugir na noite passada. Uma reação desesperada. Por alguma razão, acordei com uma ideia muita clara e definitiva na cabeça – se quisesse ficar vivo para acabar com os Volturi, tinha que jogar o jogo deles.

Sim, agora eu tinha certeza de que faria isso. Depois de ter sido forçado a sentenciar um casal de inocentes ao inferno com aqueles loucos e de ter sido chicoteado até quase a morte, a vingança não era um prato frio. Era um banquete recheado de gulosemas.

Ergui o corpo, esperando sentir a dor dos golpes profundos do chicote em minha carne, mas minhas costas pareciam intactas. Sentei e flexionei o braço para trás, apalpando a pele. Perfeitamente lisa. Testei os músculos, girando os ombros e contraindo as omoplatas. Tudo novinho em folha.

Levantei da cama e me posicionei de costas para o espelho, espiando a tatuagem sobre o ombro. Era como se a noite passada nunca tivesse existido. O corpo musculoso do lobo descia pelo meu dorso, a espinha se sobrepondo à minha. Seus olhos verde-neon estavam apagados, mas me encararam de volta, atentos.

1 a 0 para o Guerreiro. Só que agora eu não ia mais entrar em campo sozinho.

Ainda não acreditava na minha sorte. Uma vampira tinha me salvado, e era óbvio que havia feito isso contra as regras. Porque cargas d'água resolveu me ajudar era um mistério insondável, mas que não tinha a menor importância.

Principalmente porque eu sabia que não era um estratagema de Aro para me envolver numa nova armadilha. As lembranças se embaralhavam na minha cabeça, envoltas na névoa disforme da febre, mas sobrava lucidez o bastante para perceber que aquelas mãos não me tocavam com indiferença.

Cocei a nuca, vendo uma luz se acender para mim no fim do túnel.

Aquela vampira estava de verdade do meu lado. O que significava que andava traindo os Volturi, e eu só precisava descobrir quem ela era e convencê-la a me ajudar. Quem sabe ela descobria onde tinham guardado meu punhal?

Mas como ia fazer isso? Não sabia nem por onde começar. Havia pelo menos umas trinta mulheres vivendo naquela torre, e eu não tinha nem uma única pista como ponto de partida. Não sabia se era alta ou baixa, loira ou morena. Não sabia nem o som de sua voz.

Lembrei do reconhecimento que senti quando as mãos dela acariciaram meu rosto. O alívio inundou meu peito quando aquele toque associou-se à imagem do rosto de Renesmee em minha mente, porque havia gentileza ali, algo que um verdadeiro inimigo jamais poderia fingir.

Ela gostava de mim. Por mais maluco que fosse esse pensamento, era exatamente isso –estava se apaixonando pelo inimigo, pelo prisioneiro, pelo refém. Eu tinha uma vantagem poderosa, e a perspectiva de chegar até o punhal e trazer o Guerreiro de volta provocou uma descarga de adrenalina em mim.

Fiquei andando pelo quarto, inquieto, porque uma nova perspectiva das coisas começava a se delinear na minha cabeça. Então os Volturi achavam que era uma boa estratégia me colocar no meio de todas aquelas mulheres. Pensavam que mais dia menos dia eu seria seduzido e acabaria ficando, o que, sendo franco, corria mesmo o risco de acontecer, nem tanto pela beleza delas, mas pela loucura que aquele lugar incitava em mim. Cada segundo naquela torre me deixava mais atordoado.

_Tem que fazer com que acreditem que estão conseguindo o que querem__. _A frase martelava na minha cabeça sem parar, como se alguém a tivesse parafusado no fundo do meu crânio enquanto eu dormia.E se eu me deixasse ser seduzido, ou fizesse com que eles achassem que a estratégia estava funcionando? Cedo ou tarde a vampira acabaria cedendo. Ela mesma se entregaria se tivesse certeza de que eu também estava sentindo alguma coisa por ela. E então, com uma nova aliada, eu poderia começar a jogar de igual para igual com aqueles filhos da mãe.

Pensei naquelas mulheres enclausuradas há anos naquela torre, sem distrações, sem companhia... Athenodora tinha sido clara, os maridos não eram possessivos. O casamento ou o que quer que tivessem entre si era um acordo tácito. De modo que elas possivelmente estavam _famintas_, e não era de sangue.

Que beleza. Só agora eu percebia que Aro Volturi tinha um plano B para mim: se eu não fosse seduzido, acabaria sendo comido vivo.

Mas que diferença fazia? Eu ia morrer de uma forma ou de outra, devia estar satisfeito por haver uma chance de terminar sendo devorado por um harém de vampiras gostosas.

Apoiei as mãos na penteadeira e olhei no espelho. _Muito legal, não é?,_ o cara no reflexo perguntou.

Não.

[JASPER]

Enquanto Renesmee dormia o sono dos justos, sentei na poltrona ao lado da cama e esperei. Por causa dela, controlei minha ansiedade o máximo que pude durante a tarde toda, mas a verdade é que minha cabeça era como uma panela de pressão – a ponto de explodir. Estava no limite, louco para a hora da ação, mas me entregar à adrenalina com certeza afetaria o humor de Renesmee como um isqueiro acendendo o pavio de uma bomba.

E, mesmo que estivesse dormindo, não era o momento de extravasar. Podia incutir pesadelos nela. Passei a mão pelo cabelo, começando a morder a mandíbula com força. Teria dado um dedo da mão para ir com os outros atrás dos nômades, mas devia muito a Renesmee para deixá-la à mercê de sua própria aflição. Contudo, me conformar em ficar para trás enquanto Alice lutava era intolerável.

Mas e se não achassem ninguém e decidissem começar o show antes do previsto?

Ela não ia fazer isso comigo. Não podia fazer...

Uma vibração no meu bolso me fez saltar. Apanhei o celular e disparei para o corredor para atender.

"Oi", ela falou quando atendi, e parecia estar prendendo a respiração.

Não era preciso dizer mais nada. Entendi tudo só com aquele tom de voz.

Relanceei um olhar ao redor antes de prosseguir.

"Onde vocês estão?"

Ela me passou as coordenadas, e então fez-se um silêncio na linha que se estendeu por uns quinze minutos depois do infinito.

"Vamos seguir para Volterra antes do amanhecer", Alice informou.

"Renesmee...", comecei a falar.

"Fica. Edward e Bella não confiam no autocontrole dela em relação a Jacob."

Olhei pela pequena janela no final do corredor que dava para a noite lá fora. Estava manchada de rabiscos de chuva, e um clarão iluminou o céu escuro antes que o trovão rugisse ao longe. Por alguma razão isso pareceu adequado. Um belo cenário para uma batalha.

"Essa decisão não é deles", eu disse.

Alice ficou muda.

"Estarei aí em breve", acrescentei à guisa de despedida.

"Jasper?"

"Sim?"

"É por isso que amo você."

Eu sorri.

"Não. É pelo que faço com você na cama."

Ela suspirou.

"É. Por isso também. Mas você sabe do que estou falando."

"Sei. Você faria o mesmo se estivesse no meu lugar."

"Com certeza", pelo modo como sua voz soou, soube que estava sorrindo.

"É por isso que amo você."

Desliguei e voltei para o quarto. Ter o aval de Alice para desobedecer certas regras sempre me deixava mais à vontade, mas aquela regra específica não era tão fácil de quebrar, porque ir contra ela significava encurtar o caminho de uma pessoa até a morte.

Uma pessoa que valia alguma coisa para mim.

Me aproximei da cama e escutei a respiração suave de Renesmee. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam tranquilos e a energia ao seu redor era leve, como a sensação que envolve a terra segundos antes do amanhecer.

Sentei na beirada da poltrona e fiquei olhando para ela, me perguntando se me arrependeria mais tarde do que ia fazer agora. Talvez Bella nunca me perdoasse, mas se íamos todos morrer isso não fazia diferença.

"Renesmee."

Suas pálpebras estremeceram. Seu sono era pesado porque sua exaustão estava acumulada.

"Renesmee."

Devagar, seus olhos se abriram e fitaram o teto, entorpecidos. Então, lentamente, ela virou a cabeça na minha direção e me fitou. Sobressaltando-se de repente, se ergueu nos cotovelos e me encarou.

"Eles voltaram?"

"Não. Não acharam ninguém e decidiram atacar antes do amanhecer."

Renesmee afastou os cabelos do rosto e olhou ao redor, confusa. Agarrou o relógio de pulso que havia tirado para dormir e estreitou os olhos para ele.

"Minha nossa, temos pouco tempo...", ela afastou os lençóis e saiu da cama afoita, começando a calçar os tênis, "Onde eles estão?"

"Há trezentos quilômetros ao norte", falei de modo taciturno, emanando ondas de calmaria para ela, mas era como tentar apagar um incêndio com uma pistolinha de brinquedo. Minha energia batia na de Renesmee e ricocheteava, sem a menor chance.

"Porque só me acordou agora? Jasper, não vamos conseguir chegar, ligue para eles e diga que precisam esperar..."

"Eles não a querem lá."

"Pare de tentar me tranquilizar! Onde está o mapa? Você o guardou? Eu anotei as distâncias..."

"Renesmee, eles não querem você lá."

Ela olhou para mim como se eu não estivesse dizendo coisa com coisa e começou a tatear a cama. Sua silhueta cortava o quarto escuro o tempo todo, os cabelos soltos deslizando pelos ombros. Decidi que era hora de uma intervenção mais rígida. Levantei da poltrona e me coloquei no caminho dela, a obrigando a parar. Foi tão rápido que ela colidiu comigo e recuou, completamente estarrecida.

"Pare de procurar esse maldito mapa e me escute", sibilei, olhando dentro daqueles olhos castanhos e furiosos, "Eles não querem que você lute porque não confiam no seu autocontrole em relação a Jacob. A ideia é deixar você de fora."

Eu soube que ela estava registrando minhas palavras pelo modo como a energia tensa que a cercava aumentou exponencialmente, acrescida de um tempero amargo sabor mágoa.

"Eles não podem...", ela balbuciou, os olhos arregalados enchendo de lágrimas, "Eu tenho o direito de... lutar por ele... Eles não..."

"Eis o que você vai fazer: quando eu sair, vai marcar exatamente duas horas no relógio. Entendeu? Diga que entendeu."

Ela assentiu, perturbada.

"Você vai ficar aqui, esperando exatamente duas horas", repeti, falando pausadamente não porque achasse que ela era pouco esperta, mas porque no momento seu cérebro parecia ter coisas demais para organizar ao mesmo tempo, "Então você vai sair e ir para Volterra pela floresta, pegando o caminho na direção leste. Fique nessa trilha, é muito importante que você não saia dela, caso contrário podemos nos esbarrar. Diga que entendeu."

"E-Entendi. Jasper..."

"Não pare para caçar, não pare para fazer nada", apertei os ombros dela quando percebi que seu olhar estava vagando para longe dali, "Não temos como saber o que você vai encontrar quando chegar lá, mas estou deixando a escolha nas suas mãos. O que você vai fazer, Renesmee?"

"Eu não...", ela piscou várias vezes, "Porque não me deixa ir com você?"

"Porque iam dar um jeito de tirá-la da luta de novo."

Ela balançou a cabeça, perplexa.

"Isso não faz sentido", as lágrimas tinham parado de escorrer e agora formavam uma camada cintilante sobre suas íris, "Porque fui treinada todo esse tempo se não posso lutar?"

"O problema não é seu desempenho. Você é tão boa quanto qualquer um de nós. O seu problema está aqui", bati com o nó dos dedos no espaço entre os seios dela, "Sem foco, você vai ser um alvo fácil."

"Ou uma arma muito perigosa", ela sibilou.

"Talvez. Se tiverem matado Jacob, você vai ter sua chance de se vingar de qualquer forma. Mas quero que pense no que vai fazer se ele estiver _vivo_."

A respiração de Renesmee acelerou, assim como as batidas de seu coração aflito. Aquela era uma possibilidade que a deixava eufórica tanto quanto aterrorizada, por todas as implicações subentendidas. Sabíamos que quando os Volturi não matavam uma vítima, a subtraíam para o clã, o que não era exatamente reconfortante.

A soltei devagar, temendo que suas pernas não tivessem forças para sustentá-la no lugar. Um trovão acendeu o céu de repente, iluminando a parede branca atrás de Renesmee. Nada havia mudado em seu rosto, ela ainda parecia perplexa e deslocada, mas de algum modo a energia caótica que pulsava no quarto como um segundo coração se reagrupou de repente, ganhando uma textura nova, mais firme, como a tensão na ponta de uma lâmina fincando no alvo.

"Boa sorte", falei.

Renesmee assentiu, e quando nossos olhares se encontraram pensei que o azar seria o melhor amigo de Aro Volturi se ele tivesse cometido a burrice de matar Jacob Black.

[JACOB]

Meia noite em ponto eu saí do quarto e desci as escadas sem pressa. O vapor perfumado já tomava todo o corredor quando cheguei ao subsolo, e a umidade do salão de banho escorria pelas paredes de pedra, aquecendo o ar, tornando-o denso e salgado.

Empurrei as pesadas portas e fui recebido por uma espessa camada de vapor. O cheiro de cânfora, eucalipto e especiarias era tão forte que me sufocou por um momento, antes que eu me acostumasse. Então a cortina de fumaça se dissipou e o enorme salão surgiu à minha frente, emoldurado por aquela névoa cintilante e onírica.

Eu as ouvi antes de vê-las. As risadas suaves, o chacoalhar da água, o assovio baixo de uma canção. Caminhei pelo corredor lateral, observando-as. Por mais que meus passos não fizessem barulho, dificilmente elas ainda não tinham me notado, mas como da outra vez, minha presença não as perturbou. Estavam espalhadas em grupos dentro e ao redor da piscina, totalmente nuas. Athenodora estava mais afastada, deitada numa espécie de divã de mármore, rodeada de garotas que teciam pacientemente uma longa trança em seu cabelo. Parecia meio entediada, mas seus olhos de rubi cintilaram furtivamente quando cruzaram com os meus.

Dispensando as garotas com um gesto de mão, ela se levantou e veio até mim. Estava completamente seca, e parou tão próxima que senti o cheiro hipnótico daquelas especiarias que confundiam meus sentidos.

"Está cinco minutos atrasado", ela disse, e começou a descer a jaqueta pelos meus ombros.

Olhei em seus olhos, esperando encontrar algum reconhecimento ali, qualquer coisa que entregasse que Athenodora era a vampira que tinha me salvado na noite anterior, mas era muito difícil captar alguma coisa naqueles olhos vermelhos. A cor parecia bloqueá-los de algum modo.

"Quanto tempo duram os banhos coletivos?", perguntei.

"A noite toda", ela deixou minha jaqueta cair no chão e puxou a barra da minha camisa para cima. Levantei os braços sem oferecer resistência, "Podem durar até mesmo dias. Gostamos muito daqui...", quando deixei a camisa cair no chão, os olhos de Athenodora desceram lentamente, "E sabe por quê?"

"Não."

Ela se aproximou mais e colocou as mãos sobre o meu peito.

"Porque é quente", murmurou.

Resisti ao impulso de afastá-la, porque enquanto ela me tocava, lembrei de como tinha sido torturado por Santiago, e a raiva fumegou em minha entranhas junto com o gosto ácido da vingança. Athenodora me rodeou, passando os dedos pelos meus ombros e por fim em minhas costas. Parou ali, sobre a tatuagem, e quando falou, pude sentir seu hálito gelado roçar minha pele.

"É a coisa mais magnífica que já vi", murmurou, dando a entender que não estava falando apenas da tatuagem.

Me concentrei no modo como aquelas mãos me tocavam. Havia desejo ali, sem dúvida, e talvez algo mais. Cuidado? Não, era mais como... posse. Mas então lembrei que tinha confundido as mãos de Athenodora com as de Sarah da primeira vez por causa do peso delas, muito leves, delicadas. Naquele caso, isso não contava como pista.

Ela se posicionou na minha frente outra vez, esperando alguma coisa. Nos encaramos, e achei ter ouvido risadinhas vindo da piscina, então Athenodora ergueu as mãos e dedilhou o cós da minha calça.

"Fica irresistível assim, sabia, Jacob? Apenas com essa... calça", ela pronunciou meu nome como se seus lábios estivessem cheios de mel, então sorriu, maravilhada, "Um presente para os olhos..."

A porta foi aberta e Sulpicia entrou no salão. A corrente de ar gelada que vinha dos corredores afastou a bruma espessa para os lados, e Sulpicia caminhou pela passagem com a altivez de uma Rainha, seus passos tão leves que não produziam som algum. Abaixou o capuz quando passou por mim e lançou um olhar frio paras as garotas na piscina.

"O que estão olhando?", perguntou, no que elas viraram de costas para mim em silêncio.

"Não seja tão dura com elas, minha Irmã", Athenodora ponderou com suavidade, os dedos passeando distraidamente pelo meu antebraço, descendo pelo contorno da minha mão, "Há quantos séculos não vemos nada parecido?"

Sulpicia encarou Athenodora sem emoção e então olhou para mim, uma ruga praticamente imperceptível se formando em sua testa lisa.

"Você parece tenso. Algum problema?"

Hum. Vejamos, estou preso. Tipo, sou um refém. De um monte de vampiros psicopatas. E no momento tem umas vinte delas olhando para mim como se eu fosse um peru de natal numa assadeira.

"Talvez ele precise relaxar", Athenodora murmurou, os olhos vermelhos e cintilantes fixando-se nos meus, "O que acha, Irmã?"

Sulpicia pensou por um momento, me avaliando.

"Conviver com o nosso clã pode ser um tanto estressante", disse por fim, com aquele sorriso estranho surgindo no canto de seu lábio, "Talvez Athenodora esteja certa. Leve-o para cima, Irmã, e faça-o relaxar. Quem sabe um pouco de música..."

"Quem sabe um banho quente?", sugeri à meia voz, olhando de relance para as garotas na piscina e vendo minha chance escapar.

Athenodora chamou suas garotas com um gesto de mão e elas a vestiram com uma túnica leve de renda preta, depois me guiou para a saída e subimos as escadas até o último andar da torre, entrando no salão oval e arejado onde eu havia conversado com Sulpicia antes de ser levado até Aro.

O piso e as colunas de mármore branco refletiam a luz azulada do luar, mas pareciam desbotados comparados à luminescência hipnótica dos cabelos e da pele de Athenodora. Havia uma espécie de aura ao seu redor que me fascinava, e eu não sabia definir por que. Talvez fosse parte de um dom, como o de Renesmee, de fascinar os que a cercavam. O fato é que, enquanto Athenodora liderava o caminho, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

O salão não estava vazio. Algumas vampiras se agrupavam ao redor de uma harpa num canto, cantarolando e rindo. Suas vozes tinham o som de um dedo roçando a borda de um cristal, e se misturavam com harmonia às notas delicadas do instrumento. Uma fumaça vermelha cobria o ar entre elas como um véu, tornando-as etéreas, quase imateriais. Quando me viram, seus olhos cor de sangue faiscaram, cobiçosos.

Graças a Deus Athenodora passou direto por elas, apoiou-se graciosamente no parapeito da varanda e olhou diretamente para a lua cheia que flutuava no céu escuro.

"Soube que tentou fugir", ela disse.

Encostei no parapeito ao lado dela, mas não estava interessado na paisagem. Me preocupava mais em manter minha retaguarda protegida, e aquelas vampiras ali atrás não eram confiáveis. Observando o movimento dentro do salão, falei:

"Santiago fez um bom trabalho."

Quando o silêncio perdurou como um grito numa igreja, olhei para Athenodora. Ela parecia congelada no lugar, petrificada, olhando fixamente para frente.

"Não faça isso de novo", ela murmurou, tão baixo que achei ter imaginado.

Me inclinei na direção dela e falei muito perto de seu ouvido:

"Eu teria morrido, você sabe disso."

Ela assentiu, mas foi um gesto automático. Então, seus longos cílios estremeceram e ela ergueu o rosto para mim. Sem nenhuma razão, me peguei imaginando que seus olhos eram azuis quando ainda era humana, por causa da intensidade com que brilhavam.

"Não queremos perdê-lo. Nenhuma de nós quer isso, então facilite as coisas e não... tente escapar outra vez."

Eu a encarei, tentando novamente encontrar uma brecha segura ali, uma pista evidente de que ela era a garota que ia me ajudar. Talvez eu estivesse muito perto agora, quase tocando no meu punhal... Mas precisava ter muito cuidado, ou estragaria tudo de novo. Se ela não fosse a garota da noite passada e eu não segurasse a língua, seria a merda no ventilador.

"Porque Aro me quer tanto no clã?", perguntei, contornando o assunto de um modo mais discreto, "Porque sou tão importante para vocês?"

Athenodora sorriu, como que aliviada pela mudança de rumo da conversa.

"É uma espécie nova, e Aro é um colecionador. Mas não é só isso. Você é forte...", seu olhar se arrastou pelo meu peito e ombros como havia feito no salão de banho, "e não só fisicamente. Existe algo poderoso em você, qualquer um vê isso. Ter desafiado Aro na Primeira Refeição foi uma prova de coragem."

"Claro, claro. Ou talvez eu só não soubesse as consequências", sorri de modo sombrio e repeti mentalmente meu jargão: _a ignorância é uma benção. _

A última vez que o usei foi com Edward, e estava me referindo ao que ia fazer para me apagar temporariamente da mente de Renesmee. A essa altura, ela já devia ter lembrado e todos provavelmente acreditavam que eu estava morto. Não que isso importasse – apesar da dor que atingiu meu peito ao imaginar a notícia caindo como uma bomba sobre Renesmee – porque afinal era o que ia acontecer.

"Isso faz toda a diferença, não é?", os lábios de Athenodora se abriram num sorriso contido, "Mas penso que você teria feito a mesma coisa se soubesse."

Dei de ombros. Não era como se eu fosse ganhar uma medalha de honra ou coisa do tipo... Diabos, tinha sido um maricas tendo aquele acesso de nervosismo e vomitado. Já havia feito e visto coisas muito piores caçando vampiros na noite de Seattle, coisas que deixariam Freddy Krueger enjoado. Mas não se tratava só de ter um estômago forte, não é? Tinha mais a ver com... _integridade_. Uma palavra que os Volturi desdenhavam. Foi isso que mexeu com meus nervos afinal, e era ainda mais revoltante o fato de que, no fim das contas, Aro arrancou de mim o maldito voto. E como se isso não bastasse, perdi feio para Santiago.

É, não era hora de falar de autoestima. Por isso resolvi chutar o assunto para o lado e focar no meu objetivo.

"Não sou muito valioso sem minhas... habilidades."

O olhar de Athenodora desceu até minha boca.

"Habilidades?"

"Seu amigo cientista..."

"Joham."

"Joham. Ele deve ter estudado minha espécie enquanto eu estava sob o efeito daquele..."

"Morfinácio."

"Isso. E com certeza descobriu o que eu sou de verdade."

"Você pode se transformar", ela murmurou, me acompanhando. Meu silêncio foi a melhor resposta, "Porque não está conseguindo?"

"Não sei. Talvez eu precise de algum... _estímulo_."

Cara, por favor, que seja ela. Fiquei olhando para Athenodora enquanto esperava que minhas palavras surtissem efeito e ela entendesse a indireta. Num código entre aliados, a equação era simples: X está para Y assim como você está para mim, onde a variável X equivalia a ME AJUDE.

Enquanto os segundos transcorriam, rezei desesperadamente para que funcionasse...

Uma nova luz iluminou os grandes olhos vermelhos de Athenodora. Prendi a respiração.

"Tudo bem", ela disse num sussurro, então apontou para as garotas dentro do salão, "Escolha qualquer uma. Elas foram treinadas para servir, podem fazer o que você quiser, da maneira que quiser, quantas vezes quiser."

Fechei os olhos, fazendo uma careta. .Droga.

"Não, não quero nenhuma das suas garotas, você não..."

"Então seria um prazer servi-lo", Athenodora pronunciou as palavras de um modo que me fez abrir os olhos.

Ah, Santo Cristo. Ela tinha se aproximado mais e estava quase em cima de mim, o corpo esguio e curvilíneo se equilibrando na ponta dos pés. Estava tão perto que eu podia ver a perfeição de sua pele translúcida ao luar, e um fervor intenso derretia aqueles olhos glaciais, tornando-os rutilantes como uma taça de vinho à beira do fogo.

"Esperei toda minha existência por algo assim", ela disse, a ponta dos dedos frios tocando meu rosto, a voz assumindo a textura de um sopro, "Talvez a lenda seja verdadeira, afinal, porque o que sinto em você é... único."

Abri a boca, cem por cento certo de que estava a segundos de uma colisão desenfreada com um mal entendido, mas não encontrei nada para dizer. Meu cérebro ficou totalmente vazio, principalmente quando ela fechou os olhos e começou a avançar... Fiquei totalmente paralisado, tentando decidir depressa o que fazer, o que dizer, mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Athenodora murmurou:

"Mas você não está aqui comigo agora", ela deu um sorriso triste e recuou devagar, então abriu os olhos, "Fui uma lenda por muitos séculos. Impérios inteiros sucumbiram em meu nome, homens me entregaram seus corações, canções e histórias foram feitas para mim...", seus dedos suaves contornaram o meu queixo, "Mas princesas não são princesas sem alguém que lute por elas, não é mesmo? No fim, é o que todas nós somos aqui, tesouros esquecidos no tempo, sem valor, sem importância..."

Uma melancolia infinita feriu seu rosto de sonhos, inflamando minha raiva. Até agora, eu tinha olhado para aquelas vampiras sem ver nada além de criaturas sedentas. Mas enquanto Athenodora falava, foi como se tivessem virado o avesso de uma tapeçaria antiga bem diante de mim – a coisa toda era muito mais complexa. Elas também estavam presas naquela torre, presas por milhares de cordões cujas extremidades iam dar nos dedos de Aro.

Maldito filho da mãe.

"De quem está falando?"

Olhei para Athenodora, surpreso. Tinha dito aquilo em voz alta?

"Está falando de Caius? Aro? Da Tríade?", ela recuou um passo, o olhar endurecendo, "Eles são os guardiões da raça..."

"São tiranos hipócritas", resmunguei.

"...nos governam e nos protegem..."

"_Do quê?_", rugi de modo perigoso, a ira ganhando proporções sólidas em meu peito, "Protegem _do quê?_"

Aquela fagulha ardente reacendeu nos olhos de Athenodora, e eles oscilaram pelo meu rosto, captando o que eu sabia ser uma máscara rígida de fúria porque sentia cada músculo do meu corpo queimando. De repente, vi a decisão se formar no rosto dela, e foi tão rápido que meus punhos ainda estavam fechados quando aconteceu.

Lábios frios se encaixaram contra os meus, e uma mão surpreendentemente forte me segurou pela nuca, impossibilitando a fuga. A sensação foi estranha e incômoda, talvez porque eu não estivesse acostumado a ser forçado a nada. Ou talvez por ter um par de presas roçando minha boca.

Me soltando com o mesmo ímpeto, Athenodora recuou e me encarou intensamente. Minhas mandíbulas estavam apertadas, obrigando meus pulmões a se virarem para conseguir oxigênio depressa.

"Ela tem muita sorte, seja quem for", Athenodora disse, fazendo o comentário parecer uma ameaça.

Então começou a se afastar, virando em direção ao salão oval. Um gosto ruim se espalhou pela minha boca, e não tinha nada a ver com o beijo de Athenodora. Tudo aquilo trouxe à tona coisas que eu queria esquecer – ou no fundo estivesse lutando para não deixar. Renesmee.

Fiquei pregado no mesmo lugar, tentando reorganizar a confusão em minha cabeça. De algum modo, o beijo de Athenodora tinha mudado o rumo das coisas naquela noite, porque, mesmo que ela não fosse a garota que havia me ajudado na noite passada, me olhava como se fosse capaz disso.

Talvez eu estivesse mais perto de uma solução do que imaginava.

Olhei para o grupo de vampiras amontoadas no salão, seus rostos sobrenaturais cobertos pela fumaça cor de sangue. Pequenos pontos cintilantes me disseram que elas me olhavam de volta, como uma dezena de gatos perscrutando na noite. A melodia da harpa ganhou de repente um tom sombrio, e um coro de vozes femininas se espalhou pelo ar como um perfume.

_Nós somos eternos_

_Eternos prisioneiros do tempo_

_Nós somos eternos, presos em nossa fria inércia_

_Desejando, almejando, esperando_

_Por ninguém..._

_Eternos nós somos, ternamente aprendemos_

_Eternamente vivemos_

_Uma mentira, eternamente adormecidos_

_Eternos como um sonho_

_Eternos como um grito_

_Eternamente nós tentaremos_

_Eternamente morreremos_

_Desejando, almejando, esperando..._

_Por ninguém. _

Como Odisseu sendo puxado pelo canto das sereias, entrei no salão, imerso naqueles timbres ressonantes. Fui recebido por uma baforada de fumaça vermelha que fez meus olhos arderem e minha pele pinicar. O tilintar da harpa parou de repente, e no silêncio que se seguiu, escutei meu coração batendo num ritmo cadenciado... como a contagem regressiva de um cronômetro.

Dedos gelados tocaram minha mão e em seguida envolveram meu pulso, se fechando sobre a minha pele como as garras de uma harpia.

Foi a última coisa que registrei antes que minha mente entrasse no País das Maravilhas.


	4. Por um fio

**Em resposta às mensagens que recebi, vou continuar a fic, mas realmente fiquei muito triste em perceber que devia parar as publicações. Volto a dizer que quem escreve entende o quanto é frustrante se dedicar e não ter retorno, e quem me acompanha desde o começo sabe bem o cuidado e a responsabilidade que eu tenho com o que escrevo. Mas compreendo que muitas pessoas tenham suas ocupações e me sinto até meio culpada em exigir comentários, mas de qualquer modo também acredito que não custa nada dedicar um minuto que seja ao final da leitura para dar uma opinião, por mais simples que seja. **

**Parabéns Samires pela sua bb, que nasça com muita saúde ;)**

**Obrigada a todos que mandaram e-mails de incentivo. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Vamos a ele!**

* * *

**4. Por um fio.**

[RENESMEE]

Uma hora e trinta e cinco minutos... Uma hora e trinta e seis minutos... trinta e sete minutos...

Pisquei e me concentrei novamente no ponteiro do relógio, que deslizou preguiçosamente em direção ao número 8 no visor.

Um hora e trinta e oito... Trinta e nove... Uma hora e quarenta.

A essa hora, Jasper devia estar quase alcançando os outros e quando estivessem reunidos, partiriam para Volterra e chegariam pouco antes do amanhecer. Me obrigando a não pensar no que encontrariam lá, comecei a repassar as instruções de Jasper pela enésima vez – se continuasse assim, as palavras dele cavariam um buraco no meio do meu cérebro.

Pegar a trilha leste em direção ao norte. Não parar para caçar, não se desviar... Não, espere aí, não era oeste? Trilha leste ou oeste? Qual das duas?

Passando a mão pelos cabelos a ponto de arrancá-los, andei pelo quarto para lá e para cá, cutucando meu cérebro à procura daquela direção específica. Meu Deus, leste ou oeste? Não conseguia me lembrar porque estava perturbada quando Jasper passou as instruções, pensando na traição de meus pais. E apesar de tudo eu não conseguia ter raiva deles, não quando estávamos todos tão perto do fim. Que sentido tinha em odiá-los agora?

Leste ou Oeste? _Maldição, Renesmee, lembre a porcaria da direção..._

Eu estava totalmente ligada, meus sentidos intensificados e abertos, meus passos soavam como bombas caindo e o som dos ponteiros tiquetaqueando no relógio parecia o de comportas de um navio se fechando.

Cada respiração que eu dava era uma rajada de vento. Cada batida do meu coração era um golpe de boxeador. Um formigamento vivo corroia minhas entranhas.

Se ao menos houvesse uma forma de saber que Jacob estava vivo e bem, eu com certeza estaria me lixando para as regras e para as instruções; mas desde que havia um enorme SE no meio daquilo tudo, qualquer passo incerto era arriscado. Enquanto estava ali, esperando que as duas horas de vantagem que Jasper impusera completassem, sentia como se Jacob fosse o refém de um sequestro relâmpago com uma arma carregada apertada contra sua cabeça. Um simples descuido nosso e ela disparava.

Chequei o mapa mais uma vez, apenas para confirmar as distâncias. Desde que eu conseguia ser tão rápida quanto qualquer outro vampiro, percorreria o caminho até Volterra em pouco menos de cinco horas.

Tempo demais. Tempo que eu não tinha.

Por falar em tempo...

Ergui o braço e olhei o relógio em meu pulso. Duas horas. Santo Deus, obrigada.

Não ia sair pela porta da frente do hotel porque não havia nada no mundo que me fizesse parar agora, e não sabia se Jasper tinha se preocupado em deixar as despesas pagas na recepção. Então abri o trinco da janela, a suspendi e me contorci para passar pela abertura. No momento em que fiquei de pé sobre o telhado, percebi que estava tremendo e esperava que parte disso fosse pelo ar gelado da noite que se enfiou pelas aberturas da minha jaqueta. Pulei para o chão lá em baixo e caí flexionada na posição certa.

Então disparei para a floresta. A adrenalina proporcionava uma dosa extra de agilidade, me impulsionando entre as árvores como uma flecha. Meus sentidos estavam calibrados, em alerta. Provavelmente estava a mais de oitenta quilômetros por hora, mas conseguia ver cada gota de chuva cortando o ar. Os sons à minha volta reverberavam em meus ouvidos, se distorcendo de muitas maneiras inusitadas.

Quando cheguei à bifurcação que separava as duas estradas, hesitei por um momento, olhando para todos os lados, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Eu era rápida, mas diferente dos vampiros comuns, também tinha desvantagens humanas. Tinha metabolismo e ficava cansada. Não havia pensado nisso até me ver ofegante e suada menos de uma hora depois de ter começado a corrida.

_Não pare_, Jasper havia dito.

Respirando aos arrancos, assenti para mim mesma. Certo, posso aguentar. _Vou_ aguentar.

Irritada por estar perdendo tempo com algo tão estúpido quanto uma direção, avancei na estrada leste e rezei para que aquele fosse o caminho certo.

[JACOB]

Minha cabeça pesava uns cem quilos, mas eu flutuava. Então olhei para baixo e entendi porque – estava sentado nos degraus da escada da enorme piscina no salão de banho, usando apenas a calça jeans e parcialmente submerso na água fumegante. Como diabos tinha ido parar ali, ainda vestido, não fazia a menor ideia.

Cara, talvez fosse a maldita fumaça vermelha... Aquela porcaria me deixava totalmente chapado, e isso também explicava porque minha cabeça parecia uma bigorna. E porque meu coração estava disparado.

Bom, sobre essa última coisa... talvez não fosse só por causa da fumaça vermelha. Era provável que fosse uma reação às quinze vampiras totalmente nuas que me cercavam, como num cenário da _Penthouse_. Sob o dourado amanteigado das velas, seus corpos pareciam cobertos de ouro, principalmente porque estavam molhados e cintilantes. E caramba, eu não conhecia aquelas ali... Não que estivesse olhando para seus rostos agora.

Uma a uma, as vampiras ergueram as mãos brancas e me tocaram, primeiro, com cuidado. Arfaram em choque com contato, quente demais, diferente de tudo o que estavam acostumadas. Depois, delicadamente, deslizaram as mãos por mim, me molhando e me lavando. O resultado foi previsível, e os efeitos da fumaça vermelha refletiram em cheio na ereção instantânea que preencheu minhas calças com um volume palpável, enquanto imagens pervertidas de todo tipo povoavam minha imaginação.

"Podemos servi-lo, senhor", uma das vampiras disse, e obviamente não estava me oferecendo uma taça de vinho.

Engoli em seco, olhando fixamente para a garota à minha frente. Estava sorrindo de um modo sugestivo, com a ponta de duas presas afiadas cintilando sob os lábios vermelhos...

"Podemos fazer o que quiser", ela murmurou, "Do jeito que quiser. Quantas vezes quiser."

A frase familiar vagou no fundo da minha mente, mas evaporou quando a garota se moveu na água e esticou o corpo sobre o meu. Sua barriga plana colou-se aos músculos do meu abdômen e os seios firmes apertaram-se contra o meu peitoral sem nenhuma cerimônia. Envolta em água quente, o contato foi natural, sem choque térmico, e era quase como se não fosse uma vampira... apenas um corpo desejável. Sob os efeitos elusivos da fumaça vermelha, seu rosto perdeu os contornos diante do meu, e a sobreposição rápida de imagens foi inevitável: um par de adoráveis olhos castanhos chocolate me encarou, intensos e quentes. Aquelas presas despontando por trás do sorriso sensual me fizeram lembrar da sensação de alimentar uma garota, de dar o que eu ela precisava e queria, protegê-la...

"Deixe-nos servi-lo", alguém falou. Talvez todas juntas.

"Deus, não", gemi.

"Pode dizer o nome dela", falaram em meu ouvido, e tive a nítida impressão de mais presas arranhando minha orelha, "Adoramos a sua voz..."

Aquele plural estava me tirando do sério, só fazia com que eu imaginasse uma coleção de lábios estalando em minha pele... Olhando por sobre o ombro da vampira, vi uma dezena de cabeças inclinadas sobre mim, com cabelos presos que deixavam à mostra pescoços longos e linhas delicadas de ombros de clavículas, e mais para baixo... Seios arredondados e coroados por mamilos cor de rosa...

"Renesmee...", me ouvi dizendo.

Com uma ereção que teria feito o Empire States se encolher, apertei o ombro da vampira sobre mim, a fazendo descer. Sua pele nua deslizou sobre a minha com a lentidão de uma carícia e ela se apoiou nos degraus, pressionando os seios entre minhas pernas.

Os cheiros se misturavam à minha volta, intensificados pelo aroma de especiarias, cânfora, lavanda, eucalipto... mas um odor em especial chamou minha atenção. Era complexo e feminino, exigente, e exalava em ondas ao meu redor. Sem saber como, identifiquei aquele cheiro e rugi. Elas estavam excitadas.

"Senhor, deixe-nos..."

"Caramba, façam isso!"

A garota sobre mim se afastou, e então incontáveis pares de mãos subiram pelas minhas coxas, deslizando para cima, pela musculatura externa, depois percorrendo a parte interna até o meu...

Ah...droga, _sim_.

Sobre o jeans grosso, elas tocaram o volume, apalpando-o como se polissem uma escultura. O ritmo do meu coração acompanhou as pulsações do meu membro, minha boca secou completamente e chiei quando senti uma fisgada suave no músculo lateral do abdômen.

"Não, Breezah, não podemos", uma delas disse em tom didático, "Isso o mataria."

"Mas quero prová-lo..."

A cena passou rapidamente pela minha cabeça – vi aquelas semideusas roçando as presas por mim, e isso ativou lembranças confusas em minha mente. Cabelos ruivos caindo em cachos sobre o meu peito, um rosto lindo resplandecendo de amor... a necessidade por aquela garota, de satisfazê-la de muitas maneiras, o elo que nos unia...

"Não", falei, mas tive que limpar a garganta, "Isso não. Isso é... particular."

Certas coisas não podiam ser substituídas, e eu precisava manter algumas memórias intocadas, se todas as outras fossem tiradas de mim.

Duas vampiras se apoiaram nos meus ombros, seus pesos oscilando de leve sobre mim, amortecidos pela água. Peles de marfim esfregaram-se pelos meus braços num roçar aveludado, a estrutura delicada de suas costelas se moldando contra meus bíceps.

"Não iremos machucá-lo, vamos apenas cuidar de você", uma delas sussurrou dentro do meu ouvido, "Quer isso, não quer?"

Balancei a cabeça, negando ou dizendo sim, ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Som de unhas arranhando o jeans. Uma fivela sendo puxada, um zíper descendo...

Um suspiro. Não, vários. Uma sequencia de "ohh", "humm" e "ahh".

"Você é digno de penetrar uma fêmea."

Com esforço, não apenas por causa da bagunça que a fumaça vermelha causava em meus sentidos, mas por estar excitado demais, ergui a cabeça e olhei para baixo. Uma língua rosada me envolveu, e em seguida a vampira abriu a boca até suas mandíbulas estalarem e me tomou devagar, separando os lábios sensuais e os deslizando para baixo. Entrei numa zona separada da realidade onde só existia uma coisa – aquela boca na minha ereção. Oh, e espere aí, aquelas sucções no meu pescoço... Deus, podia sentir as presas, mas sabia que não estava sendo mordido, porque não haviam picadas, só sucções macias me apertando...

Minha mão hesitou por um momento sobre a cabeça da garota antes de se encaixar em sua nuca. A puxando para mim, ditei o ritmo sem conseguir parar de olhar.

Já estava muito perto, gemendo e arqueando, quando a garota afastou os lábios e recuou, mas antes que eu pudesse protestar, uma outra se aproximou, se colocou entre minhas pernas e passou a palma da mão sobre a ereção com propriedade. Em seguida, seus lábios desceram e ela me acomodou em sua boca, iniciando os movimentos de um modo completamente diferente da anterior.

Eu realmente ia gozar.

Então me dei conta: eram quinze. E por mais que o objetivo da sessão fosse _cuidar_ de mim, elas é que estavam se deliciando. E nenhuma delas ia sair dali sem ter tido sua cota de diversão.

O orgasmo que irrompeu em meu pênis veio numa onda incontida que de derramou pelos lábios da garota. Quando passou, fiquei totalmente prostrado, mas não havia a menor possibilidade daquilo acabar agora. Não porque eu não quisesse, mas porque descobri que a fumaça vermelha tinha efeito estimulante a longo prazo. Continuei tão grosso e rígido como da primeira vez mesmo depois que fui chupado de novo. E de novo, e de novo, e outra vez... até perder as contas.

Até implorar para que parassem.

"Já chega...", mas tive que arfar porque, apesar de tudo, estava gozando de novo. Bem em cima dos seios de uma delas. Ela passou a língua pela boca, acariciando uma presa.

Santos Deus, como fazer aquela maldita ereção desaparecer? Tentei empurrá-la de volta para dentro da calça e lacrá-la, mas fui rapidamente afastado para trás e submetido por uma dezena de mãozinhas brancas me escalando.

"Estamos só começando."

"Teve o que queria..."

"...agora nós vamos tomar o que queremos."

"Diga o nome dela."

"Gosta disso?"

As vozes se sobrepunham, de modo que eu não conseguia saber quem estava falando o quê, mas estava me lixando para isso, porque enquanto elas me sufocavam, me soterrando numa profusão de braços e pernas, só conseguia olhar para aquelas bocas. Só que não tinha mais nada de excitante nelas.

Havia apenas um excelente conjunto de presas brilhando contra a luz, como um belo faqueiro numa vitrine.

E então, o golpe veio. Primeiro um, depois outro, e mais outro; em meu pescoço, em meu peito, em meus pulsos, cortando minha carne como abutres. A dor foi lancinante e por causa do sexo ou da fumaça vermelha, meus sentidos estavam completamente abertos. Senti quando o veneno entrou em minhas veias, queimando, rasgando como ácido, e eu gritei. Mas era tarde demais, estava tudo acabado, e num último segundo de desespero me peguei desejando que aquilo não fosse real. Que não fosse real e que não...

Acordei com o coração disputando uma corrida de _stock car_ em meu peito, sem conseguir respirar. Suava da cabeça aos pés e tinha algo como fogo líquido em minhas veias. A barra do lençol tremulava sobre mim, e me dei conta de que eu inteiro chacoalhava.

Santo Cristo, que sonho dos infernos. Deixei a cabeça cair nos travesseiros e fitei o teto, puxando o ar com força, me obrigando a ficar calmo... Alguma coisa morna e viscosa aderiu ao lençol, o fazendo grudar nas extremidades. Joguei tudo para o lado e levantei a cabeça outra vez, olhando para baixo.

"Mas que m...?"

Uma bagunça danada se espalhava pela minha barriga, e como se isso não bastasse, eu estava hasteado, mais firme do que a bandeira americana no feriado da independência.

"Tá de brincadeira!", deitei de novo e esfreguei o rosto.

Dane-se. Eu me recusava a cuidar do maldito bastardo depois de um pesadelo daqueles. Como ele podia ficar animado depois de tudo aquilo? Tudo bem, o prelúdio com as vampiras tinha sido interessante, mas a segunda parte... Era como ficar excitado assistindo _A Noite dos Mortos Vivos_. Ou uma versão bem _trash_ de _A Rainha dos Condenados_.

Mas isso é o que se ganha por andar cercado de vampiras sensuais que inspiram sonhos eróticos, não é? Uma mega ereção a sensação de que a qualquer momento você vai virar um pedaço de filé ao ponto.

Irritado, levantei da cama e fiz o melhor que pude para me limpar com os lençóis, já que estava fora de cogitação descer e tomar um banho no salão. Embora os banhos coletivos fossem à meia-noite, eu não tinha a menor noção de que horas eram, nem de quanto tempo tinha dormido. Caramba, a última coisa que me lembrava era de ter respirado aquela porcaria de fumaça vermelha enquanto ouvia o canto das vampiras. Depois, tudo era um espaço negro em minha mente, como um filme travando no meio da projeção.

O que não era muito bom. E se não tivesse sido um sonho, afinal?

Num reflexo, passei a mão pelo pescoço, mas a pele estava lisa e normal. Talvez eu estivesse perdendo a noção da realidade...

Não, eu só precisava de um banho.

E precisava acabar com aquilo. Precisava de Renesmee...

O que me fez lembrar do Sr. Estou Pronto Para Outra entre minhas pernas. Olhei para baixo.

"Desculpe, amigo, não tem nada para você agora", nem tão cedo.

Arrumando a ereção dentro da calça, fechei o zíper e passei o cinto ao redor da cintura. Droga, não me importaria em lacrar a coisa com fita adesiva se fosse preciso. Apanhei minha camisa e a vesti, me certificando de que ela escondia bem o que acontecia ali em baixo, então saí do quarto e caminhei pela torre. Com sorte, acharia um banheiro ou qualquer coisa com água em que eu pudesse me lavar.

Depois de uma eternidade circulando pelos corredores, desci para os subterrâneos, já me conformando em dar uma passada no salão de banho, quando finalmente encontrei uma porta aberta com algo que parecia um lavabo improvisado. Não tinha luz e o ar ali dentro cheirava a umidade e limo, mas quase beijei a pia empoeirada quando girei a torneira e a água explodiu num jorro forte.

Limpei a barriga, ensopando a frente da camisa, depois coloquei a cabeça em baixo do fluxo de água. A sensação foi tão boa que tive a ilusão de que todas as coisas ruins que andavam povoando minha mente – incluindo a dor asfixiante de ter deixado Renesmee – escoavam pelo ralo.

Renesmee... pensar nesse nome era...

Fechei a torneira e recuei até a parede. As pedras ásperas incomodaram minhas costas, mas não me importei. Passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados, tive a impressão de que uma lâmpada acendia em cima da minha cabeça. _Sim, ela é a resposta, idiota. Porque não pensou nisso antes?_ Achava que a coisa certa a fazer era manter Renesmee longe de mim, segura e protegida, mas não me preocupei com o quanto aquilo podia me destruir. Me arrastava desde então, fraco, impotente, sem esperanças, menos que o arremedo de uma sombra. E o Guerreiro... Sim, ele também estava contar mim agora, se recusando a me ajudar porque gostava dela, ou pelo menos de sua porção vampira, algo que nem Freud saberia explicar.

Forcei meu cérebro a achar um caminho no meio daquele caos, mas minha mente estava tão bagunçada que a razão era uma vozinha fina tentando comandar um exército em completa desordem. Apertei os olhos com a palma das mãos numa tentativa de conter o fluxo de imagens que disparam na minha cabeça – lembranças da garotinha ruiva tocando piano, sua risada feliz e cristalina, suas mãozinhas suaves embaraçando meu pelo, uma canção distante e a melodia familiar de uma música sendo dedilhada em teclas pretas e brancas.

E as inúmeras despedidas, tantas que me surpreendi por ainda não ter me acostumado com a agonia. Quanto daquilo uma pessoa podia suportar?

Não muito.

Tremendo, desferi um golpe de direita na parede à minha frente, enterrando tão fundo no bloco de arenito que os ossos das juntas rangeram como dobradiças enferrujadas. Depois, a dor gloriosa veio, organizando tudo numa perspectiva cruel.

"Droga...!", chiei, então respirei fundo.

Pelo menos agora conseguia ter algum foco. Minha mão latejava furiosamente, mas eu a mantive ali, no mesmo lugar, pressionando os nós dos dedos no concreto esfacelado. E enquanto a dor irradiava pelo meu braço, viajando numa estocada até o cérebro, urrei até que cada molécula do meu corpo entrasse em vibração. Até que o chão estivesse vibrando em baixo de mim...

Olhei para o piso sob meus tênis, sem entender. Um tremor fraco reverberava por todos os lados como um pequeno terremoto, subindo pelas paredes e sacudindo as louças estragadas do lavabo.

Recuei para os corredores no momento em que um rugido, vindo das profundezas da terra, ecoou do outro lado do chão. O som era de gelar a espinha, algo como a própria morte gargalhando no escuro.

"Então você sobreviveu a Santiago, afinal."

Me virei na direção da voz que me causou arrepios desagradáveis. Parada debaixo de um arco, Jane me observava através dos pequenos olhos cor de sangue.

"O que é isso?", perguntei, "Que barulho é esse?"

"São apenas os fornos. Nunca se perguntou como sumimos com os corpos de nossas vítimas?"

Outro rugido sacudiu a terra, dessa vez mais distante, como um grito se afastando até finalmente sumir.

"Isso não parece um forno."

"É um forno industrial", Jane explicou com suavidade, então sorriu de modo perverso, "Talvez goste de saber que o infeliz casal de noivos não faz mais parte do nosso clã."

A mudança repentina de assunto era uma estratégia óbvia de me desviar dos barulhos lá em baixo, e na verdade funcionou um pouco, porque revidar as provocações de Jane eram sempre um ótimo passatempo.

Retribui seu sorriso e ergui a mão machucada no ar, mas quando falei, minha voz não era doce como a dela.

"Talvez goste de saber que fiquei imune à dor", flexionei os nós dos dedos, os fazendo estalarem com ruídos grosseiros. Senti a pele esfolada esticando sobre as feridas e o sangue quente deslizando pelo meu pulso até o cotovelo, e por alguma razão a sensação foi boa.

Jane olhou minha mão com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Eu disse para você que ia conseguir", pisquei um olho para ela, "Quer tentar?"

Ela ergueu o queixo, como se pudesse me olhar de cima embora provavelmente batesse na minha cintura.

"Vamos lá, se divirta um pouco."

Então eu senti a agulhada bem no meio da testa. Começou com uma dor fina e insignificante e aumentou gradativamente até tomar todo o meu corpo, como se eu estivesse queimando em brasas. Mas não passou disso. Algo ruim, mas aceitável. Nada parecido com a cisão sem anestesia tantas vezes imposta entre mim e Renesmee.

Renesmee, mais uma vez a chave de tudo.

Jane arregalou os olhos, perplexa, me olhando como se não pudesse acreditar que eu estava rindo ao invés de gritando. Uma ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas num esforço evidente, e a dor se expandiu em ondas dentro de mim, tentando achar uma brecha na barreira formada ao redor da minha sensibilidade.

Chelsea apareceu de repente nos corredores. Jane relaxou no mesmo segundo e o incômodo desapareceu, deixando um rastro que se parecia com uma comichão percorrendo minha espinha.

"Ah, aí está você", Chelsea me encarou com seu habitual mau humor, então pareceu notar que algo estava acontecendo. Lançou um olhar azedo para Jane e girou nos calcanhares, fazendo um gesto para que eu a seguisse.

Passei por Jane e sorri para ela quando senti uma fisgada na nuca.

"Lamento por isso", então a deixei para trás, sozinha nas sombras dos corredores.

Quando chegamos nos andares superiores, Chelsea resmungou:

"Detesto essa bonequinha mimada. Sempre rondando os subterrâneos e aprontando pelas costas de Aro. Às vezes acho que ela é a própria filha do demônio."

"Isso faz de vocês o quê? As primas dele?"

Chelsea estreitou os olhos de raposa para mim.

"E você não devia andar lá em baixo. Pode acabar encontrando o que não quer."

"Como os fornos, por exemplo? Não vejo porque um forno industrial me assustaria tanto... A não ser que não seja um forno industrial."

"Muito espertinho. Só que não vou ser sua informante."

"O que aconteceu com os noivos? Jane disse que não estão mais no clã."

"É, foi o que eu ouvi. Parece que a transformação chegou tarde demais para o homem e a mulher implorou para darem um fim em tudo."

Lembrei do rosto dela, borrado pelas lágrimas e pela maquiagem desmanchada. Só agora me dava conta de que seu futuro já estava definido quando votei a seu favor. Devia saber que, depois de servir aos propósitos dos Volturi, seria liquidada.

Fiquei tão concentrado nesses pensamentos que não percebi para onde Chelsea estava me levando até me ver entrando no grande salão de mármore branco. Estava quase vazio agora, sem a fumaça vermelha poluindo o ar da noite e sem as dezenas de vampiras espalhadas em almofadas pelo chão. Mas uma mesa antiga havia sido posicionada no centro, coberta com o que me parecia comida para cinco pessoas. Ao lado dela, Sulpicia me esperava, usando uma túnica branca muito leve e os cabelos presos num coque, na nuca.

"Deve estar com fome", ela falou, "Notei que as bandejas que são levadas para o seu quarto andam voltando cheias."

Olhei para a mesa. Os cristais e a porcelana brilhavam, e tudo parecia atrativo e grandioso aos olhos; a arrumação dos pratos, os aromas de especiarias e temperos variados, o borbulhar fumegante dos caldos nos _rechauds._

"Eu não como há algum tempo", Sulpicia disse em tom de confidência, "Então espero que goste do cardápio do século XV."

Olhei para o que me pareceu uma massa estranha mergulhada num molho indistinto.

"_Você_ fez tudo isso?"

"Sim."

"Mesmo sem...", agrupei as palavras com cuidado, "_Treinar_ há seis séculos?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Espero que goste", murmurou.

"Claro", falei depressa, puxando a cadeira e me sentando à mesa, "Estou verde de fome", menti.

Sulpicia se acomodou na cadeira ao meu lado e me avaliou.

"Bem, sua cor parece ótima."

"Hã... é só uma gíria, sabe, um modo de dizer que estou com _muita_ fome."

Ela franziu a testa delicadamente.

"Entendo."

Comecei a me servir, sem muita ansiedade de experimentar os quitutes, mas por alguma razão lembrei da maneira como Esme me recebia, sempre tentando agradar, e como eu tinha passado a gostar dela e de todos aqueles sanguessugas depois que Renesmee nasceu. Mas os dias vividos com os Cullen estavam distantes agora, talvez não fizessem mais parte de mim. Assim como Billy e minhas irmãs e os tempos com a matilha de Sam... Tudo tinha ficado lá atrás, numa outra vida.

"Você está triste", Sulpicia falou de repente.

Pousei o prato cheio na mesa e fiquei olhando para o vapor quente e perfumado, sem a menor fome, embora nem lembrasse da última vez que tinha comido. Então Sulpicia arfou de repente.

"Oh, meu Deus!"

Ela se inclinou sobre mim e fez menção de pegar minha mão, mas hesitou, olhando para as feridas expostas, sem saber como me tocar. Com vontade de esconder a maldita mão em baixo da mesa, dei de ombros e apanhei o garfo para distraí-la. Os machucados chiaram sob a pele rasgada, e talvez eu tivesse comprometido uma ou duas juntas. Ou todas elas.

"Não é nada, só um acidente. Hum..."

Experimentei o que me pareceu ser uma torta salgada temperada com açafrão e ervas. Estava carregada na pimenta e no sal, mas o gosto era fabuloso para alguém que não usava um fogão desde antes da Revolução Industrial. Mas Sulpicia continuava olhando minha mão, estarrecida.

"Deve estar doendo", ela disse, "E está sangrando muito..."

Bom, isso era um problema. Engoli em seco, lembrando do sonho em que era comido vivo e pensando que essa era a deixa perfeita para me mandar. Olhei furtivamente para a porta aberta do salão...

"Santo Deus, me deixe ver isso", Sulpicia esticou o braço e ergueu minha mão pelo pulso. Virou-a na luz, avaliando o estado, e percebi que os ossos estavam expostos nos lugares onde a pressão do soco tinha sido mais forte.

Comovida, ela despejou água numa taça, apanhou um guardanapo, o molhou e começou a limpar ao redor dos ferimentos. Mal consegui piscar. O linho branco ficou rapidamente ensopado de sangue e ela trocou por outro, o umedecendo na água, que rapidamente ficou rosa.

Sulpicia ergueu os olhos para mim.

"Isso dói?"

"Não."

"Está muito feio"

Bufei em meio a uma risada desdenhosa.

"Não me importo se cair."

Ela sorriu daquele modo que deixava o canto de seu lábio inferior repuxado para baixo.

"Você me lembra um amigo meu", eu disse, absorto nos traços refinados de seu rosto, "Carlisle."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não desviou a atenção dos ferimentos.

"Sim, Carlisle... Sua tolerância ao sangue é surpreendente. Aro nunca compreendeu como conseguia, sempre se abstinha dos banquetes que fazíamos."

"Você também. Pelo menos não está olhando para a minha mão como se ela fosse um Big Mac."

"Um grande o quê?", uma ruguinha quase invisível se formou entre suas sobrancelhas.

Balancei a cabeça.

"Um grande pedaço de carne."

Sulpicia assentiu, concentrada.

"Eu nunca quis ser isso. Não foi uma escolha minha... ninguém escolhe uma coisa dessas."

"Tenho uma amiga que escolheu."

"Ah, sim... Isabella Cullen, não é? Aro fala muito dela", ela molhou a ponta do lenço na água e espremeu o excesso antes de passar para os machucados sobre as articulações. Apesar de seus dedos serem muito delicados, manuseavam os meus com agilidade e segurança, "Mas acredito que não foi em função da imortalidade e sim do que a imortalidade poderia trazer. Como um amor eterno, por exemplo. E o estilo de vida dos Cullen é bem diferente do que temos aqui."

"Você fala como se achasse errado o que os Volturi fazem", olhei para ela com mais atenção, "Como se não quisesse fazer parte disso."

"Foi bom no começo", ela falou com naturalidade, "Todos adoram as novas habilidades, a resistência, o poder sobre a vida e a morte... até que as noites passam, os anos passam, os séculos passam... e nada muda. E não tem volta, não há como reverter isso."

"Aro não deixa você ir embora?"

Sulpicia deu um sorriso triste, e embora seu rosto fosse jovem como o de uma garota de vinte anos, pareceu de fato carregar sobre os ombros todos os séculos que tinha.

"Nunca vou deixar Aro", ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, como se o sentido da sentença fosse além das palavras que a formavam, "Vamos juntos para o túmulo", quando o clima ficou pesado de um jeito estranho, ela desviou o olhar para minha mão e sorriu de novo, "Acho que sou atraída pelo poder, afinal."

A conversa pereceu ter chegado num ponto delicado que me deixou pouco à vontade, então apenas esperei que ela terminasse. Sulpicia era tão paciente e centrada quanto Carlisle, e me perguntei se eles teriam tido chance de se conhecerem melhor durante o tempo que ele passou no clã, e finalmente entendi porque ela me fazia pensar em Esme: era gentil, muito diferente de tudo que eu tinha encontrado naquele lugar. O que me fez amaldiçoar mentalmente, porque ia matá-la assim que tivesse a chance.

Quando Sulpicia terminou de limpar os machucados, pegou outro lenço limpo na mesa e enfaixou minha mão com um nó apertado. Meu organismo faria com que as feridas estivessem regeneradas dali a algumas horas, mas eu não estava dando a mínima para isso.

[RENESMEE]

Meus pulmões estavam pegando fogo, apesar do frio que congelava meus ossos. Me sentia cansada demais para dar mais um passo sequer.

Fraca e ofegante, parei e encostei numa árvore, respirando como se estivesse tendo uma crise de asma. A chuva tinha engrossado a ponto de envolver o mundo todo numa cortina branca, e o vento da madrugada chacoalhando os galhos lá no alto fazia com que a enxurrada parecesse vir de todas as direções. Uma tempestade diluviana.

Olhei ao redor, completamente perdida. Com aquela visibilidade, não saberia dizer se estava no caminho certo, e quando tentava farejar o ar em busca de rastros familiares – como o perfume de rosas de Rosalie ou o odor almiscarado dos lobos – a água entrava pelas minhas narinas, me sufocando.

A coragem cega que tinha me empurrado freneticamente até ali finalmente cedeu. Eu estava completamente sozinha e à deriva naquela floresta, impotente, deixada para trás enquanto minha família e meus amigos marchavam para a morte há quilômetros dali.

Não fazia diferença se eu gritasse ou chorasse. Ninguém ia me ouvir no meio daquela tempestade infernal. Então me deixei deslizar para o chão e abracei os joelhos, permitindo que as lágrimas viessem, embora não pudesse senti-las escorrendo por meu rosto ensopado.

Então seria assim que tudo terminaria. Sem nenhum propósito, sem final apoteótico. Apenas a guerra e nada mais. Quase era preferível ter morrido anos atrás, quando os Volturi foram até Forks para o meu julgamento. Teria sido mais fácil, porque eu não teria conhecido o amor verdadeiro, a felicidade e a esperança. E estaria ao lado da minha família e de Jacob. Isso era o mais doloroso, encontrar a morte longe de todos eles.

Agora eu conseguia ver com perfeição o meu destino. Enxergava tão bem a mácula negra no meio dele, como uma nódoa de sangue num lençol branco... Era cruel como a vida podia ser tão luminosa e perfeita e então simplesmente...

Algo estalou alto à minha direita, me fazendo levantar num salto. Sem conseguir farejar, sem conseguir distinguir os sons, girei no mesmo lugar, olhando para todas as direções, desnorteada. Então algo me puxou para trás e uma mão grande cobriu minha boca. Fui arrastada pela chuva numa velocidade vertiginosa por uma força que certamente não era humana, enquanto o pavor me paralisava.

Poucas coisas no mundo podiam se mover assim, e eu precisava lembrar que estava em território inimigo.

De repente, a chuva parou de bater no meu rosto. Olhei para cima. Tinha sido trazida para uma cavidade escura, em baixo de uma rocha ou sob alguma proteção, mas antes que compreendesse o que estava acontecendo, uma voz grave e profunda murmurou no meu ouvido:

"Não vai tentar chutar minhas bolas se eu soltar você?"

Fechei os olhos, quase soluçando de alívio.

Balancei a cabeça uma vez. Ele afastou a mão devagar, então me soltou completamente quando percebeu que eu não ia desferir nenhum golpe de Muai Thai. Sem apoio, com as pernas fracas e trêmulas, desabei no chão como uma boneca de pano, e talvez tivesse me machucado se Nahuel não me agarrasse no meio da queda.

"Santo Deus!", num movimento rápido, ele passou um braço por trás dos meus joelhos e me ergueu.

Mal conseguia abrir a boca para perguntar onde estavam os outros. Senti que estava sendo depositada no chão, com a cabeça apoiada em algo duro, e me concentrei em não perder os sentidos. Seria completamente patético se eu desligasse agora.

Mãos gentis passaram pelo meu rosto, afastando meus cabelos, depois meus olhos foram abertos e me vi forçadamente fitando o rosto atento de Nahuel enquanto minhas retinas eram metodicamente analisadas. Então apanhou meu pulso, posicionando dois dedos sobre a pele fina.

"Está a ponto de ter um colapso", disse em tom de censura, "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Pensei em confessar que foi ideia de Jasper, mas não me pareceu correto, uma vez que eu teria arrumado um jeito de fugir de qualquer maneira.

"Não vou... ser deixada para trás..."

"Shh, cale a boca e fique quieta. Deus, nem tem condições de falar. Há quantos dias não come? Quando foi a ultima vez que se alimentou?"

"Estamos... perdendo tempo..."

"Então me diga uma coisa: como pensa em aparecer diante dos Volturi para salvar seu namorado idiota? Porque tenho certeza que vai estar morta antes mesmo de cruzar os muros de Volterra."

Reunindo o último punhado de forças que me restava, tentei empurrá-lo de cima de mim.

"Me solte, preciso..."

Som de carne sendo perfurada, e então o cheiro doce de sangue fresco encheu minhas narinas. Gemi, atormentada, porque mesmo sem conseguir focalizar a cena, sabia que Nahuel estava me oferecendo sua veia. De novo. E isso era humilhante.

Ele pressionou o pulso contra meus lábios, os abrindo, mas virei a cabeça, recusando.

"Não é hora para gracinhas, Renesmee, _beba_."

Fiz que não, mas então o sangue se espalhou em minha boca e já era tarde demais. Suguei contra a minha vontade, percebendo pela primeira vez em dias o quanto estava sedenta. Contudo, não houve satisfação alguma naquele gesto, e o sangue vital fez pouco menos do que reanimar minhas funções básicas.

Com um suspiro triste, Nahuel afastou o pulso dos meus lábios e selou a ferida ele mesmo. Deitei a cabeça na pedra e fitei a chuva lá fora.

"Você está morrendo...", ele murmurou "porque acredita que já o perdeu."

Aquelas palavras me surpreenderam, porque era como se Nahuel descobrisse a fórmula do Universo. Como eu não tinha me dado conta da verdade? Estava definhando e não tinha nada a ver com o estresse, falta de sono ou alimentação. Era simplesmente Jacob. Mas, apesar de toda a dor das nossas separações anteriores, jamais cheguei nem perto do estado em que me encontrava agora. E ali estava a resposta: porque em todas as vezes tive esperanças de que o veria de novo.

Seria possível que, de algum modo obscuro, estivesse me convencendo de que aquele era o fim? Bom, se realmente fosse, acabava de descobrir o que aconteceria comigo se a ruptura fosse definitiva.

Nahuel observava os próprios pulsos com um olhar desolado. Ergui a mão e o toquei.

"Obrigada. Você fez tudo o que podia, sempre. Mas as coisas estão por um fio agora, e não pode remendar isso sozinho. Não tem nada a ver com você."

"_Esse_ é o problema", Nahuel balançou a cabeça, como se travasse uma batalha interna, "Eu faria qualquer coisa, _posso_ fazer qualquer coisa... Mas nada disso vai fazer diferença para você."

Fiquei calada, sem saber o que dizer. Me parecia de uma ironia cruel que Nahuel estivesse se comportando exatamente como Jacob agora, tentando consertar tudo sozinho, como se a vida seguisse a mesma lógica que o motor de um carro. Especialmente porque a verdade era exatamente aquela: não ia adiantar.

"Onde estão os outros?", mudei de assunto.

"Partiram. A essa hora devem estar chegando", ele estreitou os olhos cor de champagne para a floresta. O silêncio calmo anunciou que a chuva afinava, e havia uma claridade azul clara se espalhando pelo ar orvalhado, "Fiquei para trás de propósito, para o caso de encontrar retardatários."

Dei um sorriso amargo.

"Boa indireta, já entendi", claro, Jasper e Nahuel, talvez Alice, eram os únicos que sempre desconfiavam da minha suposta maturidade. Todos os outros Cullen, incluindo meus pais, confiavam demais nas minhas escolhas para imaginarem que eu me arriscaria de maneira tão insana, e eu não lembrava de uma única vez que não os tivesse decepcionado.

"Consegue se levantar?", Nahuel perguntou.

Assenti, mas precisei me apoiar nele para ficar de pé porque minha cabeça ainda girava. Escorada em seu ombro, caminhamos para a floresta encharcada.

"Espere um pouco", ele disse de repente, me afastando para tirar a jaqueta de couro grossa e a jogando sobre mim, "Você está mais gelada que um cadáver."

Linda escolha metafórica. Eu me sentia exatamente assim.

Me segurando pela cintura outra vez, ele me içou por entre as árvores. A jaqueta estava ensopada e o calor natural do corpo dele funcionou melhor, me aquecendo lentamente. Mas, como tudo ao meu redor, também era uma sensação incompleta, meramente paliativa depois de ter experimentado tantas vezes o calor ardente da pele de Jacob.

[X]

Às quatro e meia da manhã, a torre estava silenciosa e tranquila. A maioria das garotas estava em seus cômodos, se distraindo ou brincando com alguma presa abatida na noite. Enquanto eu caminhava pelos corredores, ouvia aqui ali um gemido baixo do outro lado das portas, ou risadinhas incontidas. Os sons da madrugada.

Todas as noites eu fazia a ronda, por décadas e décadas era assim, desde que a esposa de Marcus havia sido liquidada. Antes, ela ficava com a tarefa, porque não era um trabalho muito empolgante e Didyme costumava se encarregar das coisas que os outros evitavam.

Mas aquela noite era diferente, não havia nada de entediante nela. Na verdade, desde a noite passada, quando salvei o prisioneiro, me preocupava obsessivamente com uma única coisa: não ser descoberta. Tinha chegado longe demais para morrer agora. Contudo, o prisioneiro era inteligente e tinha um bom faro, já desconfiava. E isso dificultava tudo ainda mais...

Especialmente porque eu não conseguia tirar o gosto dele da minha boca. Seu sangue poderoso ainda pulsava em meu coração, meus dedos ainda sentiam o calor daquela pele e eu ainda escutava sua voz baixa e rouca em meu ouvido, murmurando a palavra errada, mas do modo certo.

"_Renesmee..."_

Meus pés me levaram por conta própria até os corredores da ala norte. Não costumava agir sem pensar, e com certeza aquela visita noturna era uma insanidade, mas a presença do prisioneiro me atraía como um ímã, se tratava uma vontade incorrigível que podia ganhar proporções perigosas se não fosse sublimada.

Mas precisava ver aquela tatuagem... Acima de tudo, tinha que vê-la novamente...

Deus, esperava que não estivesse se tornando uma espécie de vício.

Parando em frente à porta do quarto, olhei para os lados, puxando cuidadosamente o capuz sobre a cabeça. Quando tive certeza de que estava sozinha, empurrei a maçaneta e ela girou com um clique suave.

Entrei e fechei a porta, evitando aspirar fundo para não captar o odor animal. Com cuidado, me aproximei da cama. Estava muito escuro, mas pude ver com nitidez e corpo enorme do prisioneiro deitado de bruços sob os lençóis, uma presença maciça e imponente que dominava todo o quarto. Sua respiração pesada e os batimentos vigorosos de seu coração preenchiam o silêncio em meus ouvidos.

Me detive ao lado da cama, fascinada. Seus ombros eram tão grandes quanto uma porta, delineados por músculos rígidos e cobertos por uma pele muito lisa e sedosa mesmo no escuro. E estava completamente curado agora. Lembrei das minhas mãos o tocando, e um calor familiar me percorreu... Como devia ser magnífico em cima de uma fêmea...

Meus olhos desceram até a tatuagem. Senti que, se pudesse respirar, teria perdido o fôlego.

E ali estava, o mesmo padrão muscular, a mesma potência selvagem se espalhando pelos membros poderosos do lobo. Sua posição era de ataque, com as patas traseiras sobre as omoplatas largas, o corpo descendo ao longo da espinha dorsal e... Bem, o resto era ocultado pelas dobras do lençol.

Era hora de ir embora, já tinha ficado tempo demais ali, mas não conseguia me mover. Havia alguma coisa naquela tatuagem que me chamava, e não pude me conter: estiquei a mão e afastei delicadamente o lençol, esperando ansiosamente que...

O olhar fantasmagórico do lobo fixou-se no meu, mais real do que qualquer desenho. Olhos frios e implacáveis que me condenavam a uma doce submissão, o que me deixou atordoada, porque não era ruim.

Os cabelos em minha nuca ficaram em pé. Sussurros roçaram meus ouvidos, e podia jurar que estavam dizendo meu nome...

Abafei um gemido de horror, mas foi tarde demais. A próxima coisa que percebi foi uma movimentação repentina sobre a cama, e com um rugido enfurecido, o prisioneiro me derrubou no chão. Mãos enormes envolveram meus pulsos com firmeza, erguendo-os sobre a minha cabeça, enquanto ele girava o corpo por cima do meu e me imobilizava.

"Peguei você", seu sussurro veio de muito perto.

Puxei o ar com força. Aquela voz...

Enjaulada, minha mente começou a projetar opções – eu podia derrubá-lo com facilidade e escapar. Também podia lutar com ele, mas não queria isso, por mais que a possibilidade de vê-lo em ação me deixasse excitada. E podia ficar exatamente ali, me aproveitando da deliciosa sensação de ser subjugada por sua força bruta.

Entorpecida, me sentindo estúpida e vulnerável de um modo odioso, escolhi a última opção.

E que Deus me ajudasse.

Os olhos do prisioneiro se estreitaram no escuro.

"Sabia que uma hora você ia aparecer", ele disse entre dentes, mas estava sorrindo, triunfante.

Ele não podia enxergar tão bem quanto eu naquele breu, e mesmo assim o pânico me dominou. Era uma simples questão de acender as velas. Contudo, ele teria que me soltar para chegar até elas, e não faria isso. Era esperto demais para cometer um erro desses.

Segurando meus pulsos com uma única mão, ele ergueu a outra até meu capuz. Enrijeci, sentindo um misto de medo e excitação agitar minhas entranhas, acendendo meus sentidos. Seus dedos hesitaram, mas então tocaram meu rosto devagar, e o cuidado naquele gesto me surpreendeu.

"Ouça, não quero causar problemas para você. Só preciso que me ajude."

De repente tive consciência dos lugares onde nossos corpos se tocavam e do modo como minha túnica, presa em baixo dos joelhos dele, esticava sobre mim, expondo quase que completamente minha anatomia. Sua respiração parecia sensual no escuro, meio ofegante, descoordenada com os batimentos molhados de seu coração... Minhas presas se alongaram, deleitadas, ansiosas, mas era apenas uma reação fisiológica ao que acontecia entre minhas pernas. Meu sexo estava palpitante, e embora a tensão me fizesse apertar as pernas com força uma contra a outra, terias as aberto simplesmente se ele pedisse.

Aquilo não era normal, não podia ser. Estava reagindo a uma espécie não apenas diferente, mas inferior. Era errado, humilhante e... maravilhoso.

Contornando meu rosto, os dedos dele pararam no meu queixo.

"Era você naquela noite, não era?", ele sussurrou.

Trilhando um caminho sem volta, assenti. Duas vezes.

O prisioneiro pareceu perturbado.

"Porque fez aquilo? Se arriscou por mim."

Se eu falasse, seria o fim. Minha voz me entregaria, com certeza. Então apenas fiquei imóvel, esperando que ele entendesse a situação.

"Tudo bem, então que tal essa: você está do meu lado?"

Como eu não podia dizer que estava de qualquer lado que não fosse o de Aro, apenas assenti.

O prisioneiro engoliu em seco, afrouxando meus pulsos. Era uma trégua evidente, e se eu tivesse juízo teria aproveitado a chance. Mas quando ele se reposicionou sobre mim, abrindo distância, afastando-se, senti a necessidade urgente de puxá-lo de volta. Santa Virgem, estava tendo a ideia louca de saber como era ser possuída por ele.

"Então vai me ajudar?", perguntou, os olhos atentos tentando me analisar na escuridão.

Assenti outra vez. O prisioneiro soltou o ar que estava prendendo numa só lufada de alívio.

"Bom. Isso é... muito bom", ele limpou a garganta, "Escute, tem uma coisa que preciso mais do que tudo agora. Quando fui atacado e trazido para cá, eles ficaram com uma coisa minha. Uma adaga. Eu... preciso dela para me transformar, entende?"

Fiz que sim, mas não tinha tanta certeza se estava acompanhando. Uma adaga? Como uma adaga podia ajudar a espécie dele a se transformar? A informação parecia valiosa de algum modo, mas sem sentido. Como se houvessem partes importantes escondidas naquele discurso.

"Você tem acesso livre ao resto do castelo? Pode sair para procurar?"

Sim.

"Vai fazer isso?", a voz dele estava baixa na escuridão, cautelosa, "Vai procurar minha adaga?"

Sim.

"Posso confiar em você?"

Sim. _Oh, por favor, pare de sussurrar assim_...

A mão dele passeou pelo meu rosto, e temi que estivesse tentando reconhecer minhas feições. Fechei os olhos, sentindo aquele rastro de fogo me percorrer, ardendo em minha pele de gelo. Cativada, virei o rosto na direção de sua palma, buscando-a. O calor era mais do que reconfortante, era uma promessa de proteção e virilidade.

Ele ficou imóvel.

"Obrigado", disse, mas parecia um agradecimento formal demais, do tipo que se faz para alguém que segurou a porta para você passar, "Pode vir quando quiser, quando ninguém estiver por perto. Não vou tentar descobrir quem é, não vou meter você em confusão. Confia em mim?"

Fiz que sim, porque estava perdida. Por alguma razão incompreensível, confiava nele mais do que devia. E queria tocá-lo... bem em suas costas, sobre aquela tatuagem... E queria ter a sensação daquela submissão eterna, por mais descabido que fosse.

Puxei meus punhos devagar e ele os soltou sem resistência, começando a se levantar. Não era realmente pesado para mim, e mesmo assim o vazio que seu corpo enorme deixou foi desolador. O frio que sempre me rodeava parecia glacial agora, como se o inverno tivesse invadido o quarto. Nunca tinha realmente percebido o quanto meu mundo era gelado, vazio e estático.

Na verdade, me dava conta do quanto minha existência havia sido morta em muitos sentidos, agora que desejava ter um coração pulsando rápido em meu peito para sentir os efeitos físicos de estar... me apaixonando.

Me erguendo em sincronia, fiquei de pé diante do prisioneiro, e tive que jogar a cabeça para trás para ver seu rosto. O capuz deslizou e me expôs, mas não senti medo. De qualquer forma, ele ainda não conseguiria me reconhecer.

Aqueles olhos ardentes e impenetráveis tentaram focalizar na escuridão, mas vagaram sobre meu contorno, sem conseguirem se fixar. Isso me deu mais privacidade para observá-lo. Era muito bonito, sobretudo quando estreitava os olhos, tentando compreender alguma coisa...

"Não sei por que está fazendo isso, mas deve odiar Aro mais do que tudo", ele disse, e deu de ombros "E é o bastante para ter minha admiração."

Com as palavras entaladas na garganta, comecei a recuar para a porta. Então tínhamos um segredo agora. Para mim, era apenas mais um para guardar em minha caixa de Pandora. E esperava que a hora de abri-la estivesse perto.

[BELLA]

Emmett esmagou alguma coisa com a bota, e o som craquelado ecoou pelas paredes de pedra de Volterra. Carlisle se virou e olhou para ele em alerta.

"Desculpem", Emmett sussurou, baixo demais para ouvidos humanos.

Enquanto avançávamos pelas ruelas estreitas, olhei para baixo, para o que ele havia pisado. Parecia um broche de mulher, ou talvez um enfeite de cabelo. Lembrei da última vez que tinha estado ali, no festival de São Marcos. Fazia muito tempo, e na ocasião a cidade estava cheia de turistas agitados usando capas e adereços vermelho sangue, cantando e celebrando. Agora, Volterra era uma cidade fantasma, e não por causa da quietude do amanhecer. Por trás daquelas janelas fechadas não havia ninguém; as casas eram como túmulos saqueados.

O cheiro de sangue coagulado adocicava o ar de uma maneira repugnante, e fitas amarelas de isolamento cobriam as portas e os acessos à cidade. O perfume de corpos humanos ainda pairava sobre o odor rançoso, indicando que as equipes de vigilância sanitária haviam passado por ali. Isso coincidia com as notícias que Edward disse ter escutado no noticiário local sobre a suspeita de um vírus contagioso se espalhando na região, mas eu me perguntava como os Volturi pretendiam lidar com essa situação, já que, ao que parecia, os peritos não tinham corpos para averiguar.

Talvez Aro estivesse levando a coisa toda às ultimas consequências.

"Nunca imaginei que seria assim", Rosalie murmurou ao meu lado, o olhar vazio fixo nas costas de Carlisle à nossa frente, "Sempre acreditei que merecíamos uma luta justa contra eles, como teria sido da primeira vez. Agora estamos aqui, sem aliados, caminhando para a morte certa."

"Tentaremos argumentar", Esme ressaltou pela terceira vez naquela manhã, "Talvez não seja necessário lutar, aceitaremos as desculpas deles se entregarem Jacob vivo."

"Se fosse para entregá-lo já teriam feito. É mais do que óbvio que querem justamente uma boa briga, e armaram tudo para que não tivéssemos escolha."

"Você pode voltar para casa se quiser, Rose", Alice lembrou secamente, "Se achar que não vale à pena morrer por um amigo."

"Se tiver que morrer é por honra à minha família, e não por um cacho... por Jacob Black."

"Engraçado você dizer isso agora", Edward murmurou com um sorrisinho sombrio, "Quando a sua despedida foi a mais emocionada."

"Ele é importante para Renesmee, então é claro que importa para mim..."

"Para todos nós", enfatizou Carlisle.

Olhei para trás e vi a pequena matilha de Leah se esgueirando pelas sombras, os pares de olhos brilhando ameaçadoramente na direção de Rose. Fiz um sinal para que mantivessem a calma. Leah mostrou os dentes para mim, mas nenhum deles avançou.

Pensei em lembrar a Rosalie que um dia não apenas Jacob, mas todos os quileutes arriscaram suas vidas por nós, mas isso só prolongaria a discussão e eu não tinha cabeça para isso agora. O terror da perspectiva de encontrar meu melhor amigo morto era o bastante para sugar todas as minhas energias psíquicas, embora Carlisle defendesse com veemência que Aro não faria uma coisa dessas.

O sol se levantava preguiçosamente no céu, dourando os telhados das casas e iluminando a praça central, deserta. Um corvo grasnou alto sobre o chafariz desligado, e então alçou voou quando viu nosso grupo. Sua debandada chamou a atenção de outros corvos, que gritaram como se praguejassem, abandonando seus esconderijos, riscando o céu de preto. E então, um silêncio soturno se estabeleceu.

Nenhuma brisa soprava.

Edward pegou minha mão e a levou até os lábios.

"Até o fim", murmurou contra minha pele.

"Até o fim", respondi.


	5. Um novo membro

**Olá =) O cap. de hoje está ENORME e recheado de surpresas e coisas que vão deixar os leitores de boca aberta. Tem de tudo um pouco, ação, drama, romance e cenas quentes. Confesso que o Jacob está me surpreendendo com algumas atitudes, e ainda não decidi se estou gostando disso. Acho que no fundo sempre desconfiei de um lado obscuro muito forte nele, mesmo nos livros, mas ver a coisa acontecendo diante dos meus olhos é bem inusitado... De qualquer modo, acredito na força do personagem e deixo o resto nas mãos dele. E ele nunca me decepciona ;) **

**Falando um pouco sobre MD... Talvez alguns estejam sentindo falta do envolvimento do Jacob com a Renesmee, daquela coisa intensa e inevitável que acontece entre eles, mas por enquanto isso vai ficar em suspenso. Bom, MD tem uma razão bem óbvia para ser **_**Dark**_**, e uma delas é que o romance ganha nuances mais sombrias e sensuais. Mas a ligação deles ainda é forte mesmo quando não estão juntos e vocês vão ver isso nos próximos capítulos. **

**Vou responder aos comentários de um modo geral. Percebi que a interação Jacob/Athenodora não agrada algumas pessoas, o que é totalmente compreensível, mas percebam como é essa relação para os dois, porque isso mudo tudo. Ela tem um modo de sentir e ele está nisso por interesses próprios. Como quero que vocês tirem suas próprias conclusões, não vou ficar falando muito, mas estou explicando para não ser apedrejada mais tarde u.u E lembrem-se: quando se trata dos Volturi, nada é o que parece ser...**

**Sobre a narradora misteriosa, como eu já disse, ficar dando dicas vai estragar a surpresa, mas acho que todo mundo já percebeu que ela tem um fascínio e uma atração evidentes pelas tatuagens do Jacob, né? Isso vai explicar muita coisa no final. Bom, as opções vão ficar mais escassas no cap. de hoje, então...**

**O sonho do Jacob gerou muita polêmica e eu me diverti lendo as reviews sobre ele. Acho que, apesar do susto inicial, ninguém discordou do quanto foi quente, e era esse o objetivo mesmo. Algumas pessoas perguntaram "mas foi sonho mesmo?", foi sonho sim, gente, relaxem kkkkk. A mente do Jacob está confusa e atormentada e a fumaça vermelha (adivinhem de onde eu tirei isso? Acertou quem disse IAN!) agiu em cima dessa "fraqueza". Os garotos tiveram mais facilidade para aceitar e entender a cena, acho que porque na verdade é muito natural que um cara tenha sonhos eróticos, principalmente quando fica vendo mulheres nuas e seminuas o tempo todo (motivo pelo qual eles provavelmente estão adorando MD u.u). Foi uma cena muito previsível, na verdade. **

**Ainda sobre as NCs, eu já havia comentado no começo de MD que iam ser mais ousadas e pouco tradicionais, até pelo ambiente da fic. Não dá para esperar que vampiros milenares tenham a mesma concepção de sexualidade que se tem hoje em dia, e isso talvez cause estranhamento em alguns leitores. Mas é uma questão de coerência. **

**Alguns não entenderam muito bem porque a Renesmee estava fraca no cap. anterior e interpretaram a humilhação que ela sentiu ao beber do Nahuel como arrogância. Bom, às vezes acho que a cabeça dos meus personagens é mais complexa do que consigo acompanhar e acabo não conseguindo passar isso para os leitores kkkk E aí dá numa grande confusão, como na cena do Jasper com a Renesmee em MU. Talvez a Meyer tenha passado a mesma coisa com a Bella, porque todo mundo na história a acha meiga e fofa e eu sou da opinião de que ela é mimada e egoísta. Eu tentei mostrar, no cap. anterior, que a ligação que os dois tem (Jacob/Renesmee) traz consequências mais profundas. Não é só ela que está fraca mas ele também, e isso muita gente já tinha percebido nos primeiros cap. de MD. Por isso o título foi **_**Por um fio**_**. É como eles estão agora, muito perto de se perderem completamente não só um do outro, mas de si mesmos, por vários fatores. Jacob é um cabeça dura, Renesmee tem uma maneira bem autodestrutiva de encarar os fatos, do tipo "Só acredito vendo" e isso faz com que ela vá até o limite e se machuque mais que o necessário. E também pela causa evidente de que eles se amam e esse amor está sendo deliberadamente desrespeitado. **

**Ah, e fiquei feliz com os comentários sobre o Nahuel! Sabe, estou guardando ele para mais tarde kkkk... acho que tem alguém para ele lá na frente, talvez em **_**Rising Sun**_**, quem sabe... #prontofalei**

**No próximo cap. tem o tão aguardado reencontro! Será que depois de tudo isso eles vão se acertar?  
**

**IMPORTANTE: Agora o aceita imagens, então me ajudem a escolher uma capa para MD!  
**

**Até o próximo cap. pessoal, boa leitura e comentem! ;***

* * *

**5. Um novo membro**

[BELLA]

"Não, vocês devem ficar", Edward disse de repente ao meu lado enquanto marchávamos para as portas da fortaleza Volturi.

Por um segundo pensei que estivesse falando comigo, Esme, Alice e Rosalie, mas a matilha de Leah já estava rosnando antes que ele terminasse.

"Edward tem razão", Carlisle ponderou, "Se entrarem, Caius vai achar que viemos para um ataque invasivo, e isso daria a eles carta branca para revidarem. Temos que ter muito cuidado agora para não acender uma faísca."

Leah e os outros eriçaram o pelo e franziram os focinhos numa reação agressiva. Edward assentiu.

"Sim, eles começaram, mas nosso objetivo é tirar Jacob daqui e não destruí-los."

"_Apenas_ se for necessário", Alice o lembrou com veemência.

Olhei intensamente nos olhos de Leah, apertados como fendas. Concordava com eles, era humilhante fingir que chegávamos com boas intenções quando nos sentíamos provocados até o limite, mas partir para um ataque ofensivo e precipitado não levaria a nada. Estávamos em desvantagem e não havia mais nada para ser discutido.

"Terão a chance de vocês se eles resistirem", murmurei. Minha voz ecoou sombria no silêncio macabro.

"Fiquem preparados", Emmett os alertou, então empurrou as pesadas portas da fortaleza, abrindo nosso caminho.

Os lobos recuaram de volta para as sombras, nada satisfeitos. Mas pelo menos Leah tinha o bom senso de saber quando baixar a guarda, algo que teria desgastado todos os nervos de Jacob.

Apertando a mão de Edward na minha, entrei atrás de Emmett e Carlisle, e só por precaução, estendi meu escudo, envolvendo todos nós numa bolha blindada. Era um alívio saber que, o que quer que acontecesse lá dentro, Renesmee não faria parte disso.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, ninguém veio nos receber. Nossas sombras passavam pelas paredes de granito, aumentadas várias vezes pela perspectiva, dando a impressão de que éramos titãs. Isso me fez lembrar de Jacob se transformando no nosso jardim, e no modo como aquele lobo nos paralisou com um único rugido, como seu corpo colossal se moveu com precisão, seu olhar nos fixando intensamente... A encarnação de um pesadelo. Foi a única vez que vi Edward com medo, e podia entender. Não se tratava de uma fraqueza, era uma reação natural e instintiva da nossa espécie. Por muitos séculos não houve nada mais forte que os vampiros, mas naquela noite todos nós encaramos frente a frente, pela primeira vez, um predador. O _nosso_ predador.

"Aquela coisa", murmurei, me apegando desesperadamente a um fio de luz na escuridão, "Aquilo no que Jacob se transformou... Se tiver feito isso aqui..."

"Eu pensei nisso", Edward respondeu, mas sua linda voz não tinha vida, "Mas Alice continua vendo Aro nos esperando, então Jacob não conseguiu se transformar."

A frágil esperança que nascia em meu peito murchou como uma flor pisoteada.

Carlisle nos guiou em silêncio. Ninguém ousou dizer nada, mas enquanto andávamos, Jasper e Alice trocaram um olhar profundo e Esme murmurou algo como uma prece. Talvez pedisse por um milagre, e me senti tocada por isso, porque mais do que ninguém eu tinha acreditado num milagre um dia. Acreditei na magia e lutei por ela e por Renesmee. Mas o que tínhamos agora além da nossa própria coragem?

"Onde você os vê, Alice?", Carlisle perguntou.

"Num salão oval, com o desenho de um V no chão."

"O torreão. Fica na torre central."

Atravessamos uma infinidade de corredores adornados por esculturas italianas, e então uma escadaria imponente surgiu diante de nós.

"Não estou gostando disso", Jasper murmurou, "Tudo muito quieto."

"Está tudo bem", Carlisle o acalmou, "Por enquanto, somos apenas visitantes."

"Uma forma estranha de recepção", Esme comentou em voz baixa, "Especialmente para eles."

Finalmente, nos deparamos com Jane e Alec nos esperando no final do último lance de escadas, um de cada lado, em posturas relaxadas, embora seus olhos vermelhos nos espreitassem meticulosamente, como que procurando desculpas para nos acusar mais tarde.

"Sejam bem vindos" Jane disse, abaixando o capuz do manto escuro e revelando seu rosto de criança, "Aro os espera. Venham comigo."

Ela tomou a dianteira e Alec esperou que nosso grupo passasse para vir atrás, dificultando uma possível fuga. Rosalie o olhou com desprezo, obviamente sentindo-se ultrajada por isso.

Farejei o ar em busca de uma pista de Jacob, mas não captei nada que indicasse que ele havia estado ali.

Depois de subirmos a última escadaria, Jane afastou um par de portas de carvalho e eu me vi entrando pela segunda vez naquela mesma sala. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Ainda lutava pela vida de Edward, a diferença é que agora também fazia isso pela nossa família.

Estavam sentados em seus tronos grandiosos com espaldares de mármore negro. Renata, Demetri e outros cinco que eu lembrava apenas vagamente se posicionavam estrategicamente atrás deles. Seus rostos estavam idênticos, como da última vez, congelados no tempo, fossilizados em expressões indistintas. Usavam roupas com cortes modernos e cores sóbrias, mas suas peles e seus cabelos pareciam bolorentos à distância, cobertos por uma fina camada de poeira do tempo.

E então, embora não fosse uma boa hora para sentimentalismos, tive pena deles. Olhando-os rapidamente, pareciam tão frágeis quanto bonecos de areia, como se pudessem se desfazer no vento, deixando nada além das próprias roupas.

Aro sorriu com deleite e acenou com um maneio de cabeça em nossa direção.

"Felicitações, meu caro amigo", disse para Carlisle, "É uma honra receber você e sua talentosa família em minha casa."

Carlisle retribuiu o aceno, mas quando falou, sua voz era dura e nada amistosa:

"Gostaria que não tivesse sido necessário vir até aqui, Aro. Mas com certeza sabe por que viemos."

"Claro", Aro assentiu, "Mas antes que me condene, deixe-me lembrá-lo de que nossa dignidade foi ameaçada pelos boatos de uma profecia mentirosa. Certamente sabe qual é."

"É uma bobagem, como você mesmo disse."

Caius bufou.

"Sim", Aro assentiu mais uma vez, "Mas não tínhamos como saber disso sem ver o... _garoto_ de perto."

"Então, agora que já sabem, poderia libertá-lo", embora a voz de Carlisle fosse neutra, não era um pedido.

Aro nos observou longamente, os olhos percorrendo cada um de nós, indo e voltando, como se contasse, e tive a vaga impressão de que estava avaliando nossa desvantagem numérica. Quando o silêncio se prolongou demais, Caius interveio:

"Ele não é nosso prisioneiro. Está recebendo a melhor hospitalidade de nossa casa, nunca foi uma questão de coerção."

"Isso é o que vocês dizem", disse Edward numa ironia velada.

Silêncio. Profundo.

Até Marcus confidenciar em sua voz arrastada:

"Ele participou de uma votação. Voluntariamente."

Não entendi porque, mas isso fez Carlisle ficar sem palavras. Ao meu lado, Edward engoliu em seco.

"Impossível."

"Do que ele está falando?", perguntei.

Edward balançou a cabeça num movimento confuso enquanto lia a mente de Carlisle e dos Volturi ao mesmo tempo.

"É como um ritual, o membro deve votar a favor de uma vítima, em um... sacrifício."

"Sacrifício?", apesar de ouvir cada palavra de Edward com cuidado, meus olhos não desgrudaram da expressão paciente de Aro.

"Transformar um humano num imortal. Quando o voto é voluntário, a pessoa se torna automaticamente membro do clã."

O terror absoluto enregelou meus membros. Jacob ter votado para que alguém fosse transformado era mais do que impossível, e descobri que eu não tinha criatividade o suficiente para imaginar uma coisa dessas.

"De fato", Aro retomou, "Mas é mais do que isso, devo dizer. É preciso que seja o último voto, sem unanimidade não damos o Dom a ninguém. Isso significa que a pessoa tem total responsabilidade pela vida de outra. É uma escolha que requer cautela e uma grande noção de poder."

"É mentira", falei automaticamente, simplesmente porque conhecia meu amigo bem o bastante para saber que ele nunca faria isso _voluntariamente_, "Ou então ele foi forçado."

"Jane", Marcus chamou com desinteresse, "Traga-o aqui."

"Sim, excelente ideia", Caius murmurou, embora sua cara fechada dissesse outra coisa, "Vamos esclarecer esse mal entendido."

"_E_ Chelsea", Aro acrescentou de última hora.

Jane se retirou e, enquanto esperávamos, a excitação atiçou meus nervos. Não fazia ideia do que eles estavam planejando, mas logicamente manter Jacob vivo parecia uma prioridade. Quase bom demais para ser verdade.

Chelsea, Chelsea... o nome ficou martelando em minha cabeça. Edward me ajudaria a lembrar se pudesse ler minha mente agora, mas eu teria que retirar o escudo de mim e mantê-lo sobre minha família ao mesmo tempo, algo que exigiria muita concentração. Chelsea, Chelsea... Tinha a ver com os laços afetivos, se eu não estava enganada... Seu dom era útil para os Volturi porque ela podia convencer alguém a querer ficar no clã, rompendo os laços afetivos que a mantinham ligada às outras pessoas no mundo lá fora. Mas Edward havia dito que esse tipo de coisa só funcionava quando os vínculos eram superficiais, e eu não conseguia ver como ela tiraria vantagem dos de Jacob.

"A propósito", ele girou o anel distraidamente com o polegar. Seu olhar encontrou o meu, "Como vai sua adorável filha? Como era mesmo o nome... Ah, sim. _Renesssmee_."

Ele pronunciou o nome como uma cobra sibilando antes do bote, e de repente Edward e Jasper estavam em cima de mim, me contendo.

"Shh, Bella, não", Edward murmurou no meu ouvido.

"Confesso que esperava vê-la. Todos nós esperávamos", Aro fez um gesto, abarcando os rostos hostil que nos cercavam, "Especialmente Jacob Black. Marcus ficou impressionado com a ligação que viu entre eles da última vez, disse que era tão forte que absolutamente nada poderia quebrá-la. Me pergunto se esse tipo de fidelidade se estende a vocês."

"Não vai querer testá-lo", Alice alertou.

"Não, minha cara", Aro sorriu inocentemente para ela, "Eu jamais faria isso."

[JACOB]

Me abaixei no chão de pedra e analisei o local. Sim, foi ali que escutei os sons do que Jane disse serem os fornos, mas eu era tão burro quanto Peter Bishop em _Fringe_. O que queria dizer: não muito. E fornos não rugiam como monstros, não no meu Universo.

Então, desde que os Volturi não andavam criando poodles nos subterrâneos, se tratava de algo perigoso. Algo que eles queriam esconder e que provavelmente faria bons estragos se fosse libertado. Eeeee eu acabava de descobrir uma outra arma a meu favor. Seria uma aberração criada pelo cientista maluco, Joham? Uma nova espécie? Algo do tipo _Residente Evil_ seria legal, mas não importava, contanto que pudesse fazer picadinho de vampiro.

Mas como chegar lá em baixo? Todos os caminhos estavam bloqueados, era como se o acesso não fosse pelo castelo. Ou, pelo menos, não por aquela torre...

"Aqui outra vez. Vamos ter que colocar uma coleira em você."

"Tente fazer isso se quiser saber como é bater palmas com os pés", respondi para a inconfundível e irritante voz de Jane às minhas costas.

Senti uma pontada de dor na nuca, mas, como da última vez, ela percorreu minha pele, sem conseguir ir muito além. Levantei tranquilamente e me virei para Jane. Ela ergueu o rosto e me encarou, mas recuou milimetricamente quando avancei.

"Que falta de autoconfiança, Jane. Está com medo _de mim?_"

Minha sombra a cobriu completamente. Percebi pelo canto do olho que Chelsea nos observava à distância, como se esperasse, mas eu estava me sentindo particularmente inspirado hoje e, se dependesse de mim, aquele feliz encontro não ia terminar bem para elas.

"Ei, qual a diferença entre um hambúrguer e uma loira?", perguntei para Jane.

Olhar inexpressivo.

"A carne nunca é 100% de vaca", respondi.

Olhar inexpressivo.

Estalei a língua na boca no céu da boca.

"Humm. Rosalie era mais inteligente."

Um sorriso suave passou pelos lábios dela, e seus olhos ganharam um brilho nocivo.

"Não me parece inteligente nos desafiar em nosso território."

"Claro, claro", abanei o ar num gesto vago, passando por ela, "Desculpe, mas essa foi no máximo um anedota bem ruim."

"Todos eles estão aqui, e enquanto você faz piadinhas ridículas, seus amigos correm perigo. Você sabe, Caius fica de mau humor quando precisa esperar..."

Jane era esperta e gostava de provocar, quase o meu par perfeito, mas ela jogava com as fraquezas dos outros de maneira "honesta". Quer dizer que não usava artifícios falsos ou pouco convincentes, e a não ser que estivesse mudando as regras do jogo agora, aquilo não era uma piada e não tinha graça.

"... e não vai ser difícil acabar com todos eles quando eu quebrar o pescoço daquela Isabella. Sem o Escudo, os Cullen não passam de um aborrecimento."

Minha reação foi automática: num momento estava indo embora pelo corredor e no outro estava apertando a garganta de Jane contra a parede, fazendo seus pés flutuarem no ar. Esperei que ela revidasse, mas seus reflexos eram péssimos, provavelmente porque seu dom sempre foi o bastante para paralisar seus oponentes antes do ataque.

"Se colocar as mãos neles", falei, devagar como seiva escorrendo, "Em _qualquer um deles_, vou fazer com que deseje ser humana só para morrer mais depressa, e agora que seus truques não funcionam mais em mim, vai ser um _prazer_ matá-la _bem_ devagar. Ficaria surpresa em como posso ser criativo quando quero."

Jane exibiu as presas pontiagudas para mim, chiando como o animal que era.

A dor pungente aumentou em várias partes do meu corpo, atingindo a potência máxima, mas era como ouvir uma música ruim com algodões no ouvido – a coisa toda não fazia muita diferença. Quando sua melhor defesa caiu por terra, ela partiu para a retaliação física. Suas mãos se fecharam em torno do meu pulso como garras enquanto eu envolvia sua pele de pedra entre meus dedos. Sabia que não a estava machucando como gostaria, mas fiquei satisfeito por fazê-la parecer tão desesperada e vulnerável para mim. Era o máximo que um ser como ela podia experimentar em ternos de emoções.

Nem percebi que começava a perder a sensibilidade nos dedos até Chelsea saltar sobre nós.

"Pare! Está machucando ele, sua idiota! Aro já disse que não quer danificá-lo!"

"Não me diga", rugi, maravilhado com a notícia. Minha voz saiu grave pelo esforço que fazia, "Imagine o que ele vai fazer quando souber que você mandou Santiago me chicotear até a morte, hã?"

Mas fui obrigado a soltá-la quando me vi perto de ficar sem a mão pela segunda vez naquele dia. Jane se afastou como um raio, escapando do meu alcance. Seu olhar era uma promessa de morte, mas eu estava tranquilo. Podia me matar se quisesse, mas como com certeza seria punida por isso, fugir era tudo que lhe restava.

"Vai se arrepender disso", prometeu, "Agora me siga, tenho ordens para levá-lo."

Jane foi embora pelos corredores, e eu a segui de longe, com uma Chelsea abalada nos calcanhares. Agora que a ira recuava, minha cabeça fervia. Os Cullen estavam ali, logo agora que eu chegava tão perto de destruir aquele ninho de morcegos nojentos. E esperava de verdade que o _todos eles_ de Jane fosse só no sentido figurado. Edward tinha prometido para mim que manteria Renesmee longe disso tudo.

Malditos sanguessugas molengas, vindo até Volterra por mim. Porque não se comportavam como vampiros ao menos uma vez na vida?

[BELLA]

Jane ressurgiu no salão como se pudesse soltar fogo pelas ventas. Sem nos olhar, caminhou com passos endurecidos para os lados da guarda. Então a atenção de todos foi atraída para o outro lado, por onde ela acabava de entrar. Jacob passava pelo arco amplo das portas, gingando daquela maneira entediada de quem não está num dia bom. Parecia mais magro, embora sua presença ainda impusesse respeito. A pele, daquele lindo tom de castanho avermelhado, estava sem brilho, como se ele não visse a luz do sol há semanas, e não há dias. A camisa amarrotada dava a impressão de já ter sido usada dos dois lados pelo menos umas dez vezes, uma das mãos estava envolta num pano manchado de sangue e um hematoma começava a se formar ao redor do pulso direito. Seu mau humor tinha cheiro de gasolina queimada e não havia mesmo motivos para ser diferente.

Mas havia algo muito errado com seu olhar. Não estava apenas morto, mas escurecido por uma sombra opaca e sinistra.

"Hey", ele disse para mim, depois piscou um olho para Alice e quase chegou a sorrir para Esme. Seu olhar percorreu os outros Cullen, contando, e então acenou para Edward em aprovação.

"Vocês disseram que ele não era um prisioneiro", me ouvi dizendo para Caius, "E o que são aqueles machucados?"

"Um acidente", Jacob desatou o pano e ergueu a mão curada, e em seguida acrescentou de má vontade: "Bella, você me conhece, fiquei puto da vida e... E é isso."

Respondi com um sorriso de afeto. Meu amigo temperamental.

"Jacob", Carlisle começou, "Eles disseram que você participou de uma votação para transformar um humano em imortal."

"Dois", Jacob corrigiu, com a voz cansada, "Dois humanos."

Balancei a cabeça, descrente.

"Leia a mente dele", murmurei para Edward, "Ele foi forçado, com certeza!"

"Talvez", Edward murmurou de volta, franzindo a testa em esforço, "Mas... Argh, não consigo ler, a mente dele está um caos..."

"Então é verdade?", Carlisle perguntou.

Jacob hesitou, como se pensasse com cuidado no que responder, e fiquei apavorada por Edward não conseguir entrar em sua mente. O que estavam fazendo com meu amigo para deixá-lo tão confuso? Olhei para Chelsea parada ao lado dele. Era ela, com certeza, ou todos eles juntos. Andavam colocando coisas em sua cabeça, destilando veneno, o levando ao limite.

"É", Jake disse por fim.

"Mas sabia que, se votasse, estaria se unindo ao clã?"

"Aro falou algo sobre isso, não lembro."

"E mesmo assim...", até mesmo Carlisle parecia surpreso.

"Mesmo assim", respondeu Jacob secamente.

Arfei. Seria possível que ele fosse assim tão influenciável? Ou que os poderes de Chelsea e dos outros conseguissem vencer todo seu senso de dignidade? O amor por seus amigos, pela própria vida, por Billy, por... Renesmee? Edward tinha me contado muitas histórias sobre como os Volturi recrutavam seus membros, mas nunca, nem em meus piores pesadelos, imaginei que Jacob estaria entre eles um dia.

"Então está dizendo que", minha voz tremulou entre as palavras, "_aceitou_ fazer parte deles?"

Jacob sustentou meu olhar, penalizado. Pude ver a mentira se formando em seu olhar sombrio, adornada por um brilho de desculpas, e fiquei aliviada por isso. Edward podia não conseguir ler a mente dele agora, mas para mim era fácil demais entender o tipo de ideia estúpida que ele estava tendo, tentando inviabilizar o confronto por nossa causa.

"Não tem que fazer isso", falei inadvertidamente, "Vamos lutar por você!"

"_Lutar?_", Caius se inquietou, "Quem falou em lutar?"

"Bella", Jasper sussurrou em tom de alerta.

"Foi só força de expressão", Aro explicou depressa, "Bella está tendo um momento de sensibilidade, Caius, não leve as coisas para esse lado."

"Ela disse que vieram para lutar!", Caius se alterou.

"Não foi isso que ela disse", Edward falou devagar, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

Não, eu não tinha dito isso. O que não significava que não tínhamos a intenção.

"Acalme-se, Caius", Marcus tocou o braço de Caius, o puxando de volta para o acento.

"Sim, vamos todos ponderar", Aro sugeriu, e depois de um momento breve, falou: "Então, creio que vieram para buscar o transmorfo. Dou minha palavra de que ele nunca foi mantido contra nossa vontade. Você sabe, Carlisle, como tratamos nossos visitantes. A votação foi apenas um ritual de acolhimento, e você há de convir que, se ele não é nosso inimigo, não há nada que o impeça de ser um aliado. E agora que todos escutamos que o gesto foi voluntário, creio que encerra-se a discussão."

Balancei a cabeça, me recusando a aceitar um ponto final. Olhei para Edward, buscando apoio, mas ele parecia tão frustrado quanto eu. Olhei ao redor, percebendo que todos estavam desarmados agora, com as expressões aturdidas. A boca de Alice estava aberta, como se as palavras tivessem lhe fugido de repente, Rosalie arregalava os olhos de incredulidade pasma e Jasper e Emmett se entreolharam com caras cuja legenda "_Mas que porra...?_" resumiria muito bem.

"Vamos para casa, Jacob", Esme pediu, "Você ouviu, é livre para ir embora se quiser."

Jane trocou um olhar com Demetri, e o restante da guarda se reposicionou discretamente. Evidente que não deixariam Jacob ir embora, por mais que eu não conseguisse entender porque Aro arriscaria os seus num confronto se não acreditava no Guerreiro. Ele o queria por alguma razão que não sabíamos, e Jacob entendia isso muito bem para não deixar que a decisão coubesse a eles. Estava se entregando para nos poupar.

"Não seja idiota", implorei, com raiva.

"Vá embora, Bella", ele respondeu, e mal pude reconhecer o tom insensível em sua voz.

"Vamos", Carlisle disse, "Não há mais nada para fazer aqui."

"_Não_", insisti.

Atrás de mim, ouvi Emmett e Rosalie recuarem. Depois Jasper, puxando Alice e Esme, e então senti o braço de Edward ao meu redor.

"Ele quer ficar, Bella, meu amor, não podemos ir contra..."

"Só está fazendo isso para nos proteger!"

"Não faz diferença, é a palavra dele, são as regras..."

"Que se danem as regras!"

"Alec, Jane, levem nossos amigos até a porta", Aro pediu, e acrescentou com um sorriso cortes: "Façam uma boa viagem."

Carlisle encarou os gêmeos.

"Não é necessário, Aro. Sei o caminho."

Despedaçada, mortificada, procurei os olhos de Jacob pela última vez, esperando ver arrependimento neles, ou o mínimo de sensatez que fosse, mas eles permaneciam escuros e estreitados, indecifráveis.

"Não pode fazer isso com ela", apelei.

Uma sombra de dor passou por seu rosto, contorcendo suas feições duras numa careta ressentida. Ele desviou os olhos para o chão, hesitante, mas quando voltou a me fixar, havia a mais resoluta frieza neles.

[JACOB]

Quando todos saíram e Alec fechou as portas, tive a nítida impressão de ter chegado ao fim da linha. Não havia nada na minha frente a não ser o vazio.

De repente, em meio ao silêncio mortal, Aro levantou do trono e começou a aplaudir. Enquanto caminhava compassadamente pelo salão, seus olhos se fixaram em mim, cheios de um contentamento explícito.

"Muito bem, Jacob Black! Seja bem vindo ao clã Volturi. Jamais irá se arrepender da escolha que fez hoje", ele fez um gesto indicando sua guarda, posicionados como soldados atrás dos tronos, "Veja, olhe para eles. Fortes, inatingíveis, confiantes. Nada os ameaça aqui. É isso o que somos, é isso que você vai se tornar."

Registrei aquelas palavras, mas elas não tiveram nenhum efeito em mim. Encarei a porta por onde meus amigos acabavam de sair para nunca mais voltarem. A imagem do rosto de Bella paralisado de choque ia me perseguir pelo resto dos meus dias, mas de uma maneira egoísta eu estava grato por ser o dela e não o de Renesmee. Não teria suportado decepcioná-la assim.

"Ele não me parece muito contente, Aro", Marcus comentou à meia voz, "Na verdade, eu arriscaria dizer que ele não está _sentindo_ absolutamente nada."

Caius fez um muxoxo de desdém.

"Danos afetivos", disse com impaciência, lançando um olhar enviesado para Marcus, "Já chega, Chelsea, ou vai acabar criando mais um morto vivo para o nosso clã."

As portas do salão se abriram com um estrondo e as esposas entraram por ela. Athenodora avançou para mim com o semblante consternado de quem esperou tempo demais do lado de fora. Senti seus dedos frios tocando meu rosto e sua voz encantadora murmurando palavras de congratulação, mas simplesmente não dei atenção. Todo o mundo ao meu redor estava do lado de fora da minha bolha particular. O tempo parecia suspenso.

"Jacob", Athenodora me chamou, dando tapinhas em minha bochecha, "Pare, Chelsea", ela ordenou rispidamente, "Eles já foram embora, isso não é mais necessário. Está danificando a grade emocional dele!"

Chelsea olhou para Aro, os grandes olhos de boneca vidrados.

"Não estou fazendo nada", ela confessou num sussurro amedrontado.

"Ele pode entrar em colapso nervoso", Sulpicia falou, seu tom imponente tomando todo o solão, "Deixe-o em paz!"

Athenodora virou para Chelsea, atônita.

"Espere... o que você disse?"

"Eu... Eu não fiz nada, ele decidiu sozinho."

Aro se aproximou dela, a rondando como se pudesse queimá-la viva com o olhar.

"Você...não fez..._nada_?", sibilou.

Chelsea estremeceu, mas parecia incapaz de produzir som. Jane e Alec observavam a cena num mutismo ansioso, como duas crianças esperando pela melhor parte do espetáculo.

"Você não fez nada?", Aro repetiu entre dentes, erguendo a mão e percorrendo o pescoço de Chelsea. Os olhos dela se arregalaram tanto que as íris pareceram duas pedras de rubi vagando num pires de leite, "Está me dizendo que o clã dos Cullen vem até aqui por esse garoto e você não fez nada para enfraquecer os laços entre eles?"

"Tem noção do risco que corremos?", Caius se ergueu de repente, e o movimento tirou do lugar uma mecha de seu cabelo bem penteado, "E se o garoto não tivesse escolhido ficar? Teríamos que matar todos eles, e em pouco tempo seríamos recriminados! Os Cullen têm aliados que dariam a própria vida para se vingar! Alguns deles só precisam de uma desculpa, como aquele clã asqueroso da Romênia!", sua voz alterada subiu uma oitava, "E estão há poucos quilômetros daqui, por todos os demônios! Por tantos séculos controlamos um levante, e o que acha que aconteceria se..."

"Basta!", Aro rugiu.

Ele parou na frente de Chelsea e colocou ambas as mãos em sua cabeça, afagando seus cabelos curtos.

"Minha adorável criança", disse com ternura, "Há ainda mais alguma coisa para revelar?"

Chelsea ficou muito parada, olhando Aro num misto de terror e admiração, e então ergueu a mão, a entregando para ele. Aro acariciou seus dedos pequenos enquanto a encarava, a expressão concentrada e inerte. De repente ele franziu a testa e virou a cabeça na minha direção.

"Interessante... Muito interessante."

Caius e Marcus se entreolharam.

"O que você viu?", Caius quis saber.

"Muito bem, minha querida", Aro soltou a mão de Chelsea e voltou para os cabelos dela, "Isso é muito valioso e intrigante, parece que eles nunca param de nos surpreender", seus dedos longos e pálidos se posicionaram de um jeito estranho ao redor da cabeça da vampria, e por um momento achei que ia beijá-la pelo modo como a fixou, muito intensamente. Até que algo mudou de repente, "Mas você falhou, cometeu um erro imperdoável."

Os dedos espaçados fizeram pressão. Em pouco tempo o olhar de Chelsea injetou e o pânico deformou os traços de seu rosto.

"Não, mestre, por favor!", ela choramingou, "Me perdoe, eu imploro..."

"Aro, pense melhor, ela é valiosa", Marcus intercedeu.

"Não mais", Caius disse, como quem encerra a conversa.

"Os Volturi não dão segundas chances", Jane fez coro.

Em sua fúria, as presas de Aro ficaram expostas. Sua postura geralmente polida e cortês atrofiou, dando lugar a uma criatura destrutiva e obceada que se curvava sob o peso da própria ganância. A cena passou diante dos meus olhos como um pesadelo. Os gritos de Chelsea feriram meus tímpanos quando sua cabeça trincou com estalos secos enquanto Aro a apertava, até pulverizar numa nuvem cintilante e arenosa, deixando no ar um cheiro de carbono queimado. O corpo inerte e degolado tombou no chão com um baque surdo. Aro passou sobre ele, o estilhaçando, batendo as roupas para se livrar da poeira prateada.

"Lamentável. Agora, Jacob, vamos esquecer esse triste episódio e comemorar sua estada. Demetri, traga as bebidas."

Demetri saiu por uma porta lateral e voltou segundos depois trazendo duas garotinhas humanas pelos cabelos. Pareciam novas demais para ainda serem virgens e estavam tão rígidas de pavor que não lutavam, não gritavam apenas se moviam conforme Demetri as empurrava.

Me dei conta de que Aro gostava de capturar suas presas e abatê-las enquanto ainda estavam confusas. A vulnerabilidade parecia excitá-lo a ponto de fazer seus olhos leitosos brilharem.

"Você se supera a cada dia, Jane", ele disse, umedecendo os lábios.

Ela sorriu discretamente.

Entendi bem depressa o que ia acontecer. Um bolo compacto revolveu em meu estômago, como se eu tivesse engolido um porco espinho. A raiva borbulhou por baixo da minha pele, queimando por dentro, me fazendo rosnar. Não ia ver isso acontecer de novo, não ia permitir que aqueles malditos brincassem com a vida de pessoas inocentes mais uma vez, bem na minha frente.

"Como membro do clã, posso reivindicá-las?", perguntei para Athenodora ao meu lado, observando Demetri as levar até Aro.

Ela me olhou, confusa.

"Mas porque ia querer..."

"_Posso?_"

"Sim. Sim, você pode."

"Quero as garotas", anunciei, embora soubesse que Aro já tinha me escutado.

Ele parou a dois passos delas, as mãos erguidas no ar prontas para tocá-las. Seu rosto enrijeceu numa careta de desagrado, mas Caius caiu na gargalhada.

"Ora, vejam só, mal se tornou um Volturi e já está querendo ser o herói! Vamos com calma, garoto, a coisa toda é um processo."

"Você...as quer", Aro falou, avaliando o pedido. Seus dedos oscilaram na direção delas, então ele os recolheu, como uma criança desistindo dos doces na mesa do aniversário. Assentiu devagar, "Pois então elas são suas, meu caro. Considere um presente de boas vindas. Sulpicia, leve-as para a torre feminina e as prepare adequadamente."

Sulpicia se aproximou das garotas com cutela, falando devagar para acalmá-las. Sua voz não era tão bonita quanto a de Athenodora, mas transmitia segurança e confiança, e foi fácil convencê-las. Elas saíram do salão com Athenodora, e encarei Aro longamente antes de ir embora. Esperava que entendesse que minha _estadia_ não ia ser tão tranquila quanto imaginava.

"Você vai ser um de nós, Jacob Black", ele disse com um sorriso cordial, "Posso ver isso nos seus olhos..."

[NAHUEL]

Paramos na orla da floresta. Os muros de Volterra estavam há alguns metros à nossa frente, projetando sombras compridas no tapete verde que o rodeava enquanto os primeiros raios de sol tocavam o alto da torre central.

Depois de uma noite correndo entre as árvores em baixo de uma tempestade torrencial, Renesmee estava gelada e esfarrapada, com pedaços de folhas e gravetos grudados nos cabelos emaranhados. Inferno, estava fraca demais. Sua respiração era superficial e eu não gostava nem um pouco da coloração descarnada de sua boca.

"Ei", eu a sacudi de leve quando ela fechou os olhos e seu corpo começou a deslizar pelos meus braços, como se estivesse desmaiando, "Ei, ei! Mas que droga...!"

A escorei numa árvore a tempo dela deslizar pelo tronco e desabar sentada no chão feito uma marionete sem fios. Sua boca ficou aberta frouxamente, as pálpebras lânguidas tentando a todo custo se firmarem. Esfreguei as mãos até aquecê-las e as coloquei em seu rosto exangue. Nesse momento, vultos atravessaram o gramado ao longe, suas formas quase desaparecendo no vento. Mesmo àquela distância eu podia ver que o grandalhão de pele escura não estava entre eles, e se os Cullen estavam saindo sem lutar só podia significar que ele tinha se recusado a vir. Maldito bastardo, eu já devia imaginar que era da mesma laia que os Volturi, Chelsea nem deve ter tido muito trabalho o manipulando. Olhei para Renesmee, sofrendo e se sacrificando por ele... A garota que tinha mutilado as mãos para cumprir a missão idiota de pegar uma agulha num tear podia mesmo se apaixonar tão perdidamente por um covarde como aquele?

"Vamos lá, garota, não vai se entregar agora, não é?"

Um sorriso débil surgiu em seus lábios descorados.

"Ele está vivo, Nahuel. Posso senti-lo..."

"É, é, ele está", admiti de mal grado, "Como eu disse que estaria. Agora faça o favor de ficar viva até lá, ok? São só mais alguns passos."

"Estou bem, só preciso vê-lo..."

"Você precisa beber e se alimentar, e precisa dormir por uns cinco dias seguidos até voltar a parecer um ser humano de novo."

Ela abriu um dos olhos e me espiou, uma ruguinha fina surgindo entre as sobrancelhas delicadas.

"Estou tão feia assim?"

Oh, pelo amor de Deus! A garota estava à beira de um colapso e ainda se preocupava em como ia parecer para o Lobo Mal. Olhei para seu rosto pálido e sem vida, os cabelos bagunçados ao redor da cabeça, pensando que, apesar de tudo, não havia mesmo uma maneira dela ficar feia.

"A visão do inferno", respondi.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

"Talvez eles me deixem tomar um banho antes de vê-lo."

Os raios de sol vieram deslizando pelo chão, nos encobrindo aos poucos com uma nuvem dourada, morna e vital. Quase gemendo de alívio, senti o calor se espalhando pela minha pele, espantando o frio que ia até os ossos. Esperei que fizesse o mesmo com Renesmee, mas depois de alguns minutos seus dentes rangiam ainda mais. Com uma sensação de impotência, me dei conta de que seu organismo estava fraco demais até mesmo para reagir.

"Precisamos voltar", falei para ela, "Carlisle talvez saiba o que fazer."

Era estranho o vampiro telepata não ter escutado meus pensamentos quando passou, porque eu não estava tendo o cuidado de escondê-los. O que quer que tivesse se passado com os Volturi, estava ocupando toda sua mente agora.

"Não...", Renesmee balançou a cabeça debilmente, "Tenho que... vê-lo..."

"Você está doente!", a raiva trovejou em minha voz, me levando ao limite "Ele a abandonou completamente agora! Não vê? Sua família acabou de sair, não houve luta, ele _quis_ ficar!"

"Não...", ela ficou repetindo, sem me dar ouvidos.

A encarei com impaciência. Certo, como se eu não pudesse simplesmente carregá-la de volta pela floresta. Mas e se isso piorasse tudo? Era revoltante admitir, mas talvez Renesmee estivesse adoecendo por causa do cretino filho da mãe. Ele estava fazendo isso com ela de alguma maneira, e como das outras vezes, senti que apesar de tudo arrancá-la dele parecia errado demais, como violar algo sagrado.

"Não consigo entender", confessei, roçando o polegar nos lábios frios de Renesmee.

"Ninguém consegue", ela respondeu, virando a cabeça para olhar na direção de Volterra.

Mas nem tudo estava perdido afinal. Se meu pai ainda estivesse com os Volturi, poderia ajudar. Sua experiência como médico nos campos de concentração na Segunda Guerra Mundial valeriam para alguma coisa além de criar _Frankenstein__s_.

"Levo você até lá se concordar em beber da minha veia _para valer_."

Ela fechou os olhos e se encolheu como se sentisse dor. Dei uma risada amarga.

"Está me deixando complexado."

"O problema não é você, Nahuel."

"E qual é o problema?"

Renesmee voltou a cabeça devagar para mim. Vi em seus olhos inteligentes a compreensão exata de tudo. Ela sabia do que eu sentia, sempre soube, era uma garota esperta.

"Não é como se fosse grande coisa", dei de ombros.

Ela piscou lentamente.

"Eu sei. Não é nada comparado ao que sentiu por ela."

Não chegava nem perto. E, mesmo assim, era mais do que eu tinha sentido por alguém em anos.

"Tudo bem, veja isso como uma troca entre amigos, ok? Só estou tentando salvar sua vida e não vou cobrar por isso."

"É só o que você tem tentado fazer desde que Jacob me...", as palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta, e ela precisou respirar fundo para retomar, "Como se eu já não tivesse uma dívida com você."

O sorrisinho que apareceu no canto de seus lábios foi um sim para mim, e comecei a me ajoelhar sobre ela, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa e afastando as lapelas. O pescoço era o melhor lugar para beber, não apenas pelas sensações eróticas implícitas no gesto, mas também porque o sangue vinha direto do coração e em quantidades maiores. Além do mais, Renesmee não sabia, mas eu tinha uma sensibilidade maior nessa região. Então provavelmente isso ia significar mais para mim do que para ela.

Mesmo assim também puxei as mangas até os cotovelos. Os pulsos eram a segunda melhor opção, caso ela escolhesse algo mais impessoal.

"Agora é para valer, ok?", lembrei a ela, "Só vai parar quando estiver satisfeita."

Renesmee olhou para os meus pulsos, avaliando. Ok, talvez fosse melhor assim... Me aproximei mais, então seu olhar subiu por mim até meu pescoço exposto, e foi como uma criança esfomeada admirando um pão doce na vitrine de uma padaria.

A carga de excitação que percorreu meu corpo foi o bastante para me deixar ligado de muitas maneiras.

[RENESMEE]

Nahuel estava parado na minha frente, as mãos estendidas sobre mim e apoiadas na árvore às minhas costas, um joelho dobrado e o outro na terra, me cobrindo com sua sombra.

O vazio em meu peito pulsava como um segundo coração, e eu sabia por quê. Jacob estava logo alia atrás daqueles muros, e tudo em mim vibrava naquela direção, me puxando como um ímã. Mas naquele momento a necessidade por ele foi abafada pela urgência de algo mais instintivo e vital. A proximidade do corpo morno de Nahuel abriu meus sentidos, comecei a ouvir seu coração pulsando rápido e aspirei seu perfume forte e masculino. Deus, era bom, não exatamente sensual, mas marcante.

E ele estava certo, eu não tinha muito mais tempo, a não ser que me alimentasse. Embora minha sede fosse imortal, minhas fraquezas eram humanas e eu nunca havia passado tanto tempo sem caçar.

Senti que salivava e que minhas presas se alongavam para fora, molhadas e sedentas, respondendo naturalmente ao chamado daquele coração pulsando. Os músculos de Nahuel se contraíram, prevendo o golpe no exato momento em que o segurei pelas lapelas e puxei sua garganta para minha boca. Ele chiou quando minhas presas perfuraram a carne macia, e suspeitei que não foi de dor. _Só vai parar quando estiver satisfeita_, ele havia dito, mas agora que experimentava seu sangue me dava conta de que teria de sacrificá-lo para ficar realmente saciada, porque estava mais seca que uma passa.

Nossa espécie era forte o bastante para sobreviver a um saque tão grande? Eu nunca tinha pensando nisso, mas agora a pergunta parecia importante demais. Fechei os olhos e deixei que a alimentação me restabelecesse, e os primeiros sinais foram quase imediatos – com um ânimo novo, me sentei ereta e o agarrei pela nuca, assumindo o controle.

O efeito não era tão poderoso quanto havia experimentado com Jacob, mas a adrenalina e o instinto desenfreado estavam ali, como da vez em que Jasper me mordeu. Ignorando os gemidos abafados de Nahuel, me concentrei no ritmo das batidas de seu coração em meus ouvidos. Elas me avisariam quando fosse hora de parar.

"Ah, caramba...", ele arfou. Pensei em recuar, mas Nahuel segurou minha cabeça por trás, apertando mais minhas presas na própria pele, "Não pare."

Quando sua pulsação passou de muito rápida para instável eu me forcei a parar, apesar de não estar satisfeita. Mais gemidos enquanto selava a ferida com uma lambida lenda, e então o afastei. Seus músculos estavam rígidos e ele respirava aos arrancos, parecendo meio zonzo.

"Foi demais?"

O olhar dele encontrou o meu, as íris cor de champagne cintilando com um brilho quente. Parecia totalmente embevecido, mas se esforçou para manter o foco.

"Você está bem?", sua voz grave estava rouca.

"Estou."

Ele se afastou devagar, sem forças, até sentar sobre os calcanhares. Abri a boca, chocada. Eu o tinha devassado completamente. Sua camisa estava repuxada sobre o peito de um modo constrangedor, deixando parte da barriga musculosa e dos ombros à mostra. O moicano caía desalinhado entre os olhos e havia marcas de unhas na lateral de seu pescoço. Uma fina camada de suor cobria seu rosto afogueado.

"Parece mesmo melhor", ele assentiu, sem fôlego.

"Me desculpe", falei depressa, tentando arrumar sua camisa num gesto patético.

Nahuel riu e segurou meu pulso.

"Não comece, não sou nenhuma bichinha afetada. Não teria me importado se tivesse me virado do avesso."

Corando violentamente, desviei o olhar para baixo, de repente sem saber o que dizer. Graças a Deus Nahuel tomou a iniciativa. Se levantando, ele ofereceu a mão para mim e me ajudou a levantar. Seus movimentos eram lentos, certamente por ter perdido muito sangue em pouco tempo, e eu coloquei o braço ao redor de sua cintura para garantir um apoio a mais.

Ele sorriu com arrogância, mas passou um braço pelos meus ombros, aceitando a ajuda.

"Você devia ficar", falei enquanto atravessávamos o gramado verde em direção a Volterra, "Se houver algum tipo de confronto, vai ser presa fácil. Além do mais, isso não tem a ver com você e eu prefiro encarar as consequências sozinha."

Ele abafou um muxoxo entediado.

"Cale a boca, Renesmee, estou com uma puta dor de cabeça."

Mordi o lábio para segurar um sorriso. Tive consciência do meu braço em torno dele e pela primeira vez fiquei realmente satisfeita por tê-lo tão perto. E por ter uma boa desculpa para abraçá-lo sem ser ter que lidar com seu ego depois.

[NAHUEL]

Precisava de duas coisas depressa: uma aspirina e um banho de água gelada, embora achasse que nem mesmo isso resolveria aquela ereção. Cara, tinha que dar um jeito de tirar aquela garota da minha cabeça, até porque as coisas caminhavam para uma separação inevitável – ou ela seria morta ou ficaria com o Lobo Mal. Nenhuma das duas opções me deixava feliz, mas ambas me colocavam exatamente onde eu deveria estar agora: fora da vida dela.

Passamos pelos portões da cidade e caminhamos pelas ruas desertas.

"No hotel em que estávamos disseram que foi um vírus não catalogado que fez o estrago", Renesmee disse.

"Um vírus chamado Volturi."

"Isso não coloca em xeque a regra principal? Não se expor para os humanos?"

"Quer saber minha opinião? Aro está ficando gagá."

Ela riu. O som foi maravilhoso, um brilho de vida naquele lugar morto.

"Achei que vampiros não envelhecessem", ela disse.

"Mas perdem o juízo com muita frequência. E devem estar apostando que no fim podem simplesmente sumir e deixar para trás mais uma lenda sem explicação. Quem sabe Volterra não fique ainda mais atraente para os turistas, conhecida como _o lugar misterioso onde as pessoas desapareceram da noite para o dia_."

Ela franziu a testa.

"Desapareceram?"

"Não acha que eles iam deixar os corpos espalhados por aí, não é? Aro considera isso deselegante. Está sentindo o cheiro? Carne podre, mas seria muito pior se _todos_ os cadáveres realmente estivessem aqui. Eles armaram um cenário, são muito bons nisso. Deixaram algumas vitimas para distrair a equipe de inspeção humana e queimaram os restos. É claro que daqui a alguns dias os dados vão começar a não bater, o numero de corpos vai se mostrar bem inferior à quantidade de moradores catalogados, e então a coisa toda vai ganhar status sensacionalista. A mídia adora, as pessoas adoram e está tudo bem."

"Mas porque eles fizeram isso? Porque se deram ao trabalho de criar todo esse circo?"

"Para intimidar sua família, eu acho. Uma maneira de dizer _podemos fazer o que quisermos porque esse é o nosso território_. E um recado para Carlisle, é claro, e para aqueles que adotam seu estilo de vida _saudável_. Todos que tem o mínimo de respeito pela vida humana se revoltam com um crime desses."

Os ombros de Renesmee ficaram rígidos em baixo dos meus braços. Ela concordava com isso.

"Mas ninguém veio nos ajudar até agora", ela disse com certa mágoa, "E ninguém fez nada para derrubá-los por todos esses séculos."

"Seu namorado não conta?"

Ela se encolheu e tirou a mão da minha cintura para abraçar a si mesma. Não disse mais nada até chegarmos na praça central. As portas da fortaleza estavam abertas, e entramos sem cerimônia. Não fomos recebidos pela guarda e nem pela Tríade. Ao invés disso, nos deixaram passar como se nossa presença fosse insignificante. Quase cheguei a acreditar que era proposital, até que Demetri surgiu de repente num dos corredores. Parecia ter sido pego desprevenido, e apertou os olhos primeiro para mim, depois para Renesmee. Então os arregalou.

"Renesmee... Cullen?"

"Oi, Demetri", o cumprimentei com um maneio de cabeça casual, "Pode avisar para eles que estamos aqui."

Demetri abriu um sorriso predador, levando a ponta da língua até uma presa.

"Claro. Aro vai adorar saber disso."

[JACOB]

Depois que saí do salão, fui para a torre feminina, subi as escadarias e entrei no salão oval de mármore branco. Estava vazio, com as varandas abertas e o ar fresco do dia exalando a pinho, sol e terra molhada.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei debruçado no parapeito, olhando para a floresta verde escura ao redor de Volterra, pensando no que ia fazer agora, quando o sol começou a se por, seus tons dourados esmaecendo no horizonte. O céu se tingiu lentamente de azul escuro e a lua cheia surgiu no alto, iluminando as pradarias ao longe.

Então, muito distante, um coro de uivos ecoou pela noite, primeiro um, depois outro, e outro, até formarem um lamento solene e uníssono. Meu coração disparou enquanto eu reconhecia cada um deles: Leah, Seth, Noah, Embry, Tyler, Dylan... Minha matilha. Não distingui os uivos de Quil, Sam e dos outros, o que significava que não tinham vindo. Provavelmente foi uma escolha difícil para os quileutes, mas não era certo me ressentir por isso, já que eu era uma causa perdida. E Sam sempre foi contra desperdícios.

Olhei para o círculo imenso da lua, imaginando se Quil teria ficado por causa de Claire, quase 100% certo de que sim. Se o Guerreiro não tivesse eclipsado meu _imprinting_, não teria conseguido deixar Renesmee, então acho que pelo menos isso eu devia a ele. Mas talvez o _imprinting_ não fizesse diferença. Leah disse uma vez, meio que brincando, que achava que o _imprinting_ não passava de um puxão de orelha nos garotos da espécie.

"O _imprinting_ é só um modo que a natureza encontrou de chamar a atenção de vocês. Veja o Jared, por exemplo, passou a vida toda sentando do lado de uma garota na escola sem nunca percebê-la. Paul contou que ela era apaixonada por ele desde a quarta série, e aí, de repente, Jared olhou para o lado e _pimba_! _Imprinting_. Ele nunca teria se dado conta de que Kim era a garota certa para ele."

A visão de Leah era simplista, mas agora eu me perguntava se não tinha mesmo coerência, porque com ou sem _imprinting_, o vazio em meu peito era grande o bastante para fazer as torturas físicas de Jane parecem cócegas.

Só que alguma coisa tinha mudado hoje, não é? A ferida incomodava como um machucado cicatrizando. Os fios de aço que me ligavam a Renesmee, destroçados pela separação brusca, começavam a regenerar, deixando uma sensação entorpecente de euforia e alívio. Pela primeira vez em dias eu sentia meu coração batendo de verdade, e não apenas funcionando.

Quase cheguei a acreditar que ela estava perto, muito perto, mas afastei a ideia porque me estressava além da conta.

Lembrei que tinha visto uma vez num documentário que antes de morrer por insuficiência generalizada, a vítima fica em estado de agitação. A pulsação atinge picos exorbitantes, os sentidos se abrem, as pupilas dilatam, a adrenalina aumenta. É só o coração se esforçando para dar tudo de si, mas você sente como se estivesse numa _rave_, no auge da felicidade. Então, de um modo obscuro, talvez eu estivesse morrendo por dentro, só isso.

Quando os uivos sumiram no vento, apenas o de Leah restou. Teimosa como sempre.

"Vá embora", murmurei, como se ela pudesse me ouvir.

O lamento virou um ganido magoado no final.

Exausto e sem forças, caminhei pela torre, vagando sem rumo certo, até encontrar o salão de banho. Ainda era cedo para o banho coletivo, então tirei as roupas e mergulhei na água quente e perfumada. Sabia que devia estar tentando descobrir o que Aro havia visto na mente de Chelsea antes de matá-la, mas meu cérebro estava imerso em clorofórmio, dormente e desligado. Só conseguia pensar que havia grandes chances de ter perdido minha aliada e que, nesse caso, precisava arrumar outra maneira de chegar até minha adaga.

Nem percebi que estava sendo observado das sombras.

"Convenci Caius a dar algum crédito a você", a voz de Athenodora veio do divã, "E Aro está com um humor especialmente favorável esta noite, então suponho que vão deixá-lo em paz por algum tempo."

Sorri amargamente para mim mesmo, imaginando qual seria a vítima da vez e o que ela teria feito para deixar Aro tão disposto a me relevar. Depois de desafiá-lo mais cedo, arrancando de suas mãos as delícias que Jane havia capturado especialmente para ele, não esperava nenhum tipo de misericórdia.

"Não vai me agradecer?"

Olhei na direção daquela voz angelical. Athenodora não estava nua, mas usava uma túnica de seda branca tão fina que mesmo de longe dava para ver os contornos dos seios perfeitos. Os cabelos cor de ouro claro estavam presos como sempre numa trança elaborada que descia por um lado do pescoço. Enquanto me observava, ela acariciou o decote distraidamente.

"Faria qualquer coisa por você", confessou, absorta, "Sei que essa é minha perdição, que minhas apostas são altas demais e que provavelmente vou me machucar, mas o que existe para mim no futuro além do que tenho agora?"

Ela levantou e contornou a piscina devagar, a barra da túnica roçando nos pés delicados. Apanhou uma toalha limpa numa pilha e a trouxe para mim. Seu olhar esgazeado rutilava sob a luz das velas douradas, e lembrei do modo como Renesmee olhava para mim, como se estivesse fascinada. Uma ideia suja aflorou na minha mente, algo pouco digno, mas válido, desde que eu podia estar novamente sozinho e precisando de todos os recursos que encontrasse no caminho.

Saí da água, aceitando a toalha limpa e a enrolando na cintura, sem me preocupar em enxugar o resto do corpo antes. Odiava aquele perfume de especiarias que ficava impregnado na pele depois dos banhos de imersão, mas se queria fazer aquilo direito, seria bom que meu cheiro estivesse bem camuflado para Athenodora.

Quando cheguei bem perto, ela pareceu estonteada por um momento, então disse num sussurro:

"O que vai fazer com as garotas?"

Droga, as garotas. Não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer com elas.

"Não pensei nisso ainda."

"Pode ter todo o poder que quiser aqui, Jacob. Sei que não sente o mesmo por mim, mas se me aceitar, posso fazer de você um rei de verdade", seu olhar tenaz encontrou o meu enquanto suas mãos tocavam meu peito, "Um homem como você não nasceu para ser liderado, e Aro vai perceber isso um dia. E nesse dia, nós vamos..."

"Porque Chelsea não fez nada?"

Athenodora se calou bruscamente. Abaixou a cabeça e brincou com a barra da toalha em minha cintura, então respondeu com um sorriso:

"Eles subestimaram você. Mas agora Aro está começando a entender os erros que cometeu."

Apanhei um cacho de cabelo em seu pescoço, a tocando devagar, a amaciando para mim.

"O que ela mostrou para ele antes de ser morta? Está fugindo da minha pergunta."

"Eu não sei. Não tenho nenhum dom de ler mentes."

"Sabe, eu estava pensando... se alguma de vocês quisesse enganar Aro, precisaria ter uma carta na manga. Algum poder que a mantivesse protegida, como...", olhei dentro dos olhos dela, "Um truque mental, por exemplo."

Athenodora sustentou meu olhar.

"Enganar Aro?", ela perguntou, quase inocente demais, "É impossível enganar qualquer um deles."

"Mas digamos que houvesse uma traidora."

Ela pareceu chocada.

"Ela com certeza teria um segredo!"

"Foi o que eu pensei", afastei a trança para trás e dedilhei a alça da túnica. A seda fina era fria e suave, como ela, "Porque Aro não me mata logo se não confia em mim?"

"Aro não conta seus planos para nós, nunca somos convidadas para as conferências da Tríade. Mas acho que... pode ter a ver com as tatuagens", as mãos de Athenodora percorreram meus braços e ombros, deslizando sobre os símbolos elaborados, "Elas emanam uma força estranha, nunca vi nada assim."

"São só bobagens", desconversei, "Desenhos sem sentido que fiz quando era adolescente."

"Não, não são", ela disse com firmeza, "Pode achar que não passo de uma garotinha deslumbrada, mas não sou estúpida. Essas tatuagens tem vida própria."

"Ok", acariciei o rosto dela lentamente, "Quer saber a verdade? Ganhei elas quando me transformei pela primeira vez, num ritual de transição. Todos os lobos da nossa espécie tem uma, é a nossa marca."

"Lobos...", ela experimentou a palavra, "Eu lembro, no dia do julgamento da garotinha... eram vários, fascinantes", seus olhos se estreitaram nos meus, especulativos, "É verdade que podem se ligar a qualquer um? Humanos, imortais... híbridos?"

"É", respondi.

"Era ela, não é? A garotinha. Foi com ela que você se ligou."

"Renesmee."

Uma sombra escureceu o olhar de Athenodora. Ela estremeceu, e várias sensações passaram por seu belo rosto ao mesmo tempo – indignação, repulsa, inveja, confusão e, finalmente tristeza. Percebi que era quase fácil demais ler Athenodora, porque ela não se esforçava para esconder os sentimentos, o oposto de Sulpicia. Engoli em seco, com vontade de alertá-la. Essa era uma fraqueza perigosa para se ter em meio aos Volturi.

"Então ele existe, afinal", ela disse.

"O que?"

"O amor eterno e puro. Se passaram tantos séculos desde que vivi algo assim pela última vez... como tudo que ficou para trás, achava que isso também tinha acabado."

"Existe. Só não é muito comum hoje em dia."

Quando Athenodora olhou para as próprias mãos em meu peito, o modo como os cílios longos roçaram a pele perolada da bochecha foi dolorosamente familiar.

"Me deixaria experimentar?", ela perguntou de repente.

"Experimentar?"

"Faço você lembrar dela, não é? Dá para ver pelo modo como me olha. Então apenas finja que ela está aqui..."

Balancei a cabeça, entendendo depressa que a conversa já tinha ido longe demais.

"Sem chance", me abaixei para pegar minhas roupas no chão e segui para o vestiário.

"Estou pedindo apenas um beijo!", ela insistiu, "Sou assim tão repulsiva para você?"

Oh, caramba. Por todos os demônios, esse era o tipo de coisa que eu não precisava agora. Ou... talvez fosse exatamente do que eu precisava.

Numa escala de mau caratismo que ia de zero a dez, brincar com os sentimentos de uma garota ficava no nível doze. Não que eu me incomodasse em ser o vilão, só não gostava da ideia de também ser usado em troca.

Enquanto eu decidia, sem me virar, Athenodora ficou em silêncio.

"Mesmo que seja uma mentira?", perguntei, pelo resto de dignidade que ainda havia em mim.

"Pelo menos me deixe saber como é um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Ainda que seja só uma ilusão."

Assenti, me voltando para ela. Seus olhos brilharam em expectativa. Comecei a cobrir a distância entre nós, fazendo Athenodora recuar até uma das colunas perto da piscina. Seus lábios cheios se abriram, os seios inflaram no decote quando ela suspirou profundamente. O reflexo da água em sua pele era iridescente, como um diamante prismando a luz. Apoiei os braços no mármore às suas costas e me inclinei sobre ela.

Não era difícil visualizar Renesmee ali. Se ela simplesmente fechasse os olhos como estava fazendo agora... O formato do nariz era parecido, o contorno das sobrancelhas, do rosto, e a simetria dos ombros também. Delicada, suave, perfeita. Coloquei a mão em seu pescoço, roçando o polegar no espaço entre as clavículas e experimentando. Mas não era macia, e a textura da pele era completamente errada.

Ansiosa por mais, ela levou as mãos até minhas costas e me puxou. Senti que apertava os contornos duros de seu corpo, tendo a sensação de abraçar uma parede. Obviamente, pelo modo como Athenodora suspirou, suas impressões foram bem diferentes.

"Oh, sim... _quente_... Espere, me deixe sentir isso", ela subiu e desceu as mãos pela minha tatuagem, os dedos deslizando fácil pela pele molhada, depois contornou meu peito até parar sobre o coração, então ficou muito quieta e pensativa, "Parece calmo."

"Eu estou calmo."

"Os livros dizem que estar apaixonado acelera o coração, nos aquece por dentro. É o que sente por ela?"

Respirei fundo. Realmente não estava a fim de discursar sobre o que eu sentia por Renesmee para Athenodora, era uma direção para a qual a conversa não devia ir. Só queria que ela calasse a boca e me deixasse fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Minha paciência estava se esgotando enquanto minhas mãos coçavam para tomarem o maldito punhal novamente, e descobri que faria quase qualquer coisa para colocar um ponto final nesse pesadelo.

Quando não respondi, ela mudou a pergunta:

"Minha beleza não é o bastante para animá-lo?"

Essa era fácil.

"Eu _estou_ animado", respondi com um sorriso lascivo, "só não da maneira que você espera."

"Então porque não me toca?"

"Porque prefiro respeitar certos limites."

Ela sorriu.

"Um cavalheiro", seu olhar brilhou ainda mais quando fixou minha boca. "Me beije. Como faria com ela."

Olhei para baixo, atraído pelos movimentos daquele corpo rígido que se colava em mim. Meu peito molhado tinha ensopado a frente de sua túnica fina, deixando-a transparentes sobre os seios empinados, e os mamilos duros roçavam minha pele por trás do tecido fino como papel. Era uma visão de tirar o fôlego, e perdi a linha de raciocínio enquanto olhava. Minha mão se ergueu involuntariamente na direção deles, mas me obriguei a agir com cuidado. Não era como se traísse Renesmee, porque minha motivação era crua, sem nenhum tipo de envolvimento. Simples, fácil e objetivo. Mas, como tinha dito a Athenodora, não ia tornar aquilo um ato de desrespeito além do necessário.

Mantendo as mãos longe do corpo dela, abaixei a cabeça e encontrei seus lábios frios. Athenodora pareceu se desfazer com o contato, se abrindo para me receber, mas fui devagar quando minha língua roçou numa presa afiada. E então me concentrei apenas na técnica.

A boca de Athenodora ficou imóvel, como se temesse perder um movimento. Foi absolutamente estranho e perturbador, como beijar uma coisa morta, e percebi que teria de me empenhar se quisesse convencê-la de que estava gostando.

Mas de repente ela me afastou.

"Não", ofegou, relutante, "Não está pensando nela, não está realmente me beijando..."

Impaciente, mandei os bons modos às favas e segurei seu queixo no lugar.

"Não é um beijo de amor que você quer!", rugi, e a beijei rudemente, forçando minha boca na dela.

Dessa vez ela reagiu, correspondendo com o mesmo ímpeto, mas eu a afastei e com um movimento rápido a fiz virar de cara para a coluna.

Athenodora deu um gritinho de surpresa que se transformou num gemido abafado quando apertei meu quadril contra seu traseiro de um modo nada cortes. Puxei sua cabeça para trás pela base da trança e falei em seu ouvido.

"Tem razão, não estou pensando nela. E não vou pensar nela quando colocar você de quatro em baixo de mim."

Ela abriu mais a boca, sem conseguir responder, sufocada pelas sensações, e vi a ponta de uma presa se alongando para baixo. O cheiro de sua excitação foi mais que uma resposta rápida, foi uma provocação explícita.

"Sim, você quer isso, mas não vou ser seu príncipe encantado. O que posso oferecer é bem mais amargo."

"Posso dar conta", ela disse, a voz mais grave por causa do desejo.

Ri baixo em sua orelha gelada.

"Acho que não. Mas podemos negociar um preço" forcei minha ereção contra ela, a pressionando ainda mais, "Estou no clã agora, não é? E os Volturi não fazem caridade."

Ela assentiu, perdida, e embora não precisasse respirar, estava ofegante e entorpecida. Provavelmente teria aceitado qualquer coisa que eu pedisse agora.

"Dou o que você quiser e em troca você me dá o que eu quero", murmurei.

"Sim..."

"Não ouvi."

"Sim. _Sim_."

Tive vontade de socar a maldita coluna de contentamento. Sentia como se meu time tivesse ganhado todos os pênaltis de uma final mundial, com dois jogadores a menos. Os palavrões mais absurdos passaram pela minha cabeça, e teria gritado todos eles num acesso de euforia se isso não fosse uma pessoa muito controlada.

"Ótimo", assenti com calma, "Estou com pressa, e você?"

Athenodora gemeu alguma coisa ininteligível. Era quase fácil demais deixá-la no ponto e esperei sentir culpa pelo que ia fazer, mas não senti.

"Então, você vai pegar de volta o que eles tiraram de mim", murmurei devagar para ela, "E vai me trazer. É o nosso segredo, não pode contar para ninguém. Acha que pode fazer isso?"

Ela assentiu de olhos fechados.

"O que é?"

"Uma adaga. E é para ontem."

A virei de frente de novo e a beijei mais uma vez para selar ao acordo, não com brutalidade, mas com toda a paciência do mundo até fazê-la ofegar ainda mais.

"Não pode ser pega", a adverti.

Quando comecei a me afastar, ela parece recobrar a lucidez, compreendendo minhas palavras depois do tempo.

"Uma adaga? O que... o que vai fazer com ela?"

Dei de ombros, passando minhas roupas emboladas de uma mão para a outra.

"Nada. É só uma recordação importante."

Athenodora franziu a testa, repassando minhas instruções mentalmente.

"Mas..."

"Não tem nada a perder, não é? Afinal, o que existe no futuro para você além do que tem agora?"

[RENESMEE]

Quando finalmente fui deixada sozinha, olhei ao redor. O quarto em que estava parecia saído de uma revista de decoração do final do século XIX, feito sob medida para uma francesa da alta burguesia. Tudo era tão delicado e luxuoso que tive medo de tocar, mas não me contive por muito tempo. Dedilhei os lírios brancos sobre uma mesa, aspirando o cheiro doce. Seria apenas coincidência que fossem minhas flores preferidas?

Havia um pote de tinta ao lado de uma pena comprida, como se alguém a estivesse usando antes de sair para dar uma volta. Abri a gaveta em baixo da mesa e encontrei uma pilha de cartas enroladas com fitas, perfumadas com ramos de lavanda e pétalas de rosas. Estava folheando o canto das páginas quando um coro de uivos cortou a noite lá fora.

A matilha de Leah... Comovida, fui até a varanda e olhei para a lua cheia lá em cima. Um lamento de despedida, o que significava que estavam partindo. Mas porque só iam embora agora? Tinham ficado todo esse tempo na floresta, esperando que Jacob se arrependesse, talvez? Nahuel havia dito que ele não tinha saído de Volterra com minha família e embora eu não soubesse o porquê, sabia que havia uma boa explicação. Senti pena pela matilha, lembrando de como Jacob os chamava quando voltou do _Outro Lado_. Irmãos. Sim, era difícil deixar um Irmão para trás. Um membro, uma parte de um todo indivisível.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles cessaram e o silêncio voltou. Suspirei, enfadada, e quando me virei, dei da cara com o espelho da penteadeira, no outro lado do quarto. Olhei para a garota deslumbrante no reflexo. Usava um vestido de cetim branco coberto de rendas e brocados, algo que Rosalie teria adorado. O cabelo acobreado caía em cachos gordos e perfeitos até a cintura fina apertada no espartilho. Sua beleza era fresca e doce, como uma rosa desabrochando na primavera.

E lá estava eu, enclausurada, enfeitada como uma boneca pronta para ser posta na vitrine. Tive vontade de rasgar o maldito vestido em mil pedaços, mas ao invés disso, me virei para a varanda de novo, me debruçando pelo parapeito e medindo a distância até o chão… Seria uma queda considerável, mas não foi isso que me deteve. Não tinha a menor ideia de onde Jacob estava, e aquela fortaleza era simplesmente enorme, levaria dias o procurando. Fugir não era uma boa ideia.

De repente, uma corrente de ar frio soprou pela noite, me arrepiando até a medula. Uma sensação esquisita me fez engolir em seco, e eu entrei depressa e fechei as portas da varanda. Esfregando os braços, andei em círculos pelo quarto tantas vezes até perder as contas, então me deixei cair numa poltrona ao lado da cama.

Onde Nahuel estava agora? Depois que Demetri nos encontrou nos corredores, fomos separados e eu não o vi mais. Esperava de verdade que nada de ruim estivesse destinado a ele. Então, atravessei o que me pareceu toda a fortaleza e fui entregue para um grupo de vampiras que me deram banho e esfregaram meu corpo até que minha pele ficasse vermelha, depois me pentearam e me vestiram daquele jeito ridículo, me colocaram naquele quarto e foram embora. Ainda não tinha visto Aro nem os outros. Era como se eu fosse uma hóspede aguardada e não havia nenhuma novidade na minha chegada.

Distraída, fiquei girando o pingente de chave em meu pescoço. Minutos se passaram, talvez horas, e ninguém apareceu para trazer notícias de Jacob. Mas ele estava perto e estava vivo, isso era tão claro para mim como a certeza que eu tinha de amá-lo.

Quando cansei, deitei na cama e me acomodei entre os travesseiros fofos, apertando o pingente com firmeza entre os dedos. Agora, não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser esperar.


	6. Todo o Tempo do Mundo

**Nem fiz vocês esperarem muito dessa vez, não é? Mas não se acostumem u.u Como prometido, o reencontro do Jacob com a Renesmee finalmente chegou e, apesar de ter uma NC, não esperem nada muito selvagem porque **_**ainda**_** não é a hora. É uma cena que eu tive que fazer com mais cuidado, menos urgência e mais elementos sensíveis, sem tirar o "calor" da situação, porque era especial. Pelo menos para mim. Mas é só uma questão de tempo, afinal a gente sabe que entre quatro paredes esse casal pega fogo ;)**

**Bom, o que falar do cap. de hoje além do óbvio? MTO romance, uma reviravolta interessante com os Cullen, mais uma cena com a narradora misteriosa... Eu gostei do resultado e espero que vcs tb gostem ;) Aliás, algumas cenas de MD já estavam escritas muito antes de eu pensar em começar MS, sabiam disso? Porque a ideia que eu tive a princípio foi fazer uma fic com os Volturi. Tive que adaptá-las porque a essência da história é outra, claro, mas uma parte do material de MD já estava parcialmente pronto... Nunca ia imaginar que "começaria" minha história pelo final kkkk Na verdade as cenas iam pro "lixo". Então estou muito feliz que no fim das contas estejam sendo usadas. **

**E acho que ngm vai ter dificuldade de reconhecer no cap. de hj uma referência bem explícita a um dos casais mais lindos da história da literatura ;)**

**Que bom que MD está tendo uma boa aceitação, porque acho que até agora foi minha ideia mais ousada, escrever sobre os Volturi não é fácil, mas é delicioso porque são personagens complexos e misteriosos. Eu particularmente acho o universo dos vampiros muito sensual e obscuro e estou tentando colocar isso nessa terceira parte da fic. **

**Algumas pessoas andam sentindo saudades de Leah/Noah. Infelizmente eu tive que deixar eles de lado em MD para dar mais destaque a outros personagens, como o Nahuel e os próprios Volturi, além do quê os Cullen estão aparecendo mais agora. Mas faz um tempinho que ando pensando em colocar umas cenas deles em Rising Sun, só não prometo nada agora, ok?**

**Fazia tempo que eu não usava letras de músicas para abrir os cap., mas achei que esse merecia uma, e ela foi escolhida a dedo. Até pensei em colocar ela como ****A**** música de MD, porque ela traduz exatamente o Jacob nessa fic, e agora que a Renesmee voltou, as coisas vão se direcionar de maneira muito mais clara e objetiva para ele. Não vamos mais ver o Jacob sozinho, mas ele e a Renesmee como uma coisa só, um único cérebro pensando e decidindo, caminhando na mesma direção. **

**E lembrem-se daquela metáfora que a Renesmee usou em MU comparando o Jacob ao fogo, o sonho dela de estar se afogando no vazio sem ele e do que eu falei sobre Set Fire to the Rain (Adele) ser uma das músicas que eu escolheria para ilustrar o final da fic. Sempre gostei da simbologia do fogo coexistindo com a água, é o equilíbrio perfeito do impensável, exatamente como eles. Pode ser um pouco confuso agora, mas juro que vai fazer sentido no final, assim como a narradora misteriosa e a "paixão" dela pelo Jacob. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, é claro que elas contribuíram para esse cap. sair mais rápido ;) Um beijaããão e, se gostaram, let me know =* **

* * *

**6. Todo o Tempo do Mundo**

The cycle repeated

As explosions broke in the sky

All that I needed

Was the one thing I couldn't find

And you were there at the turn

Waiting to let me know

We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground

The colors conflicted

As the flames climbed into the clouds

I wanted to fix this

But couldn't stop from tearing it down

And you were there at the turn

Caught in the burning glow

And I was there at the turn

Waiting to let you know

We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground

~Linking Park

[BELLA]

Depois daquela perda que havia deixado a todos nós atônitos, ainda restava lidar com um segundo problema – Renesmee. Quando pensei em deixá-la no hotel e ir enfrentar os Volturi sem ela não levei em conta uma variável que se mostrou, no fim das contas, definitiva: Jacob. Ninguém imaginava que ele iria decidir a questão, ninguém esperava que ele nos mandasse embora com uma palavra. Estávamos prontos para lutar e, pelo menos para Jasper e Emmett, a decepção era em grande parte por causa disso. Minha esperança era que déssemos conta do maior numero possível de inimigos antes que Renesmee se desse conta de que não voltaríamos, e então ela poderia escolher entre fugir ou ir lutar com os inimigos restantes.

Mas, no fundo, eu sempre soube o que ela escolheria. Só que a variável Jacob tinha mudado as peças de lugar e agora o panorama geral era outro. Ao invés do meu plano proteger Renesmee, a tinha deixado totalmente exposta, porque quando ela fosse até Volterra, encontraria os Volturi intocados e ainda mais fortes do que antes. E com Jacob entre eles.

De uma hora para a outra, a fortaleza passava de uma ratoeira para um castelo de conto de fadas. Renesmee iria para os braços de Jacob sem pensar duas vezes, encantada.

Então não foi nenhuma surpresa chega no quarto de hotel e encontrá-lo abandonado. Passava um pouco do meio-dia e a equipe de arrumação ainda não tinha começado a limpar os quartos, então a cama estava desfeita e os travesseiros bagunçados, dando a impressão de que o hóspede havia fugido na madrugada, o que era apenas a verdade.

Com um cansaço incomum, desabei na poltrona ao lado da cama. Achava que vampiros não podiam ter exaustão mental, mas eu estava tendo uma agora – minha cabeça dava um nó e eu me sentia um fracasso. Edward se abaixou na minha frente e afagou meus cabelos. No caminho de volta eu tinha retirado o escudo da minha mente e o deixado ler minhas preocupações, então agora ele entendia porque eu parecia prestes a arrancar os cabelos.

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso", disse ele muito suavemente, "Depois do que vi hoje, não acho que eles correm perigo por enquanto."

Levantei a cabeça e o olhei.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Bella, é óbvio que os Volturi não querem machucar Jacob e não vejo porque fariam isso com Renesmee."

"Aro teria sacrificado sua guarda para ficar com Jacob!", o estresse tomava conta de mim e eu comecei a gritar.

"Shh, querida..." Edward me abraçou, e a força protetora de seus barcos ao meu redor me conteve por um momento. Seus beijos em meu pescoço finalizaram a discussão, "Não estou dizendo que ele não é importante para eles, mas com certeza a coisa toda não é o que achávamos."

"E o que é, então?"

Edward se afastou e ficou novamente abaixado entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos seguraram as minhas, mantendo o contato.

"Carlisle acha que tem a ver com a espécie dele. Aro se mostrou muito interessado pelos lobos da última vez."

"Eu lembro... Acha que ele quer Jacob para integrar sua guarda pessoal?"

"É possível. Mas é só uma hipótese e Jasper tem uma opinião diferente. Para ele, isso é despretensioso demais."

Franzi a testa. Duvidar das opiniões de Jasper era quase sempre um erro, porque ele era o único entre nós que sabia pensar com a mesma malícia que havia na cabeça de um vampiro cruel. Os tempos com Maria deixaram cicatrizes profundas em sua psique, e embora as marcas físicas tivessem sumido como que por mágica, as piores as piores ficariam com ele para sempre.

"O que ele pensa?"

"Não chegou numa conclusão ainda, mas...", Edward me avaliou por um momento.

"Não me esconda nada."

Ele deu um sorriso tenso.

"Porque eu faria isso?", murmurou de modo ingênuo, então seu lindo rosto ficou sério outra vez, "Jasper viu Joham nos espreitando quando saíamos da fortaleza."

Meu coração congelou no peito. Uma horrível sensação de devja-vu passou rapidamente diante dos meus olhos.

"Aquele cientista maluco que raptou Renesmee anos atrás..."

O músculo do maxilar de Edward se retesou quando ele fez força para conter a raiva.

"Não conseguimos pegá-lo daquela vez", ele disse entre dentes, "Agora, ele se aliou aos Volturi."

Tentei acompanhar aquela linha de raciocínio, mas me falva alguma informação importante, algo que ligasse tudo – Jacob, Renesmee, Joham e os Volturi. Só sabia que a combinação era perigosa, porque os Volturi eram obcecado pelo poder e Joham não tinha escrúpulos. Não lhe custou nada deixar Jacob à beira da morte só para distrair a atenção de todos e ficar com o caminho livre até Renesmee. Ele pensava da mesma maneira egoísta e mesquinha que Aro e os outros, e também não tinha nenhum respeito pela vida alheia. Eu não via como Edward ainda podia pensar que Jacob e Renesmee não corriam riscos em Volterra.

"Ouça", Edward falou, "Joham trabalhou como médico nos campos de concentração da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Muitos anos depois, soube-se que esses médicos não eram exatamente curadores, mas faziam experiências bizarras com os pacientes..."

"Eu sei, vi isso num documentário."

Edward sorriu, aliviado.

"Ótimo, me poupa dos detalhes sórdidos. Mas então você entende de onde vem essa tendência do tipo Victor Frankenstein que ele tem."

O encarei, muito perplexa.

"Como pode me dizer tudo isso com essa tranquilidade?"

"Bella, eu não estou tranquilo. Acontece que a coisa toda pode ser um pouco mais complexa do que pensávamos. Joham esteve atrás de Renesmee porque acabou matando todas as filhas com suas experiências abusivas, mas agora ele está aliado aos Volturi e eles estão fazendo de tudo para manter Jacob com eles. Pense um pouco: com certeza Marcus sabe da ligação entre ele e Renesmee e Aro vai usar isso de alguma forma. Achávamos que estávamos vindo brigar por nosso amigo, mas acho que tudo foi armado. Eles só queriam que trouxéssemos Renesmee."

Assenti lentamente, acompanhando Edward.

"Sempre um passo à frente...", murmurei, começando a ver tudo com clareza.

"Sempre um passo à frente."

"Aro não quer Jacob para sua guarda..."

"Não, ele quer o que Jacob e Renesmee podem fazer se estiverem... _juntos_."

"Oh, meu Deus", tapei o rosto para esconder meu desespero.

"Porque se contentar com um lobo quando se pode ter algo muito mais forte? Não foi isso que Carlisle andou pesquisando nos últimos anos? A espécie de Renesmee e sua interação com a de Jacob, e os resultados foram inacreditáveis. Joham estudou a espécie dela também, e acredito que está todos esses dias estudando a de Jacob. Não vai demorar para chegar às mesmas conclusões de Carlisle, se é que ainda não chegou."

"Mas Edward, são só teorias, ninguém tem certeza do resultado, pode ser catastrófico! Carlisle disse milhões de vezes que há chances deles não serem compatíveis..."

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas os Volturi não colecionam derrotas. Eles só levam em conta os triunfos e você tem que concordar comigo que, mesmo que dê errado, eles ainda assim vão ter duas espécies únicas no clã."

Olhei para ele num terror mudo.

"O que vamos fazer?"

O olhar pacífico de Edward ganhou uma dureza inesperada, o ouro líquido em seus olhos endurecendo de repente.

"O que viemos fazer. Lutar."

Balancei a cabeça, descrente.

"Temos as mesmas chances que tínhamos antes..."

"Vamos nos dividir em grupos", uma voz calma veio da porta. Jasper estava apoiado no batente, braços cruzados e expressão serena, "Vamos cobrir toda a Europa se for preciso, mas vamos conseguir aliados."

Fiz que não outra vez, ainda achando o plano pouco consistente.

"Não vou ficar aqui parada enquanto Renesme..."

"Bella, enquanto não derem o que Aro quer, Renesmee e Jacob estarão seguros", Edward arrematou, "Volterra é provavelmente o lugar mais seguro do planeta para eles agora. E nada vai acontecer se Renesmee não estiver...", ele pigarreou, trocando um olhar constrangido com Jasper, "Fértil. E com certeza se esse fosse o caso agora nós saberíamos."

Levantei da poltrona e caminhei pelo quarto, avaliando aquele novo panorama. Confiava no que Edward dizia, mas meu coração estava apertado pelo medo que sentia de que Aro mudasse de ideia a qualquer momento e fizesse alguma maldade contra Jacob e Renesmee. A separação os havia deixado frágeis demais, e se já sentia pena quando via o estado de minha filha, quase não suportei ver o de Jacob naquela manhã.

Estavam morrendo aos poucos por dentro, de todas as formas possíveis. Como se isso não bastasse, agora eram joguetes nas mãos dos Volturi. Quanta dor o amor pode suportar? Não era a primeira vez que eu me fazia essa pergunta quando pensava em meu amigo e minha filha.

E eu não podia culpá-los por tentarem ficar juntos, agora que percebia que a ligação entre eles era vital. Então ou eu lutava por eles ou abria mão de tudo, porque se Jacob tinha escolhido ficar, Renesmee faria o mesmo.

Olhei para Edward abaixado ao lado da poltrona. Quando nos separamos, anos atrás, ele preferiu morrer a se juntar aos Volturi, mas se tivesse decidido o contrário, o que _eu_ teria feito? Parecia absurdo, mas muito provavelmente não demoraria para concluir que ficaria com ele e ter certeza disso me fez sentir uma onda de ternura em meu peito.

"E os lobos?", perguntei.

"Perdemos o contato com eles quando Leah decidiu ficar nos arredores de Volterra. Ela ainda acredita que Jacob vai mudar de ideia."

"Mas acho que não existem dúvidas quanto a eles" Jasper falou.

"Não", respondi, "É uma honra para a matilha lutar por Jacob. Tudo bem, vamos nos dividir. Eu e Edward iremos para o norte. Partimos agora."

Edward ficou de pé e assentiu. Não era preciso afastar meu escudo para que ele soubesse tudo que havia me levado a decidir isso. A cumplicidade era óbvia em seu olhar.

[JACOB]

Gemi e rolei na cama, me deitando de costas. Renesmee me acompanhou, e seus seios nus pressionaram meu peito largo. Com um sorriso lascivo, ela estendeu a mão para a região entre minhas pernas e encontrou o membro rígido. Joguei a cabeça para trás, gemendo enquanto ela ajeitava a posição para sentar sobre a ereção. Agarrei suas coxas, e ela começou a me cavalgar gostoso, lentamente.

_Oh, sim_... Com uma mão, ela tocava o próprio seio, me atormentando, enquanto a outra subia pelo pescoço, sumindo entre os cabelos longos e acobreados. A mão subiu pelo rosto até que o braço estivesse sobre a cabeça, formando um gracioso arco, então ela se inclinou para trás e os seios se destacaram, os rijos mamilos rosados distendidos. Sua pele era alva como neve fresca.

"Jake", ela disse, rangendo os dentes, "Isso é tão bom..."

Em resposta, a segurei pela cintura e empurrei os quadris para cima até ela gritar. Quando me retraí, Renesmee olhou para baixo, sorrindo, cavalgando cada vez mais rápido. Seu sexo apertado deslizava fácil: minha ereção estava no céu. Cara, assim que eu gozasse, ia deitá-la na cama e começar tudo de novo. Com uma série de gemidos sensuais, ela bombeou ainda mais forte, me ordenhando. Com o braço ainda sobre a cabeça, ela cavalgava com o ímpeto de um touro, arqueando-se sobre mim.

"Jake...", a voz dela agora soava mais grave, devido ao esforço.

Seu corpo era perfeito e os movimentos que fazia o tornava ainda mais desejável, me deixava com muito tesão só de olhar. Mas a pressão em meu membro era tão boa que vi estrelas quando gozei, e continuei tão excitado como se pudesse ficar assim a noite toda.

Aquilo era sexo _dos bons_, do tipo que só acaba quando um dos dois não aguenta mais...

As palavras dela começaram a ficar distorcidas... o tom de voz muito diferente do que eu conhecia:

"_Jacob._"

Senti um calafrio. Algo não estava...

"Jacob, você confia em mim?", de repente era uma voz melodiosa que saía da garganta dela, como um canto de sereia, uma voz suave e musical que zombava de mim:

"Você confia _mesmo_ em mim?"

Lutei para me desvencilhar dela, mas a Renesmee deturpada não desgrudou e o sexo não parava.

"Você confia em mim, Jacob? Porque eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

A adaga veio na minha direção por cima da cabeça dela... Suas feições adoráveis adquiriram traços marcantes de uma perfeição etérea, seus cabelos desbotaram num tom pálido como o sol encoberto pela névoa e seus olhos cor de chocolate se tingiram de vermelho. A lâmina reluziu, emitindo um brilho metálico esverdeado característico, e eu ergui o braço instintivamente para interceptar o golpe, mas ela era muito, muito mais rápida do que eu.

"Você confia em mim, Guerreiro?", Athenodora perguntou.

Com um gracioso movimento, a lâmina atingiu o centro do meu peito, cravando meu coração até o talo. Senti uma dor ardente onde a adaga penetrou, e aquela ardência espalhou-se por todo o meu corpo, ricocheteando pelo interior da minha pele até me submergir numa agonia viva. Lutei para respirar, mas engasguei com meu próprio sangue e comecei a sufocar e me afogar, até que não restasse mais ar nos meus pulmões.

Em meio ao tormento dos últimos momentos, pensei que não era para isso estar acontecendo, eu deveria estar indo para o _Outro Lado_ e não morrendo...

Acordei com o peito em chamas e o apalpei depressa, mas estava tudo intacto. O sangue em meus ouvidos bombeava com força no ritmo das batidas do meu coração descompassado. Olhei ao redor. A cama estava desarrumada e eu tinha atirado os travesseiros longe no meio do pesadelo. Estava deitado de costas e com as pernas espaçadas, na mesma posição em que fizera sexo com Renesmee no sonho. E para variar estava duro e excitado.

Cara, não entendia como podia ficar com tanto tesão o tempo todo no meio daquela confusão. E o pior é que sexo era a última coisa que passava pela minha cabeça nos últimos dias... Pensando bem, não era tão estranho; minha vida sexual com Renesmee era bem quente antes daquilo tudo acontecer, e agora eu estava em abstinência absoluta. Aqueles sonhos deviam ser meu subconsciente ninfomaníaco tentando extravasar.

Mas quando olhei para baixo e encarei o volume em minhas calças, não tive ânimo para dar uma aliviada, então deitei a cabeça de novo e resolvi esquecer que tinha um pau, o que depois de um sonho daqueles foi realmente muito difícil.

Eu costumava não ligar para as lendas dos quileutes, mas Billy e os Anciões acreditavam que os sonhos eram mensagens dos Espíritos, e se isso fosse verdade, meu pesadelo tinha sido um letreiro de neón inteiro.

Athenodora perguntando se eu confiava nela e depois me matando com meu próprio punhal. Mais óbvio do que isso só se eu sonhasse com a frase escrita palavra por palavra:

NÃO CONFIE NELA.

Que legal. Era por isso que eu preferia não acreditar naquelas malditas lendas – elas quase sempre se revelavam reais. E agora eu estava com o pé atrás e não podia desfazer o acordo. Se Athenodora trouxesse a adaga, eu teria que cumprir minha palavra. E se, durante o ato, ela realmente me matasse? E se fingisse ser ingênua e estar apaixonada para dar o golpe final?

De saco cheio, levantei da cama e saí do quarto. Não tinha noção de que horas eram e não estava a fim de correr o risco de ir tomar banho e dar de cara com trinta vampiras nuas – já estava sendo bem difícil conter meu tesão sem isso e achava que um pouco mais daquilo e eu ia acabar pegando todas elas de uma vez só.

Rumei para os subterrâneos à procura do lugar onde eu havia ouvido os rugidos. Não foi difícil achar, mas agora eu precisava encontrar uma forma de ter acesso aos "fornos". Sabia que eles estavam logo no andar de baixo, então só tinha que achar uma escada ou um alçapão... Andei pelos corredores, fazendo um reconhecimento, avaliando as passagens e onde cada uma delas ia dar. A maioria levava para câmaras vazias e abafadas, sem nenhuma ventilação, como os calabouços de uma construção medieval. Engoli em seco quando me deparei com o lugar onde Santiago tinha me chicoteado. O chão de pedra ainda estava manchado com o meu sangue.

[X]

Aro estava suficientemente distraído com os acontecimentos daquele dia para dar falta de alguma coisa, então julguei que esse era o melhor momento para procurar pela adaga. Não estaria em seu quarto, logicamente, seria óbvio demais. Mas quem sabe na biblioteca? Aro tinha verdadeira adoração por ela e tirando Caius e Marcus, ninguém mais tinha acesso aos seus _tesouros, _a não ser que um deles permitisse. Ele era um colecionador por natureza e isso incluía, é claro, muitas obras de artes e livros raros. Tudo ficava trancado nos mais de cento e setenta metros quadrados da biblioteca.

O lugar perfeito para guardar mais uma... preciosidade. Afinal, se Aro queria aquela adaga, com certeza ela não era um simples faca de cozinha.

Mas não seria fácil entrar. As portas duplas eram feitas de aço e havia barras de segurança embutidas, o tipo de segurança que o século XIX costumava usar no que eles chamavam de bancos. O acesso só era liberado através de uma senha e ela estava muito bem guarda na mente de Aro, onde ninguém entrava.

Precisaria convencê-lo a me levar lá dentro, ou então...

Enquanto atravessava os corredores até a biblioteca, concluía que ia ter quer arriscar.

Tudo estava muito quieto e ermo. Todos estavam no torreão agora, discutindo sobre a chegada de Renesmee Cullen. Agora que Aro tinha a peça que faltava em seu tabuleiro, era só uma questão de começar a jogar. Senti uma espécie de mágoa remoendo por dentro quando imaginei a garota com o prisioneiro, mas tirei a imagem da cabeça depressa. Tinha que me lembrar que eu estava naquilo porque o garoto era a minha salvação, e não porque sentia algo mais por ele.

Quando me aproximei das portas duplas da biblioteca, abaixei o capuz para expor meu rosto. Caso eu fosse pega tentando burlar a segurança, teria uma boa desculpa para isso. Podia dizer que tinha esquecido um broche ou qualquer coisa do tipo quando estive lá dentro com a Tríade da última vez. Era uma mentira fácil que ninguém contestaria, desde que eu passava grande parte do dia com eles.

Parei em frente ao painel luminoso e olhei para as teclas alfanuméricas em baixo do visor digital. A tecnologia da modernidade não me repudiava como repudiava os outros, acostumados como eram com o estilo de vida dos séculos passados. Achava que, se um dia fosse libertada, me adaptaria bem à contemporaneidade.

Ou talvez esse dia nunca chegasse. Se eu conseguisse aquela adaga e o garoto enfrentasse os Volturi, eu provavelmente seria sacrificada no meio da confusão. Não seria poupada, e às vezes me perguntava se merecia isso.

Engolindo em seco, fiz uma tentativa:

VOLTURI.

_Acesso negado._

Claro, não seria algo tão fácil. Então quem sabe...

16121000ac – a data que o clã foi fundado.

_Aceso negado_. Hum. Números demais, talvez...

"Procurando algo?"

Me virei depressa e vi Aro em pessoa parado no meio do corredor, me observando com o olhar atento e um sorriso perspicaz.

"Sim", falei com naturalidade, "Não quis interromper a conferência da Tríade, mas acho que meu colar caiu lá dentro da última vez que entramos."

"Ah, sim, entendo", ele murmurou com suavidade, acariciando cada palavra.

Com uma raja de vento ele se aproximou, seu rosto pálido e imparcial parando bem diante de mim. Antes que ele pedisse eu ergui minha mão e a entreguei a ele. Era o procedimento sempre que ele olhava daquela maneira inquiridora.

Enquanto ele sugava as imagens em minha cabeça, eu o encarei. Camuflar minha mente para Aro era sempre exaustivo e exigia uma concentração impecável, porque seu dom era muito poderoso e invasivo, mas eu tinha conseguido por todos aqueles anos. Nenhum deles, especialmente ele, jamais desconfiou que eu podia fazer aquilo.

Quando olhava em minha mente, Aro só via o que eu desejava mostrar, imagens inocentes e sempre inundadas de servilismo pacífico. Eu era muito boa em camuflar meus sentimentos antes de ser transformada e a imortalidade potencializou isso, transformando o que era apenas uma habilidade num dom bastante útil para os meus propósitos.

"Bom, muito bom, minha querida", ele soltou minha mão e afagou meu rosto, como um pai satisfeito com a filha, "Porque não vai para torre feminina e se distrai um pouco? Hoje é um dia especial para o clã. Quando puder procurarei eu mesmo o seu colar."

"Claro, meu senhor. Mas espero que essa garota não ocupe todo o seu tempo agora."

A inflexão possessiva em minha voz o deliciou, e Aro roçou os lábios em meus cabelos enquanto sorria.

"Não tenha ciúmes, você ainda é minha preferida. Afinal, o que eu faria sem você?"

Com um sorriso discreto e confidente, me afastei, voltando para a torre. Mas ao invés de ir me distrair como ele havia sugerido, fui atrás do que era proibido para mim. O garoto. Sabia que não devia encontrar com ele o tempo todo para não chamar atenção, mas achava que ele devia saber que eu estava procurando sua adaga. Achava que ele devia saber que... Oh, pelos demônios, eu precisava vê-lo.

Mas ele não estava no quarto e seu cheiro característico indicava que tinha descido na direção dos subterrâneos. Segui aquele rastro, imaginando o que o tinha atraído para lá, e não foi difícil achá-lo. Estava perto das celas, olhando para a cavidade profunda na parede rochosa onde Santiago o havia torturado. Parecia perdido em pensamentos, concentrado demais para me perceber.

Escondida nas sombras, puxei o capuz de volta para ocultar meu rosto e o observei. Do ângulo em que estava conseguia ver apenas as tatuagens elegantes descendo por seu ombro musculoso até o cotovelo. A luz das velas refletia nos contornos de seu corpo um tom dourado sobre a pele acetinada, ressaltando os músculos definidos. Tive vontade de tocá-lo, sobretudo quando lembrei da sensação quente formigando em meu ventre na última vez em que fui imobilizada por ele na cama.

O garoto se abaixou no chão e passou os dedos pelas manchas vermelhas na pedra, como se tentasse limpá-las. Quando suas costas se flexionaram, a tatuagem do lobo ficou exposta e eu fui magicamente cativada por ela. Como da outra vez, o corpo musculoso do lobo me fascinou – era pura força e destreza, e os olhos apertados em fendas perscrutavam com uma vivacidade humana.

O ar à minha volta se alterou, ganhando uma densidade profunda enquanto eu começava a ouvir os sussurros, uma voz distinta e masculina me chamando...

Minhas pernas me guiaram para frente, minhas mãos se esticaram para o lobo, ansiando por ele...

Num movimento ágil e brusco, o garoto girou nos calcanhares e ficou de pé. Sobressaltada, pulei para trás e abafei uma exclamação de susto. Oh, santo cristo, agora não ia ser como quando estávamos na escuridão do quarto, havia luz ali...

A expressão dura do garoto se desfez de repente num sorriso incrédulo. Uma luz nova se acendeu em seu olhar sombrio.

"Então não era Chelsea!"

Puxei o capuz mais para frente e recuei de volta para as sombras. Esperava que as velas lançassem ângulos distorcidos que dificultassem o reconhecimento, e de qualquer modo foi tudo rápido demais, talvez ele não tivesse tido tempo de olhar bem.

"Espere", ele veio atrás de mim, e suas pernas compridas cobriram a distância em duas passadas.

Minhas costas bateram numa parede que eu esqueci que existia ali, e fiquei novamente mortificada pelos riscos de ser flagrada. Mãos grandes se fecharam sobre os meus ombros e eu olhei para cima. Ele estava muito perto, avultando na escuridão como um monumento, seu corpo emanando aquele calor vital que me fazia imaginar estar deitada em baixo dele, experimentando-o de muitas formas.

"Eu pensei que fosse Chelsea", falou, e seu hálito quente acariciou meu rosto quando ele riu. O som foi baixo, mas caloroso e espontâneo, e me hipnotizou completamente.

Fechei os olhos para me conter. Suas mãos eram tão quentes sobre mim que pensei que deixariam uma marca na minha pele depois que ele as tirasse dos meus ombros, e embora fossem grandes o bastante para se fecharem em torno deles, não eram pesadas. Eram gentis e afáveis, principalmente quando uma delas subiu devagar até meu rosto.

"Fico feliz que esteja viva", ele confessou num sussurro rouco, "Queria ter certeza de que posso confiar em você, porque não confio em mais ninguém aqui. Estou...", ele engoliu em seco e suas sobrancelhas grossas se contraíram, "Completamente sozinho."

Olhei para ele, penalizada. Tudo naquele garoto inspirava virilidade e autoconfiança, desde o timbre rouco e marcante até o jeito de andar... Na verdade, parecia inatingível com todo aquele tamanho. Mas não era só isso. Havia algo realmente doce nele, uma ingenuidade implícita comum aos de bom coração.

E era nesse tipo de fraqueza que Aro apostava para confundir suas vítimas.

O garoto não merecia isso. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que aquele coração bom fosse pervertido.

"Acho que estou no meu limite", ele continuou, pousando a mão distraidamente na minha clavícula, "Não tem nada que eu não faria para acabar com isso de uma vez... Até as coisas mais terríveis..."

Coloquei a palma da mão em seu rosto, captando a textura sedosa e quente de sua pele. Ele pareceu surpreso e talvez o gesto fosse mesmo um pouco ousado, mas não me importei. Peguei a mão dele em meu pescoço e a coloquei sobre minha bochecha, e então fiz que não com a cabeça bem devagar.

"Está dizendo que... não posso fazer isso?"

Repeti o movimento.

"Não devo ir por esse caminho?"

Não.

"Mas eu não vejo outra saída..."

Sim.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

"_Você_ me ajudaria sem querer nada em troca?"

Comecei a balançar a cabeça, mas então avaliei melhor a pergunta. Não tinha pensando em pedir nenhum tipo de _recompensa_, mas até pouco tempo atrás não havia nada que eu quisesse dele. Agora, eu desejava muitas coisas... Sim, queria senti-lo de verdade como o homem que era. Queria saber qual era a sensação de ser amada por alguém como ele e queria experimentar seu peso sobre mim, sua força me empurrando contra o colchão. Uma noite seria o bastante... Mas qual o valor disso se não passaria de uma obrigação?

Com um vazio amargo no peito, assenti para ele. Sim, eu o ajudaria sem querer nada em troca, e esperava que isso fosse o bastante para fazê-lo confiar em mim.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, inclinando o rosto como se tentasse me ver sob uma nova luz.

"Você não é como eles", disse, "Seu lugar não é aqui. Talvez quando tudo isso acabar você possa ficar com os Cullen. Eles são bons e vão aceitá-la na família."

Abaixei a cabeça. Mesmo que ele não pudesse ver meus olhos, tive vergonha de encará-lo sabendo que não merecia aquela piedade. Tinha visto maldade demais e até mesmo participado de muitas delas para ser perdoada. Minhas mãos estariam eternamente sujas com o sangue de pessoas inocentes.

"Eu sei", o garoto segurou meu queixo e o ergueu, "Está pensando que não tem mais salvação. Mas quase todos eles já foram demônios como você, Edward, Jasper e até a cabeça dura da Rosalie. Eles aprenderam do jeito mais difícil e mesmo assim escolheram outro caminho. Você também pode tentar."

Sorri para mim mesma, no fundo grata pelas palavras, mas não me deixei enganar nem por um segundo. Esse era o problema em se apegar a pessoas generosas – você acaba acreditando que pode ser como elas. Mas certas cicatrizes nunca são apagadas.

Rocei as costas dos dedos pelo rosto dele em agradecimento. Seu calor era tão bom e reconfortante que por um momento esqueci que não devia sentir o que estava sentindo. Então peguei sua mão em minha bochecha e encostei os lábios nela, pressionando-os contra os contornos grossos dos nós dos dedos. O gesto demorou mais do que deveria, e precisei me obrigar a soltá-lo.

Ele ainda hesitou antes de se afastar e me deixar ir, como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas no fim ficou calado. Distante e intocável, como sempre seria para mim.

[RENESMEE]

Acordei sobressaltada e fiquei com os olhos muito abertos, tentando identificar o que tinha me assustado, mas tudo estava em silêncio. Contudo, meu coração batia depressa, eufórico, como quando Jacob ia me buscar na faculdade no começo do namoro. Eu olhava pela janela do alojamento e procurava o Nissan preto nos jardins lá em baixo, ansiosa para ver seu rosto depois da longa separação.

Lembrar disso me trouxe de volta para a realidade – eu tinha ido até ali para vê-lo e até agora ninguém havia me dado notícias dele.

Enfadada, levantei da cama e quase escorreguei no chão quando pisei na barra rendada do vestido.

"Porcaria!"

Chutando a saia para longe, andei pelo quarto num sufocamento enlouquecedor. Olhando pela varanda, notei que inda era noite, mas eu não sabia a hora exata, talvez fosse madrugada e eu tivesse dormido algumas horas, ou só alguns minutos. Me sentia elétrica e agitada, mal conseguindo conter o nervosismo. Um pouco mais daquilo e eu começaria a arrancar os cabelos.

De repente, a porta do quarto foi aberta e uma mulher entrou. Soube depressa que era uma vampira pela beleza irreal e pelos olhos vermelhos, mas aquela ali era mais do que bonita. Perdi o fôlego enquanto a olhava, fascinada. Usava uma túnica quase transparente de tão fina e o tecido leve delineava seu corpo escultural como uma luva. Os cabelos eram da cor do trigo brilhante e estavam presos numa longa trança, adornados por fios de ouro na altura da testa. Seu rosto etéreo tinha uma perfeição simétrica hipnotizante.

Mal consegui piscar, maravilhada, e embora a mulher também me avaliasse fisicamente, não pareceu gostar do que viu.

"Então você cresceu", disse, e sua voz não perdia em nada para sua beleza.

"Você me conhece?"

"Sim. Estive no seu julgamento, muitos anos atrás, quando era só uma garotinha."

Ela andou pelo quarto, tocando em tudo – os bibelôs sobre a penteadeira, os puxadores de porcelana nas gavetas, os lírios sobre a mesinha de cartas, a superfície lustrosa do piano no meio do quarto, as cortinas brancas de seda... até seu olhar se fixar em mim novamente.

"Estou vendo que é a nova queridinha de Aro. Ele nunca permitiu que ninguém entrasse no quarto de Dydime."

Olhei para baixo, constrangida. Por alguma razão, o olhar daquela mulher sobre mim pesava uma tonelada. Fazia com que eu me sentisse sufocada e com vontade de empurrá-la para longe. Especialmente quando ela se aproximou e me olhou bem de perto, me avaliando.

"Tem medo de mim?", perguntou, a voz doce roçando meu rosto.

"Não", respondi.

Ela pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, a virando entre os dedos, observando o reflexo da luz nos fios. Depois experimentou a textura, acariciando os cachos em minhas costas. Fiquei muito parada, totalmente imóvel, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, mas surpresa por descobrir que gostava de seus toques. Eram suaves, sua mão não pesava nada. Relaxei aos poucos. Havia uma aura de adoração ao redor daquela mulher que a tornava quase irresistível...

"Não vou machucá-la", ela disse brandamente, então se aproximou ainda mais e farejou meu pescoço, afastando meu cabelo delicadamente para trás, "Cheira a flores frescas..."

A mulher recuou um pouco, e seus olhos me avaliaram outra vez, agora fascinados e intrigados.

"Quem é você?", minha voz estava lânguida, inebriada, e o tom pareceu errado.

"Athenodora", ela sorriu, "Desculpe os meus modos, só estava tentando entender o que ele vê em você", seus dedos frios deslizaram pelo meu braço, "Tão macia..."

"Ele?", pisquei, voltando à tona, "Jacob? Sabe onde ele está?"

"Agora?", ela deu de ombros e se afastou, "Perambulando em algum lugar da fortaleza, talvez. É um espírito inquieto."

Athenodora parou perto do piano, os dedos apoiados de leve na superfície branca e lustrosa.

"Dydime costumava tocar todas as noites para a Tríade. Compunha as sonatas mais lindas...", se virou para mim, "Você sabe tocar?"

A encarei longamente.

"Devia fazer isso, ajuda a passar o tempo."

"Quando vê-lo", exigi.

"Claro. Assim que Aro decidir que isso é possível."

"Então ele já sabe que estou aqui. Porque ainda não veio falar comigo? Porque estão me mantendo nesse quarto e me vestindo como se eu fosse um brinquedinho?"

Sua expressão suave se fechou.

"Está sendo mal agradecida, Renesmee, mas eu não esperava outra coisa de uma Cullen. Eles sempre se acharam tão superiores... Aro lhe deu o quarto e as roupas da própria irmã, se souber que está desdenhando disso ficará seriamente aborrecido."

Olhei para meu vestido com desprezo.

"Não quero nada disso, quero ver Jacob Black!"

Ela deu uma risada curta de surpresa.

"Não esperava que fosse tão audaciosa. Vamos nos dar muito bem, queridinha."

E sem mais, ela simplesmente saiu. Fiquei muito parada, mal acreditando naquilo. A raiva fumegou em meu peito como um veneno. Corri até a porta e a abri, metendo a cabeça para fora do corredor. Estava totalmente deserto. Andei por ele, procurando uma saída, mas estava encurralada. Frustrada, voltei para o quarto e bati a porta com força atrás de mim.

Sentei na banqueta do piano e olhei ao redor, sem saber o que fazer. Não ia esperar o aval de Aro para ver Jacob, aquele velhote asqueroso não ia controlar minha vida e ditar as regras para mim.

Veria Jacob ainda naquela noite, simples assim.

Então, uma ideia surgiu de repente. Algo que não chamaria a atenção dos Volturi mas acertaria Jacob em cheio. Virei lentamente na direção do piano, e já não detestava tanto assim as coisas daquela Dydime.

Levantei a tampa sobre as teclas e as acariciei, meus dedos reconhecendo os formatos, testando a afinação. Como eu estava entediada... Afinal, que mal faria um pouco de música? Não podiam me impedir disso.

Apoiei os pés nos pedais e comecei a tocar com toda a minha fúria.

[JACOB]

Havia um banquete esperando por mim no salão oval no alto da torre, mas Sulpicia não me acompanhou dessa vez. Pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado naquele lugar eu me sentia realmente esfomeado. Sentei à mesa e me servi de absolutamente tudo e quando terminei, repeti mais três vezes, sem ter a menor noção do que eram aquelas iguarias. Teria continuado, se meu estômago não estivesse realmente a ponto de explodir.

A conversa com a garota misteriosa fez mais por mim do que um banho de ofurô e eu sentia que aquela ia ser uma noite dos deuses. Para começar, mesmo depois de ter comido como um touro, eu me sentia muito leve. Ou, bom, talvez fossem as nove taças de vinho que eu tinha entornado durante o jantar.

Cara, que alegria era aquela. Em teoria eu estava comemorando minha própria morte, já que ter a adaga significava ir para o _Outro Lado_ e me render ao Guerreiro, mas não era só isso. Havia algo... diferente no ar. Eu quase conseguia tocar, e cheirava a esperança.

Eu não estava mais sozinho e tinha a impressão de que não tinha nada a ver com minha aliada.

Levantei da mesa e fui para a varanda, levando minha décima taça de vinho comigo. A lua cheia era como um globo de prata suspenso no ar, irradiando uma fina luminescência azulada no céu negro ao redor. Uma única estrela solitária pairava ao norte.

Apontei para ela ameaçadoramente.

"Tá certo, não precisa ficar jogando isso na minha cara. Eu fui um cretino com ela e a deixei completamente sozinha, mas não me arrependo, ok? Ela está segura agora, e é isso aí", passei a mão pela nuca, maneando a cabeça para afastar o zumbindo em meus ouvidos, "Acha que é fácil para mim? Não tem ideia do que está acontecendo aqui", bati com o indicador em minha cabeça, depois soquei meu peito, "E o que tenho sentido _aqui!_"

Minha cabeça girava e o zumbido aumentava. Esfreguei os cabelos, buscando um pouco de bom senso, mas não havia nada de são em falar com uma estrela.

"E tem mais uma coisa: se Edward quebrasse a promessa que fez para mim e a trouxesse para cá, para o meio desses vermes, eu... Mas que merda...?"

O zumbindo cresceu e aos poucos ficou distinto – notas musicais. Maravilha, eu tinha bebido demais e agora estava imaginando coisas. Inclusive era um grande delírio que as notas formassem uma melodia familiar que ecoava pela noite.

Claro, eu reconheceria aquelas notas em qualquer lugar do mundo. Minha pulsação acompanhou aquela marcação, sendo puxado por ela, me reconectando à realidade. Fechei os olhos enquanto a deixava invadir meus ouvidos – já não estava em condições de lutar contra as minhas fantasias.

A pontada aguda em meu peito me fez agarrar a camisa sobre o coração, mas não havia dor, apenas o calor da renovação, incandescente, radiante. Porque só uma pessoa na face da Terra sabia tocar aquela música, e era a mesma que a tinha criado: Renesmee Cullen.

Meu coração deu uma batida irregular e não me dei conta de que a taça escorregava da minha mão até que estivesse se espatifando entre meus pés.

O choque foi grande o bastante para me deixar imediatamente sóbrio. Visualizei a partitura na minha frente, como na tarde em que Renesmee a mostrou para mim.

"_Quero que escute uma coisa"_, ela me disse, sentando na banqueta em frente ao piano e afastando os cabelos para trás. Usava um vestido branco de cetim e sapatilhas prateadas de festa, porque era o meu aniversário.

E então começou a tocar. A melodia começava muito doce e suave, lembrando os acompanhamentos de balé que ela ouvia nas aulas, mas ia acelerando aos poucos até chegar num ritmo vertiginoso, como uma fuga. Por fim, as notas ganhavam uma intensidade intraduzível, se derramando num lamento de tirar o fôlego.

"_Fiz para você, Jake", _a garotinha em minhas lembranças falou para mim, dedilhando as últimas notas nas teclas brancas do piano.

"_Porque é triste no final?"_

"_Eu não sei...", _ela confessou em voz baixa_, "Só sinto que é assim."_

Edward tinha tentado tocar a mesma música várias vezes, mas só conseguiu produzir uma junção de notas falsas, perfeito na técnica, mas vazio de significado. Rose também arriscou, mas foi ainda pior. Mas quando Renesmee fazia, era de fazer chorar.

Disparei pelo salão oval, quase colidindo com uma cadeira quando passei pela mesa. Não sabia como, mas precisava chegar até aquela música. Lembrei da manhã em que fui obrigado a fazer parte da Primeira Refeição dos Volturi, do corredor cheio de janelas pelo qual a garota de Sulpicia tinha me levado no caminho de volta à torre feminina. Desci as escadas em caracol da torre numa euforia crescente, saltando degraus inteiros. As portas de acesso à ala central do castelo estavam trancadas, mas pela primeira vez isso não foi um problema para mim.

Descobrindo ser dono de uma força avassaladora, encaixei um chute no meio de cada uma delas, as arrombando com estardalhaço. Lascas de carvalho saltaram para fora quando as trancas estouraram, mas não me importaria em por aquele castelo abaixo se fosse preciso.

Cheguei ao corredor das janelas, sempre guiado pela música, então olhei para baixo. Havia um pátio amplo com fontes e um jardim bem cuidado. Lá adiante, numa torre de apenas dois andares, as notas escapavam pelo janelão aberto de uma varanda coberta por hera.

Peguei impulso e saltei, aterrissando no pátio com as pernas flexionadas. A altura era considerável, mas o impacto foi distribuído pelo meu corpo, sem causar danos. Me sentia regenerado, experimentando o equilíbrio perfeito entre força e agilidade. Cada músculos do meu corpo tinia.

As fontes estavam ligadas e umedeciam o ar com o cheiro de água fresca. Atravessei os jardins olhando fixamente para aquele quadrado de luz dourada lá em cima da varanda.

Parei bem em baixo dela e olhei ao redor, procurando uma maneira de subir. A parede era de pedra lisa, sem protuberâncias onde eu pudesse encaixar os pés, e as trepadeiras que subiam por ela com certeza não suportariam o meu peso. Mas havia uma árvore colada à torre, alta o bastante para que o copa frondosa ultrapassasse o segundo andar.

Apanhei uma pedrinha no chão e atirei na janela. A música parou abruptamente. Em seguida, um vulto surgiu na varanda, se debruçando sobre o parapeito. Meu coração deu um salto no peito, quase saindo pela boca. Cara, se aquilo não fosse um sonho, eu tinha acabado de chegar no paraíso.

"Jake!", Renesmee arfou.

Abri a boca para falar, mas tudo que saiu por ela foi uma exclamação abafada. Passei a mão pela cabeça, desesperado, divido entre a vontade de agarrá-la nos braços e socar alguém.

"Jake!", ela repetiu, agitando as mãos na minha direção, "Suba depressa antes que alguém te veja!"

"Isso não é real", murmurei para mim mesmo, com a terrível sensação de algo inevitável.

"O quê?", Renesmee sussurrou, "Pare de ficar aí olhando! Anda logo!"

Enquanto o êxtase e o pânico disputavam uma corrida nada justa no meu sistema nervoso, comecei a escalar a árvore. Mal tinha passado as pernas pelo parapeito da varanda quando as mãos de Renesmee me puxaram pela camisa e ela me beijou. O contato com seus lábios macios quebrou meu raciocínio. O choque me fez perder o equilíbrio e esbarrar contra a parede, puxando-a comigo. Nossas bocas estavam tão ávidas que os beijos não tinham coordenação, e por mais que a situação fosse absurda, eu soube que era de verdade pelas sensações que percorriam meu corpo: nenhuma alucinação da minha cabeça teria esse efeito em mim. A vida explodiu em meu peito, indo em todas as direções, sobretudo quando meus ouvidos captaram um som inesperado – a suave pulsação de um coração acelerando. Depois de tantos dias preso naquele túmulo, cercado de mortos vivos, ouvir o coração de Renesmee batendo era...

Deus, seu calor, seu cheiro limpo e fresco...

"O que está fazendo aqui?", segurei o rosto dela entre as mãos, mantendo sua boca perto da minha.

Eu respirava com dificuldade, meu coração inchando no peito a ponto de esmagar meus pulmões.

"Não podia deixar você aqui sozinho", seus afetuosos olhos castanho-chocolate brilhavam como ouro, "Não dava, Jacob, simplesmente não da..."

Dane-se.

Eu a beijei de novo, e mais uma vez, e outra. Uma coisa quente e incontida se agitava dentro de mim, uma fome de eras. Minhas mãos reconheceram os contornos de seu rosto, do pescoço aveludado e dos ombros, a curva da cintura e o formato das costas, enquanto as dela faziam o mesmo reconhecimento em mim. A vontade em nossos corpos crescia à medida que nossas peles se roçavam, queimando, e quando finalmente conseguimos parar para recuperar o fôlego, notei que a imprensava contra o parapeito da varanda. Meu tamanho a obrigava a se inclinar para trás, expondo o pescoço e o decote profundo do vestido, o clarão prateado da lua cheia refletia em sua pele cor de pérola.

A beleza de todas aquelas vampiras juntas não tinha nem a metade do efeito que Renesmee causava em mim. Eu tinha ficado muito excitado naqueles banhos coletivos e com aquela profusão de sonhos eróticos, mas isso não era nada comparado ao que acontecia agora, embora eu pudesse dizer que não se tratava só de sexo. Nunca era só sexo quando tinha a ver com Renesmee.

Ela passou as mãos pelos meus ombros, como se não soubesse por onde começar.

"Meu Deus, senti falta disso", murmurou, "Preciso tocar em você..."

Tirei a jaqueta e a joguei para o lado, e Renesmee se desfez da minha camiseta. Suas mãos passearam pelo meu tórax nu e pelos meus braços bem devagar, e embora eu estivesse louco de vontade para fazer o mesmo com ela, me contive. Um momento que teve todas as chances do mundo para nunca mais acontecer precisava durar o máximo possível. Além do mais, não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

"Tão quente", ela disse, beijando meu peito, "Achei que nunca mais ia sentir isso..."

Sua mão pousou sobre meu coração, bem em cima da pulsação forte. Sabia que ela estava percebendo o mesmo que eu – o elo nos reconectando. Devagar, nossas pulsações entraram em sincronia, como se fossemos uma coisa só.

A lua se ajustando ao redor da Terra novamente.

Um estalo nos jardins nos despertou para o perigo. Renesmee me empurrou depressa para dentro do quarto e por um segundo ficamos congelados, prendendo a respiração e apurando os ouvidos.

Lá fora, um sapo coachou.

Caímos na gargalhada, ainda sem fôlego, e então olhei ao redor. _Uau_. Eles tinham sido mais generosos com ela do que comigo, talvez porque achassem seu cheiro melhor. O quarto era pelo menos o dobro do meu, com decoração clara e agradável, muito diferente das cores vibrantes e do ambiente abafado do quarto de Sulpicia. E havia um piano de cauda branco num canto, com a tampa levantada sobre as teclas de madrepérola. Um vaso com lírios enchia o ar com um perfume delicado.

"Disseram que era o quarto de uma tal Dydime", Renesmee falou.

"Dydime era irmã de Aro, esposa de Marcus."

"Era? O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Foi torturada e morta quando Aro descobriu que estava tentando convencer Marcus a fugir."

Renesmee olhou ao redor, avaliando o quarto sob uma nova luz.

"Não sabia disso", ela dedilhou as teclas do piano, pensativa, "Não sabia onde você estava e ninguém quis me dizer, então pensei que se tocasse a nossa música, você ouviria e viria para mim."

Rocei os dedos pelos ombros dela, afastando os cachos para o lado.

"Achei que estava ficando louco", sussurrei em seu cabelo, "Estava chegando no meu limite, pensando em fazer coisas que não queria, perdendo a esperança. Os dias e as noites se misturam aqui, as horas não existem, eu não sabia mais nem distinguir quando estava acordado ou sonhando. E então ouvi a música, mas não conseguia acreditar que era você. Ainda não acredito."

Renesmee se virou para mim, mas manteve os olhos baixos.

"O que acha que vão fazer com a gente agora? O que acha que eles querem?"

Passei o polegar por seu rosto perfeito.

"Eu não sei", falei, sendo franco, mas escolhi as palavras com cuidado porque não queria apavorá-la, "Não sei o que eles querem, talvez só estejam tentando nos convencer a ficar", lancei um olhar ao redor, para a decoração luxuosa e impressionante, "Mas não se deixe enganar, tudo isso é só um cenário, as coisas que acontecem por aqui não tem nada de bonito."

"Então é assim que termina?", o olhar dela procurou o meu, mas não havia medo nem revolta neles, só uma incredulidade infantil, "O lobo e a garotinha vivem felizes para sempre num lindo castelo de conto de fadas... De mentirinha?"

Renesmee engoliu em seco várias vezes, e tive a impressão de que estava se esforçando para não chorar. Eu não podia culpá-la, nossa história era pior que uma piada de mau gosto.

"Ei, quer ouvir uma história de verdade?", fiz o melhor que pude para reprimir a raiva em minha voz, porque meu lado obscuro e pessimista começava a se eriçar, "Era uma vez um lobo solitário que não acreditava no amor. Até que um dia uma linda princesa nasceu e uma mágica os uniu. Então o tempo passou, ela cresceu e algo mudou. Ela acabou se apaixonando por ele..."

"E um vilão muito mal chamado Destino os separou", Renesmee completou, sem ânimo, "E o lobo foi levado para uma terra muito, muito distante, e quando voltou não lembrava mais da pobre princesa."

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto. Eram tão grandes que o tomavam quase completamente. Afaguei suas bochechas com os polegares.

"Não, ele não lembrava. E a mágica que os unia foi desfeita, mas aí uma coisa incrível aconteceu. Mesmo assim, o lobo se apaixonou por ela..."

"Mas Destino os separou outra vez", Renesmee deu um sorriso amargo, "E eles começaram a acreditar que não podiam e não deviam ficar juntos. O lobo perdeu as esperanças e resolveu se entregar para o horrível vilão Destino, mas a princesa era muito teimosa e foi atrás do lobo. Ela sabia que não podiam ganhar do Destino, mas uma mágica muito maior do que qualquer outra os unia para sempre. Fim da história."

Ficamos calados, porque não havia mais o que dizer. Aquela história não terminava com um _E viveram felizes para sempre...,_ mas talvez o importante não fosse o modo como ela acabava. E se o lobo e a princesa não podiam ganhar do Destino, morrerem juntos era o melhor final possível. Vi a mesma compreensão passar pelos olhos tristes de Renesmee, e não tive mais medo. A solução esteve o tempo todo tão clara...

Renesmee recuou lentamente até o piano e sentou sobre a tampa lustrosa. Nos olhamos com uma certeza nova e tranquila.

Fui até ela e a beijei devagar, separando seus lábios e a penetrando com a língua até que ficasse fluída em meus braços. Suspirando de modo sensual, ela abriu as pernas e posicionei meu quadril entre elas. Segurei Renesmee pela nuca, sem conseguir parar de beijá-la, até que suas unhas desceram pela base da minha coluna quase sem me tocar. Aquela energia que nos ligava formigou em minha pele, percorrendo minha espinha, me fazendo chiar.

A beijei com mais intensidade e sem nenhuma delicadeza. Ela correspondeu com a mesma força, fazendo nossas línguas duelarem até que todos os músculos do meu corpo estivessem pedindo para que eu a possuísse.

"Preciso tocar em você", falei, a voz tão rouca que chegava a soar distorcida. A segurei pelo quadril, observando o modo como seus seios apertavam no decote quando ela respirava fundo.

Droga, eu estava enlouquecendo agora.

"Faça isso", ela disse enquanto me beijava, "Me toque..."

Renesmee arqueou o corpo, e eu aceitei o que ela oferecia, segurando seu seio, acariciando-o através do forro de seda do vestido... Olhei para baixo. Só agora eu me dava conta de que ela usava algo pouco prático. Suspirando, Renesmee levou a mão para cima da minha, segurando-a firme contra si.

"Jake..."

"Como diabos tiro essa roupa?"

Sem esperar resposta, comecei a abrir os botões da parte de trás de seu vestido. Minhas mãos estavam desajeitadas, mas, como num milagre, consegui, o cetim se abriu... Mas havia muitas camadas para atravessar. Droga, a pele dela... eu precisava chegar à pele dela.

Impaciente, excitado, obcecado, tirei a parte da frente do vestido, e então puxei as alças de modo que a seda clara se reunisse ao redor de sua cintura. O corpete branco que foi revelado foi uma excitante surpresa e eu corri as mãos por ele, sentindo a estrutura delicada dos ossos e o calor do corpo dela por debaixo da peça. Até que não consegui mais me conter e estraçalhei a peça.

Quando seus seios foram expostos, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, com o elegante contorno do pescoço cativando minha atenção. Deus, era perfeita, absolutamente irresistível... Me inclinei sobre ela e peguei um dos mamilos entre os dentes, sugando. Aquilo era o paraíso, não conseguia me conter, já estava ofegante como um cachorro, excitado a ponto de doer e ainda nem tínhamos tirado as roupas.

A ideia era ir com calma, mas Renesmee estava suspirando, muito quente, com desejo, as coxas incontidas sob a saia se esfregando sem parar em mim. Cara, aquelas vampiras tinham sido cruéis comigo, me deixando num estado no mínimo miserável. Agora eu precisava de toda a concentração do mundo para não gozar ali mesmo.

Como o vestido era complexo e eu não tinha paciência de continuar abrindo todos os botões de trás, terminei puxando a saia longa para cima e tirei uma calcinha branca e fina, a descendo pelas pernas compridas e macias de Renesmee. Então corri as mãos pelas partes de dentro de suas coxas, as separando.

"Sim...", ela disse num gemido urgente.

Coloquei a mão entre as coxas dela e então... oh, sim, aquela parte secreta e macia. Tão lisa e quente quanto eu me lembrava. Renesmee estremeceu e remexeu o quadril enquanto eu a acariciava, meus dedos suaves escorregando pela lubrificação.

"Mmm, quero entrar em você. Quero colocar meu...", a palavra _pau_ seria um tanto pesada, mas era nisso mesmo que eu estava pensando, talvez porque todo aquele tesão contido estivesse me deixando de miolo mole, "Quero entrar em você."

Renesmee engoliu em seco, o olhar cintilado. Então começou a se esfregar contra a minha mão.

"Isso... faça isso...", cara, eu só conseguia pensar que queria senti-la me apertando quando eu a penetrasse... "Abra as pernas para mim, Renesmee. Abra bastante."

Quando ela obedeceu, lenta e discretamente me movi para trás e olhei para o corpo dela. Do outro lado do tecido branco, suas coxas estavam separadas, minha mão descendo entre elas, e ela mexia os quadris num ritmo que fazia com que meu membro ganhasse sérias proporções dentro da calça. Afastei a mão e lambi os lábios, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela – da barriga lisa e sedosa, do formato gracioso do umbigo e da pele rosada e brilhante de seu sexo.

Enfeitiçado, apoiei uma mão no tampo do piano e passei a outra entre suas coxas, roçando o polegar nas dobras delicadas. Minha mente estava repleta de ideias que surgiam sem parar, todas envolvendo Renesmee gemendo enquanto eu a estocava. Ela fechou os olhos e deitou para trás, os cachos acobreados se espalhando sobre a superfície branca do piano, os adoráveis mamilos cor de rosa esticados para cima.

Tão pronta para mim...

[RENESMEE]

Abri os olhos e olhei para Jacob. Estava enorme em cima de mim, a respiração ofegante e o olhar estreitado e febril. Ficava lindo assim, concentrado, contido. Mas queimando por dentro. Quando sentou na banqueta do piano e abriu mais minhas coxas, a ansiedade fez um calor forte percorrer meu corpo. Ou talvez fossem as mãos dele subindo por mim, grandes e muito quentes. Tudo parecia intenso e erótico demais, os toques dele, os beijos, até mesmo o som de sua voz, rouca e calorosa.

O contato da língua dele em meu sexo foi fulminante. A descarga de prazer que disparou pelo meu corpo me fez arquear as costas e gemer, principalmente quando ele começou a chupar e lamber. O orgasmo que me atingiu entorpeceu todas as partes do meu corpo, me deixando sem fôlego, mas quando acabou, eu mal suportava a ideia de parar.

Ainda estava me recuperando quando Jacob passou um braço pela minha cintura e me arrancou do piano. Fui jogada sobre a cama e minhas roupas foram rasgadas em segundos, e em seguida eu estava abrindo os botões da calça dele com os dedos apressados. Jacob terminou de tirá-la enquanto eu deitava sobre os travesseiros. Olhei para baixo e prendi a respiração.

Oh, Deus. Ele estava... tão grande.

Jacob me encarou com os olhos escuros em chamas.

Sentindo que corava, respirei fundo. Por alguma razão estava ansiosa como se fosse nossa primeira vez, e enquanto nos olhávamos, respirando intensamente, só conseguia pensar no quanto isso era irônico porque era mais provável que fosse nossa última vez.

Hipnotizada, estiquei a mão e o toquei, apalpando toda sua extensão. Jacob ofegou, o olhar perdendo o foco por um momento.

"Estou quase... não faça isso, Renesmee", ele disse entre dentes.

"Tudo bem", murmurei, "Vou dar um jeito nisso."

Não era como se aquilo fosse estragar a noite, até porque Jacob fazia umas cinco ou seis vezes seguidas, e isso numa noite comum. Do jeito que estava excitado, tudo indicava que aquela não era uma noite comum. Mas a verdade é que eu não queria largá-lo e estava com vontade de vê-lo gozando bem na minha frente.

Rocei a palma da mão por seu membro, subindo e descendo bem devagar pelo miolo pétreo. Ele já estava muito perto, e o menor movimento o fez se inclinar para frente e espalmar a mão na parede atrás da cama. Seu belo rosto se franziu, sua boca se abriu num ofegar entrecortado e um gemido prolongado saiu por ela. Os músculos de seus ombros se contraíram e ele todo ficou muito rígido sobre mim enquanto sua liberação vinha em espasmos colossais, me atingindo entre as coxas. Observei, fascinada, o prazer o engolindo numa onda, e parecia envolver todas as partes de seu corpo e não apenas a que eu masturbava.

Um sorriso enorme ficou estampado no meu rosto, e foi isso que Jacob viu assim que abriu os olhos.

"Um dos grandes, heim?"

Ele sorriu também, os olhos verde escuros brilhando intensamente, a respiração acelerada. Eu estava em estado de contemplação, totalmente imersa em Jacob. Não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, seus movimentos, o modo como sorria, as inúmeras expressões que passavam por seu rosto, seu cheiro forte e masculino – tudo me cativava como se eu estivesse me apaixonando por ele mais uma vez.

Não, não mais uma vez. _Mais ainda_.

Quando ele afastou o lençol e se deitou sobre mim, meu coração estava muito próximo de estourar, e a sensação só aumentou enquanto eu recebia seu peso. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ele cercou minha cabeça com as enormes mãos quentes e macias e olhou para mim como se estivesse tentando me memorizar, e pensei em dizer para que parasse com isso.

Seu polegar passou pelo canto de um dos meus olhos.

"Está triste?"

"Não. Estou muito feliz."

Ele sorriu, mas foi um sorriso que morreu depressa.

"Claro. Você só chora de felicidade, nunca de tristeza. Tenho que me lembrar disso."

"Às vezes também choro de raiva."

Jacob beijou minhas pálpebras e depois minha boca. Foi mais uma carícia do que um beijo, nossos lábios apenas se roçaram num movimento sutil, mas foi o bastante para me fazer lembrar da palpitação dolorida entre minhas pernas. Ele estava muito quente em cima de mim, ao meu redor, mas eu precisava... Deus, nunca o tinha desejado tanto.

Foi bom tê-lo feito se liberar logo, assim as coisas podiam ir mais devagar agora, como se o tempo estivesse parando. E eu o queria dentro de mim a noite toda.

Desci as mãos por sua espinha dorsal, sentindo os músculos sob a pele acetinada, mas quando encontrei a curva musculosa de seu traseiro, perdi toda a castidade.

Aproximando minha pelve da dele, separei mais as pernas e ergui os tornozelos até seus quadris, me ajeitando sob seu corpo grande, me preparando para recebê-lo. Jacob se posicionou mais uma vez e começou a entrar com cuidado, me abrindo para si.

_Ah... sim_... Arfei. Era sempre a melhor parte.

Estava muito excitada e inchada, e a invasão demorada foi uma tortura delirante. Com um impulso final, Jacob estava totalmente dentro. Muito fundo. Mordi o lábio para abafar um gemido quando o rápido orgasmo me atingiu.

"Deus, como senti sua falta", ele disse com um grunhido de surpresa.

Eu já tinha feito sexo com ele um milhão de vezes: durante a noite e durante o dia, no banho, em cima da cama, no chão, na bancada da cozinha, contra a parede; vestidos, nus, seminus; rápido e forte... forte e rápido. O fato de o sexo com Jacob ser sempre muito intenso fazia parte da emoção, era como subir numa montanha russa e esperar pela queda depois da curva. O resultado era que depois de uma longa sessão eu quase sempre terminava exausta e extasiada até o último fio de cabelo. Porém, um fato constante é que ele raramente ia devagar.

Mas dessa vez Jacob começou a se mover com calma, me inundando num amor lento, e cada impulso fazia seu ombro roçar nos meus lábios. Estiquei a cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos, tocando-o, sentindo-o... Sua respiração quente ondulava no meu pescoço enquanto sua ereção pulsava para frente e para trás.

Ele se retirava e voltava, me fazendo arfar sem parar, totalmente perdida. Seus movimentos eram leves, mas os efeitos eram potencializados pela excitação, e cada estocada era deliciosamente insuportável. Segurei seu rosto entre as mãos, o beijando enquanto gozava, e ele veio logo em seguida, gemendo entre meus lábios. Seu quadril pressionou entre minhas pernas durante os últimos espasmos, então ficamos muito quietos, suando, tremendo e ofegando.

Não foi o suficiente, nunca seria, e continuamos naquele ritmo lento, nada de urgência... Naquela noite, tínhamos apenas todo o tempo do mundo.


	7. O Duelo

**Bom, pessoal, depois de quase dois meses, aqui está o capítulo novo. Estava quase pronto há muito tempo mas meu note fez o favor de pifar e me deixou de castigo até agora. Fora isso, foi bem difícil achar o tom certo nas cenas, tive uma pequena crise de falta de inspiração em que meu cérebro ficou totalmente vazio! Foi um horror. Mas aí está e espero que gostem! A fic está se aproximando do fim (eu acho, pelo menos), e eu tinha um monte de coisa pra falar (tipo, sobre o Jake a Athenodora, sobre a narradora misteriosa, sobre o Nahuel e mais um monte de coisas que nem lembro agora) mas tudo que quero é postar o capítulo antes que me matem u.u**

**Comentem e me perdoem pela demora, metade dela não foi culpa minha. Beijos e até o próximo! ;*****

**P.s.: Não revisei por questões de tempo mesmo, então relevem qualquer erro, ok? ;)**

**P.s.2: Está grande! 42 páginas, o maior até agora, e espero que isso compense a demora (ou não u.u')  
**

* * *

**O Duelo**

[RENESMEE]

A claridade da manhã pinicou por trás das minhas pálpebras, me acordando. Me sentia dolorida como se cada músculo do meu corpo tivesse sido apertado, contraído e relaxado muitas vezes. Então comecei a lembrar da noite anterior... Demetri me levando para um quarto inteiramente decorado em tons de branco no estilo séc. XVII, vampiras com rostos infantis me dando banho, me vestindo e penteando, depois a vampira loura, linda como uma miragem... E então o piano, a música e Jacob.

Jacob.

Apalpei os lençóis de seda à minha volta, vazios. Meu coração disparou enquanto eu me dava conta de que estava sozinha na cama, de que provavelmente tinha delirado ou sonhado com Ja...

"Espero não ter sido tão malvado com você."

Aquela voz rouca e amistosa me fez fechar os olhos para uma prece rápida. Oh, meu bom Deus, o alívio era quase doloroso. Quando os abri, ele estava rindo, recostado numa das portas da varanda, de braços cruzados, usando apenas a calça jeans surrada.

"Fui?", Jake ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertido.

"O quê?"

"Peguei pesado? Porque parece que você não está conseguindo se mexer."

Pisquei, confusa. Tentei flexionar as pernas.

"Ahh...", _caramba_, nada tinha sido um sonho. Foi tudo _bastante_ real, inclusive o sexo muitas vezes seguidas, "Acho que vou precisar de uma sessão de alongamento."

Ele cocou o queixo, acariciando um dos caninos proeminentes com a ponta da língua rosada. Ficava com um jeito particularmente malicioso quando fazia isso, mas não havia absolutamente nada nele que eu não gostasse. O sol o atingia de lado, acendendo sua linda pele castanha avermelhada e o verde escuro dos olhos estreitados, mas... Por trás do sorriso e das piadinhas, havia algo de obscuro neles. Algo que eu não tinha visto na noite anterior. Uma nuvem pesada encobria o meu sol.

"No que está pensando?", perguntei.

O olhar dele se estreitou ainda mais. Mas foi um movimento quase imperceptível e pareceu que estava pensando no que era adequado me responder.

"Ninguém veio nos procurar."

"Isso é ruim?"

"Ainda não sei", ele disse com cautela.

"Bom, eles virão", me ergui nos cotovelos, "E vão nos achar aqui, porque não vou embora e não vou deixá-lo sair. Nunca mais vou me separar de você, Jacob Black, e isso é uma ameaça."

O sorriso que eu adorava surgiu em seu rosto outra vez, aquele no qual seus lábios se esticavam sobre os dentes muito brancos. Então ele virou a cabeça e nosso olhar se encontrou. O sorriso morreu depressa.

"Você me salvou", engoliu em seco, "Ontem à noite, com a música. Me salvou mais uma vez, e eu não merecia, não depois de tudo o que fiz você passar..."

"Não, Jake... Não quero falar sobre isso agora", dobrei um joelho, balançando-o sugestivamente. Quando falei, as palavras foram quase uma súplica, "Ainda preciso de você."

Jacob encarou minha perna longamente. A energia erótica que emanou de seu olhar expandiu pelo quarto como um calor e causou efeitos em meu baixo ventre. Apesar da noite agitada, descobri que me sentia desesperadamente excitada, como se não transasse há um ano.

Mas então ele desviou o olhar e o clima se perdeu.

"Tenho que pensar num jeito de manter você longe deles", uma tensão nova nublou seu rosto.

A mudança brusca no tom da conversa esfriou meu bom humor matinal. Não era esse tipo de reação que eu esperava numa manhã pós-reencontro. Tudo bem, a guerra estava lá fora, mas será que não tínhamos o direito de fingir que a confusão não era com a gente? Só por mais uma hora ou duas? Ou três?

"Não vou ficar trancada nesse quarto, Jake", adverti secamente, "Espero que isso não esteja passando pela sua cabeça."

Ele esfregou a nuca e ficou olhando para o chão. Balancei a cabeça, incrédula.

"Você não faria isso!", arfei.

Jacob começou a caminhar pelo quarto, inquieto. Caramba, ele faria. Era óbvio pelo modo como os músculos de suas costas estavam rígidos de tensão, sequer ondulavam quando se movia.

O olhei, perplexa. Me trancar naquele quarto? Jacob tinha uma obsessão incurável pela minha segurança, mas isso estava fugindo do controle...

"Você não pode fazer isso", murmurei, quase sem voz.

"É claro que não vou trancá-la aqui, droga!", ele chutou uma cadeira, me fazendo saltar para trás. Arregalei os olhos, alarmada, sem reação, mas então ele esfregou o rosto e quando falou, sua voz tinha algum controle, "Nessie, você não entende."

_Nessie_. Há quanto tempo ele não me chamava assim? Desde que eu era criança? Isso fez com que eu me sentisse ainda mais vulnerável, uma garotinha boba.

"Não fale comigo assim", atirei os lençóis para o lado.

Então me dei conta de que estava nua e que meu vestido tinha sido estraçalhado na noite anterior. Olhei pelo chão e achei a camisa de Jacob do pé da cama, a agarrei e comecei a vesti-la depressa.

"Renesmee, as coisas que acontecem aqui...", ele franziu a testa, e seus olhos escureceram com lembranças sombrias, "Olha, esses caras não são como a sua família, não parecem com nada que você já tenha conhecido, você simplesmente não entende!"

"O que eu não entendo?", perguntei no tom mais doce que pude, "Porque acho que entendo tudo isso melhor do que você. Ontem à noite você não passava de uma sombra, e agora está...", pensei no modo como me sentia, radiante e aquecida por dentro de muitas maneiras, feliz por nós dois, apesar de tudo, mas sobretudo feliz por ele. Porque ele estava vivo, inteiro e era meu. Por mais algumas horas. "Você está de volta, Jacob", murmurei, e fiz um gesto cansado na direção do espelho, "Olhe para você."

Jacob parou no meio do quarto e colocou as mãos nos quadris. Ergueu os olhos, relutante, e observou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Soltou um longo suspiro, como se flexionasse os músculos, experimentando a sensação. Sim, ele estava de volta. Mais magro do que eu me lembrava, com olheiras escuras em baixo dos olhos, mas sua presença ainda era maciça. E aquela incrível tatuagem multicolorida... Macacos me mordessem se não parecia muito mais ameaçadora agora, mais viva do que nunca.

"Não pode fazer isso sem mim", concluí, dando de ombros.

Ele deu uma risada curta e amarga.

"Fala como se fosse _legal_", franziu a testa, exasperado, a voz se alterando para um tom ríspido e sussurrado, "É, não posso terminar essa droga sem você, e acha que isso é um prêmio para mim? Quando pegar minha adaga de volta a coisa toda vai _feder_, Renesmee, entende isso? Quando eu for para o _Outro Lado_ não tenho a menor ideia do que vai voltar no meu lugar, só sei que vai ser _pesado_. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, e sabe o que mais? Nã .Me você! _Droga!_"

Ele chutou outra cadeira, a isolando em baixo do piano. Fiquei pregada no chão, totalmente apavorada. Meu Deus, o que aquele lugar estava fazendo com os nervos dele? Mais um ou dois dias ali e Jacob ia enlouquecer. Oh, inferno, e eu não estava exatamente ajudando-o agora.

Dei um passo em sua direção, mas saltei para trás de novo quando Jacob varreu a escrivaninha com um urro. Seu braço pesado jogou tudo para o chão num golpe – o vaso com flores, as escovas e os delicados porta-joias de porcelana, os frascos de perfume. O som do vidro se espatifando levantou todos os pelos da minha nuca. Jacob esfregou os cabelos, claramente buscando algum autocontrole nos lugares mais profundos de sua paciência, o esforço o fazendo bufar e apertar as mandíbulas.

Se ele explodisse, destruiria o quarto inteiro. Nunca havia tido medo dele, e não tinha medo agora, mas sabia que um Jacob irritado era uma piada de mau gosto que ninguém queria ouvir.

Quando ele recuperou o fôlego, me aproximei devagar, esticando a mão para tocá-lo. Jacob captou meu movimento de esguelha, mas não se esquivou. Parei atrás dele e beijei a pele quente entre as omoplatas, bem em cima do flanco da tatuagem. Ele tragou o ar profundamente, e vi os músculos de suas costas relaxando à medida que eu o acariciava e beijava, até que um som baixo e ritmado como um ronronar ressonou pelo seu corpo.

"Eu não quis dizer aquilo...", sua voz era dura e grave, mas ponderada, "Quando falei que não conseguia me livrar de você... Não queria..."

"Eu sei disso."

"Só não suporto a ideia de você aqui quando a coisa ficar preta."

"Tudo bem", o olhei de frente. Acaricie seu rosto, contornando suas feições rígidas com a ponta dos dedos. Ficava bonito assim, muito sério, embora seu mau humor desse a impressão que um Boeing 777 havia aterrissado no meio quarto. Para amenizar a atmosfera, achei melhor mudar o foco da conversa, "Como vai conseguir sua adaga de volta?"

Uma sombra estranha perpassou seu olhar sombrio. Ele não respondeu.

Recuei o rosto e o encarei.

"Como vai consegui-la, Jake?"

"Não sei."

Ele tentou virar o rosto para o outro lado, mas eu o segurei.

"Está contando com isso, Jacob. É claro que sabe."

"Tem uma pessoa me ajudando", ele disse de má vontade.

"Uma pessoa... Uma pessoa _daqui_?"

"Shh", ele me pegou pela e inclinou para falar dentro do meu ouvido, "Não sei por que está me ajudando, mas ela prometeu... jurou que ia me trazer a adaga. Ninguém pode saber disso, então temos que ter cuidado. Os Volturi estão sempre espreitando, aqueles bastardos..."

O calor havia voltado à sua voz e o tom rouco era aveludado enquanto ele falava. Seus dedos se enroscaram distraidamente nos cachos em minha nuca, seu braço me envolveu pela cintura e me puxou contra o peito largo... Fechei os olhos e aninhei o nariz em seu pescoço, segurando-o pelos ombros. Santo Deus, seu cheiro era viciante, a pele lisa tão quente, macia por cima dos músculos duros... Ele passou o polegar pelo meu queixo, virando minha boca em sua direção...

"Ela?"

Jacob parou. Senti a tensão enrijecer seus ombros em baixo dos meus dedos.

"Porque uma deles ajudaria você?", a expectativa em minha voz deixou meu sussurro áspero.

Ele hesitou. Oh, não...

"Ela...?", fechei os olhos. Não queria ouvir a resposta.

"Não sei", ele me poupou, mas não era preciso dizer mais nada.

Me afastei dele. O ar parecia arenoso ao sair dos meus pulmões e o sangue em minha cabeça latejava fortemente nas têmporas. Porque diabos uma Volturi se arriscaria para ajudar Jacob?

"Você confia nela?", eu queria mesmo saber?

"Confio", a resposta foi evasiva.

Andei em círculos pelo quarto feito uma pateta. Porque uma vampira deles se arriscaria para salvá-lo? Trombei com alguma coisa no meio do caminho, a banqueta do piano, talvez... Não senti a dor.

"Renesmee."

Porque uma garota se arriscaria por um cara?

A conclusão era óbvia e a sensação de ter levado uma marretada na cabeça me fez arfar. Por favor, isso não podia estar acontecendo...

"Você confia nela", eu estava perplexa demais para conseguir ficar chateada. Me virei para ele, chegando à conclusão seguinte: "E acha que ela vai te ajudar sem querer nada em troca."

Jacob engoliu em seco.

Não, claro que não, ele não era bobo. Minha nossa, o que ela ia querer em troca? O que uma garota apaixonada desejaria de um homem?

A resposta saltou sobre mim como uma assombração que eu sabia que ia me perseguir pelo resta da vida. Jacob ia para a cama com aquela vampira em troca da maldita adaga. Ela ia querer isso. Ia pedir por isso.

"Renesmee, não é bem assim, ela está comigo, do meu lado, mas não desse jeito...", ele tentou se reaproximar, mas me recuperei depressa e escapei pelo outro lado.

Não suportava o toque dele agora, precisava pensar, precisava de espaço, precisava matar alguém. Tinha uma vampira o ajudando. _Ela está comigo_. Estariam trabalhando juntos? Que tipo de coisa tinha acontecido entre eles para existir tanta confiança e tanta certeza? Eu me sentia tonta e perdida, ingênua e estranhamente perigosa. Nada fazia sentido na minha cabeça, os sentimentos conflitantes me sufocavam.

Me apoiei no piano porque estava realmente sem ar.

"Você sabe o que ela quer de você?"

Ele deu um suspiro cansado, o que só piorou a situação.

"Ela disse que não ia pedir nada em troca..."

"Ela _disse_ isso?", pontuei cada palavra.

Jacob pareceu confuso por um momento, as sobrancelhas grossas se franzindo sobre os olhos apertados.

"Não, ela não disse... Quer dizer, ela nunca diz nada."

"E você confia nela assim, sem mais nem menos!"

"Eu tenho que confiar em alguém, cacete!", Jacob rugiu, a fúria pulsando nele outra vez, deixando-o vermelho.

A porta foi aberta de repente, deixando o clima de tensão em suspenso e pairando sobre nós como eletricidade estática depois de um trovão. Uma das garotas que tinha me vestido na noite anterior apareceu, mas a energia hostil no quarto criava um campo magnético no ar, bloqueando-a na soleira da porta. Seus olhos cor de vinho foram de mim para Jake e de Jake para mim. Algo em sua expressão desconfiada deu a entender que uma discussão de casal não era bem o que ela esperava surpreender.

"Hum. Desculpem meus modos. Só vim comunicar que nossos senhores os aguardam esta noite na biblioteca."

Ela hesitou alguns segundos, esperando uma resposta. Jacob a olhou como se pensasse nas diversas maneiras de decapitá-la, mas eu disse delicadamente:

"Tudo bem. Obrigada."

A garota saiu e Jacob me encarou friamente.

"Você não vai", seu tom irredutível atiçou minha raiva.

"Sério?", dei a volta pelo piano, "Porque acho que mal posso esperar até a noite. Na verdade, estou indo agora mesmo procurar Aro..."

Jacob se moveu tão depressa que tomei um susto. Tentou me pegar à caminho da porta, mas corri para trás do piano novamente e ele se deslocou comigo, tão rápido como se fosse meu reflexo. Ficamos muito parados, com o abençoado piano entre nós. Olhei chocada para a porta entreaberta atrás dele e para seu rosto duro, os olhos implacáveis me dizendo que eu não ia a lugar algum.

"Não vai sair daqui, Renesmee. Aqueles demônios não vão pôr as mãos em você."

"Você não pode me impedir."

"Uma ova que não!"

Olhei para baixo, para as mãos dele espalmadas no tampo branco do piano, enormes e masculinas, e depois ergui os olhos lentamente para seus braços longos e grossos. Engoli em seco, me dando conta de que era uma tolice acreditar que podia lutar com ele de algum modo. Aquela fúria passiva era um péssimo sinal de que Jacob não estava brincando, e não seria um piano de cauda que o impediria de me pegar. Droga, ele podia fazer origami com a coisa se quisesse.

Ele deu um passo para a direita, e eu hesitei.

"Não vai mais negociar com essa vampira."

"Não funciona assim", outro passo.

"Jake"

"Não me peça isso, por favor", mais outro passo. A rigidez de seu olhar derreteu um pouco.

"Fico no quarto se você ficar longe dela."

Ele negou com a cabeça, o rosto contorcido numa máscara de agonia. Bem, certas coisas são inaceitáveis.

Disparei para a porta, e já estava muito perto, esticando o braço para a maçaneta, quando fui puxada por trás e girada no eixo. E então eu estava sendo pressionada – minha boca, meus ombros, meus seios, tudo ficou apertado contra o calor febril do corpo de Jacob. Sua língua entrou na minha boca enquanto ele segurava meu queixo com força. Seu braço me imobilizava, sua mão me apertava, não havia como recuar, mas gostei disso, e queria exatamente o tipo de sexo que eu sabia que viria agora: cru, libertador e instintivo.

Mas então Jacob afastou o rosto e me olhou. Enquanto eu recobrava o fôlego, seu olhar torturado deslizou por mim numa espécie de devoção.

"Quantas maneiras existem de provar que eu sou seu?", ele perguntou suavemente, "Posso me submeter a todas elas."

Não gostava daquela expressão atormentada. Não combinava com o meu Jacob e partia meu coração.

"Eu confio em você", falei depressa, "Não precisa me provar nada."

"Confiar não é o suficiente. Quero que você sinta."

Ele me beijou outra vez, mais devagar. Seu abraço quente e apertado me envolveu, e num segundo Jacob estava por todos os lados, em todos os lugares, como o sol nascente ofuscando o horizonte. Sua pulsação acelerou gradativamente em baixo da minha mão, e era como se eu pudesse afagar seu coração, senti-lo como nunca havia sentido antes... Num impulso, Jacob agarrou minhas coxas e me içou para cima. Sentou na beirada da cama, me acomodando sobre si. Meus dedos começaram a descer à caminho dos botões do jeans enquanto a excitação me fazia ofegar. Esbarrei na fivela do cinto e o abri com pressa, desabotoei a calça e desci o zíper...

Jacob pegou minha mão e a pressionou contra o volume quente dentro da boxer.

"Sinta isso, Renesmee. É por você, sempre vai ser assim", ele engoliu em seco. Então deslizou para cima e deitou na cama. "Venha aqui."

Me posicionei sobre ele, uma perna para cada lado. Era a sensação mais estranha olhar Jacob de cima enquanto ele ficava parado em baixo de mim, eu não estava acostumada com isso, mas não podia dizer que achava ruim. Deus, me sentia poderosa sobre ele, montada em cima dos músculos desenhados de sua barriga... Experimentei a sensação, passando os dedos por seu torso, descendo pelo peitoral até em baixo como uma criança se melando com uma tigela de bolo. Ele apenas me observou enquanto afagava meus braços, me deixando ir devagar, o que era outro triunfo. Se estivesse no comando, as coisas teriam um ritmo bem mais frenético.

Mas quando me abaixei e comecei a lamber e chupar a pele onde havia tocado, ele gemeu baixo e ondulou os quadris para cima. Afastei o elástico da boxer, e Jacob terminou de se despir com um movimento impaciente. Me deitei em seu peito e o beijei lentamente até que ele começasse a apertar minhas coxas e me empurrar para baixo.

"Quanta pressa", sussurrei entre seus lábios, "Estou vendo que isso está sendo bem difícil para você."

"Quando você tirar a roupa vai ficar pior."

Com um sorriso inocente, me ergui sobre ele e puxei a camisa para cima.

[JACOB]

Quando Renesmee tirou minha maldita camisa, percebi que ia ser fisicamente impossível me conter. Quantas vezes já a tinha visto nua? Cem vezes? Duzentas? Explique isso para minha ereção.

Fato um: o ângulo tornava tudo muito mais espetacular. Renesmee tirou a camiseta com um movimento elegante e feminino, a cabeça fazendo uma suave volta no final. Os cabelos longos deslizaram sobre sua pele impecavelmente branca e aveludada, o sol acendendo reflexos cor de ouro queimado nos cachos ruivos escuros. Fato dois: ela era absolutamente perfeita e irresistível e eu estava enlouquecendo de vontade de jogá-la na cama e possuí-la sem parar. Queria senti-la e ouvi-la gemendo com o tranco das investidas, mas devia alguma coisa a ela e não se tratava só de domínio sexual. Tinha a ver com fazê-la acreditar que certas coisas em mim eram suas e de mais ninguém, e não ia conseguir isso bancando o macho alfa.

Alisei sua barriga plana e o contorno delicado das costelas, cobrindo os seios firmes com as duas mãos. Ela fechou os olhos, um lindo tom de rosa perolado surgindo nas bochechas. Era da mesma cor entre as pernas e lembrar disso fez meu membro pulsar com impaciência. Por todos os demônios, me sentia tão duro e grande como se minha pele estivesse rompendo ao meio.

Renesmee abriu os olhos de repente.

"Jake?"

"Sim?"

"Está tudo bem?"

"Está tudo...", ah, eu estava chiando. Certo, isso não ia funcionar, "Espere, pegue o cinto."

Ela piscou, confusa. Então a perplexidade a deixou boquiaberta.

"Não gosto dessas coisas sado masoquistas, Jacob..."

"Que ótimo, eu também não. Pegue."

Com o olhar arregalado, Renesmee se inclinou e apanhou o cinto.

"Amarre meus pulsos", ordenei.

Ela pareceu momentaneamente aliviada, mas então hesitou.

"Não , assim não..."

"Veja a coisa toda como um fetiche", argumentei depressa, "Vai deixá-la no comando e me impedir de colocá-la de quatro e meter meu pau com for...", é, era isso que eu queria fazer, "Apenas me amarre logo."

Renesmee riu. Ainda bem que ela me achava engraçado, porque eu não era do tipo de que segurava a língua na hora do sexo. Ela esticou meus braços acima da minha cabeça e amarrou os dois pulsos afastados com uma série de voltas, até que o couro estivesse firme no espelho da cama. Beijou meu tríceps tensionado para trás, as mãos acariciando meus pulsos.

"Está muito apertado?", perguntou com carinho.

"Não se preocupe comigo", ergui a cabeça para beijá-la. O movimento me deu a percepção exata de seu peso em cima de mim, leve e delicada, "Sou todo seu, faça o que quiser."

E, que Deus a abençoasse, ela fez.

Com um movimento sutil dos quadris, Renesmee começou a nos encaixar, descendo devagar sobre mim. A compressão deliciosa me deixou por um triz, sobretudo quando olhei para seu rosto e vi a ponta perolada de duas presas aflorando na boca entreaberta. Ela suspirou quando sentiu que eu estava completamente dentro e iniciou uma série de movimentos lentos, deslizando para frente e para trás, para cima e para baixo... Eu estava hipnotizado por cada detalhe dela, seu rosto adorável corando de prazer, os cabelos sedosos caindo de um lado enquanto ela me montava, os mamilos rosados e rígidos coroando os seios apertados entre os braços apoiados em mim. Molhei os lábios, minhas mãos fizeram um movimento involuntário e o cinto as reprimiu.

"Jake...", aquela voz, aqueles gemidos...

Tão molhada, tão quente...

Renesmee foi um pouco mais depressa.

"Quero fazer você gozar", ela cravou as unhas em meu peito...

Seus olhos cor de chocolate derretido se fixaram nos meus. Os movimentos ficaram mais intensos, cada vez mais rápidos, seu sexo apertado me ordenhando sem parar, até que ela começou a arfar como se estivesse perdendo o fôlego, as presas se alongando para baixo até o limite, dolorosamente grandes. Senti as contrações do orgasmo dela enquanto gozava, os impulsos da ejaculação alavancando meus quadris e deixando uma dor fina no final, me lembrando que depois daquela noite minhas bolas me processariam por trabalho compulsivo.

As ferroadas vieram logo em seguida, rápidas e precisas, primeiro em meu peito e depois descendo pela lateral do abdômen. Olhei para baixo e vi o topo da cabeça ruiva de Renesmee, as ondas acetinadas dos cabelos me cobrindo enquanto as mordidas perfuravam meus músculos.

"Tome de mim", chiei, e a visão daquelas presas se aproximando da minha ereção me fez empurrar os quadris involuntariamente.

Elas roçaram a glande inchada, me fazendo ofegar e suar com a sensação da adrenalina misturada ao prazer. E então sua língua desceu e lambeu minha virilha, uma vez, duas vezes, várias vezes, alternando entre sucções e ferroadas...

Renesmee me montou novamente e começou a cavalgar com intensidade, os olhos muito brilhantes e os lábios vermelhos e vivos. Cara, isso era incrível, estava radiante agora e saber que meu sangue havia feito isso com ela me fez gozar mais uma vez numa forte contração. Eu ultrapassava todos os meus limites com ela.

Quando Renesmee começou a gemer e ter espasmos, dei um puxão no maldito couro em meus pulsos e o arrebentei. Virei-a na cama nos mantendo encaixados e assumi o ritmo, cobrindo-a com meu peso, sentindo seu corpo pequeno e frágil em baixo do meu. Ela me recebeu com um gemido de aprovação e afastou as pernas para me acomodar, abrindo-se ao máximo enquanto eu a penetrava com força, fazendo nossos quadris se chocarem sem parar.

"Eu amo você", ela suspirou e estremeceu ao atingir outro orgasmo.

Assim que terminou, ela arqueou-se no travesseiro, jogando a cabeça para trás, mostrando as presas com o som de uma pantera. Segurei-a pela nuca e abaixei a cabeça sobre seus cachos cor de cobre.

"Tome mais. Tome tudo."

Quando ela me perfurou com força e profundamente, gozei com um urro e tive que cerrar os dentes para não xingar ao sentir que minhas bolas estavam sendo saqueadas até a última gota. Renesmee cuidou da ferida em meu pescoço enquanto eu me recuperava.

"Desculpe", seus lábios sussurraram contra minha pele, "Eu entendo agora, sei que certas coisas devem ser feitas."

Levantei a cabeça para olhá-la. Apesar das palavras, seu olhar era triste.

"Ei, não pense no que pode acontecer. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer", coloquei as duas mãos em seu rosto e passei os polegares sobre as lágrimas que nasciam em baixo de seus olhos, "Não pense nisso, meu amor."

A beijei devagar, tocando-a com cuidado. Renesmee chorou em silêncio deitada em meu peito até pegar no sono. Afaguei suas costas o tempo todo, entalado com minha própria culpa.

Ela estava certa, não devia confiar em ninguém naquele lugar. Mas eu também tinha razão, não confiar em alguém era pouco inteligente. Enfrentar o inimigo sem nenhum escudo com certeza não entrava na lista dos dez mais de _A Arte da Guerra_. E se a garota que estava me ajudando fosse Athenodora... Bem, eu daria o que ela queria.

No fim, quando tudo acabasse, nada faria a menor diferença.

Tirei o braço devagar e deixei Renesmee sobre o colchão. Olhei para ela, tranquila... inocentemente alheia, as ondas compridas dos cabelos se espalhando por cima dos travesseiros. Afastei um cacho de sua bochecha e a beijei, um leve roçar de lábios antes de ir embora.

No fim, nada importaria. A não ser isso.

[NAHUEL]

Acordei de uma noite sem sonhos num dos milhares de quartos da fortaleza e percebi em menos de um segundo que estava ferrado. Meu coração batia rápido demais, eu hiperventilava e minha cabeça latejava tanto que eu não conseguia abrir os olhos.

Não tinha me alimentado depois que Renesmee tomou de mim, e por mais que não quisesse admitir na hora, agora era preciso encarar os fatos – ela tinha ultrapassado o meu limite.

Zonzo, tentei levantar, me apoiando na parede para ficar de pé, mas o chão simplesmente não conseguia parar de ondular. Precisava me alimentar imediatamente ou entraria em colapso... Oh, espere aí. Eu já estava tendo um.

Santo Deus, nem me lembrava da última vez que me sentira tão fraco. Talvez na época em que me entreguei à decadência por ter matado Sombra da Noite. Vaguei pelas noites do ocidente, meses inteiros sem me importar em comer ou beber e teria morrido de inanição se meu pai não tivesse inventado um soro e passado a injetá-lo em mim à força. O odiei duas vezes mais por isso, por tirar de mim o direito de morrer de desgosto.

Mas agora eu estava num maldito castelo infestado de vampiros que se fartavam de sangue humano como carrapatos e pela primeira vez fiquei feliz por isso. Minhas presas, expostas até o osso, escorriam veneno sem que eu pudesse impedir. Os anos de assassino voltavam à tona, despertando um lado em mim que eu lutava todos os dias para enterrar, mas a sede que ardia em minha garganta era um chamado forte demais, como um buraco negro engolindo tudo ao redor.

Tão forte que me deu forças para me arrastar para fora do quarto até os corredores, e uma vez neles, dilatei as narinas e puxei o ar... E lá estava, cheiro de sangue fresco, novo, provavelmente de um humano jovem e sadio. Ou dois. E estava próximo, no andar de cima ou no de baixo. Engoli em seco, já pressentindo o gosto em minha língua, como pêssegos recém colhidos...

Cada passo me levava para mais perto daquele par de corações pulsando, a vida em sua forma mais complexa e pura... Mas eu já estava ofegando de cansaço antes mesmo de chegar às escadas. Apoiei as costas na parede e engoli em seco várias vezes, mas minha boca estava tão seca que não havia saliva, e o movimento só fez a ardência aumentar ainda mais, rasgando, punindo sem piedade. Olhei para o comprido corredor à minha frente, e sua extensão me pareceu como a de um deserto interminável.

Corin havia me alojado na ala oeste da fortaleza, o que significava que eu estava perto da parte _moderna _do castelo, como os Volturi chamavam, onde ficavam as salas de vigilância monitorada e o laboratório de Joham.

Passei a língua por uma das minhas presas. O veneno que escorria em abundância tinha gosto de lítio, ácido e gelado, algo que teria dado à minha vítima uma morte lenta e infernal. E uma crise de consciência com a qual eu teria de conviver pelas próximas três décadas.

Eu sabia que só tinha mais alguns minutos até que meu sistema cardíaco entrasse em pane geral. Sem oxigenação, com pouco sangue para bombear, meu coração teria uma arritmia, as convulsões viriam, e tudo acabaria em meio a um tormento excruciante.

Mas, por mil demônios, adivinha só, eu ia pedir ajuda para o meu querido papai. Porque era mesmo um idiota medroso que não conseguia aceitar a própria natureza.

Me arrastei na direção contrária e desci a escadaria agarrado ao corrimão. Cada inflexão que minhas coxas faziam sobre um degrau exigia de mim um pouco mais de força do que eu tinha para dar, e quando cheguei à porta de aço escovado que separava a ala de segurança do resto do castelo, já estava vendo pontinhos pretos dançando na minha frente como fadinhas decadentes.

O laboratório ficava no final do corredor, depois dos geradores, e o acesso era através de uma sequência de portas duplas com vidros retangulares na altura dos ombros, cobertos com adesivos de ACESSO RESTRITO e ÁREA PRIVATIVA. Empurrei as portas jogando o peso do meu corpo contra o material frio e saí do outro lado numa câmara escura iluminada por pequenos focos de luz negra. O ar ali dentro parecia mais pesado e gelado, talvez por causa do sistema de refrigeração, e precisei lembrar que, embora a temperatura fosse desconfortável para mim, não fazia a menor diferença para meu pai.

Meus olhos se estreitaram no escuro, tentando se acostumar com a mudança brusca no ambiente, quando uma risada debochada veio de algum lugar à minha esquerda:

"O bom filho a casa torna!", o peso familiar de uma mão grande baixou sobre meu ombro, me fazendo arriar para o lado como uma árvore demolida, "Nahuel? Mas o que...?"

Com um palavrão, Joham me segurou antes que eu chegasse ao chão e me arrastou para uma bancada. Ou uma maca, não fazia diferença. Tudo naquele lugar era insuportavelmente gelado e eu tremia tanto que meus músculos se contorciam em espasmos violentos. Senti tapas em meu rosto, e minha consciência oscilou como uma lâmpada entrando em curto.

"Maldito seja!", a voz de meu pai esbravejou, e então ouvi coisas estalando pelo laboratório, bandejas de alumínio sendo manuseadas, vidros, líquidos, objetos caindo, mais palavrões. Ele estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre eu ser um fraco idiota, mas as palavras vagavam na minha mente, se desconectando.

Olhei para cima. Sobre minha cabeça pairava um foco azulado. Sininho. Não, sininho não era azul... Ou era? Sininho tremeluziu, piscando lá em cima, até adquirir o formato de uma lâmpada fluorescente. Suavemente, seu halo luminoso foi desaparecendo...

"Por mil demônios, não feche os olhos!", dedos gelados sacudiram meu rosto e me empurraram para o lado, "_Não vai morrer como um covarde!"_

Minha boca tinha gosto de pilha e terra. A dor aguda em meu braço direito foi uma surpresa em meio ao entorpecimento, e eu soube que o soro havia sido injetado. Sua consistência espessa começou a abrir minhas veias, já ressecadas como uvas passas, causando letargia muscular seguida de dor. E mais dor. O objetivo do soro era simples – acelerar a multiplicação de glóbulos sanguíneos, um processo que normalmente levava de dois a três dias num ser humano comum, um tempo que eu não tinha, mas ia pagar um preço caro pela "regalia" de uma cura rápida.

Meu coração acelerou ao ápice, trabalhando dobrado, as batidas ensurdecendo meus ouvidos. O frio se dissipou totalmente e o calor súbito me deixou em chamas, ofegante e suado, minha língua seca ficou dormente e o gosto de pilha aumentou tanto que comecei a espumar involuntariamente. Ofegava como um cachorro e alguma coisa salgada se misturou à minha própria saliva. Curvei o corpo na direção do chão para cuspir, e estava tão fraco que não consegui me erguer de novo. Fiquei ali, debruçado na maca dura e gelada, tentando não me engasgar com meus próprios fluidos.

Joham agarrou meu cabelo por trás e levantou minha cabeça até que nossos olhares estivessem alinhados.

"Está tentando se matar de novo, garoto?", a raiva me fez rosnar, mas o desprezo na voz de meu pai misturado aos efeitos do soro causou um mal estar quase insuportável. Vi a compreensão dar a seu olhar perverso um brilho diferente, e quando ele sacudiu minha cabeça, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo para conter o vômito, "É aquela mestiça não é? Não me diga que está tentando dar uma de herói agora. Você é um cretino covarde e sem salvação, aceite isso!"

Ele soltou minha cabeça e o movimento brusco impulsionou toda a ânsia garganta acima. Vomitei ruidosamente no chão impecavelmente encerado, sentindo as contrações em meu estômago cada vez mais violentas.

"Sim, ponha para fora!", Joham escarneceu, rindo afetadamente, "Você é mesmo uma criatura desprezível, e por mais que eu tente ensiná-lo a ter um pouco de dignidade, continua rastejando na lama. Garoto estúpido."

Passei as costas da mão pela boca e aspirei profundamente, aliviado. De algum modo vomitar melhorou as coisas, pelo menos eu me sentia totalmente vazio agora. Era certo, fazia sentido.

Joham colocou a mão pesada em minha nuca e a deixou ali, uma espécie de reconforto à sua maneira. O gosto salgado em minha boca aumentou e percebi que estava chorando. Chorando na frente de Joham, que beleza.

Apesar disso, quando falei minha voz era grave e controlada, cortante como metal:

"Tire as mãos de mim."

Ele suspirou e se afastou.

"Sabe que isso não é o suficiente, não é? Apenas vai lhe dar uma sobrevida, não é substancial. Precisa beber ou vai ficar cada vez mais fraco."

"Não arrume desculpas para me transformar num monstro, Joham."

Ele riu baixinho.

"Isso não é necessário", Joham caminhou ao redor da maca e parou encostado numa coluna, de frente para mim, de modo que, curvado para baixo como estava, tentando controlar a náusea, pude ver quando cruzou os tornozelos, sobrepondo os sapatos de couro lustrosos, "Então esse seu interesse pela mestiça é uma tentativa desesperada de entrar para o clã dos Cullen? O que acha, que Carlisle vai sentir pena de você e convidá-lo a entrar para sua seleta família? Ah, Nahuel... Sim, talvez ela tenha pena. Assim como eu tenho. Mas os Cullen não passam de arremedos da nossa espécie, está se iludindo achando que são poderosos de algum modo."

"Eles nunca perderam uma luta até agora", sussurrei com um sorriso sugestivo.

"Acaso da sorte" Joham fez pouco, e o movimento na barra perfeitamente alinhada de suas calças indicou que tinha colocado as mãos nos bolsos, "Mas a biologia é sempre certa, não importam as variáveis. As combinações mais perfeitas sempre prevalecem, e aquela mestiça é uma prova disso, uma criatura espetacular, eu diria, e você sabe bem disso, não é? Desde que a viu pela primeira vez, Aro não consegue parar de desejá-la. Ela encanta a todos e você não foi exceção", outro suspiro cansado, "Bom, muito bom... Agora sejamos objetivos."

Joham caminhou para a esquerda e eu olhei para cima. Sobre uma mesa, ao lado de um microscópio, havia um monitor digital que ele virou na minha direção.

"Que merda é essa?", gemi, olhando para a tela brilhante à minha frente.

"Isso", ele bateu com o nó do dedo indicador no visor, "é a evolução."

Olhei de novo para o monitor. Sabia que tinha a ver com genética porque reconheci os padrões, mas não entendi aqueles gráficos, taxas e combinações. Tudo que eu consegui identificar foi um tal de Organismo 1 e Organismo 2 intitulados na parte superior da tela.

"Então", Joham começou a explicar, gesticulando como um palestrante, exagerando os movimentos teatralmente, "Aqui estão as amostras da espécie daquele Jacob Black", apontou para a tabela relacionada ao Organismo 1, "Está vendo, é uma espécie inferior à minha, como você. Tem 24 pares de cromossomos, e não 25", ele apertou uma tecla e as tabelas sumiram, dando lugar a duas listagens sem fim que corriam juntas lado a lado e que me pareceu ser uma leitura de DNA, "A espécie dele tem força, agilidade, destreza, rápida resposta mental e reflexos imediatos, como a sua, como a minha, mas as coincidências param por aí."

"Quem é o Organismo 2?"

"Você."

Levantei os olhos para ele, nauseado.

"Agora veja isso, se tentarmos sobrepor as análises...", ele tocou na tela e arrastou a listagem do Organismo 2 sobre a do Organismo 1. Quando a soltou, a tela piscou em vermelho, como se desse um alerta de perigo, "São incompatíveis."

Rolei na maca e deitei, fixando a luz halogênica para manter o foco. A náusea dava uma trégua agora e eu quase conseguia respirar normalmente, embora aquele papo estivesse me deixando nervoso. Minha incompatibilidade com o Lobo Mau não era nenhuma novidade, mas Joham conseguia falar como se o acontecimento merecesse um artigo na _Scientific American_.

"Em teoria", concluí tediosamente, falando para o teto, "você está sobrepondo o que eu sou em cima do que aquele cara é. Isso prova o quê, que não sou gay?"

Joham mexeu em alguma coisa no monitor, retornando para a primeira tela com as tabelas. Agora, ao invés de Organismo 2, estava Organismo 3.

"Porque não tenta combinar ele com o Lanterna Verde?", sugeri, "Teria uma compatibilidade perfeita."

"As respostas com o Organismo 3 são melhores."

"Não me diga."

"Suas irmãs. Fêmeas da sua espécie."

Ah, cara, isso era mesmo necessário? Depois daquela manhã sensacional, eu ainda tinha que assistir meu pai brincando de combinar os genes do Lobo Mau com as minhas falecidas irmãs. O sujeito se superava a cada dia.

Ele acionou as listagens e as sobrepôs outra vez. A tela não brilhou em vermelho, mas a leitura ficou mais lenta, como se o programa estivesse encontrando dificuldade em prosseguir. No canto inferior direito do visor, uma taxa de sincronia indicava 28%. Joham apontou para ela.

"É a taxa normal de sincronia de qualquer espécie minimamente compatível. Isso significa que existe um pequeno grau de equiparação, como um gato e um cachorro, por exemplo. São mamíferos quadrúpedes, similares em muitos sentidos, mas se você cruzar um gato com um cão, vai ter uma margem de erro muito grande."

"Margem de erro?"

"Baixa probabilidade de gerar crias saudáveis", ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e me olhou. A diversão do momento desapareceu de seu rosto, "Está acompanhando, Nahuel?"

Dei um suspiro cansado. Não via como isso era uma notícia ruim. Ter uma taxa de 28% de sincronia com uma fêmea, seja de qual espécie fosse, era uma piada. Devia ser algo para acabar com o dia _dele_, e não com o meu, mas Joham estava jogando isso na minha cara, então, de algum modo, eu devia me preocupar.

"A genética comprova o que eu sempre soube: o cara é um maricas", sorri para mim mesmo pela genialidade da conclusão.

"Apesar das semelhanças, a espécie dele é totalmente incompatível com a sua", Joham reiniciou o programa novamente, inserindo um Organismo 4 na análise comparativa, então acionou a interação entre as espécies.

Olhei fixamente para a tela enquanto o novo organismo se sobrepunha à leitura do DNA de Jacob Black. A mudança foi total e imperceptível – se eu piscasse, perderia a noção de qual era qual, tamanha era a simetria genética entre os dois. No canto inferior direito, a taxa de sincronia subia exponencialmente, como um coração disparando.

Franzi a testa, sem entender. Joham riu ao meu lado, maravilhado.

"Quem é o Organismo 4, filho?"

Respondi automaticamente, ainda vidrado:

"Renesmee Cullen. Mas o que isso...", os pensamentos se acotovelavam em minha cabeça, disputando a prioridade. As ânsias de vomito voltaram a se insinuar em meu estômago, e eu não sabia se era pelo que eu estava vendo, pelo soro ou se por ter acabado de escutar Joham me chamando de _filho_.

Me inclinei de novo para a borda da maca, suando frio. Joham se posicionou ao meu lado, suas mãos maciças pousaram em meu ombro, mas não havia afetividade nelas. Eram geladas, hostis como garras. Ele se curvou sobre mim e confidenciou baixo em meu ouvido:

"Isso quer dizer muitas coisas, Nahuel, mas para você importa apenas uma: essa mestiça nunca vai ser sua. Não existe a mais ínfima possibilidade disso acontecer."

Ele se afastou enquanto eu olhava fixamente para a leitura genética que rolava na tela, cada vez mais depressa. Parecia que nunca teria fim.

"Quando a hora chegar", Joham retomou, seus passos preenchendo o silêncio vago, "Eles vão gerar descendentes, _super espécies_. É claro que há riscos, mas vamos continuar tentando, até porque, lembre-se, a biologia é perfeita. Imagine um ser de três espécies diferentes, sua variedade genética combinada o tornaria mais forte, mais poderoso do que qualquer criatura. Mais forte do que nós. Um semi deus, Nahuel. E quem você acha que é para se meter no meio do meu caminho? Quem você acha que é para ficar no meio _disso_?", ele apontou para a tela, para as taxas de sincronia astronômicas, "Da própria evolução?"

Me dobrei para frente, a náusea me nocauteando como um gancho de direita em meu estômago, mas não havia mais nada para sair. E agora eu sabia o que viria, os malditos efeitos colaterais iam para o segundo _round_, quando as alucinações e os delírios começavam. E o primeiro deles foram os rugidos ásperos de meu pai fanático se transformando na linda voz aveludada de Sombra de Noite murmurando em meu ouvido:

"Você. É. Nada."

[JACOB]

Naquela tarde, o salão oval no alto da torre feminina estava cheio. Sobre as almofadas de cetim, vampiras se distribuíam lado a lado como num harém, conversando, rindo, brincando umas com as outras envoltas naquela névoa vermelha entorpecente. Todas vestiam tecidos leves e escuros, apenas Sulpicia usava uma túnica mais pesada que a cobria até os pés. Estava parada em pé e de costas para a porta, debaixo de um dos arcos que dava para a varanda circular, alheia a tudo que acontecia à sua volta. Os cabelos loiro avermelhados, presos num coque simples, deixavam seu pescoço elegante e frágil à mostra.

Pensei de novo que, entre todos eles, ela era a mais difícil de odiar. Talvez porque de perfil parecesse só uma garota, mas então lembrei que essa lógica não se aplicava à minha querida Jane.

Uma das garotas se aproximou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, a tirando do transe. Sulpicia atravessou o salão e veio até mim. Como sempre, não usava joias, mas os traços refinados, o modo como andava, alinhando o queixo e os ombros, a fazia parecer uma rainha.

"Pensei que não ia mais deixar aquele quarto", ela disse, o sorriso característico repuxando o canto direito de seus lábios. Os olhos vermelhos e inteligentes desceram pelo meu pescoço e peito, observando as marcas de mordida que terminavam de cicatrizar.

"Foi difícil", confessei.

Sua expressão suave adquiriu um ar indecifrável. Quando falou, o tom de voz era nitidamente mais duro e distante.

"O que você quer, Jacob Black?"

"Você pode convencer Aro, não é?", olhei melhor para ela. Caramba, aquela mulher podia convencer o diabo a rezar se quisesse, "Quer dizer, pode pedir para que ele dispense Renesmee da... reunião hoje à noite..."

Sulpicia sorriu, não com os lábios fechados, como costumava fazer, mas abertamente, deixando à mostra os dentes cor de porcelana.

"Está com medo. Curioso. É a primeira vez que o vejo assim desde que chegou aqui. Não teve medo de nós, não teve medo de Santiago... Sim, eu fiquei sabendo, você o enfrentou mesmo quando apanhava, não implorou por misericórdia e não abaixou a cabeça. Mas está realmente com medo agora...", desviei o olhar quando percebi que ela me analisava com muita atenção, "Entendo que possa nos achar um tanto selvagens com nossos costumes pouco tradicionais, mas temos uma conduta. Nossa própria conduta", Sulpicia deu um passo para o lado, se colocando novamente na minha linha de visão, "Não vamos machucá-la, Jacob. Não funciona assim."

"Não confio em Aro..."

"Não precisa."

Nos encaramos. Havia uma espécie de maquiagem vermelha ao redor dos olhos dela, o que era perturbador e fascinante ao mesmo tempo. Dava a impressão de que ela me dizia mais do que eu conseguia captar.

"Tem minha palavra", Sulpicia afirmou.

Sem conseguir piscar, assenti lentamente, tendo uma estranha sensação de _dejá-vù_.

De repente, a gravidade desapareceu de seu rosto e ela olhou para as garotas no salão às suas costas. Tinha ficado tão imerso em Sulpicia que não havia percebido o silêncio. Todas olhavam para mim, as íris de rubi cintilando através da bruma vermelha. Lembrei do pesadelo em que era devorado por elas e engoli em seco.

"Não devia tentá-las", Sulpicia deslizou o olhar pelo meu peito nu, "Como Athenodora disse uma vez, faz muitos séculos que não vemos nada parecido com você."

"Perdão, minha _senhora_", sorri para ela cordialmente, "Eu vestiria uma camisa, se não tivesse usado a minha até...", olhei para minhas mãos vazias e me dei conta de que minha camisa tinha ficado no quarto com Renesmee. Pensei no momento em que ela a havia tirado, revelando o corpo quente e macio... Pigarreei, "Bom, tive que jogar aquilo fora."

"Você me chamou, irmã?", uma voz melodiosa veio da varanda.

Ergui os olhos e por um momento só vi uma silhueta feminina cintilando no clarão ofuscante do sol lá fora. Quando entrou no salão, Athenodora sorriu para mim. Usava um espartilho preto e bem elaborado que acentuava os contornos de seu corpo perfeito e delicado. A saia longa, de um material quase translúcido, flutuava até o chão e revelava os quadris e as pernas esguias. Não usava absolutamente nada por baixo disso.

"Ouvi meu nome", ela disse, e quando inclinou a cabeça para me cumprimentar, o halo de luz refletiu no alto de seus cabelos cor de linho, formando o desenho luminoso de uma auréola.

"Jacob está se queixando de não ter o que vestir", comentou Sulpicia.

Franzi a testa para ela.

"Eu não estava me queixando."

Athenodora avaliou meu corpo com um olhar lânguido, se detendo nas tatuagens em meus braços.

"Mas algumas coisas nunca deveriam ser cobertas..."

"Ainda bem que isso não cabe a você decidir", Sulpicia a cortou secamente, "Dê algumas roupas para ele. E arrume algo para cortar esse cabelo, está abominável. Mas leve-o para o salão de banho antes", ela se virou para voltar à companhia das garotas, mas ainda acrescentou por sobre o ombro, "E seja discreta, por favor. Apesar de tudo, ainda prezamos o decoro."

Athenodora lançou um olhar ressentido para as costas de Sulpicia. Então tocou em meu braço e me levou para baixo.

Toquei a parte de trás da minha cabeça, incomodado com o que Sulpicia havia dito sobre meu cabelo. Eu não era nenhum metrossexual, mas aquela tinha doído. Talvez porque nenhuma garota tivesse até hoje me desprezado com tanta classe. Sentia alguma coisa amarga no peito, como se acabasse de descobrir uma fraqueza e não quisesse admiti-la.

"Não está ruim", Athenodora disse de repente, enquanto percorríamos um dos corredores, "Sulpicia é da época dos romanos, quando os guerreiros tinham uma aparência viril e andavam sempre bem barbeados, os cabelos impecavelmente curtos e essa coisa toda. Nunca se acostumou com as tendências da modernidade."

"Romanos? Achei que ela fosse do século dezessete", pelo menos foi o que entendi quando experimentei sua comida. Romanos não deviam saber fazer mais do que pães e assados, não é?

"Não", Athenodora suspirou, "Bom, acho que posso dizer que, depois do Império Romano, as cortes do século dezessete lhe caíram muito bem. O clã vagou alguns anos pela frança nessa época, e Sulpicia se recusou por muito tempo a voltar para cá. Eu não a culpo, foi um século de glória para a nossa espécie, era quase fácil demais viver entre os mortais, com seus rostos cobertos de pó de arroz, o brilho das velas e do cetim das mulheres ofuscando nossas peles indiscretas... Foram anos favoráveis para o nosso clã."

"Você não parece muito saudosista", comentei à meia voz.

Ela abriu uma porta e a afastou para que eu entrasse. Era um quarto como tantos outros que eu já havia entrado na fortaleza, com as paredes cobertas com papel verde escuro e brasões dourados que quase não apareciam por trás dos quadros enormes como painéis, retratando todo tipo de imagem dos pintores renascentistas. Um lustre pendia do teto, caindo em camadas, com velas grossas se erguendo das hastes de ouro. As chamas flamejantes refletiam nos pingentes de cristal, iluminando o quarto com uma tonalidade dourada. Athenodora entrou e fechou a porta atrás de nós.

"Sou uma princesa, Jacob", disse, andando para o centro do aposento, "Uma rainha. Numa época onde não existem mais reinos nem cavaleiros. Aqui em Volterra, Sulpicia ainda está mais perto de casa do que eu...", seus dedos frágeis tocaram a tela de uma das pinturas, "Acho que foi por isso que Caius fez essa sala para mim, mas não gosto desse lugar, me dá arrepios... É como olhar para o meu próprio túmulo."

Ela parecia pequena diante daqueles quadros enormes. As molduras eram tão grossas que deviam pesar toneladas, revestidas de ouro puro e faiscante, mas nada naquele lugar brilhava mais do que a própria Athenodora. Sua pele cor de lua reluzia suavemente... Sua mão subiu devagar pela pintura, alisando a pata de um cavalo branco numa pradaria, depois a barra azul do vestido de uma garota, percorrendo as dobras acetinadas do tecido até a ponta platinada dos cabelos compridos, enrolados numa trança posta de lado.

Na tela, um halo de luz solar formava um círculo iridescente no alto da cabeça da garota, mais brilhante que o aro de uma coroa.

"Eu era só uma garota assustada quando fui entregue ao Rei", ela murmurou, e então olhou para as outras telas dispostas pelas paredes ao redor da sala. Agora eu percebia, não eram pinturas comuns, e sim cenas de uma corte, como uma história em quadrinhos mostrando cavaleiros armados, batalhas, castelos e damas, com a garota loira e de grandes olhos azuis e tristes sempre se destacando entre elas pelo reflexo prateado dos cabelos, "Tinha medo dos cavalos, das tempestades, dos campos abertos, das multidões... Mas meu rei foi gentil comigo", Athenodora parou em frente ao painel da coroação de um rei. Talvez fosse proposital, mas ele parecia o maior homem dentre todos os outros na pintura, "Me cobriu de joias e presentes, e cada batalha que ganhava dedicava a mim. Essa foi a época dos trovadores e eles enchiam os salões da corte, cantando sobre o prodigioso rei e sua rainha, cuja beleza não poderia jamais ser superada."

A voz de Athenodora soava como uma poesia em meio ao silêncio, e naquele momento entendi que ela era poderosa. Não poderosa como Sulpicia, não forte como Renesmee, mas perigosa porque seu poder funcionava como um encanto. Não o mesmo encanto que tornava Renesmee cativante, mas um feitiço, algo que impressionava e perturbava.

"Meu rei me deu o que nenhuma outra mulher um dia sonhou em ter", ela retomou, "E me deu, acima de tudo, o amor verdadeiro."

Havia um quadro retangular que tomava uma parede inteira. Eu não ligava muito para a arte, mas tinha que admitir que aquele ali era de tirar o fôlego, porque as pessoas pareciam reais e o movimento das roupas e dos tecidos, as expressões tão diferentes umas das outras e as cores vivas – eram como bonecos de cera. Mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção. Na verdade, havia uma grande semelhança com aquele quadro e a Santa Ceia, só que ao invés de comprida, a mesa no meio era redonda como uma távola, vazada no centro, e ao redor dela se reuniam cavaleiros vestidos em mantos vermelhos que olhavam diretamente para o grande rei enquanto esticavam suas espadas para frente numa espécie de juramento. Ao lado direito do rei havia um homem moreno que por alguma razão parecia mais perspicaz e audacioso que os outros, talvez porque seu olhar brilhante fosse o único que não estivesse voltado para o soberano... Mas para a rainha loira à sua esquerda.

Athenodora suspirou.

"Um amor que eu certamente não merecia", ela deu as costas para as pinturas e veio em minha direção. Debaixo daquela luz dourada e onírica, era quase impossível não reverenciá-la. Quando Athenodora parou na minha frente e tocou meu rosto, seu toque gelado foi muito, muito leve, "Você é tão parecido com ele... Digno de sentar à direita de um Rei."

Afastei a mão dela.

"Não sou um cavaleiro, Athenodora, e nunca vou me sentar à direita do _seu_ Rei. Onde estão minhas roupas?"

"Tem razão", ela colocou as mãos em meu peito e começou a ficar na ponta dos pés, os lábios rosados entreabertos para mim, "Você não é como ele. É melhor."

"Atheno..."

Minhas mãos apertaram seus braços, mas ela não recuou. Pela segunda vez naquele maldito pesadelo fui beijado contra a minha vontade, mas deixei que ela fosse em frente quando lembrei que sua boa vontade dependia da minha. Athenodora percebeu que não havia resistência e me segurou pela nuca, sua língua áspera e fria separando a minha boca e nos encaixando.

Parecia que ela nunca ia ficar satisfeita, se aproximando cada vez mais, me puxando mais...

"E a minha adaga?", lembrei a ela, a empurrando para trás quando achei que já tinha tido o bastante.

"Está comigo", ela ofegou, os olhos brilhando como sangue.

Isso me surpreendeu. Meu coração paralisou no peito.

"Como você...?", _caramba_!

"Não estava com Aro, estava com Joham, no laboratório dele", Athenodora sorriu para mim como uma amante satisfeita por ter agradado, "Joham estava tentando descobrir do que ela é feita, mas acho que não conseguiu."

Agora eu estava sem reação e isso era uma coisa muito rara. Não achava que ela ia conseguir e me dei conta de que a tinha subestimado. Athenodora pegou minha mão e me levou de volta para os corredores. Os pensamentos em minha cabeça se agitaram, zunindo como abelhas raivosas. Minha adaga finalmente perto. O fim de tudo aquilo se aproximando, não mais uma possibilidade, mas uma realidade pronta para acontecer. Eu livre, Renesmee livre, os Cullen, meus amigos e minha família livres. Sem medo de retaliações, sem mais Guerreiros e _Outro Lado_ e toda essa merda. Minha vida de volta...

Segui Athenodora pelos corredores no estado de choque que antecede o êxtase. Ela estava me levando para minha adaga...

Descemos as escadarias. E depois mais escadas, para baixo...

"Espere, estamos indo para o Salão de Banho?"

"Vai ter sua adaga, Jacob", chegamos nas portas do salão e ela me colocou contra a parede, o olhar suave brilhando para mim, "Vai ter tudo que quiser, mas não agora. Hoje à noite, depois da...reunião, como você disse. E, lembre-se... eu também vou ter tudo o que quero."

[RENESMEE]

Acordei com os olhos ardendo e pegajosos. Estava sozinha no quarto. Olhei para a varanda. O sol lá fora esfriava, anunciando o prelúdio da noite. Me remexi nos travesseiros e minha mão bateu em alguma coisa em baixo deles... a agarrei e a puxei para mim. Uma parte do cinto de Jacob. Deus, que loucura... ele tinha mesmo me pedido para amarrá-lo? Isso era tão... _não-Jacob_. Mas me sentia estranhamente honrada e satisfeita, embora a dor em meu peito não cedesse. Não havia uma maneira de convencer a mim mesma que podia dividi-lo com outra mulher, mesmo que fosse apenas por questões de _negócio_. Podia entender e perdoar, mas preferia nunca ter ficado sabendo.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um grupo de garotas entrou no quarto, dizendo que me levariam para o banho. Eram as mesmas que haviam cuidado de mim quando cheguei, entre elas a garota que trouxera o recado de Aro mais cedo, Corin. Gostei particularmente de sua presença, era relaxante e afastava minha ansiedade, me deixando com a sensação fútil de que tudo estava perfeito. Sabia que era um truque e no fundo a detestava por isso, mas apenas quando não estava perto dela.

O salão de banho era tão luxuoso e ostensivo quanto tudo o mais que eu tinha visto até agora, e a banheira de porcelana no centro era grande o bastante para que eu me esticasse nela ou mergulhasse, derramando bolhas de sabão pelo chão de mármore rosa.

Olhei nervosamente para as vampiras de joelhos ao redor da banheira.

"Posso fazer isso sozinha", disse depressa quando uma delas apanhou a esponja e se começou a se inclinar para mim.

"Estamos fazendo algo errado?", ela perguntou, consternada.

Pela Virgem, se elas não parassem de se esforçar para me agradar eu teria um ataque.

"Não, é só que..."

"Eu cuido dela."

Antes que pudesse virar a cabeça na direção da voz, as garotas já estavam se levantando e saindo. Olhei por sobre o ombro. Era a mulher que tinha me visitado na noite anterior. Estava parada perto da porta, usando um longo vestido preto cuja saia translúcida deixava entrever o corpo nu e deslumbrante. Sua beleza me fez encolher mais na banheira, e senti que estava corando. Quando a última garota se foi, tive uma súbita vontade de gritar para todas voltassem.

A porta se fechou com um estalo suave e então a vampira se aproximou. Quando se abaixou ao meu lado, não consegui não olhá-la, apesar do efeito estranho que ela causava em mim. Ela ergueu o braço e tocou na água com a ponta dos dedos, movendo-os para lá e para cá, como se acariciasse a superfície.

"Aro está ansioso para ver você", sua voz era tão macia quanto sua pele parecia ser, "Da última vez que estivemos todos juntos, você era só uma garotinha, e estava sendo julgada. Agora, é muito diferente, e gostaríamos que não tivesse medo."

"Não estou com medo."

Ela apanhou a espoja e a encostou no meu ombro. Estremeci com o contato, e ela sorriu.

"Não?", deixou a esponja de lado e passou a mão pelo meu braço, "Talvez assim seja melhor, o que acha?" A água quente camuflou sua temperatura fria e o toque aveludado me tranquilizou. Seus dedos eram muito leves, como se seda roçasse em mim, "Vai me deixar fazer isso, querida?"

Sua presença delicada era reconfortante, e não opressiva como quando eu estava cercada pelas outras garotas. Talvez fosse um truque dela, igual ao de Corin, mas sua voz, seus movimentos, sua beleza etérea me envolveram, causando um entorpecimento agradável em meus sentidos.

Inclinei a cabeça para trás, relaxando na banheira. Ela passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço, lavando minha pele, depois desceu pelos meus braços. O perfume dos sais de banho encheu o ar, rosas e orquídeas, uma essência puramente feminina. Então ela molhou meu rosto devagar e tocou minha boca como se experimentasse a sensação. Parecia fascinada comigo e isso não fazia o menor sentido.

"Meu amigo Nahuel", falei, "Sabe sobre ele?"

"Ele está bem agora."

"_Agora?_", sentei reta na banheira, "O que ele teve?"

Ela sorriu de modo tranquilizador. Oh... suas presas estavam ligeiramente para fora, mas não parecia ser pela sede, porque seus olhos estavam limpos e as pupilas normais.

"Acho que foi uma exaustão, mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem agora."

"Onde ele está?"

"Dormindo", outro sorriso calmo, e eu voltei a me recostar. Aquela mulher me deixava confusa.

Notei o trabalho da renda preta em seu espartilho e o modo como as talas por dentro da costura se ajustavam sobre seu corpo magro e esguio. Era parecida comigo de um modo esquisito, mas eu não conseguia confiar nela apesar de toda sua gentileza. Suas mãos passaram pela minha barriga distraidamente e desceram até minhas pernas, contornando as coxas, mas quando se aproximaram da minha virilha, enrijeci.

"Pode terminar sozinha agora", ela sorriu e se levantou, "Vou esperá-la no quarto."

Terminei meu banho com a sensação de que aquilo não era real. Como prometido, ela estava no quarto, e sobre a cama havia um vestido de cetim azul claro. Era uma peça realmente bonita, com desenhos imitando renda sobre o tecido acetinado, mas era algo que Maria Antonieta teria usado.

"O favorito de Didyme", ela disse, e então apanhou a saia de anágua ao lado do vestido, "Venha aqui."

Se fossem as outras garotas eu teria arrumado uma maneira de convencê-las a me deixarem em paz, mas não conseguia fazer isso com aquela vampira. Depois de ajustar a saia em minha cintura ela me colocou de frente para o espelho e passou a armação do espartilho em torno das minhas costelas. Começou as passar as fitas pelas casas, ajustando-o, e então as puxou de repente, me fazendo agarrar a beirada da penteadeira.

"Isso... é mesmo... necessário?"

Ela me encarou pelo espelho. Seus olhos doces estavam duros. Mais um puxão na altura dos meus seios, outro na altura da cintura e mais um na altura dos meus rins e eu estava pronta para ficar roxa. Quando terminou, a vampira amarrou as cordas e me enfiou no vestido. Arfei sofregamente, imaginando que tipo de mulher suportava isso, até me dar conta de que Didyme obviamente lidava muito bem com aquela moda porque não precisava mesmo respirar.

Recebi um par de sandálias graciosas forradas de brocado lilás e apliques prateados, meus cabelos foram penteados até que as mechas longas esticassem e encolhessem em cachos perfeitos e, sem mais uma palavra, a vampira se retirou.

Eu não estava respirando. Jesus, eu não estava _respirando! _Quase chorando de raiva, apoiei as mãos nas paredes, alongando o corpo e tentando forçar meus pulmões a acharem algum espaço para se expandirem. Meus seios pareciam saltar do decote marcado, fazendo com que eu parecesse muito mais voluptuosa do que realmente era, e minha cintura tinha a circunferência impossível de uma pulseira.

Andei pelo quarto me abanando, aterrorizada com a possibilidade de encontrar os Volturi daquele jeito. Eu com certeza ia sufocar no meio da reunião e cair roxa no chão feito um rabanete. Um péssimo exemplo de decoro. Mas não havia outra coisa para vestir, os trapos com os quais eu chegara tinham sido jogados fora e, embora a Idea de usar apenas a camisa de Jacob fosse excitante, também não contava pontos a meu favor

Santa Virgem, ela podia pelo menos ter apertado menos os cordões...

Enquanto eu perambulava pelo quarto como um peru desgovernado, meu pé bateu em algo duro em baixo da cama. Soltei um sonoro palavrão, mancando com uma perna só, e imprensada do jeito que estava na armação do espartilho, não consegui me dobrar ao meio e acabei desabando de bunda no chão sem a menor graça.

Enraivecida, com o pé dolorido e palpitante, deitei de bruços, os seios como que se derramando sobre o soalho liso, e jogando os braços para as costas, arranquei os cordões do maldito espartilho, afrouxando a estrutura à força. A sensação de alívio quase me fez soluçar. Senti meus órgãos voltando a seus lugares, meus pulmões expandindo livremente e minha respiração restabelecendo. Esperei a tontura que a oxigenação súbita causou passar e então me estiquei e puxei de debaixo da cama o que tinha causado a colisão.

Era um pequeno baú de carvalho, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma arca. Sentei no chão e levantei as travas. A princípio, não entendi o que estava vendo, me pereceu um monte de couro amontoado. Mas reconheci a ponta de um salto agulha saindo para fora, erguido no ar. Era uma bota de couro preta, macia e trabalhada, com os cordões grossos entrelaçando na frente de uma maneira rústica que as sapatarias de hoje em dia não saberiam fazer. Fascinada, tirei o resto, esvaziando o baú e examinando o conteúdo. Uma calça de cetim preta, simples, mas bem cortada, e um _corset_ de couro macio, delicadamente costurado.

Aquelas roupas eram tão diferentes de todo aquele cenário... O que estavam fazendo em baixo da cama de Didyme? Lembrei de Jacob me contando que ela havia desafiado Aro, tentando fugir e levar Marcus consigo, e de repente as roupas fizeram todo o sentido. Ela não era uma garotinha mimada do século dezessete, afinal, e talvez aquele estilo de vida rodeado de _frufrus_ a sufocasse tanto quanto a mim.

_Aquela_ era a verdadeira Didyme, a que usava botas práticas e elegantes, talvez modernas demais para a época em que foram feitas. Afinal, uma mulher à altura de ir contra as loucuras de Aro não podia ser uma heroína fútil enfiada em rendas e sedas.

Fiquei de pé, tendo uma ideia perigosa. Bem, talvez os Volturi me odiassem por isso, mas nada podia ser pior do que a humilhação de estar entre eles fantasiada de Cinderela. Talvez fosse isso que quisessem mandando me vestir daquele jeito. Me despi depressa, lutando com o espartilho apertado que me descabelou quando finalmente saiu pela minha cabeça. Então comecei a vestir as verdadeiras roupas de Didyme; primeiro as calças macias de cetim, depois o _corset_ de couro e por último as botas de cano longo que iam até os joelhos.

Fui até o espelho.

Toquei o reflexo, verdadeiramente encantada. Didyme talvez fosse mais magra, de modo que minha silhueta encorpava as roupas um pouco mais, deixando-as justas nas partes certas, mas sem apertar de maneira desconfortável. O tecido preto avivava o branco perolado da minha pele, me deixando mais pálida e radiante. Quando coloquei os cabelos sobre os ombros, eles deslizaram ao meu redor numa cascata livre.

Respirei fundo, vendo meus seios inflarem no decote da maneira correta, sem excessos.

Entendi como Didyme devia se sentir em cima aqueles saltos. Poderosa e intimidadora. Ousada o suficiente para causar algum efeito nos Volturi, o que com toda certeza era o que eu queria.

[NAHUEL]

Dormir no mesmo teto que os Volturi tinha suas vantagens. Era mais ou menos como se hospedar num hotel cinco estrelas – você desfruta das melhores regalias, tem atendimento personalizado e volta para casa achando que viveu um sonho. Até a fatura do cartão de crédito chegar.

Tudo tem um preço, e eu sabia que aquelas duas garotas na minha cama me seriam bem caras, por mais que eu não tivesse pedido por elas. Como o bom anfitrião que era, Aro oferecia aos seus hóspedes o que eles precisavam e queriam, e depois daquela visita alegre ao laboratório de meu pai não havia nada no mundo mais recompensador do que uma sessão de sexo com... Bom, aquelas duas vampiras em pé ao lado da cama já eram um começo.

"Boa noite, meu senhor", uma delas disse numa voz _sexy_, "Estávamos esperando que acordasse."

Aquilo fez uma torrente de lembranças borbulhar em minha mente, causando pontadas agudas na minha cabeça.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?", cara, minha voz estava ótima para dublar um filme de Guerra nas Estrelas. No papel de Darth Vader.

"Doze horas, meu senhor."

"Água", grasnei.

Elas se moveram pelo quarto, as túnicas transparentes esvoaçando ao redor dos corpos esguios. Uma delas pegou um jarro sobre uma mesa no centro do quarto, e a outra trouxe uma taça. Quando se reaproximaram, me ergui nos cotovelos e arranquei a jarra da mão da garota, a entornando garganta abaixo.

"Senhor, podemos voltar outra hora...", disse a que segurava a taça vazia, constrangida.

Entreguei a jarra vazia para a outra e recuperei o fôlego. Caramba, não sabia por que mas me sentia muito zonzo e confuso. E tinha tido o pior dos pesadelos, em que Joham, me mostrava suas últimas pesquisas num monitor em seu laboratório enquanto me contava uma porção de maluquices envolvendo Renesmee e aquele idiota grandalhão. Passei a mão pela cabeça, gemendo.

"Senhor", um par de mãos delicadas e frias tocou meu braço, "Quer que..."

"Não", segurei o pulso fino da garota, e ela ergueu os olhos cheios de expectativa para mim.

Quando se inclinou sobre mim, as laterais de sua túnica se abriram, revelando um dos seios firmes e redondos. E estava excitada, dava para ver pelo modo como o mamilo duro marcava o tecido fino. Normalmente eu era controlado quanto ao sexo, como um ex viciado que evita excessos, mas tudo que eu precisava agora era de um bom exagero. Nada seria mais eficaz contra o sentimento grudento e adocicado que ameaçava tomar meu peito quando eu pensava em Renesmee.

E aquelas vampiras eram perfeitas para mim – rostos com traços marcantes, olhar intenso, bocas sensuais cobertas de vermelho, cabelos escuros presos num coque no alto da cabeça. Pareciam deliciadas com o meu olhar, e começaram a dedilhar as lapelas da túnica entre os seios fartos como se brincassem com a minha ansiedade. Afastaram as laterais da roupa devagar, revelando uma faixa de pele tenra e acetinada. Então puxaram a túnica pelos ombros e a seda esvoaçou até o chão.

"O que acha, meu senhor?", elas falaram juntas, "Nós o agradamos?"

"Sim..."

Estiquei as mãos e toquei em suas coxas, subindo pela parte interna até o centro entre elas. As peles sob meus dedos eram muito lisas e frias, e tinham a consistência do mármore. Lembrei de como era fazer sexo com uma vampira. Elas eram muito rígidas e mais apertadas do que as humanas, o que tornava a penetração um misto interessante de dor e prazer. Minha ereção pulsou forte. Os lábios das vampiras se separaram e elas arfaram um gemido de surpresa quando meus polegares encontraram as dobras macias dos dois sexos. Tirando as diferenças anatômicas internas, elas podiam ficar tão molhadas quanto qualquer outra mortal.

As puxei devagar, sem afastar a mão, fazendo com que subissem de joelhos na cama e engatinhassem para mim. Gemendo, elas tocaram em meu peito, as unhas afiadas descendo pela pele da minha barriga, dedilhando os músculos saltados. Então uma delas se inclinou sobre o meu pescoço e roçou as pontas afiadas das presas pela minha jugular. O impulso erótico que percorreu meu pênis foi tão forte que ergui os quadris, mas ela foi afastada pela outra garota, que pressionou suavemente o indicador contra seus lábios vermelhos.

"Não, Mahra."

"Mas nosso veneno não o afeta!", Mahra protestou, lançando um olhar cobiçoso para mim.

"Não importa. Devemos apenas servi-lo."

Afaguei o rosto de Mahra, a fazendo ronronar como uma gatinha.

"Dei minha veia para uma... amiga. Não estou recuperado ainda."

"Oh, senhor, devia ter nos dito", a outra garota pareceu alarmada, "Teríamos trazido uma presa para alimentá-lo..."

"Shh", passei o polegar sobre seus lábios. Estava brilhante e coberto pelos fluidos dela, e a garota moveu a ponta da língua por ele, provando, "Me mostre o que sabe fazer."

Os olhos dela cintilaram como estrelas.

"Somos Ehros, senhor, treinadas nas artes do sexo para servir. Faremos tudo o que quiser."

"Então faça o que _você_ quer."

Maravilhada, a garota desceu entre minhas pernas e afastou os lençóis. Sentando-se sobre os tornozelos, curvou-se sobre meu peito e beijou os músculos do peitoral, friccionando os lábios em minha pele. As presas arranharam ao redor de um dos meus mamilos enquanto a outra garota, Mahra, se inclinava do outro lado sobre mim. Coloquei as mãos na nuca de ambas e as forcei para baixo, sentindo o contato macio dos cabelos espessos e a curva flexível de seus pescoços. Havia uma sincronia sutil entre elas, como se fossem gêmeas, e o modo como aquele par de lábios vermelhos deslizava sobre mim foi me deixando aos poucos numa espécie de... transe...

A porta do quarto foi aberta com um estrépito alto o bastante para fazer as vampiras sobre mim saltarem, e eu levei alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. Uma pessoa havia sido jogada para dentro do quarto, ou assim parecia, pelo modo como estava caída no chão como se não soubesse como tinha ido parar ali . Então comecei a registrar os detalhes que formavam o conjunto – uma garota descabelada e ofegante, com enormes olhos verdes arregalados de terror, a expressão atormentada e perdida, as roupas cobertas de... Oh, Deus, que não seja sangue...

Mas o cheiro de sangue humano infestava o quarto como um perfume e o pulsar rápido de seu coração me cativou imediatamente. A sede rasgou minhas entranhas sem piedade. Joham havia feito isso, meu pai estava me tentando, aquele maldito desgraçado!

"É uma das humanas que o prisio... Jacob Black reivindicou", Mahra murmurou para a gêmea, "Senhor, ela está suja e machucada, mas é uma presa adequada."

"E desobedeceu Athenodora", a outra endoçou, "Deve receber um castigo à altura, esse tipo de comportamento não é tolerado no clã."

"Não quero nada de Jacob Black", rosnei.

Não era um presente de meu pai, então. Mesmo assim, aquilo não ia acabar bem. Deus, eu estava à mercê da minha sede agora, inteiramente entregue a ela, podia sentir minhas presas se alongando por trás dos lábios e o veneno inundando minha boca.

"Senhor, necessita disso agora."

Mahra se levantou com elegância e caminhou devagar na direção da garota, que se encolheu e começou a chorar. Parecia apavorada demais até mesmo para se mover, mas quando a vampira chegou se aproximou, seu olhar assustado se converteu depressa num alerta perigoso e destemido – ia lutar pela própria vida, apesar de tudo. E eu podia apostar meu moicano como foi aquele olhar que lhe valeu um castigo _à altura_.

Mahra estendeu a mão para os cabelos da garota, pronta para puxá-los, obrigando-a a rastejar até a cama, para mim...

"Espere", me ouvi dizendo, sem fôlego. Cristo, mal conseguia respirar sem ser torturado pela sede terrível, "Espere, não toque nela."

"Senhor, ela não pertence mais ao visitante", Mahra ponderou em tom sugestivo.

"E imagino que ele não vai mais querê-la, de qualquer forma", comentou a outra vampira sombriamente, ao meu lado, "Está muito ocupado com a mestiça."

Seus olhos vermelhos relampejavam na direção da humana, frios e cobiçosos, como um abutre esperando pelas sobras do jantar. De repente, uma náusea familiar subiu pela minha garganta, me fazendo salivar e sufocar. Tive asco e raiva daquelas vampiras, que há menos de cinco minutos teriam me dado a melhor noite da minha vida.

"Deixem ela comigo", minha voz trovejou pelo quarto.

As vampiras se entreolharam, incertas.

"Saiam."

"Senhor, ela deve ser puni..."

"Vou cuidar disso", reafirmei, mas nenhuma das duas se convenceu, "Será mesmo que aqui os castigos por desobediência são tão severos assim, Mahra? Você não parece muito preocupada."

Ela baixou os olhos e se afastou da garota. Começou a fazer uma mesura desconcertada.

"_Saiam!"_

As três se encolheram. As gêmeas recolheram as túnicas no chão, se vestiram apressadamente e saíram, fechando a porta devagar. Os olhos da humana estavam cravados em mim tanto quanto os meus estavam nela. No silêncio que se reestabeleceu, nenhum de nós dois parecia capaz de respirar – ela de pânico, eu de medo de não suportar a sede que seu cheiro acordava em mim. Mas apesar da ardência em minha garganta, não conseguia parar de pensar no modo como tinha olhado para Mahra... Talvez fosse ignorante demais para saber o que elas eram, mas tinha encarado a própria morte como se as consequências não importassem. Podia ser só uma garota humana, fraca e sem valor, mas deixou claro que não íamos gostar de provocá-la.

Deslizei devagar pelos lençóis, mantendo a atenção fixa nela. Desci para o chão e contornei a cama lentamente, cuidando para que meus movimentos não fossem bruscos e não a assustassem – ou a estressassem ainda mais. Seu coração batia no ritmo de uma marcha corrida, me atraindo como um pêndulo, fazendo minhas presas salivarem. O desejo era tão grande que eu estava excitado, palpitando em muitas partes.

Eu vinha tentando resistir aos humanos há tempo demais, me esforçando para me livrar da mácula de ser um assassino, e tinha me saído bem durante todos esses anos. Mas agora, depois de Renesmee ter se alimentado em mim até quase me secar, a sede era agressiva, sobrepujando todos os meus esforços. Surpreendentemente eu não me sentia tão fraco como deveria estar, o que me fez desconfiar de que Joham havia cuidado disso com seus truques enquanto eu dormia. Mas, o que quer que tenha feito, não foi o suficiente para me saciar.

"Não tenha medo", falei, "Não precisa ter medo."

A garota piscou. Suas pupilas dilatadas se contraíram devagar à medida que eu me aproximava, e a expressão tensa se desfez em etapas – primeiro passando para uma de curiosidade, atenção, aceitação e finalmente fascínio.

"Isso, assim...", continuei murmurando, forçando seus sentidos a receberem minha voz.

Cheguei muito perto e então me abaixei lentamente diante dela. Seus olhos claros percorreram meu rosto, absolutamente calmos. Ah... De perto era ainda mais espetacular. Os cabelos sujos tinham um brilho cor de mel na penumbra do quarto, os cílios longos e muito escuros estavam úmidos de lágrimas, o queixo era quadrado e forte, apesar da doçura dos lábios e do nariz... Não podia ter mais que quinze ou dezesseis anos.

"Qual o seu nome?"

Quando falei, ela ficou olhando para minhas presas.

"Ive."

"Certo, Ive...", engoli em seco. Eu era um cretino e ia me torturar sem piedade mais tarde, mas não podia resistir a ela. Coloquei a mão embaixo de seu cabelo comprido, o afastando para trás, revelando o pescoço longo e gracioso, "Vou fazer tudo bem rápido, não precisa ter medo. Está com medo?"

Ela apenas fitou o chão, muito quieta.

"Sim."

Parei de avançar.

"Está?", diabos, "Olhe para mim."

Ela obedeceu. Sim, estava inteiramente lúcida. Aquele brilho enevoado característico da letargia tinha desaparecido como se ela o houvesse combatido. Pelos infernos, atacar uma vítima amedrontada não era digno... principalmente se a presa era uma garota tão jovem. Na grande maioria dos casos era fácil hipnotizar humanos para que se entregassem sem resistir, mas o que estava dando errado agora?

A frustração se converteu rapidamente em raiva.

"Então porque não corre?", sibilei, "_Porque não foge?_", então me passou pela cabeça que ela não tinha a noção exata dos perigos que corria ali. Segurei seu rosto com brutalidade e arreganhei as presas, a forçando-a a olhá-las, "Sabe o que eu sou? Sabe o que quero fazer com você? Sabe o que _vou_ fazer com você se não fugir agora?"

A garota apenas estremeceu e sustentou meu olhar.

"Responda! Sabe o que eu sou?"

"Algo que eu só achava existir em sonhos", sua voz era macia, sedosa...

Pisquei, atônito. Não era a resposta que eu esperava. Não era a resposta que nenhuma presa humana jamais tivesse me dado naquelas circunstâncias. Recuei um pouco.

"Porque entrou aqui?"

"Estava tentando fugir, mas tropecei na tapeçaria e esbarrei na porta", apesar da calma em sua voz, seus olhos eram inquietos, olhando de mim para as janelas e depois ao redor, procurando uma maneira de escapar...

Então eu vi e entendi porque o cheiro do sangue era tão insuportavelmente persistente – a saia manchada do vestido estava repuxada até a coxa, revelando um corte de quase um palmo na altura do tornozelo direito. Não era uma ferida recente, porque o sangue não escorria mais, mas estava aberto, exalando aquele perfume doce e fresco. Olhei outra vez para o rosto sujo da humana. Se estivesse caçando na floresta e achasse um animal ferido e assustado, ficaria feliz por dar um fim a seu sofrimento. Devia ficar satisfeito agora, porque tinha a desculpa perfeita para atacá-la – nunca ia conseguir escapar dos Volturi e se Mahra disse mesmo a verdade, seu castigo seria ruim o bastante para que matá-la fosse um favor. E apesar disso, agora que sabia que não podia fugir, ela não era para mim mais que um passarinho abatido e acuado numa armadilha.

"Por mil demônios!", praguejei, me levantando.

Precisava dar um jeito de abafar aquele cheiro de sangue antes que perdesse o juízo... Bom, eu lembrava que alguns quartos na fortaleza eram suítes com banheiros, e eu devia estar com alguma sorte apesar de tudo porque aquele era um deles. Girei as torneiras da banheira até o fluxo máximo, abri os frascos de sais perfumados sobre a bancada da pia e joguei tudo dentro dela. Depois sentei no chão enquanto a esperava encher. Esfreguei o rosto. Aquela ia ser uma noite longa. Muito longa.

[X]

Durante toda a existência do clã, Aro havia aberto sua preciosa biblioteca apenas meia dúzia de vezes, e todas por razões sérias. Eu não entendia o que existia de realmente importante em ter dois integrantes novos no clã, especialmente porque nenhum dos dois parecia promissor. Apesar de achar que aquele garoto tinha potencial, Aro e os outros não acreditavam na lenda do Guerreiro e a mestiça era um mistério ainda mais insondável.

Seria possível que Aro estivesse levando tão a sério aquela história de gerar uma super espécie?

Olhei ao redor. Ele havia pedido para que instalassem uma mesa de vinte lugares no centro da enorme biblioteca, bem em baixo do lustre pesado, e agora estávamos todos sentados nela, esperando. Era apenas uma cortesia para os dois convidados da noite, é claro, e eu mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto Aro podia ser gentil quando queria. Os dois lugares especiais estavam marcados por um magnífico conjunto de prata e porcelana postos frente a frente no meio da mesa, e nossas taças estavam cheias de sangue fresco recém colhido.

Taças... Talvez fosse uma provocação de Aro, mas Caius parecia enojado e mal humorado. Odiava beber em taças, achava patético. Eu podia entender em parte – o sangue esfriava rápido demais.

Por volta da meia noite, quando nossas taças já haviam sido enchidas quatro vezes e Marcus começava a bufar em sua cadeira, o garoto finalmente entrou pelas portas duplas da biblioteca. Seus passos pesados silenciaram as conversinhas ao redor da mesa e fizeram Jane estreitar os olhos de raposa ao lado de um Alec impassível. Me contive o máximo que pude, mas por dentro eu estava ridiculamente feliz. Meu coração não podia bater, mas me senti quente, ansiosa e agitada, sem conseguir parar de olhá-lo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para a Tríade numa deferência fria, os olhos escuros e sombrios encarando um a um.

Aro sorriu, mas Caius fechou a cara.

"Não é cortes fazer seus anfitriões esperarem", comentou rispidamente.

O garoto caminhou ao longo de toda a mesa sem pressa, parando atrás do espaldar alto de uma das duas cadeiras vagas. Apoiou os braços pesados na madeira trabalhada e olhou para os pratos vazios virados para cima. Sorriu num esgar.

"Então, o que vai ser o cardápio de hoje? Miolos frescos? Intestinos com patê de fígado? Sinceramente, nada mais me surpreende."

O punho de Caius se fechou sobre a mesa e os músculos de seu rosto se contraíram de fúria.

"Como ousa nos ludibriar dessa maneira..."

"Menos, Caius", Marcus o cortou.

Aro riu com prazer.

"Ora, quanta besteira. O garoto tem bom humor, apenas isso. Onde está nossa querida Renesmee?"

Os olhos do garoto se estreitaram, ameaçadores. Não parecia bem humorado agora.

"Ela está chegando", Jane anunciou com um sorriso sonso.

Um ruído distante e inusitado captou a atenção de cada um na biblioteca. O _toc toc_ seco de passos ecoando pela escadaria de mármore desviou minha atenção do garoto. Aqueles passos... aquele ritmo... o mesmo som... Eu teria reconhecido de olhos fechados, e pela expressão aparvalhada de Marcus, percebi que estava certa – poucas pessoas podiam andar tão duro num par de botas quanto Didyme.

Aro se ergueu, afastando a cadeira para trás com muito cuidado para que nada interrompesse aquele som impossível. Todos os olhos na mesa estavam arregalados, cheios de incredulidade e expectativa, cravados no espaço vazio sobre a escada, mas não foi o topo da cabeça morena de Didyme que surgiu de repente.

Ela usava as roupas que Didyme havia feito para si mesma quando resolveu ir contra as regras de Aro e do clã; as botas de couro que iam até os joelhos, cujos cadarços trançavam na frente, a calça de cetim preto e o espartilho justo. Tinha a mesma pele de alabastro que Didyme, mas os cabelos eram cor de cobre escuro e caíam em ondas sedosas até a cintura. O rosto de traços perfeitos e delicados não combinava com a força e a franqueza dos olhos castanhos, fixos em Aro.

"Boa noite", Renesmee Cullen disse quando entrou na biblioteca.

Jane arfou ao lado de Caius, um som de pura indignação e desprezo. Aro molhou os lábios enquanto a esperava se aproximar, girando o anel no anelar com o polegar, e então pegou suas mãos, fascinado.

"Minha querida", murmurou, beijando cada uma delas, "Estou vendo que a moda antiga não lhe agradou."

Renesmee Cullen sorriu como uma perfeita convidada recebendo um elogio.

"Não vejo porque eu deveria usar vestidos do século dezessete quando meus anfitriões vestem camisas de seda italiana do século vinte e um."

Aro riu afetuosamente.

"É claro, é claro. Foi uma indelicadeza da minha parte não ter pensado nisso", elevou ligeiramente o tom de voz, "Parece que _sua_ Renesmee é tão insubordinável quanto a _minha_ Didyme, Jacob Black."

Renesmee Cullen corou e procurou Jacob Black com o olhar apreensivo, mas Aro a puxou delicadamente para se sentar ao seu lado. O jantar foi servido para os dois convidados, mas comer foi a última coisa que fizeram. Ignorando completamente os comentários de Aro e dos outros, passaram o tempo todo imersos um no outro, como se o mundo ao redor não existisse. A mesa sólida entre eles, as pessoas conversando e rindo ao redor, a tensão e ansiedade – nada disso perturbava a esfera eletrizante que os envolvia num mundo particular.

Ao meu lado, Marcus sibilou:

"Como ela ousa?"

Só agora eu percebia que seus pulsos estavam apertados em cima da mesa, brancos como as velas sobre a toalha de linho.

"Ela foi longe demais, meu senhor", Jane cochichou maliciosamente, "Foi um erro ter feito nossos visitantes acreditarem em nossa boa hospitalidade, é evidente que estão nos ultrajando."

"As roupas de Didyme..." Marcus sussurrou, a voz quebrando entre as palavras como se fosse doloroso dizê-las, "Minha Didyme..."

"Isso já foi longe demais", Jane incitou mais uma vez, olhando-o inocentemente com os grandes olhos de boneca cor de rubi.

"Onde achou essas roupas?", a voz irada de Marcus se sobrepôs de repente às conversas.

O silêncio recaiu como uma mortalha sobre a biblioteca, só o pulsar de dois corações batucava em nossos ouvidos, um deles acelerando ligeiramente enquanto Renesmee Cullen virava a cabeça na direção de Marcus.

"Achei num baú em baixo da cama."

Ele encarou Aro.

"Você disse que tinha jogado tudo fora!"

"Posso ter esquecido uma coisa ou outra", Aro respondeu, leviano.

"Aro, meu Irmão", Caius se pronunciou, "Peço que não releve desta vez."

"Não quis ofendê-los", Renesmee disse em tom cordial, e então olhou francamente para Marcus, "Não queria usar aquelas roupas antigas, não conseguia respirar nelas, então achei o baú e... Sinto muito, eu realmente não pensei que o ofenderia..."

"Que viesse nua!", Marcus desceu o pesado punho sobre a mesa. Minha taça virou sobre a toalha, o sangue se derramando e maculando o linho branco.

"Acho que não", Jacob Black interpôs com um sorrisinho hostil.

"Meus caros...", Aro começou.

"Não!", Marcus levantou e apontou um dedo trêmulo para Renesmee Cullen, "Saia daqui agora e tire essas roupas, garota. E exijo um duelo, nesse instante!"

"Marcus...", toquei em seu braço.

"Esse comportamento é intolerável!", ele rugiu para mim.

Santo Deus, era assustador. Suas emoções adormecidas a tanto tempo finalmente tinham despertado. Seu rosto era uma máscara de agonia e ira, as sobrancelhas grossas e desarrumadas unidas sobre o nariz comprido o tornavam surpreendentemente asqueroso, feio e intratável. Estava transtornado e até mesmo Aro parecia não saber como reagir a isso.

E um duelo, depois de tantos anos? Faça-me o favor, era tão cafona!

"Um duelo...", Aro hesitou, ponderando.

"Um duelo?", Renesmee Cullen vez eco. A apreensão endurecia seu belo rostinho angelical.

"O que isso significa?", Jacob Black perguntou num tom glacial, "Como membro do clã eu exijo saber."

O olhar agudo de Aro cintilou na direção dele.

"Veja, meu caro, há muitos e muitos séculos atrás havia esse costume, digamos, cortês, de resolver um impasse. Renesmee Cullen ofendeu a memória de nosso Irmão e ele se sente suficientemente desrespeitado em sua honra para solicitar uma reparação, reparação esta que só pode vir através de uma perda", ele levantou e começou a caminhar ao longo da mesa. Quando seu rosto entrou no foco de luz caramelada em baixo do lustre, entendi que ele estava se divertindo. Seus lábios descorados lutavam em não se esticar num sorriso fino de serpente, "Em tempos antigos, Marcus teria que duelar ele mesmo com sua Renesmee, mas temos outras regras mais importantes, como por exemplo: a Tríade deve ser mantida intacta e incólume sob qualquer circunstância. Em casos assim, dois membros do clã são escolhidos para duelarem por seus apelantes..."

"Duelo por Marcus", Jane anunciou em sua voz exageradamente macia. Então olhou para Marcus e sorriu suavemente.

"Mas duelar...", Renesmee murmurou consigo mesma, e seus grandes olhos castanhos chegaram depressa à compreensão quando se fixaram nos de Aro, "Uma luta."

"A questão é", Caius refletiu, juntando a ponta dos dedos no ar, "Um duelo à nossa moda... Ou à moda antiga?"

"Sim, sim", Aro assentiu "Essa é a questão, não é? Acredito que todos devem ter chances iguais uma vez que minha adorada Jane é tão poderosa... Mas primeiro vejamos, quem se oferece para lutar por nossa querida Renesmee Cullen?"

Ele se virou para a mesa e olhou cada rosto. A maioria baixou os olhos numa recusa discreta. Eu o encarei, imparcial, contendo a todo o custo o ímpeto de mandar-lhe o dedo médio, o que ainda seria muito pouco perto do que pedia toda aquela encenação patética.

"Eu."

Nossas cabeças voltaram na direção da voz baixa e firme de Jacob Black.

"Eu luto por ela."

O sorriso de Jane quase chegou às orelhas, mas Marcus franziu a testa.

"Você não tem nenhum poder, garoto estúpido, ao menos use o bom senso!"

"Você disse um membro do clã, não foi?", ele se ergueu em toda sua estatura. Usava uma camisa simples preta e um jeans qualquer, mas aquelas tatuagens sobre os braços musculosos e aqueles olhos escuros... Sempre tinha a sensação de que ia perder o fôlego quando se viraram para mim.

"Jane vai esmagá-lo!", disse Marcus.

Jacob Black lançou um olhar despreocupado para Jane.

"Não acho."

Jane levantou e foi para o centro da biblioteca. Alec se moveu com ela, embora tenha parado atrás de Aro. Jacob Black se posicionou diante dela, uns três metros os separando, e o som uníssono de dois corações batendo voltou a reinar em meus ouvidos. Dessa vez, ambos disparados. Os outros que ficaram na mesa se ajeitaram, tirando tudo que havia na frente para enxergar melhor, agitados e ansiosos como uma plateia esperando pelo circo.

Estiquei o braço e peguei a mão de Renesmee Cullen em seu colo. Ela parecia surpresa demais até mesmo para perceber.

"Eu não queria..." murmurou à beira das lágrimas, "Eu não sabia..." seu olhar perturbado encontrou o meu, "O que acontece se ele perder?"

Apertei com cuidado seus dedos delicados.

"Não se preocupe com isso, ele vai ganhar."

No centro da biblioteca, sobre a grande tapeçaria persa, Jane captou minha fala e empinou o queixo, como se isso pudesse amenizar suas diferenças físicas com o oponente. Aro ergueu a mão com a palma virada para baixo e a inverteu lentamente para cima.

"Comecem."


	8. A Biblioteca Secreta

**Oi, meus amores! Vocês estavam ansiosos para saber o resultado do nocaute, não é? Espero que ninguém me bata no final do capítulo hehe... Eu sempre tento ser racional dentro das possibilidades do universo que a Steph criou e que eu venho moldando ao meu estilo, então tenham isso em mente o tempo todo, ok? E além disso sou fiel aos meus personagens, mesmo aos antagonistas. **

**Comecei a me dedicar a um projeto novo que pretendo postar aqui e no Nyah! em breve. É uma fic Jakeness, mas diferente de tudo que já escrevi até agora. Estou tendo um pouco de bloqueio com MD porque esse projeto novo está "ofuscando" minha criatividade rsrs, mas espero conseguir continuar com essa história.**

**Tem uma NC relativamente longa nesse cap., e eu confesso que não estava planejada, mas eu gostei de fazer e acho que deu muito certo. Estou começando a entender melhor o Nahuel agora, mas nunca tive uma imagem muito positiva do destino dele, então... =/ Ah, e tem uma novidade em relação à Renesmee. É algo meio óbvio, eu acho, e até penso que se a Steph fosse continuar a história, ela mesma ia fazer alguma coisa parecida. Bom, não vou falar muito mais para não estragar as expectativas. Obrigada a todas as minhas leitoras queridas pelos comentários e pelo carinho. Aproveitem ;)**

**Enfim, até o próximo cap., pessoal ;*** Comentem!**

* * *

**A Biblioteca Secreta**

[RENESMEE]

"Comecem", Aro disse.

E mais rápido que uma batida de coração, Jane disparou contra Jacob, atirando-o de costas contra a parede. O som de seu corpo maciço colidindo com o concreto me fez quicar na cadeira num movimento involuntário. O baque foi tão forte que quando Jacob desabou de bruços no chão, fissuras rasgavam o papel de parede sobre o revestimento esfacelado.

Perdi o fôlego instantaneamente, compreendendo num estalo o que ia acontecer. Sem conseguir se transformar, sem a ajuda do Guerreiro, Jacob era só um garoto e ela ia trucidá-lo em segundos. Ele era forte o bastante para ter uma luta justa com outro humano, mas naquelas condições perderia fácil para um vampiro.

Olhei para Jacob, ainda imóvel e respirando superficialmente. E tudo por causo do meu orgulho infantil, da minha vaidade tola. Se eu tivesse aparecido vestida de Cinderela nada disso estaria acontecendo. Sim, teria sido ridículo e humilhante, mas Jacob estaria seguro do outro lado da mesa, como estava segundos antes de toda aquela confusão se armar.

Jake apoiou as mãos no chão e se ergueu com esforço, o rosto contraído pela dor.

"Por favor", implorei para Aro. Odiava aquele tom subserviente em minha voz, mas lamberia os sapatos de todos eles se fosse preciso, "Ele não pode lutar com ela, mas eu posso. Por favor, me deixem..."

"Não", Jacob rugiu. Agora estava de pé e encarava o rosto impassível de Jane. Abri a boca para protestar, mas ele me lançou um olhar rápido que gelou minha espinha no mesmo segundo.

O estalo seco de seus dedos flexionando ecoou pela biblioteca. Jake fechou as mãos em punhos enquanto fixava a pequena Jane como se mais nada existisse no mundo. O ódio que ardia em seus olhos escuros arrefeceu até endurecer, como lava virando rocha, e eu soube que ele estava canalizando suas emoções, controlando-as. Uma concentração imperturbável o colegou por um momento antes de Jane arriscar outro ataque... E falhar. Com uma esquiva rápida, ele se abaixou quando ela correu como uma flecha. Jane não esperava por isso e parou de chofre atrás de Jacob, perplexa por ter errado o alvo. Foi apenas uma fração de segundo, mas foi o bastante para Jacob girar no eixo e acertá-la com um chute. Ela tombou para o lado como um peão descartado num tabuleiro de xadrez.

Arquejo coletivo ao meu redor.

Lembrei de uma noite anos atrás, na véspera do Natal, quando Edward contou para mim a história dos Volturi. Sua voz de tenor, calma e cristalina, era tão real em minha mente quanto os sons abafados de surpresa ao meu redor:

"_Os Volturi são poderosos, Nessie, mas a maioria deles não foi treinada para lutar. Eles se garantem com seus poderes e com a malícia de Aro, mas perderiam fácil se encontrassem inimigos realmente preparados para uma batalha. É por isso que lutar é sempre a última opção dos Volturi e eles fazem de tudo para estarem em maior número caso exista essa possibilidade."_

Ele tinha falado sobre Jane, mas eu não lembrava quase nada. Fosse qual fosse o poder dela, obviamente não tinha a ver com um enfrentamento corpo a corpo. Quando ela caiu no chão, Jacob ficou em pé a olhando, esperando uma reação assim como todos os outros, mas Jane apenas o encarou longamente com seus grandes olhos vermelhos.

"Acho que isso também não vai funcionar", Jacob ergueu as sobrancelhas e bateu com o indicador na própria cabeça, "_Fechada_, lembra?"

Caius olhou de Jacob para Jane.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntou rispidamente.

"Jane não está funcionando", Demetri explicou em tom divertido.

"Funcionando...?"

"Parece que o garoto aprendeu alguns truques", ele acariciou uma das presas com a língua pálida.

"Jane?", Aro chamou educadamente.

"Sinto muito", ela murmurou inocentemente, "Eu não sei o que... Acho que ele está me bloqueando."

"Não me diga", Aro falou num tom curioso, "E você não sabia disso?"

"Sabia", foi Jacob quem respondeu.

Aro se aproximou de Jane e apanhou sua mão como se fosse beijá-la, como havia feito comigo, mas ao invés disso olhou dentro dos olhos dela alguns segundos, fascinado. Quando a soltou, Jane parecia dolorosamente humilhada e Aro ria com gosto.

"Eu sempre disse que estava para nascer alguém capaz de resistir à minha preciosa Jane!", encorajados pelo humor de Aro, os outros riram também enquanto Jacob os observava atentamente através dos olhos estreitados, "Ora, ora, muito bem, essa é uma grande novidade...Talvez... Bem, talvez eu o tenha subestimado, Jacob Black. Você não é _só um garoto_, afinal, não é mesmo?", o olhar de Aro cintilou para Jacob, "Uma mente tão forte não pode ser tão mundana. Vejamos o que mais você tem escondido de mim..."

Aro se aproximou lentamente de Jacob, como uma cobra sorrateira. Engoli em seco, porque lembrava muito bem qual era o dom de Aro e isso não podia acabar bem. A apreensão fez meu estômago apertar e meu olhar cruzou com o de Jacob depressa antes de Aro erguer a mão na direção da dele...

"Pelo amor de deus!", uma mulher que eu soube ser Sulpicia esbravejou de repente, andando altiva até eles, "O que isso virou agora, um circo?", ela fuzilou Jane sem piedade com os olhos glaciais, "Se ela não pode lutar com o garoto, que seja substituída!", Sulpicia se virou para Aro, "Não é essa a regra, meu senhor?"

Mas ela não esperou a resposta de Aro, virou-se de costas e passou a vista por cada um dos vampiros em pé ao redor da mesa. Sua presença era tão imponente e imperiosa que ofuscava a ira de Marcus, a aspereza de Caius e o exibicionismo de Aro. Todos pareciam garotinhos desajeitados perto dela.

"Santiago", Sulpicia chamou com parcimônia.

Um vampiro de dois metros de altura por dois de comprimento deu um passo na direção dela. Era pelo menos quarenta centímetros maior que Sulpicia, mas a olhou como se fosse capaz de reverenciá-la de joelhos. Eu nunca tinha visto uma criatura tão grande e pesada em toda minha vida, sua carranca angulosa era máscula, e seus cabelos escuros ondulados que iam até os ombros davam a ele uma aparência selvagem. Seus punhos fechados eram do tamanho de luvas de beisebol e pareciam capazes de transformar aço em farelo.

Perto dele, Jacob parecia um menino franzino.

Sulpicia fez um gesto para que ele avançasse e Santiago se colocou na frente de Jacob, o encarando de cima. Aro e os outros se afastaram, concordando com o prosseguimento da luta. A expressão no rosto de Marcus indicava que seu rancor começava a ser acalantado com a expectativa da vingança.

"Muito bem, minha Sulpicia está certa", Aro ergueu a mão e minhas pernas ficaram bambas, "Apesar de tudo, Marcus deve ter sua justiça."

"Não!", me ouvi gritando antes que ele virasse a palma da mão para cima.

"Esperem, esperem!", Jake ergueu os braços. Aro fez um gesto para conter Santiago. Olhei para Jacob perplexa, mas não consegui ler seu rosto, apenas ouvi as palavras seguintes saírem engasgadas de sua garganta: "Tirem Renesmee daqui."

Aro assentiu para alguém atrás de mim e mãos geladas agarraram meus braços e me arrastaram para fora do salão enquanto eu esperneava freneticamente, chamando o nome de Jacob e implorando sem parar. Gritei como um louca ao ser levada para o saguão, me sentindo estranhamente irreal e ingênua por não entender, por não ter desconfiado da extensão daquele pesadelo. Mas agora eu começava a ver tudo com uma clareza cristalina, como se a adrenalina agilizasse meu raciocínio: Jane sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando se ofereceu para lutar por Marcus, porque conhecia as regras e esperava ser substituída. Em nenhum momento ela esperou realmente ganhar. Mas iria ganhar agora, de algum modo, ao ver Jacob sendo destroçado em pedaços pelo vampiro brutamontes.

"_Sempre na frente"_, Edward havia me dito naquela noite antes do Natal, _"Eles estão sempre um passo a frente, Nessie."_

Alguma coisa estalou lá dentro da biblioteca, atrás das portas duplas fechadas, algo pesado sendo jogado com violência em cima de alguma coisa dura. A mesa, talvez. E com toda certeza não era Santiago. Coisas quebrando, louças se estilhaçando. O sangue correu depressa para minha cabeça à medida que eu registrava os sons, sendo bombeado à toda velocidade pelo meu coração descompassado.

E então a luta realmente começou.

Enquanto perdia os sentidos, lembrei vagamente do que havia respondido para Edward:

"_Mas eu não tenho medo, papai."_

[NAHUEL]

Estiquei a mão e experimentei a temperatura da água. Morna e agradável. O cheiro dos sais de banho era tão forte que empesteava todo o banheiro, quase me sufocando quando eu respirava, mas isso ainda era melhor do que sorver o aroma da tentação. Tapando o nariz, coloquei a cabeça para fora do banheiro e olhei para o quarto. A garota humana estava sentada no chão no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição, os olhos verdes ousados avaliando atentamente tudo ao redor. Virou-se para mim quando se sentiu observada.

"Consegue", pigarreei, "Consegue tomar banho sozinha?"

Ela franziu a testa.

"Não quero tomar banho, quero sair desse lugar."

Fechei os olhos e traguei uma boa quantidade de ar no banheiro antes de responder.

"Quero ajudar você, mas seu cheiro está me torturando. Por favor, tome um banho."

A menina abaixou a cabeça e olhou para si mesma. Suas longas pestanas bateram depressa, como se ela segurasse o choro. Fui até ela e comecei a ajudá-la a levantar. Estava tão desacostumado a lidar com humanos que estranhei seu peso leve demais e a fragilidade de seu corpo quando passei o braço pela cintura magra, como se estivesse abraçando um passarinho. Ela se apoiou no meu ombro e mancou quando ficou de pé, deixando a panturrilha rasgada erguida no ar.

Cara, aquilo estava bem feio.

"Quem fez isso com você?", perguntei enquanto a levava devagar para o banheiro.

"Tropecei num ancinho quando tentava fugir dos gêmeos", ela murmurou.

"Parece que tropeçar é uma coisa que você faz bem", comentei com um sorrisinho.

"Eu estava fugindo", a garota respondeu, um pouco ríspida, "Como também estava fugindo quando vim parar nesse quarto."

"Bom argumento. Então você está machucada há dias."

"Três dias", ela balançou a cabeça, "Não, não sei, não lembro, perdi a noção do tempo."

Com certeza não eram três dias. Para um humano, três dias com uma ferida daquela terminava com uma infecção grave, e ela parecia bem por baixo da camada grossa de sujeira que a cobria. Talvez um dia no máximo, mas eu podia entender porque sua noção de tempo estava confusa, esse era um dos efeitos colaterais de viver no mundo dos Volturi.

Me curvei para baixo e deixei a garota sentar na borda da banheira. Ela olhou ao redor, reconhecendo o espaço, e depois seus olhos encontraram os meus. Senti um calafrio quente percorrer meu ventre.

"Isso é estranho."

"O que?"

"Tomar banho", ela sorriu, "Fazer coisas normais... como se tudo isso fosse normal."

Era mais fácil respirar quando o cheiro do sangue se perdia em meio ao vapor adocicado dos sais. Me abaixei perto dela, um pouco mais à vontade.

"O que aconteceu antes deles te pegarem?"

Ela olhou para a superfície borbulhante da água por um momento.

"Meu tio tem uma vinícola no sul da Itália, e está na época da colheita das uvas. Eu estava ajudando minha prima quando eles apareceram. Vi um brilho entre a plantação, como se fosse o sol refletindo num espelho, e piscava na minha direção. Tinha o formato de uma pessoa e usava um manto escuro, mas eu nunca tinha visto nada assim... Tive medo, mas não consegui me mover, minhas pernas não respondiam, era como se eu estivesse paralisada..."

"Alec", falei, "Ele faz isso com as pessoas."

Ela ficou olhando para mim e achei que não havia entendido direito.

"Alguns deles têm dons. Ou talentos, depende do ponto de vista. Jane, a irmã de Alec, manipula a mente dos outros para que acreditem que estão sofrendo. Seus nervos ficam a ponto de estourar de dor. Alec é o oposto, ele paralisa todos os seus sentidos. Você não consegue se mexer, é como o veneno de uma cobra."

A menina piscou, fascinada e intrigada.

"E o seu, qual é?"

"Não", balancei a cabeça, mas não pude evitar sorrir com amargura, "Eu não tenho nenhum dom."

"Você não é como eles?", ela levantou a mão e encostou no meu rosto. Seus dedos leves desceram pela minha bochecha, "Você é quente", sussurrou, "Parece mais comigo."

Seu pulso estava muito perto de mim e farejei instintivamente sua pele, ouvindo o batuque suave daquela pulsação. A sensação inebriante da sede ameaçou me tomar, mas então afastei sua mão e me levantei.

"Se livre dessas roupas, vou ver se consigo outras limpas."

Saí do banheiro e fechei a porta. As gêmeas haviam deixado uma bandeja fechada com uma redoma prateada numa mesinha ao lado da cama, fui até lá e abri. A visão da comida embrulhou meu estômago e o cheiro de temperos que atingiu meu nariz foi ainda pior. Recoloquei a tampa depressa e sentei na cama. Santa Virgem, esse era um sinal explícito da sede, a rejeição pela comida. Mas pelo menos serviria para a garota, se ela quisesse. Eu usava apenas uma calça de algodão branca e não achei uma possível camisa do conjunto em lugar algum, o que significava que não tinha roupas limpas para dar a ela. A ideia de vê-la enrolada apenas numa toalha me deixou nervoso, mas me senti estranhamente aliviado quando ela saiu do banheiro meia hora mais tarde vestindo um roupão de veludo branco.

Mancou hesitante até a cama e sentou na beirada, torcendo as mãos no colo. Seu rosto, livre da sujeira, era muito claro e aveludado, e suas cores estavam mais vivas agora – o verde claro dos olhos, o rosado das pálpebras, o cereja da boca e o caramelo dos cabelos. A vida fluía naquela garota de modo irreprimível, e talvez por isso Jane e Alec a tivessem escolhido. Era o lema pessoal dos Volturi: a vida atrai a morte... e a morte atrai a vida.

Ou eu devia dizer... que esse era o _meu_ lema? Imaginei como seria a sensação de morder a pele de seu pescoço, como seria o som de seus gemidos e de sua pulsação acelerando para mim... Ela ia gostar quando acontecesse, como a maioria gostava, e ficaria excitada... até mesmo molhada...

"Você lê mentes?", ela perguntou de repente, corando.

"O que?"

"Vi uma vez num filme que vampiros podem ler mentes. Você está fazendo isso comigo agora?"

"Não."

"Está me olhando como se estivesse."

Desviei depressa o olhar e eles bateram oportunamente na bandeja.

"Está com fome?"

Ela não respondeu, mas seu olhar brilhou. Levantei a tampa da bandeja e me afastei, dando espaço para que ela se aproximasse e aproveitando para escapar do cheiro que subiu com o vapor. A garota engatinhou sobre a cama até o outro lado e sentou de pernas cruzadas, puxando a bandeja para o colo e apanhando uma coxa de frango. Comia depressa, mas se esforçava para não derramar a comida e chupava os dedos o tempo todo, limpando-os. Quando terminou, usou o guardanapo e ficou quieta, pensativa.

"Eles não vão me deixar sair, não é?", sua voz não passava de um fiapo enquanto ela dedilhava o bordado da colcha de cama.

Bom, não, mas eu não conseguia dizer isso a ela. Por todos os demônios, não via como uma garoto como ela poderia ser útil a eles a não ser como mais um brinquedinho quando estivessem entediados. Seria humilhante e doloroso, nada misericordioso como uma morte rápida.

"O que você fez para aborrecer Athenodora?", perguntei.

"Ela ficava dizendo que eu tinha que servir meu senhor", a garota balançou a cabeça, como que para se livrar de uma ideia incômoda, "Mas tive medo daquele cara, ele falava de um jeito... Ele mal olhou para mim, mas tive a sensação de que seria intenso se o fizesse. Fiquei arrepiada. Comecei a pensar coisas horríveis e imaginar o que ele faria comigo, o que ia querer de mim, porque essa Athenodora insistia que eu devia fazer _tudo _o que ele quisesse...", ela começou a tremer e eu coloquei a mão sobre as dela.

"Que cara?"

"O cara que me tirou deles. Ele disse estava nos reivindicando, eu e minha prima. Era alto e moreno, com as tatuagens nos braços..."

A gargalha que dei a fez arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

"Jacob Black? Estava com medo de Jacob Black?", era incrível que um fracote metido a herói que abandona a garota mais incrível para se meter no meio de uma gangue de vampiros fanáticos pudesse amedrontar alguém, mas eu tinha que fazer concessões, "Ok, Ok, admito que todo aquele tamanho é impressionante, mas Black é um banana. Pensou que ele ia fazer o que, exigir sexo?", não pude conter outra risada, mas essa morreu rápido, "Amordaçá-la, amarrá-la na cama e escravizá-la?"

Ela corou tanto que pensei que estava indo longe demais, mas então senti sua mão apertar a minha. Sua pele era tão macia e agradável que esqueci que a estava tocando e a pressão de seus dedos ao redor dos meus me deixou em alerta.

"Não sei o que pensei", ela sussurrou, "Mas não tenho medo com você."

Olhei para aquela mãozinha branca sobre a minha palma grande e masculina. Sua pele era fina como papel de arroz e era possível ver as delicadas veias azuis correndo em baixo dela... Engoli em seco quando minha boca encheu de água.

"Deveria ter", tirei a mão. Minha voz estava áspera como lixa.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, as vezes acho que estou sonhando, mas se for real vai acabar logo", os olhos verdes e limpos da garota encontraram os meus, "Você me quer, posso ver isso, me quer agora mesmo", a sinceridade simples com que disse aquilo me deixou atônito, "E se eu disser que você também me fascina?"

Minhas presas formigaram em resposta, me fazendo levantar num sobressalto, mas a garota me segurou pelo braço.

"Me deixe ver quem você é, por favor. Quero ver o que você é, você não é como nenhum deles..."

"Isso é suicídio", rugi, mas não conseguia me afastar.

Deus, ela estava certa, eu a queria de muitas formas e isso era loucura...

Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre os travesseiros com uma exclamação de surpresa quando avancei sobre ela, cercando-a na cama, fechando-a em meus braços. O ruído que saiu da minha garganta foi selvagem e inevitável, algo puramente animal como o rosnado de um gato, e quando arreganhei os dentes diante dela mostrando toda a extensão dolorida de minhas presas, Ive arregalou os olhos até que suas íris parecessem uvas perdidas num par de pires.

Então um som delicioso pulsou em meus ouvidos como tambores saídos de um sonho fantástico. Cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais molhado... Olhei para baixo, para a abertura em V do decote do roupão dela. Sua respiração ofegante fazia os seios inflarem dentro da roupa, e eu quase via com perfeição seu pequeno coração se agitando para mim, ansioso...

Seu cheiro fresco e doce me atordoou, o fato de estar em cima dela percebendo as proporções de seu corpo, o calor e a maciez daquela pele – tudo isso me deixou num estado de excitação cruel. O rugido feroz que ecoava pelo quarto se transformou num gemido agoniado quando me dei conta de que não havia a menor chance para nós dois.

"Eu luto todos os dias contra isso", minha língua batia nas presas quando eu falava, tornando a situação ainda mais humilhante, "É isso o que você quer, morrer nas mãos de um assassino, um demônio?"

"Dentre todas as opções que tenho", ela disse, olhando para mim num misto de perplexidade e fascínio, "Essa ainda é a melhor", um suspiro saiu por entre seus lábios cor de cereja enquanto ela se reposicionava em baixo de mim. Parei de respirar quando percebi que estava se abrindo para mim, afastando as pernas para me acomodar...

Minha sede foi ofuscada momentaneamente por um outro cheiro, tão forte e inconfundível quanto o primeiro – o cheiro intenso da excitação de uma fêmea humana. Pelos infernos, era possível que aquela garota estivesse desejando uma criatura maldita como eu?

"Qual o seu nome?", ela perguntou num sussurro de veludo.

"Nahuel", minha voz estava distorcida de tão grave, fazendo com meu nome soasse de um modo erótico, deixando explícitas minhas intenções.

Ela fechou os olhos quando ouviu a palavra. Estava totalmente entorpecida e eu não estava fazendo absolutamente nada para hipnotizá-la ou convencê-la a se entregar para mim. Ela estava excitada – _muito excitada _– e não havia nada que justificasse aquilo a não ser eu mesmo em cima dela.

"Santo deus", praguejei, entorpecido com o aroma picante que ela exalava agora, "Quantos anos você tem?"

Ive abriu os olhos, que brilharam como estrelas nos meus.

"Dezesseis."

Ri da minha própria desgraça. É óbvio, não bastava apensa matar uma garota inocente, tinha que ser uma criança.

"O que é engraçado?"

"Sabe o que vai acontecer quando _isso_...", gesticulei para o espaço entre nós dois, "começar? Vou morder você e meu veneno vai entrar no seu sangue. Imagine a dor, Ive, e multiplique por cem. Por mil. É o que você vai sentir, e quando eu começar, não vou parar."

Ela ergueu a mão e tocou meu rosto como se experimentasse a minha pele. Depois seu olhar fascinado se perdeu no meu outra vez.

"Então vou me transformar no que você é? É assim que funciona?"

"É."

"Não parece ruim. Você é... Incrível."

Seu polegar passou pelo meu lábio inferior, sua cabeça fez um movimento curto na minha direção e eu recuei. Se ela me beijasse, seria o fim. Já estava quase explodindo só de senti-la aberta e preparada em baixo de mim.

"Não é tão simples assim. Quando você se transformar, não vai mais ser a Ive, vai ser um animal sedento por sangue, uma máquina de matar."

Pela primeira vez desde o começo daquela conversa um clarão de lucidez passou pelo rosto da garota. Ela franziu a testa, esforçando-se para entender.

"Vou ser... um animal?"

"Menos que isso."

"Mas você..."

"É diferente. Eu sou parte humano, nasci assim."

Ela piscou depressa.

"Como...?"

"É uma longa história. Preste atenção, Ive", comecei a falar devagar e com cuidado, olhando bem em seus olhos inocentes, "Não vou mentir, você não tem mesmo muita escolha, mas se fizer essa talvez se arrependa para o resto da eternidade."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, muito séria.

"Mas se eu a fizer...Posso ficar com você?"

Engoli em seco. Cacete. Droga, _sim_. Fechei os olhos e prendi a respiração imaginando o que ela se tornaria depois de alguns anos, quando a sede descontrolada passasse. Ive seria esplêndida, forte e destemida, uma fêmea de valor, alguém que eu desejaria como companheira. Mas pensar nessa possibilidade acordava pesadelos antigos que eu não conseguia lidar agora, porque, apesar de tudo, eu não queria ninguém.

"Nahuel", sua voz me chamando era muito suave. Abri os olhos e deixei que ela me acariciasse, "Vai ser mais fácil se você não estiver sozinho..."

"Não fale do que você não sabe!", sussurrei as palavras de modo ríspido, mas elas não a afetaram. Foi apenas como uma rajada de vento frio numa parede de concreto. Ive sequer piscou. Retomei num tom mais brando, "Talvez você não me queira mais tarde, vai pensar diferente quando a sede começar."

"E se eu não pensar?"

"_Vai_ pensar."

"Mas existe outra possibilidade, não é? Todos esses vampiros aqui parecem bem controlados."

Ouvi-la falando _vampiros_ causou um arrepio em minha nuca. Era como se a palavra a deixasse um passo mais perto de mim e do meu mundo.

"Um dia passa", admiti, "Mas tem uma outra coisa: como pode saber se vai querer ficar comigo no futuro se acabou de me conhecer? Posso ser um psicopata, totalmente maluco."

"Está tentando me intimidar falando sobre loucura?", seu tom era cético, "Depois de tudo que vi nesse lugar? Se quer saber, o que estou sentindo agora é o mais perto que cheguei da normalidade nas últimas cinco horas."

Ela disse aquilo bem devagar, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Suas mãos desceram pelo meu peito, alisando os músculos enquanto arfava suavemente. O desejo em seus olhar era tão ardente que chegava a refletir um brilho lascivo.

Encarei o suntuoso espelho da cama à minha frente, sem na verdade vê-lo. Eu nunca tinha pensando em transformar alguém a não ser... _Ela_. E, quando não deu certo, enterrei a possibilidade junto com o que eu sentia. Por muitos anos cultivei o vazio e a solidão como se fosse uma amante secreta, mas agora que Ive me dizia aquelas coisas, eu sabia que ia me arrepender se não a escutasse. Se eu a dispensasse e a deixasse morrer nas mãos dos Volturi, aquelas palavras iam me atormentar pelo resto da vida, me lembrando que eu havia tido a chance de experimentar alguma coisa melhor e recusado.

Olhei para baixo. Ive admirava meu rosto de um jeito que doía, como se eu fosse um Deus ou uma miragem, e o carinho naqueles olhos era uma benção que eu não merecia, mas queria com um desespero que me surpreendeu. Seus cabelos cor de mel claro se espalhavam pelo travesseiro de cetim azul escuro, o pescoço longo e sensual era um convite direto às regiões escondidas do corpo dela, e imaginar o que havia por trás daquele roupão causou consequências irreversíveis na ereção feroz que pulsava entre minhas pernas. Afastei a gola do roupão pelo ombro dela, descobrindo aquela pele que era da cor de um copo de leite. Ive se derreteu um pouco mais, contorcendo-se em baixo de mim, suspirando sem parar.

"Isso não vai ser muito convencional", cerrei os dentes para conter minha vontade quando ela arqueou as costas e esticou o pescoço para trás.

"Não sou uma garota convencional."

"Estou vendo", lambi aquela pele da clavícula ao maxilar, puxando a gola do roupão mais para baixo, forçando o tecido a deslizar pelo corpo dela, "Apenas me diga que já fez isso antes."

Ive desfez o nó do roupão e o tirou completamente, sem o menor pudor. Me ergui nas mãos e olhei para baixo. Inacreditável que tivesse só dezesseis anos. Era alongada e magra, um pouco mais magra que Renesmee... me xinguei mentalmente por essa comparação. Tinha os seios pequenos, mas perfeitos, com mamilos delicados cor de rosa claro. Passei a língua pelos lábios, mas esbarrei nas presas e me detive. Quanto mais longe eu ficasse da pele dela, melhor. A barriga plana e aveludada terminava na curva estreita dos quadris, e entre as coxas lisas... Tive apenas um vislumbre de seu sexo coberto por uma fina penugem dourada antes que ela fechasse as pernas.

"Isso não faz diferença."

Oh, merda, ela era virgem, nenhuma garota corava assim numa hora dessas se não fosse completamente virgem. Aquilo era mais que insano, era indigno, mas eu estava enlouquecendo com o cheiro da excitação dela amolecendo meus miolos.

"Você me deixaria...?", caramba, eu mal conseguia falar respirando daquele jeito, "Abra as pernas, Ive", ela mordeu o lábio, mas as afastou um pouco, e eu deslizei a mão por entre elas.

Murmurei um palavrão. Estava muito molhada e era muito macia e quente, e me dei conta de que ia precisar de mais do que apenas autocontrole para ir adiante com aquilo.

Com uma exalação sensual, Ive agarrou meus ombros e gemeu baixinho enquanto eu descia os dedos pelas dobras macias de seu sexo, esquecendo-se da vergonha e deixando que as pernas se abrissem mais. Meu veneno fluiu pelas minhas presas, me lembrando da minha outra necessidade. Mas que se dane, isso ia ter que esperar, não ia transformá-la enquanto tinha sua primeira vez, ela não precisava de mais dor do que o necessário.

Quando ela se arqueou na cama e aproximou a pélvis da minha, o movimento fez meu dedo afundar um pouco mais dentro dela, encontrando a resistência que comprovava minha suspeita. A pressão repentina a fez recuar como se tivesse sentido uma fisgada incômoda. Procurei a hesitação em seus olhos, mas não vi nenhuma.

Deus, era uma humana absolutamente incrível.

"Vai fazer isso vestido?", ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Droga. Me apoiei numa mão e desci a calça pelos quadris. A garota fixou o olhar no teto enquanto eu me despia, e seus bochechas ficaram violentamente vermelhas quando desci novamente sobre ela. A sensação de nossas peles desconhecidas e nuas se tocando foi eletrizante. Tive cuidado para não apertá-la com meu peso, mas ela colocou as mãos em minhas costas e me puxou para si.

"Não precisa ter tanto cuidado", disse num sussurro cálido, deslizando as mãos para baixo enquanto olhava meu rosto, "É comum à sua espécie ser tão bonito ou você é uma exceção à regra? Os outros caras que vi lá em baixo eram bem sinistros. Como vou ficar quando...", ela hesitou timidamente, "for transformada?"

"Você vai ficar perfeita", o formato quadrado de seu rosto e o queixo forte combinava com sua determinação, e o tempo só a tornaria ainda mais ousada e destemida, uma pedra bruta sendo transformada numa joia única, mas tirei essas coisas da cabeça porque no fundo não queria que essas imagens criassem raízes em mim.

Firmei um cotovelo ao lado de sua cabeça e coloquei a outra mão em sua coxa, puxando-a para cima, abrindo-a para mim. Ela era muito leve, quase fácil demais de manusear, e o roçar delicado de seus calcanhares na base da minha coluna me fez ansiar estar dentro dela logo. Meus quadris ondularam involuntariamente para frente, estimulados pelas ideias que se formavam na minha mente, e a cabeça do meu membro roçou a região quente e molhada dela. Nossa respiração ficou mais ofegante.

Ive fez menção de olhar para baixo, mas segurei seu rosto entre as mãos.

"Concentre-se em mim, está bem? Quer mesmo fazer isso?"

"Sim...", ela segurou meus ombros e suspirou, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e esticando o pescoço para trás.

"Santo Deus, pare de fazer isso", rugi.

"O que?"

"Essa coisa com o pescoço, está tirando meu foco."

"Desculpe", ela olhou para mim e seu olhar cintilou avidamente quando encontrou a ponta das minhas presas, "Acho elas muito excitantes..."

De repente sua boca veio de encontro à minha. _Maldição.._. Fiquei parado, esperando perder de vez as estribeiras, mas a sede permaneceu num nível aceitável. Movi os lábios devagar contra os dela, tentando não feri-la, mas quando sua língua pequena buscou a minha sem pudor e ela começou a gemer no meio do beijo, não consegui mais adiar e forcei os quadris para frente, começando a penetrá-la. Ela parou o beijo e tragou o ar numa lufada brusca, as mãos apertando meus bíceps com força.

Abaixei a cabeça no travesseiro e contei até três mentalmente para me controlar. O fato dela ser tão apertada estava me deixando maluco e isso só piorava minha sede. O tesão misturado ao desejo do sangue era uma combinação perigosa para mim, um coquetel letal, e que Deus nos protegesse, mas eu nem lembrava da última vez que tinha sentido tanta vontade de fazer sexo com uma pessoa.

"Quer parar?"

"N-Não", a resposta saiu abafada.

Meu lado obscuro fez lero-lero para o meu autocontrole.

Fechei os olhos e contei até três de novo, desse vez para me certificar de que toda a minha necessidade estava voltada para a ereção dolorosa lá em baixo e não para as malditas presas em minha boca. Levantei a cabeça e olhei para a garota. Ela estava radiante, o rosto corado e as têmporas ligeiramente brilhantes pelo suor, os olhos verdes muito abertos e derretendo de desejo e expectativa, a respiração passando depressa pelos lábios entreabertos. _Não se apegue a ela, Nahuel, apenas encare as coisas superficialmente, você nem sabe se ela vai estar viva amanhã._ Coloquei a mão em sua perna novamente e a desci até seu traseiro, levantando-a um pouco da cama, e então investi. Ela gritou, mas não parei até estar completamente dentro, deliciosamente apertado por seu sexo estreito. Dei a ela alguns minutos para se acostumar.

"Meu deus", ela ofegou.

Enterrei a cabeça no travesseiro outra vez, abafando seu cheiro inebriante para evitar que ele afetasse meus sentidos. Parecia que ela ficava ainda mais irresistível excitada, exalando por todos os poros. Cristo, tinha que conseguir me conter ou ia fazer sexo com ela com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. Um lindo exemplo de virilidade. Além do mais, eu _precisava_ respirar, era sempre bom lembrar disso.

Ergui a cabeça e encarei a parede.

"Você está bem?"

Não vi, mas senti quando ela fez que sim.

"Ponha as mãos em mim", ela apoiou as mãos em meus ombros, "Concentre-se nisso, não pense na dor."

Me movi devagar para trás. Ive não gemeu, mas engoliu em seco, o rosto ainda contraído. Estava suportando bem, o que me encorajou a voltar indo um pouco mais fundo. Seus olhos muito abertos me fitavam com uma perplexidade ingênua, o olhar de uma garota tendo sua primeira vez e prestando atenção às sensações.

"Relaxe", falei em seu ouvido quando a senti se comprimindo.

Ela respirou fundo. Recuei e investi com cuidado, mas ela estava toda retesada, os músculos apertando minha ereção e me fazendo ofegar depressa.

"Relaxe, Ive, caramba, vai me fazer gozar!"

Oh, merda, isso não era algo romântico para se dizer a uma garota perdendo a virgindade. Mas ela fechou os olhos e suspirou como se a ideia a deixasse com tesão. Cara, ela realmente não era nada convencional...

Me ergui nas duas mãos e impus um ritmo lento, entrando em seu sexo apertando e forçando-a a me receber um pouco mais fundo a cada investida controlada. O problema é que estava ficando melhor do que eu esperava, principalmente quando a ruga fina em sua testa começou a suavizar, seu rosto relaxou e ela ficou fluída, moldando-se a mim, me acolhendo mais facilmente. Continuei devagar, embora meus testículos já estivessem ficando azuis, implorando por um pouco mais de velocidade. Estava tão perto que se ela espirrasse eu gozaria.

De repente, Ive abriu os olhos, como se algo a surpreendesse. Suas mãos subiram pelo meu peito numa pegada possessiva e ela começou a gemer de modo sensual. Quando suas coxas contraídas se soltaram ao redor dos meus quadris, levantei-a pelo traseiro outra vez e dobrei o ritmo.

"Isso é bom", ela murmurou, perdida, "Isso é... muito bom... _Nahuel_."

Fechei os olhos com a beleza daquele som. Ouvi seus batimentos cada vez mais rápidos e a senti pulsando ao meu redor, inchada e estimulada pelo prazer. Imaginei seu coração se contraindo como seu sexo, bombeando sangue quente e fresco por todo seu corpo, aquecendo-a em muitos lugares, deixando-a viva e suculenta como uma maçã...

Recusei esse pensamento, mas Ive começou a fazer aquela coisa com o pescoço, esticando-o para trás, expondo-o para mim. Estava gemendo sem parar, sussurrando meu nome como um mantra enquanto meus quadris se moviam num ritmo próprio e cada vez mais feroz. Chispas subiram pela minha coluna, anunciando o começo de um orgasmo avassalador. Crispei as mãos ao redor do lençol, perturbado com a avalanche que me tomava – a sede e o êxtase crescendo juntos, sem que eu pudesse controlar...

Ive enterrou as unhas em meu peito, mordendo o lábio com tanta força a ponto de deixá-lo vermelho... Então jogou a cabeça para trás, explodindo num orgasmo prolongado. Prendi-a contra a cama com uma mão em sua clavícula enquanto gozava, estocando-a com força... A liberação foi como o nó de uma amarra arrebentando dentro de mim, me fazendo rugir feito um animal. Meu polegar encontrou sua jugular sob a pele fina e eu senti minhas presas se esticando até o limite, totalmente prontas...

Num lampejo, minha cabeça desceu num único golpe certeiro sobre ela.

[RENESMEE]

A floresta ao meu redor não lembrava em nada as de Forks, com corredores intermináveis de árvores densas e deformadas e a escuridão da noite tomando tudo. Parecia a paisagem mal assombrada de um conto de fadas. A atmosfera era silenciosa, mas eu estava nervosa e agitada, procurando um foco. Enquanto corria, a floresta passava ao meu redor em matizes borradas e distorcidas, como se eu estivesse vendo tudo através da lente curva e embaçada do fundo de uma garrafa.

Não sabia como tinha ido parar ali, mas sabia que precisava ser rápida para alcançar meu alvo antes que fosse tarde demais. Era uma sorte que eu fosse tão leve como o vento, como se nem tivesse corpo, porque me movia sem nenhuma resistência, mais depressa do que pensava ser capaz, e encontrei meu foco de repente. Tão de repente que pensei que eles é que tivessem me atraído. Numa clareira entre as árvores, minha mãe e Edward se alimentavam num alce das montanhas. A graça e a elegância com que se curvavam sobre o animal era impecável. Parei perto deles, tão feliz por vê-los de novo que esqueci dos cumprimentos.

"Mãe", murmurei, e esperei que ela virasse.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o vazio à sua frente, o que não fazia sentido, porque eu estava atrás dela. Edward percebeu o movimento e ficou subitamente ereto. O luar refletiu em cheio em seu rosto, fazendo sua pele faiscar como mármore polido.

"O que foi, Bella?"

"Acho que ouvi a voz de Renesmee", minha mãe franziu a testa e olhou ao redor.

Edward esticou a mão e limpou o fio de sangue que descia pelo queixo dela.

"Você está preocupada com ela", ele disse com um sorriso carinhoso, "Estamos fazendo o possível, meu amor, não se cobre tanto. Charles e Makenna prometeram nos ajudar e Carlisle vai convencer Alistair, com certeza. Rose e Emmeet encontraram Siobhan, Liam e Maggie logo, e então não ficaremos mais tão em desvantagem", o sorriso de meu pai se esticou um pouco mais e ganhou um ar brincalhão, "Vladimir e Stefan não precisam de muito estímulo para entrarem numa boa briga contra os Volturi."

"Eles tem sido muito solícitos, não é?", minha mãe sorriu também.

Parecia uma piadinha particular que eu não entendi, mas fiquei preocupada por que a conversa estava fugindo da direção que eu queria.

"Mãe, estou aqui!", insisti.

"E ainda tem a matilha de Leah..."

"Shh, Edward", minha mãe ergueu a mão.

Ficando de pé devagar e silenciosamente, ela se concentrou nos sons ao redor. Dei um passo em sua direção, parando bem atrás dela, e respirei fundo o perfume floral e suave de seus cabelos.

"Mãe, escute, preciso de ajuda", murmurei sobre seu ombro.

Ela se virou bruscamente na minha direção. Sorri, satisfeita por finalmente ter chamado sua atenção, mas seu olhar passou direto através de mim como se eu fosse um fantasma. Um calafrio gelado desceu por minha espinha quando me dei conta de que ela não podia me ver. Como isso era possível? Olhei para meu pai ainda abaixado ao lado do alce, intrigado, mas seus olhos cor de âmbar fixavam apenas minha mãe.

Ergui as mãos diante de mim, perplexa. _Eu_ podia me ver, não era transparente nem nada do tipo, então porque _eles_ não me viam? O que estava acontecendo?

"Bella, o que foi?"

Ela andou em círculos pela clareira, olhando por entre as árvores, procurando.

"Ouvi a voz de Renesmee, Edward, como se ela estivesse bem atrás de mim!"

"Mas não tem ninguém aqui, estamos sozinhos, Jasper e Alice foram..."

"Mãe, por favor, preste atenção!", falei mais alto, abafando a voz de meu pai.

Minha mãe arfou.

"Você ouviu?", ela murmurou para Edward, "Está ouvindo?"

Edward levantou com cuidado. A seriedade no rosto de minha mãe o deixava tenso e ele se concentrou, ficando imóvel na clareira. Um momento depois, porém, seus ombros cederam e ele balançou a cabeça devagar. Minha mãe gemeu de frustração.

"Não estou ficando louca", ela se defendeu.

Meu pai sorriu para ela.

"É claro que não, meu amor, você é a pessoa mais lúcida que já conheci", ele foi até ela e a olhou com curiosidade. Eu estava bem perto agora, ao lado deles, olhando de um para o outro na expectativa. Porque ela conseguia me ouvir e ele não? E porque diabos nenhum dos dois conseguia me ver?, "Não acho que você esteja louca, querida, mas estou pensando que talvez Renesmee esteja falando apenas na _sua_ cabeça."

Falando na cabeça dela? Eu e minha mãe bufamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava falando _com_ ela e _para_ ela abertamente! Como se fosse possível uma coisa desse tipo...

"Renesmee está há milhares de quilômetros daqui", minha mãe sussurrou, o olhar se perdendo enquanto ela pensava o mesmo que eu.

Em minha mente, as peças começaram a se encaixar – eu não estava realmente ali, por isso não podiam me ver. Santo Deus... Eu estava me comunicando com minha mãe à distância! Falando diretamente em sua cabeça...

"Edward, isso é possível?"

"Nós nunca tentamos desenvolver ou treinar os dons de Renesmee", meu pai franziu a testa para si mesmo, "Jasper aprimorou os talentos de luta dela, mas nunca pensamos que o que ela herdou de nós dois pudesse evoluir. Estou tentando entender a dimensão disso."

"Ela está projetando os pensamentos dela para mim!", parecia muito mais extraordinário nas palavras da minha mãe, "Nessie aprendeu a fazer isso sem precisar de um meio físico?"

"Não sei se _aprendeu_ é o termo certo... Acho que ela está fazendo sem querer."

"Sem querer?", minha sincronia com minha mãe era tão grande que ela estava verbalizando todas as minhas perguntas automaticamente.

"Como uma reação espontânea, mas isso é muito... Surpreendente, eu diria", meu pai colocou as mãos no rosto de minha mãe, afagando-o, embora sua expressão ainda fosse concentrada e seu olhar estivesse distante, "Se for mesmo verdade que Nessie está projetando os próprios pensamentos há milhas de distancia, é um poder sem precedentes..."

"Edward, porque ela está fazendo isso?", havia um toque alarmante na voz de minha mãe, "Você disse que pode ser sem querer, mas por quê? O que pode estar fazendo com que Renesmee pense coisas tão fortes a ponto de me atingir aqui?"

Minha conexão com minha mãe sempre havia sido mais forte, mas naquele segundo meu pai captou meus sentimentos no mesmo segundo em que eles apertaram em meu coração como um nó sufocante:

"Jacob."

O som daquele nome produziu um efeito explosivo em mim – a agonia lancinante em meu peito ficou insuportável e eu comecei a me perder. Os rostos de meus pais, suas vozes, a floresta ao redor, tudo foi sendo puxado para longe de mim através de um túnel de luz, como se eu estivesse vendo um filme rebobinando em alta velocidade. Acordei com o coração quase saltando pela boca. Sentei na cama num pulo, impulsionada para frente pela sensação de que algo retornava para mim num lampejo.

"Mas que droga", minhas mãos estavam apertadas em punhos e assim que as abri uma dor aguda percorreu a palma onde as unhas tinham ficado enterradas fundo na pele.

Gemi, apalpando a testa devagar. Estava com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos e a palpitação em minhas têmporas borrava minhas últimas lembranças como um gongo interrompendo o fluxo de uma melodia.

Que sonho sem sentido. Mas pelo menos ele me fez lembrar dos acontecimentos daquela noite, e de que Jacob provavelmente tinha levado a maior surra de sua vida e que ele sabia disso muito bem quando mandou que eu fosse levada embora do salão.

E agora estávamos separados de novo.

Toquei nos lençóis frios de cetim vermelho ao meu redor e fiquei aliviada por não terem me levado de volta para o quarto imaculadamente branco de Didyme. Me sentia presa num quarto de hospício naquele lugar. Respirei devagar até minha pulsação acalmar e então levantei da cama. Ainda usava as roupas de couro justas e as botas de salto alto que Marcus tanto odiava. Os desgraçados tinham feito todo aquele estardalhaço para me deixar com elas! Procurei a raiva ácida dentro de mim, mas fiquei frustrada quando só encontrei uma apatia estranha.

"Como está se sentindo?"

Ergui os olhos na direção da voz. Corin estava parada perto das cortinas da janela, tão imóvel em seu manto negro que podia ser confundida com a parede.

"Bem", respondi ironicamente, "Mas ficaria melhor se você não manipulasse minhas sensações."

Corin esboçou um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Você acordou há menos de cinco minutos e já estou exausta de absorver sua raiva. Seria mais fácil se estivesse apenas insatisfeita, então eu só teria o trabalho de deixá-la confortável."

"Como posso não ter raiva?", era estranho querer explodir e não conseguir, minha voz era estável e suave como se eu estivesse dopada, "Aquele gorila acabou com Jacob, nem consigo imaginar como ele está agora, e tudo porque usei essa maldita roupa."

"Ele vai ficar bem, Aro parou a luta quando não havia mais dúvidas de que Santiago tinha ganhado."

Estremeci. O quanto Jake teria apanhado para que Aro chegasse a essa conclusão? Fechei os olhos e tentei respirar devagar, embora a presença catalisadora de Corin não me deixasse ficar alterada. Seu dom era ainda mais forte que o de Jasper, porque não havia como resistir à atmosfera acolhedora de contentamento que ela criava.

"Por favor, me deixe vê-lo", implorei em voz baixa.

"Sinto muito, não tenho permissão", no silêncio que se seguiu, percebi que minhas pernas tremiam, sinal de que apesar de Corin, bem lá no fundo eu estava me despedaçando, "Você não tem ideia do que causou. Quando Didyme nos traiu, Aro ficou tão devastado que planejou ele mesmo a morte dela. Mas ele teve medo de perder Marcus na época, então pediu para que eu e Chelsea trabalhássemos dia e noite perto dele. Fiquei dez dias me recuperando do cansaço que a infelicidade de Marcus me causou, e Chelsea se esforçou tanto para separá-los que danificou a grade emocional dele. Por séculos Marcus viveu como um zumbi, sem sentir medo, raiva, paixão, nada, e então essa noite ele finalmente acordou. _Você_ o acordou."

Que lindo, agora um deles me odiava mortalmente. Quanta confusão eu tinha criado em menos de dois dias ali. Jacob estava certo em me querer longe, devia saber que minha falta de jeito ia estragar tudo.

"Se quer um conselho", Corin retomou, e sua animação repentina me fez lembrar de Alice, "Fique quieta por uns tempos e vai poder ver o garoto assim que ele se recuperar."

Corin deslizou para um quarto anexo e fechou a porta. Suspirei, me conformando com o fato de que ela ficaria ali, do outro lado, emanando aquelas ondas agradáveis para mim. Mas comecei a andar em círculos pelo quarto, pensando sem parar. _O_ g_aroto_. Jacob parecia tanto com um garoto quanto um touro parece com um coelho, mas isso deixava claro como eles o viam: fraco, talvez tão fraco quanto um humano qualquer, fácil de manipular, fácil de vencer. Corin controlava minha raiva, mas não podia fazer nada com minha resolução. Mais do que nunca eu torcia para que Jacob recuperasse a adaga, todo o ciúme relacionado a isso havia desaparecido, varrido para o lado por um sentimento mais forte e mais firme. Eu _queria_ a vingança, não importavam os meios ou as consequências.

E, me lixando para o conselho de Corin, sai do quarto e mergulhei nos corredores labirínticos da fortaleza.

[X]

O relógio da torre principal badalava marcando três horas da manhã quando entrei na enfermaria e fechei a porta sem fazer nenhum ruído. Não precisava andar escondida ali, porque minha entrada era permitida e até mesmo esperada. Sempre que um prisioneiro era torturado ou machucado, Aro o mandava para a enfermaria e eu cuidava dele. Isso se Aro _desejasse_ que ele sobrevivesse, caso contrário o prisioneiro era abandonado nos fossos. Graças a deus esse não era o caso agora. Se a luta tivesse continuado por mais tempo, o garoto com toda certeza teria...

Parei no meio do caminho, temendo o que ia encontrar sobre uma das camas. Santiago era um dos membros mais fortes da guarda e conhecido por não ter piedade com seus adversários. Eu tinha assistido parte da luta até não suportar mais e correr para os corredores entre as estantes, aproveitando a comoção para procurar a adaga.

As janelas estavam fechadas, impedindo a luz do luar, e as velas nos candelabros pelas paredes foram deixadas apagadas, de modo que a escuridão era palpável como uma terceira pessoa na sala. Uma respiração leve e superficial pairava pelo silêncio, junto com o pulsar descompassado de um coração. Lembrei de não respirar e me aproximei da cama.

A coisa toda não era tão ruim. Relanceei o olhar pelo corpo dele, fazendo um _check-up_ rápido. Todos os membros ainda estavam no lugar, o que era ótimo, é claro. Pelas respirações curtas era possível que tivesse algumas costelas fraturadas, e na escuridão densa eu conseguia enxergar hematomas se formando no queixo e ao redor de um olho, além de arranhões e escoriações pelos braços e ombros. E havia sangue...

Bom Deus, não era muito, mas era o suficiente para me fazer lembrar do gosto, o melhor que eu já havia experimentado... O bastante para fazer minhas condenadas presas formigarem de excitação.

Fechei a boca, forçando-as para dentro, e comecei a trabalhar. Apanhei um pano limpo e um pouco de água fresca numa tigela, molhei o tecido e passei pelo braço e pelo peito dele, tirando todo aquele sangue misturado ao suor. A dor o mantinha parcialmente desacordado, mas ouvi as batidas de seu coração se acalmando aos poucos.

"Procurei sua adaga hoje", murmurei para ele. O fato de só podermos nos comunicar quando ele estava moribundo era uma ironia amarga, "Não estava onde eu pensei que estivesse, mas vou continuar procurando."

Ele fez um movimento lento, tentando virar a cabeça na minha direção. Percebi que se esforçava para me ver melhor e que uma linha fraca surgia entre suas sobrancelhas franzidas. Passei o polegar por ela, desfazendo-a.

"Não faça isso. É mais seguro se você não souber quem eu sou."

Ele engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Pouco tempo depois sua respiração começou a estabilizar e percebi, pelo ritmo calmo dos batimentos cardíacos, que tinha dormido. Estranhei aqueles sons tranquilos, porque o silêncio no meu mundo era sempre sombrio e hostil, mas descobri que gostava de ouvi-los.

Retomei os cuidados e mesmo quando os machucados estavam limpos, continuei umedecendo o pano e passando-o por sua pele para tirar o suor que a dor e a adrenalina haviam deixado. Pude sentir o calor daquele corpo mesmo através do tecido, e a sensação era deliciosa, viciante.

Quando tive certeza de que ele estava pela décima quarta dimensão onírica, acendi as velas sobre a cama e o olhei. Não era como se eu não pudesse enxergar no escuro, mas as cores ficavam mais vivas com a luz e eu particularmente adorava as dele, em especial o contraste das tatuagens pretas em seus braços. Com muito cuidado para não acordá-lo, passei os dedos pelos símbolos complexos e elegantes como runas antigas. O desenho nas costas era muito mais magnífico, mas aqueles traços também me hipnotizavam, mesmo sem entender o que diziam. Adorava o modo como ficavam posicionadas em seus ombros como uma armadura de guerreiro. Na verdade, tudo nele era muito masculino – o formato do rosto e o desenho das sobrancelhas, a boca cor de canela, os músculos firmes ao longo do corpo, sem falar do olhar penetrante e inteligente que eu mal conseguia encarar por muito tempo... Mas não era nada disso que me fascinava. Era sua mente.

"Resistir à Jane?", dei um sorrisinho confidente, "Como você conseguiu?"

Mas Jane já sabia que seus dons não funcionavam mais com ele no momento em que pediu para lutar por Marcus. Aquela vadiazinha não prestava favores, sabia bem as regras e uma delas era clara – se um dos adversários for incapacitado de algum modo, deverá ser substituído em prol de uma luta justa. O que me fez desconfiar de que ela andou torturando o garoto às escondidas.

Nunca, em séculos, alguém tinha conseguido criar resistência à Jane, porque seu dom era essencialmente ilusório e é muito difícil construir barreiras quando o inimigo não é _real_. Mas o garoto tinha feito isso em pouco tempo. Franzi a testa e rocei as costas da mão em sua têmpera, me perguntando se ele também tinha dons e me dando conta de provavelmente nunca saberia a resposta.

"Por que você, Jacob Black?", murmurei para seu rosto adormecido. _Porque _você_ faz com que meu coração imortal deseje tanto bater outra vez?_

[NAHUEL]

Eu tinha feito sexo com uma humana. Tinha acabado de fazer isso – _duas vezes_ – com uma humana desconhecida e havia chegado ao final sem adicioná-la à minha lista interminável de vítimas.

Olhei para as plumas espalhadas ao redor de Ive, adormecida e alheia ao meu desespero. Isso é o que acontece quando um macho da minha espécie tenta fazer sexo com uma humana – quando ele se importa com ela, os travesseiros sempre acabam sendo sacrificados.

Passei a mão pelo rosto para clarear os pensamentos. Se importar? Caramba, eu a tinha poupado apesar de tudo, e não apenas isso, tinha sido cuidadoso com aquela garota, algo que não fazia parte da minha natureza. Sim, eu havia me importado com ela, o que não tinha o menor sentido.

Ive estava meio de bruços na cama, claramente apagada depois de toda tensão e do sexo. Olhei para sua pele limpa e clara e para a estrutura delicada dos ossos e da espinha dorsal. Tão frágil por fora, tão forte por dentro... Que grande ironia que eu estivesse me apegando a uma garota tão parecida com Renesmee Cullen... que era tão parecida com Sombra da Noite. Talvez isso estivesse se tornando uma fixação.

Dei a volta na cama e puxei a ponta do lençol para ver o machucado na panturrilha dela. Se Ive tivesse sorte, aquele corte ia cicatrizar sem infeccionar, mas eu não acreditava que ela estivesse muito preocupada com isso, não depois da minha promessa de transformá-la.

Droga. Eu teria coragem de fazer isso? Não podia fazer, simplesmente não podia...

Fui para o banheiro e liguei as torneiras do chuveiro no fluxo máximo. O ruído do jato forte abafou a confusão em minha cabeça, o que foi quase tão bom quanto a água quente em minhas costas quando entrei debaixo do chuveiro, mas menos de cinco minutos depois minha mente estava dando nós outra vez, misturando imagens do rosto de Renesmee com os sons que Ive tinha feito meia hora atrás enquanto eu a penetrava. Cara, que bagunça... O que eu estava fazendo?

Saí do banho e me enxuguei aleatoriamente. Minhas mãos se moviam por si próprias, sem nenhum comando do cérebro, e levei um susto quando senti um ar gelado lamber meus tornozelos em contraste com o vapor quente do banheiro. Pelo espelho sobre a pia vi Ive parada atrás de mim, meio enrolada no lençol de cetim azul escuro e me olhando com aqueles grandes olhos verdes impressionantes. Cara, aquele olhar... Ela estava apaixonada e eu não queria lidar com isso agora.

Virei para ela.

"Ah... Acordei você?", a pergunta era idiota, mas não me veio mais nada à cabeça na hora.

Me senti desengonçado e ridículo, segurando a toalha na frente para me esconder de uma garota de dezesseis anos que eu mesmo havia desvirginado.

"Não", ela deu alguns passos para dentro do banheiro e se deteve na minha frente. Seus cabelos sedosos estavam bagunçados, mas ela ficava linda assim, "Quero fazer algumas perguntas."

Assenti. Ive pestanejou, como se esperasse alguma coisa de mim. Eu nunca havia tido um relacionamento com nenhuma garota que durasse mais do que os minutos em que estávamos transando e não sabia o que fazer depois disso. Devia tocar nela e dizer alguma coisa legal? Depois de Sombra da Noite eu evitara humanas e as vampiras com quem estive eram escolhidas a dedo pelos seguintes atributos: desgarradas, desapegadas e frias. Isso facilitava muito.

"Como é... o sexo, hum, depois que viramos...", ela mordeu o lábio e me olhou, deixando que o resto da frase ficasse por conta da minha perspicácia.

"Você não vai pensar nisso por um tempo. Seus instintos vão ser mais fortes. É o que meu pai falou que acontece com os recém-criados."

"Seu pai? Pessoas como você podem ter filhos?"

"Eu não sou como meu pai, sou meio humano, lembra? É complicado de explicar, mas vai ser difícil, Ive, como falei, você não vai mais ser você. E não vai poder voltar para sua família."

Ela olhou para baixo, de repente desconfortável.

"Isso não vai ser um problema. Não tenho família, vivo com meu tio e ele não é exatamente uma pessoa carismática", com um suspiro profundo ela ergueu o queixo outra vez, "Acho que não quero isso agora. Gostei do que aconteceu e...", seus olhos brilharam nos meus, "Gostei de... sentir você. Nahuel."

A garota se aproximou de mim até encostar o corpo quente na minha pele úmida. Seus dedos hesitaram antes de posarem em minha barriga e ela ficou na ponta dos pés para roçar os lábios nos meus, depois se afastou e esperou minha reação. Eu estava sentindo coisas demais ao mesmo tempo para ter uma, então Ive tomou a iniciativa e me beijou devagar. Duas vezes. Três vezes. Um gemido baixo saiu de sua garganta enquanto ela envolvia meu pescoço com os braços. Senti seus seios macios pressionarem meu peito e os mamilos endurecerem contra mim à medida que sua língua ficava mais ousada e sua respiração mais ofegante. Senti que ela derretia em meus braços e a resposta fisiológica do meu corpo foi instantânea – mas a afastei depressa antes que ela percebesse.

"Tenho que resolver umas coisas."

Ela franziu a testa, visivelmente decepcionada.

"Fique aqui, não vou demorar."

"O que..."

"Não saia daqui."

A deixei no banheiro, vesti a calça às pressas e saí do quarto, quase tropeçando para o corredor. Fechei a porta como se lacrasse ali dentro um monstro de sete cabeças e recuei até minhas costas colidirem com a parede oposta. A pressão dos últimos dias estava finalmente afetando meus miolos e eu não conseguia encaixar as ideias na minha cabeça. Além do mais estava fraco e precisava me alimentar e beber, as drogas de meu pai não eram definitivas, apenas paliativas.

Reconheci os padrões do papel de parede nos corredores e descobri que estava na ala Sul. Peguei o caminho na direção Norte, que me levaria direto para os lados da Tríade. Não me restava muito a não ser esperar pela boa vontade de Aro em me oferecer um _drink_ numa taça, o que eu covardemente aceitaria.

[RENESMEE]

Aquele lugar era a coisa mais incrível que eu já tinha visto. Enquanto andava, os estalos da minha bota de salto alto ecoavam pelo silêncio imaculado. Era como estar num enorme castelo abandonado, e a sensação de não saber para onde estava indo aguçava meu espírito aventureiro. Vaguei por algum tempo pelos corredores imersos na penumbra, sem me dar conta de que o chão subia em aclive até perceber que estava num ambiente diferente. Agora, as paredes de pedra crua davam lugar a enormes painéis de madeira maciça e os intervalos entre as tochas nas paredes eram cada vez mais esparsos. Finalmente a luz se extinguiu e eu me vi imersa na mais completa escuridão, respirando o ar bolorento e rançoso.

Um leve tremor percorreu meu corpo quando tive a sensação de ter entrado num enorme túmulo. Estiquei os braços na minha frente, tateando o breu. Minha respiração acelerou e o pânico se esgueirou pelas minhas entranhas, um nó amargo se formou na boca do meu estômago, anunciando um grito de pavor...

Meus dedos bateram em algo sólido à minha direita. Fiquei inteiramente imóvel, apenas puxando o ar silenciosamente, e então movi a mão para o lado até que ela espalmasse naquela superfície. Parecia uma parede, o que era um alívio, pelo menos delimitava um limite para minha tumba. Encostei nela e comecei a me esgueirar para frente, seguindo seus contornos e esperando de verdade que seu final me brindasse com uma saída.

Não senti como aconteceu, mas num segundo eu estava de pé, então perdi o equilíbrio, um calafrio percorreu meu ventre enquanto eu caía e de repente eu estava aterrissando do outro lado da parede.

"Mas que dro...?"

Ainda estava estatelada meio de lado no chão quando algo duro atingiu minha cabeça. Vi pontinhos luminosos rodopiando à minha volta como passarinhos, e levou alguns segundos até que minha visão se ajustasse outra vez. Piscando para a luz depois da escuridão, olhei ao redor. Parecia incrível, mas eu tinha acabado de descobrir uma passagem secreta. Apanhei o que havia tombado em cima de mim: um livro com capa de couro repleto de folhas amarelas e queimadas nas bordas pelo efeito do tempo. E tinha vindo daquela estante giratória a qual eu atravessara. Levantei devagar ao mesmo tempo em que registrava o local à minha volta.

Minha nossa... parecia um misto da biblioteca de Alexandria com a do Vaticano. Tinha pelo menos o tamanho de uma quadra pequena com paredes cobertas por prateleiras de livros e fichários de toda espécie, cujo acesso se dava por uma escada sobre rodas que ia de cima à baixo. Em baixo do teto curvado em domo, pendia um lustre, não com velas, mas com cristais de lâmpadas de verdade, milhares deles dispostos em camadas, como uma cascata, e o brilho deles, de uma encantadora tonalidade caramelo, refletia nos móveis de cerejeira impecavelmente envernizados, dando a impressão de que tudo ao meu redor era feito de ouro.

Percebi que as estantes eram numeradas no alto em algarismos romanos que iam de I até X, e que cada nível de prateleira era organizado por ordem alfabética, com uma plaqueta dourada indicando as letras. Parecia um método simples de organização, nada inovador, mas me perguntei por que aqueles livros estavam separados, porque Aro não os guardava junto com todos os outros lá em baixo, na Biblioteca onde havíamos jantado na noite anterior?

Havia uma mesa retangular e pesada disposta num canto, coberta de livros e papéis, e em aproximei dela. No meio da caminho me vi pisando sobre um intrincado mosaico de pastilhas que formava o desenho do que me pareceu ser um carvalho parcialmente nu, coberto por uma fina camada de folhagens vermelhas outonais. Os galhos frágeis formavam incontáveis V ao cruzarem uns com os outros. Embora fosse um desenho criativo, me causou calafrios desagradáveis na nuca, principalmente porque todo aquele vermelho salpicado no chão me fazia sentir como se estivesse pisando em sangue humano.

Toquei os papéis espalhados sobre a mesa. Folhas e mais folhas com anotações estranhas, cheias de termos técnicos e esboços de desenhos. Parecia um estudo sobre uma planta, mas estava tudo rabiscado em latim e eu só compreendi a palavra _platinum_ circulada muitas vezes nas notas de rodapé. Ao lado da papelada havia um livro tão grosso quanto uma bíblia, sem título, encadernado num couro preto surrado. Precisei das duas mãos para apoiar o livro e abri-lo.

A primeira imagem causou arrepios em meus braços.

A gravura estilizada de uma coisa totalmente não humana. Li as palavras minúsculas em baixo dela: _Lycanthrophos at Full Moon _– Charles Isaac, 1512. Engoli em seco e observei o desenho outra vez. Era algo como um lobo sobre duas pernas, isso eu conseguia distinguir, mas qualquer aparência humanoide terminava aí. Parecia muito com as criações cinematográficas que Emmett tinha em casa, mas havia algo de realmente medonho naquele rosto, sobretudo porque a cabeça era desproporcional em relação ao corpo, muito maior e alongada numa espécie de focinho asqueroso. As expressões eram um tanto quanto abestalhadas, mas me passou pela cabeça que isso bem podia ser influência do autor.

_Então _isso_ é um lobisomen,_ conclui. Mas havia outros desenhos nas páginas seguintes que divergiam em vários aspectos: em uns a criatura parecia mais com um humano, em outros inclusive andava sobre quatro patas, mas fiquei verdadeiramente aliviada com o fato de que nenhum deles mostrava um lobo de verdade, e sim um quadrúpede deformado e aterrorizante. Isso tornava meu Jacob algo completamente agradável e aceitável, quase fofo.

Folheei o livro avidamente, cada vez mais imersa e não mais assustada. Como as anotações, estava escrito numa língua diferente que não consegui identificar, mas talvez fosse alemão ou algum dialeto nórdico antigo, então me contentei em interpretar as figuras, uma coleção surpreendente de iconografias, retratos-falados e réplicas de telas dos séculos passados. Uma delas me impressionou pela imagem emblemática de um homem se contorcendo numa pradaria, rasgando a própria pele com uma expressão de dor insuportável. No céu vasto e sem estrelas, uma lua cheia pairava solitária. Comparei os símbolos que encontrei no livro com os desenhos nas anotações, mas nada se encaixava. Os símbolos não faziam sentido para mim e o desenho continuava me parecendo uma planta sem graça.

"Dizem que para fazer a revolução deve-se usar preto".

Não me dei ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Reconhecia aquela voz e sabia que eu estava em território alheio. Caius se aproximou furtivamente da mesa e pousou os dedos longos e pálidos, coberto de anéis, no tampo dela, e então levantou os olhos para mim.

"Didyme ia concordar com isso", respondi secamente, reagindo mais rápido do que pretendia.

"Foi ela mesma quem criou a frase", ele olhou abertament5e para as roupas que eu usava. Seu tom era intolerante, mas havia alguma complacência em seu semblante, como se ele estivesse tentando me passar tranquilidade.

"Queria ter conhecido ela", comentei, voltando minha atenção ao livro e ignorando a interrupção.

"Era uma mulher incrível, pena que se metia onde não era chamada", seu olhar explícito se voltou para o livro em minhas mãos.

Dei um sorriso.

"É, somos parecidas. A diferença é que eu não me apaixonei por um covarde."

"Marcus apenas se protegeu de um erro maior", Caius rebateu depressa, mas depois se recompôs e encarou o livro em minhas mãos, "São apenas estudos para passar o tempo."

"É mesmo?", virei uma página e me deparei com mais textos naquele idioma desconhecido. Estava francamente curiosa e a presença de Caius me pareceu de repente conveniente, "Mas lobisomens não são só lendas, não é? Eles existem."

Caius estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Como todas as lendas que já foram inventadas até hoje. A ficção nada mais é do que uma forma criativa de refazer a realidade", ele apontou para o livro, "Não é coincidência que tanta gente tenha visto a mesma criatura ao longo dos anos, mesmo que a desenhassem de modo diferente. Os mitos, ou as lendas, como você disse, só são lendas porque o homem prefere se voltar cegamente para a ciência do racionalmente explicável. Se fossem comprovadas, deixariam de ser fantasia. E aí, minha cara, como eles iam explicar as alucinações, as experiências de outro mundo, o sobrenatural?", Caius olhou para mim com parcimônia, "Ora, somos todos álibis."

Mordi o lábio para esconder meu interesse. Estava começando a entender porque Nahuel tinha um fascínio tão grande pelos Volturi e por tudo que os cercava. Elas _eram_ de verdade o berço da espécie. Eram simplesmente enciclopédias vivas do sobrenatural.

"No século dezessete uma freira num convento em Munique escreveu para o papa relatando experiências extracorpóreas com um demônio. Ela descrevia o tal demônio como um ser extremamente belo e irresistível que a hipnotizava e a levava a fazer coisas que ela não queria, leia-se: sexo", seus olhos brilharam com astúcia para mim. Ele estava adorando me contar aquelas coisas e eu estava adorando ouvir, e portanto tínhamos um pacto de troca que me deixou um pouco mais à vontade, "A freira dizia, na carta, que o demônio aparecia à noite, quando ela estava dormindo, e a levava a sentir níveis de prazer hediondos e pecaminosos, que era de uma beleza tão impossível que a deixava em dúvida sobre a verdadeira identidade dos demônios. Para ela, a criatura que a atormentava noite após noite era um anjo. O papa estudou o caso de perto, mas a garota cometeu suicídio pouco tempo depois. Tinha ficado louca tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, o papa lacrou as cartas dela, as enfiou no arquivo da igreja e decretou o acontecimento como um caso de possessão. A garota, minha cara Renesmee, tinha dezoito anos e se chamava Anabeth."

"Foi você", arregalei os olhos, perplexa, mas isso não batia. Caius não tinha nada de irresistível.

Ele deu uma risada morna.

"Foi Carlisle."

O choque da revelação me deixou sem fala. Como era possível? Carlisle nunca tinha nos contado essa história... Ou, bem, talvez ele se envergonhasse do caso. Na verdade, era bem provável que não suportasse a ideia de ser o responsável pela morte de uma pessoa, e se tivesse de revelar seus segredos obscuros certamente seria para Esme.

"Sei o que está pensando", Caius retomou, me observando com atenção, "Isso não tem nada a ver com o Carlisle pragmático que sua família conhece, não é? Mas ele estava vivendo os primeiros anos de imortalidade após sua fase de recém criado, apaixonado pela vida em muitos aspectos. A morte de Anabeth foi o começo de sua escuridão, e foi quando ele nos encontrou. Enfim, o que estou dizendo é que existem provas e mais provas na história da humanidade que nos registram explicitamente, e no entanto até hoje somos apenas _lendas_."

"Uma dessas lendas", aproveitei o enlace da conversa, "diz que você caçou os lobisomens até quase extingui-los."

"Isso é verdade", ele respondeu prontamente, com uma pitada de orgulho próprio permeando as palavras.

"Eu sei. Mas por quê?"

Caius deu de ombros.

"Conotações históricas."

"Do tipo...?"

"Do tipo da fundação de Roma, Renesmee."

Eu não gostava do modo como ele dizia meu nome, como se eu fosse uma garotinha que o estivesse estorvando. Além do mais, algo em seu sotaque fazia com que pronunciasse o _r_ e o _s_ como uma cobra sibilando.

"A fundação de Roma", repeti ceticamente.

"Mais mitos", ele ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto dava um sorriso leviano, e o conjunto era bem arrogante, "Com certeza você já ouviu falar do mito de Remo e Romulo."

"Os gêmeos criados pela loba, sim."

"Não gêmeos. E não do mesmo sexo. Bem, a Igreja teve que mudar isso mais tarde, imagine só se a lenda contasse que a cidade na qual o Cristianismo nasceu foi fundada em meio a um amor incestuoso. Não, isso é impensável hoje tanto quanto era na época. Você ficaria surpresa se soubesse a quantidade de coisas que a Igreja mudou ao longo da história só para..."

Mas eu nem ouvi o final. Meu queixo foi caindo à medida que eu ouvia e compreendia as implicações do que Caius me contava. Caramba, eu tinha crescido ouvindo Carlisle contar sobre os mitos Antigos, e aquela lenda da fundação de Roma era uma das minhas preferidas. Talvez porque envolvesse lobos, afinal.

"O que aconteceu com os gêm... com as crianças?", perguntei, ansiosa, fazendo Caius se interromper bruscamente.

"Ah, bem", sua testa vincou enquanto ele recapitulava, "Eles foram separados ainda crianças e, infelicidade do destino, se esbarraram muitos anos depois. Enfim, ela era uma garota estranha, diziam que era feiticeira. Ele servia nas tropas de Amúlio, o Rei do que mais tarde seria Roma, e também não tinha muitos amigos", os lábios descorados de Caius se curvaram num sorriso torto, "Verdadeiras almas gêmeas. Mas o garoto tinha algo de lupino no sangue, com certeza. Os lobos ficavam agitados quando ele lutava, dava para ouvir os uivos da cidade, só se acalmavam quando ele voltava, geralmente nos ciclos da lua cheia. Era também quando ele ia encontrar a irmã. Obviamente nenhum dos dois sabia do parentesco, e quando souberam, tempos depois, já era tarde. Tinham gerado descendentes deformados. Coisas monstruosas. E o resto você pode imaginar."

Pisquei, perturbada. Santo Deus, que coisa macabra. É claro que isso não respondia nem metade das minhas dúvidas, mas me deixou bem impressionada. Sempre imaginei lobisomens como criaturas raivosas,pelo menos de acordo com os relatos de Nahuel, mas jamais imaginei que eram dignos de..._pena_. Amaldiçoados pelo próprio sangue.

"E como _você_ entra nessa história?", apesar da perplexidade, eu ainda estava curiosa.

"Esses boatos correram pela região anos e anos, mesmo depois, quando Roma já era uma cidade e começava a esticar suas garras para os Impérios distantes. Mas havia algo de cruel nas histórias que circulavam, porque envolviam desaparecidos. Pessoas estavam morrendo e não era só pelas guerras. Seus corpos eram encontrados na neve, dilacerados de um modo que nenhuma espada poderia fazer. Então meu pai começou a caçada. Ele era um simples cidadão romano e só queria proteger a vizinhança e a família. Eu fui com ele nas primeiras incursões, e não teria voltado se não fosse por Aro. Fomos atacados, todo o nosso grupo de oito reduzido a pedaços de carne espalhados pelo chão. Só eu consegui fugir, mas estava ferido demais para conseguir chegar à cidade. Aro me encontrou e me transformou. Os anos seguintes foram caóticos para mim, mas quando a sede vermelha passou, eu lembrei de tudo."

Caius falava compenetrado, os olhos vermelhos focados na gravura aberta no livro entre minhas mãos. Olhei para ela também, pensando no que ele estava lembrando, quais imagens se formavam em sua cabeça. A imagem não significava nada para mim a não ser uma ilustração feia, mas fazia com que os maxilares de Caius travassem. Acendiam em seu olhar um brilho maligno de vingança. Mas subitamente seus ombros descontraíram e ele olhou para mim. Quando falou, sua voz estava estranhamente calma, quase suave:

"Existem coisas interessantes sobre eles que quase ninguém sabe. Na verdade, esses livros todos são cópias únicas, uma coletânea que eu mesmo fiz questão de adquirir ao longo dos anos. Ninguém jamais se atreveu a estudar lobisomens ou levá-los a sério, apenas conjecturar mais mitos patéticos e sem fundamento. _Existe_ um sentido para a existência deles, e _sei_ que posso descobrir como reverter a situação."

Isso foi inesperado, como um ruído em nossa comunicação.

"Reverter a situação?"

Os olhos de Caius se abriram mais para mim, como se ele estivesse surpreso pelo fato de eu não estar acompanhando.

"Sim, é claro. Reverter a condição deles. Porque acha que estou estudando a espécie?"

A resposta saiu naturalmente:

"Para matá-los", mas quando vi o quanto isso era sem sentido, acrescentei, insegura: "Não?"

"Eu já tentei isso uma vez, e não deu certo. Falhei. Mas na época eu não sabia que havia uma chance, pensava que não passavam de criaturas condenadas, amaldiçoadas. Mas acho que... Tenho motivos para acreditar que não são", ele olhou furtivamente para os rabiscos nas folhas pela mesa, aqueles que me pareceram desenhos de plantas, "Pode ser que exista algo capaz de controlá-los, torná-los minimamente civilizados."

Não queria dar a entender que sabia que ele estava se referindo aos desenhos, porque algo me dizia que eu devia fingir ignorância na presença dos Volturi. Ser esperta não era uma boa coisa, não era vantajoso ali. Então dei a entender que nem estava fazendo a conexão.

"Entendo. Será que pode me emprestar algo para ler sobre eles? Algo que julgue... despretensioso?"

Caius me avaliou por um momento, então me deu as costas e dedilhou a estante atrás de si, puxou um livro pela lombada estreita e me entregou. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada com a finura do exemplar, parecia pouco promissor. Sorri mesmo assim.

"Você é uma garota encantadora, Renesmee Cullen", ele sussurrou, e eu senti seus olhar minucioso em meu rosto, "Fascinante em muitos aspectos, alguém que acrescentaria muito a nosso clã. É quase... fácil demais conversar com você", ele sorriu tristemente, "Como se eu não fosse tão velho. Ou como se você não fosse tão jovem."

No entanto, o interesse dele logo se dispersou e ele começou a se afastar para as sombras, para alguma passagem de onde provavelmente tinha vindo.

"Caius, espere", mordi o lábio, sentindo-me corajosa e ousada. Ele não se virou, mas parou, e sua cabeça, coberta por uma camada fina de cabelos pálidos, inclinou-se na minha direção, "Será que... eu poderia ver... Será que posso ver Jacob?"

Não gostava daquela situação, detestava ter que pedir para ver alguém que a vida toda tinha sido livremente meu, mas sabia quando devia jogar outras regras. Caius pareceu ponderar meu pedido, e soube que havia esperança quando sua cabeça assentiu lentamente na penumbra.

"Vou falar com Aro sobre isso. Agora volte para o quarto."


	9. O Amante Inesperado

Enfim! Ficou um pouco grande, mas acho que ninguém vai reclamar disso, né? Obrigada a todas as minhas leitoras que continuam me apoiando ;) É por vocês que arrumo tempo que não existe para ir até o final, e peço um milhão de desculpas se não tenho conseguido ir mais rápido. Já prometi que não a fic vai ter um final e terá, por mais que eu não possa garantir quando.

Bom, uma das coisas que estava me travando tem a ver com o Jake e a Athenodora. Não sabia como fazer a coisa ir adiante sem ser absolutamente repugnante. Mas aí veio o _plim!_ A solução era óbvia e espero que vocês achem bem merecido. E por causa do título do cap. muitas já devem ter adivinhado. Eu sinceramente achei engraçada a surpresinha que ela teve eheh Isso custou o orgulho ferido do Jake, mas ele vai superar... ;) Talvez vocês estranhem a mudança do modo do narrador nessa parte, mas deu o efeito desejado. A cena tinha que ser pelo ponto de vista dela, mas não queria incluir uma nova narradora na história.

Até o próximo cap., leiam e comentem ;*

P.s.: Estou ansiosa para escrever as próximas cenas, algo a ver com um cenário de época que me deixa nas nuvens *.*

* * *

**O amante inesperado.**

[RENESMEE]

Eu precisava admitir: aqueles caras tinham estilo.

Porque não havia outra palavra para descrever o lugar em que uma das garotas de Sulpicia me deixou. Quando ela fechou a enorme porta dupla atrás de mim, me virei para avaliar o local. Era um salão gigantesco, com um pé direito que teria facilmente acomodado uma catedral. Grossas colunas de mármore rodeavam uma piscina do tamanho de uma quadra de basquete, e um vapor quente e perfumado encobria o chão e a superfície da água, criando aos meus pés um tapete de brumas. A iluminação das velas não alcançava o piso, de modo que a penumbra dourada envolvia tudo com um brilho bruxuleante.

Lembrava as antigas termas romanas, só que infinitamente mais luxuoso.

Avancei pelo salão; o calor úmido grudou no meu cabelo, afinando-o, desfazendo os cachos. Puxei o zíper do corpete nas costas e o tirei, assim como as botas longas e a calça de cetim. Deixei tudo sobre um banco num canto e me virei para a piscina perfumada e calorosa, convidativa.

Imergir na água quente foi como receber uma massagem depois de um dia cheio de trabalho; deixei um gemido de alívio escapar enquanto descia pelas escadas, a água subindo aos poucos pelas minhas pernas, me deixando arrepiada nos lugares errados. Aquele lugar mexia comigo de um modo perverso; não sabia quando era dia ou noite e os corredores vazios, os cheiros estranhos, todos aqueles vampiros vigiando – tudo me deixava constantemente em alerta, com os sentidos aflorados. Sensível. E o mais louco de tudo eram os sonhos quando eu dormia, a impressão de escutar as vozes dos meus pais conversando, seus rostos preocupados e aflitos.

Tudo ficou muito quieto e silencioso enquanto eu me deixava flutuar, submersa. Aos poucos, o calor morno e o vapor etéreo amoleceram meus músculos. Encostei a cabeça na borda da piscina e fechei os olhos. O que aconteceria se ficássemos presos para sempre com os Volturi? Provavelmente aos poucos perderíamos a noção dos dias, das horas... os sonhos se misturariam com a realidade, e a eternidade não seria uma linha reta, mas um buraco sem fundo.

Mas isso não significava que não teríamos um futuro, não é? Jacob estaria ali, do meu lado, ao alcance das mãos, e talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Se pudéssemos nos fechar em nós mesmos, o que tínhamos nos protegeria da escuridão quando ela chegasse. Quem sabe fosse muito melhor do que temíamos... Quem sabe... Minha mão, que estivera solta na água, se moveu para minha barriga plana, imaginando o volume, aquele que eu tinha recusado antes.

Não, ainda existiria um futuro. Não o que eu tinha planejado, mas o que único possível então.

Senti um gosto salgado nos lábios e percebi que estava chorando.

"Que coisa estúpida", limpei as lágrimas e terminei o banho.

Me arrastei para fora da piscina e comecei a torcer o excesso de água dos cabelos. Quando estava completamente seca, vesti as roupas, e estava indo calçar as botas quando de repente a porta foi aberta. Meu coração deu um salto, mas isso não foi nada comparado ao que senti quando ouvi a voz monocórdia e arrastada de Jacob:

"Posso tomar banho sozinho."

E em seguida a de Athenodora, suave e musical como a nota de uma harpa.

"Na verdade, estava pensando que agora é uma boa hora para acertamos as contas."

Tomada por uma sensação alarmante, disparei para trás de uma coluna quando Jacob parou de chofre na entrada do salão e girou nos calcanhares para olhar Athenodotra. Aproveitei a deixa e corri para trás de uma coluna, dando graças por estar descalça. Os saltos teriam feito muito barulho e me deixado mais lerda.

"Agora?", a voz dele saiu incerta.

"Achei que estivesse com pressa."

Olhei pela lateral da coluna; Athenodora estava em pé diante de Jacob, olhando-o de baixo porque era menor do que ele pelo menos duas cabeças. Seu queixo erguido era gracioso, mas também fazia com que parecesse pedante. Segurava um embrulho num dos braços, envolto em veludo negro – Jake baixou os olhos para ele e engoliu em seco. Athenodora desfez o embrulho, revelando um pequeno baú de madeira. Seus dedos longos e delicados abriram a tampa cuidadosamente, e quando ela virou o conteúdo para que Jacob olhasse, o brilho metálico esverdeado da adaga percorreu a lâmina do cabo à ponta.

_Santo Cristo. _

"Além do mais", ela acrescentou, indicando a piscina cálida com um maneio de cabeça, "Assim vai ser mais fácil para você. A água quente camufla a temperatura da nossa pele. Quero que se sinta confortável durante o ato."

Durante o ato.

Oh... minha nossa. Não. Por favor, não...

A compreensão me atingiu com rapidez vertiginosa; o golpe foi tão forte que apoiei as costas na coluna para ter algum equilíbrio. Meu estômago revirou e comecei a ofegar. Eles se moveram pelo salão, e Jacob estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas meus ouvidos zuniam como se milhares de abelhas voassem ao meu redor. _Pela Virgem_, isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Senti que se aproximavam de onde eu estava, e instintivamente decidi q ue precisava mudar de esconderijo. Dei a volta na coluna e, quando me certifiquei de que ambos estavam de costas para mim, atravessei o salão. Mas não tinha ideia do quanto a porta estava longe, quase inalcançável, e mudei de rumo no meio do caminho, me enfiando atrás de um biombo de treliça nas sombras. Estava presa naquele maldito lugar, forçada a ver aquela vampira e Jacob...

Pensar nisso me deixou tonta. Ainda respirava com dificuldade e não conseguia lembrar o que tinha ido fazer ali nem para onde estava indo. Meus olhos arderam, mas as lágrimas não vieram. Estava chocada demais para conseguir chorar.

Então, em meio ao caos em minha cabeça, Athenodora começou a vir na minha direção. Vi sua silhueta se aproximando recortada através dos milhares de losângulos do biombo à minha frente, o vestido branco esvoaçando ao redor de seus quadris estreitos. De repente, a agonia que apertava meu peito mudou rapidamente para algo cru e selvagem. Não me movi, não respirei, apenas esperei, totalmente consciente do modo como minhas presas afloravam em minha boca como punhais.

Um som prolongado e retinido saiu por entre elas, um rugido baixo de alerta. Athenodora se aproximou e depositou o baú aberto sobre o divã, bem à minha frente.

"Vou deixá-la à vista, como uma garantia", ela disse para Jacob, agora em algum lugar lá atrás, perto da piscina, "Apenas para que você se lembre do nosso acordo."

Seu nariz gracioso se franziu e ela farejou. Meus lábios recuaram, expondo as presas até as gengivas. Os olhos dela faiscaram do outro lado da treliça, estreitando-se na escuridão, tentando enxergar...

"Vamos acabar logo com isso", a voz fria de Jacob a chamou de volta.

Athenodora endireitou o corpo, mas ainda olhou por um momento na minha direção antes de ir embora. Não dava para saber se tinha me visto ali ou não, talvez tivesse apenas pressentindo alguém nas sombras, mas não pareceu se importar.

Mas voltou logo depois para baixar a tampa do baú. A trava girou sobre a tranca com um clique suave.

Ela andou na direção de Jacob, que esperava com uma expressão ilegível. Seu olhar era escuro e bloqueado, e os músculos de seu maxilar estavam retesados, como se fizesse força para conter as emoções. Quando ela tocou a tatuagem em suas costas, maravilhada, ele fechou os olhos como se estivesse cansado disso. Ela beijou o flanco da tatuagem, sobrevoando-a com os lábios lentamente, e as mãos dele se fecharam em punhos.

Aquele som sinistro zuniu em meus ouvidos outra vez, o alerta saindo de minha garganta sem que eu pudesse impedir.

"Venha", Athenodora o puxou pelo braço em direção à piscina.

Jacob a seguiu. Seu olhar ficou subitamente inquieto, como se pensasse numa saída de última hora; quase perdi o fôlego quando se voltaram para mim, mas então me dei conta: estava olhando a adaga.

Quando estava na metade dos degraus, Athenodora parou. A saia do vestido, molhada nas bordas, pesou para trás como um véu, e ela o despiu com um gesto delicado, afastando as alças pelos ombros. Não usava absolutamente nada por baixo; a chama dourada dos archotes nas colunas iluminou sua pele nua, fazendo-a cintilar como a mais pura areia branca.

Jacob lançou um rápido olhar para ela antes de voltar a vigiar a adaga, apreensivo.

"Está tudo bem", Athenodora virou o rosto dele novamente para ela, segurando-o de leve pelo queixo, "Ela está segura ali."

Ela encurtou a distância entre eles, e decidi que não podia mais ver. Abaixei a cabeça e meu olhar caiu sobre o baú atrás da treliça, descansando inocentemente sobre o divã.

Tomei a decisão sem pensar duas vezes; me esgueirei pela beirada do biombo, esticando a mão até a caixa, alongando os dedos ao máximo para a tampa de madeira...

Algo se moveu na minha visão periférica. Uma sombra que se projetou do nada ao meu lado, avançando para mim. Sua forma era tão fluída e imóvel que parecia uma fantasma; enquanto encarava a coisa, congelei completamente.

A forma, que não era muito maior do que eu, ergueu a mão coberta por luvas negras e a levou até os lábios num pedido de silêncio.

Encarei aquela aparição, sem conseguir piscar. A sombra também parecia me observar, embora fosse impossível ver o brilho de seus olhos dentro do capuz; mas ela permaneceu ali como se esperasse alguma coisa de mim, o que não fazia o menor sentido.

Me ocorreu que ela estava ali antes mesmo de eu chegar, espreitando na surdina, e que era eu a intrusa em seu esconderijo.

Então, do nada, a criatura esticou o braço e apertou minha mão. Enrijeci, o instintito de autodefesa de repente me invadindo e me fazendo expor as presas outra vez, mas reconheci imediatamente a firmeza daquele toque, a suavidade da pele e a temperatura fria. Uma mão feminina, porque nenhum homem ou vampiro poderia ter uma força tão singela. E gentil, o toque era muito gentil.

A luz se fez bruscamente – era a garota que estava ajudando Jacob. E outra compreensão veio logo em seguida, dessa vez não tão bem vinda quanto a anterior: havia sentimento ali, não se tratava de uma troca de favores. Eu estava olhando para a amiga de Jacob, a que andava traindo sua família por ele, a única pessoa que realmente podia fazer alguma diferença agora.

Esperei pelos ciúmes e pelo instinto de posse, como havia acontecido com Athenodora, mas não havia como sentir algo ruim por quem faria bem para Jacob. Por mais que eu tentasse, só conseguia sentir gratidão.

Não sei como percebi tudo isso em tão pouco tempo, com tão poucas pistas. Talvez fosse porque éramos duas garotas apaixonadas pela mesma pessoa, ou só porque fossemos garotas. Estávamos nos lendo, como espelhos se refletindo.

Ela soltou minha mão devagar e eu assenti. Pude ver quando os ombros dela relaxaram debaixo do manto, e ela pareceu muito, muito frágil. Então, tão rápido que eu teria perdido se piscasse, ela afanou a caixa e desapareceu na escuridão, me deixando completamente sem fala. Do outro lado da treliça escura, sobre o divã, havia agora uma caixa idêntica à anterior; uma réplica perfeita.

Meus olhos vagaram pelo salão. Jacob e Athenodora estavam imersos na água, mas a distância que os separava, para meu completo alívio, era grande o bastante para impossibilitar qualquer contato. A longa trança de Athenodora flutuava na água quando ela se movia, como um rastro dourado às suas costas.

"Está com medo?", sua voz era calma. Ela avançava devagar na direção dele em movimentos quase imperceptíveis. Uma cobra preparando seu bote.

"Vim só tomar banho. Não sabia que...", as palavras de Jacob soaram um tanto bruscas, mas então ele se interrompeu e recomeçou, mais brando, "Só me deixe tomar banho primeiro. Sozinho."

Athenodora se afastou para um canto. O banho de Jacob durou uma eternidade – era como se estivesse fazendo de propósito, testado a paciência dela, esticando-a ao máximo. Eu suava em profusão, não apenas pelo calor abafado do lugar, mas pela situação horrível. Queria muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo: impedir tudo aquilo, sair correndo, gritar. Mas se os interrompesse agora seria punida. Ninguém deveria atrapalhar os desejos dos Volturi. Pior: como da última vez, Jacob pediria para ser castigado em meu lugar.

Jacob subiu as escadas e apanhou uma tolha seca, enrolando-a na cintura.

"Acho que será melhor na água...", Athenodora começou a dizer.

"Aqui fora", Jake a cortou secamente, "Isso não vai ser uma sessão de terapia."

Ela pareceu consternada, mas assentiu. Devagar, saiu da piscina; a água deslizou por seus cabelos e pelas panturrilhas alongadas, criando pegadas alagadas no caminho.

"Tudo bem", ela sussurrou, usando um tom excessivamente complacente. Suas mãos roçaram a barra da toalha na altura dos quadris dele, "Tenho uma curiosidade, Jacob."

Ele apenas olhou para ela, impassível.

"Se as lendas forem verdadeiras, e eu realmente acredito que sejam... Você guarda um segredo perigoso. Talvez algo... perigoso demais para mim."

Um vinco surgiu entre as sobrancelhas dele. Uma veia pulsou em sua têmpora.

"Então, me diga, eu tenho motivos para ter medo?"

Trinquei os dentes, exasperada. Ela estava inteiramente nua na frente de Jacob, os mamilos duros quase tocando a pele dele. Sua beleza era um insulto a qualquer mulher, do tipo que teria feito Afrodite ter ataques de inveja, mas, por alguma razão, Jacob parecia estar curtindo tanto quanto curtia fazer compras comigo no Magestic Plazza, em Seattle. O Magistic Plazza era um shopping vertical de dois andares feito exclusivamente para abrigar lojas femininas, e eu precisava preparar Jacob psicologicamente dois dias antes de arrastá-lo para o terror. Desde que Athenodora era uma visão muito mais interessante do que um monte de manequins atrás de uma vitrine, achei que aquele tédio todo era no mínimo suspeito.

Era quase como se estivesse ausente de si mesmo. Como se estivesse em transe...

"Jacob?", ela o chamou, "Tenho motivos para ter medo?"

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, cintilando com um fulgor perverso, cruel e cheio de violência; um olhar que de repente não se encaixava mais em Jacob.

Ele sorriu para Athenodora num esgar.

"O que você acha?", sua voz soou profunda e ácida.

Reconheci de imediato o brilho esverdeado naqueles olhos, que emitiram de repente um lampejo metálico na escuridão.

_Oh, droga_.

Como se eu tivesse praguejado em voz alta, ele levantou a cabeça e aqueles olhos sinistros fixaram os meus. Houve apenas uma fração de segundos, em que tapei a boca com as mãos, imaginando o que viria a seguir. Então ele fez um gesto rápido de cabeça, apontando a saída.

Recuei apressadamente, tateando desajeitada no escuro. Me esgueirando pela parede, deslizei pela fresta entre as portas. Lá longe, escutei o arfar estrangulado de Athenodora quando ela fitou o rosto à sua frente e descobriu, tarde demais, que havia cometido um erro.

[NAHUEL]

A alimentação era uma benção. Depois de uma sessão de uma hora com a Tríade, a satisfação da sede saciada era tão grande quanto a vergonha de ter aceitado compartilhar com eles a orgia do dia. Mas isso ainda era melhor do que condenar Ive para sempre.

_Aceite o que você é_, a voz de meu pai ecoava malditamente em minha consciência, _um assassino talentoso_. _Você tem o dom, Nahuel_, Joham havia me dito uma vez, _as vítimas gostam do seu cheiro, do seu aspecto. Você exala o perigo, e elas vêm até você porque querem isso, aceitam a morte como um presente doce_.

Ele estava certo, para minha desgraça. Não conhecia nenhum outro vampiro que atraísse tanto a catástrofe quanto eu. Ive era só mais uma prova disso; sua fixação imediata por mim, o total desapego à própria vida. Por todos os demônios, ela tinha _pedido_ por isso, e a lembrança do seu rosto iluminado em adoração enquanto eu a possuía ia me perseguir até o fim dos tempos.

Radiante era a palavra certa. Ela estivera... radiante.

É claro, eu tinha estragado tudo a evitando daquele jeito no banheiro, só porque não conseguia aceitar que uma estranha sentisse isso por mim. Uma estranha adorável, mas, ainda assim, uma vítima; alguém que eu tentava com todas as forças não ver como minha próxima refeição.

Respirei fundo uma vez, com a mão na maçaneta do quarto.

Duas vezes.

Mais uma.

O cheiro dela emanou pela fresta quando empurrei a porta, terra molhada e orvalho, inocente e feminino. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, idealizando o que ia encontrar quando os abrisse novamente. Eu a havia deixado dormindo, nua, apenas com um lençol fino cobrindo suas pernas. Deitada de lado, com as costas expostas, respirando devagar. A lembrança de sua delicada espinha dorsal estava viva em minha mente, a última visão dela que meus olhos registraram antes que meus sentidos me arrastassem para os Volturi.

E o que encontrei quando os abri foi...

"...deixe-me ver agora, querida, assim, vire mais um pouco...Ah, isso está bem feio, criança..."

O ódio nublou minha visão; o quarto se tingiu de vermelho, como se sirenes fossem disparadas por todos os lados. Meus olhos procuraram Ive; ela estava exatamente como eu esperava encontrar – na cama, seminua, os cabelos cor de mel claro revoltos ao redor da cabeça em ondas macias e felinas. Só que minhas expectativas pararam por aí. Meio sentada, meio curvada para frente, ela agarrava o lençol junto ao corpo, observando atentamente o homem à sua frente.

Meus olhos voltaram-se para ele como miras de um 38. Joham, em seu jaleco branco encardido, examinava a panturrilha machucada que Ive estendia, os dedos compridos como aranhas andando por sua pele. Chumaços de algodão molhados de vermelho se espalhavam pelo colchão, e enquanto eu observava, contendo a fúria, ele embebeu mais um num líquido transparente e esticou mais a perna de Ive no colo.

"Saia daqui", as palavras vibraram pelo quarto, estranhamente distorcidas.

Ive deu um pulinho de susto, mas Joham continuou alisando-a, imperturbável.

"Sempre tão possessivo", cantarolou, "Mas posso salvá-la, você sabe. Nós dois podemos."

O vermelho em minha visão intensificou.

"Espere, espere", Joham ergueu as mãos acima da cabeça, "Ela está ferida, precisa de cuidados..."

"Da última vez que tentou me ajudar a salvar alguma coisa que eu gostava, uma pessoa morreu."

"Ah, não, Nahuel. Ela já estava morta bem antes de eu tentar ajudar", ele olhou sobre o ombro. Seus olhos claros emitiram um brilho repulsivo, "_Você_ fez isso."

"Ive, venha aqui", com ela fora do caminho eu podia confrontá-lo de igual para igual. Era delicada demais para ficar no meio de uma luta entre dois machos da nossa espécie.

"Ele é não está me machucando."

Olhei para ela, estupefato. Depois voltei a fuzilar Joham.

"Então contou para ela sobre a nossa família feliz?", a raiva aos poucos tomava uma consistência ácida, "_Se tocar nela por mais um segundo juro que faço suas mãos sumirem bem no meio do seu traseiro_."

Joham jogou as mãos para o alto mais uma vez, teatralmente.

"Está bem, está bem. _Voilá_", começou a se levantar, e Ive recolheu a perna machucada.

Mas eu soube que a briga acabava de começar.

Num disparo, fui atirado contra a parede, garras de aço apertaram meu pescoço; alguém arfou alto, eu ou Ive, ou nós dois juntos; a centímetros de distância, o olhar nocivo de Joham me fulminou.

"Acha que ela vai ter alguma chance aqui?", lutei contra os pulsos dele, tentando enxergar Ive lá atrás, na cama, mas ele forçou mais minha garganta contra a parede, "Se você não fizer eles vão fazer, o tempo está correndo para ela, tic tac, tic tac. Eu vejo a fome nos seus olhos, Nahuel, é só uma questão de tempo, uma questão de tempo..."

"Não", grunhi.

"Agora, faça! Pelo instinto, pela vida eterna, pela pureza da sua natureza, _tome-a_, Nahuel, tome a garota para si _agora..._"

"Solte-o", Ive falou, a voz firmando-se num comando gélido.

Algo se transformou no olhar alucinado de Joham; um brilho febril os perpassou, milhões de sombras passaram por ele numa fração de segundos. Por trás de seus ombros, Ive tinha se erguido de joelhos, ainda agarrada ao lençol, mas seu rosto era uma máscara dura e desafiadora.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para mim, a boca se abrindo num sorriso de presas.

"Vê? Ela vale alguma coisa", aproximando a boca do meu ouvido, acrescentou num sussurro áspero: "Se não tomá-la, ela não será sua. E se não for sua, não tem dono."

E antes que eu pudesse responder, antes que pudesse realmente revidar, ele se foi, deixando no ar o eco de uma risada de desprezo. Que a Virgem nos protegesse, mas eu ia matá-lo um dia. Quando Ive não estivesse olhando.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou, esticando uma mão para mim.

Assenti, esfregando a garganta. Não tinha feito nem cócegas, mas a raiva dificultava a respiração como se eu sofresse de asma, o que a fez levantar e vir na minha direção com um ar preocupado.

Balancei a cabeça, recusando-a.

"Estou bem."

Ainda bufando, me esgueirei para o vestiário em anexo. Ela veio atrás.

"_Saia_."

"Você estava me chamando."

"Por causa dele", me deixei largar numa poltrona num canto e encarei a tapeçaria por entre meus joelhos abertos.

Ive não saiu, mas também não se aproximou. Ficou encostada na parede, as mãos cruzadas nas costas, o lençol enrodilhado precariamente ao redor da silhueta magra. Seu coração batia ligeiramente rápido, intenso e nítido mesmo à distância, mas a respiração era tranquila. Os sons do conforto. Estendi o montinho de roupa que havia trazido para ela.

"Não quero que ande por aí só de lençol. Arrumei umas coisas, talvez fique um pouco grande, mas..."

Como ela nem se moveu, coloquei as roupas na poltrona ao lado.

"Então você é uma mistura", ela falou depois do silêncio, "Joham é seu pai e sua mãe foi uma garota como eu. É por isso que você é diferente."

Ergui os olhos para ela.

"O que ele fez com sua perna?"

"Nada. Só limpou o corte."

"Está doendo?"

"Você o odeia."

"Ora, não tente suavizar as coisas."

"O que aconteceu com a sua mãe?"

"Tem um palpite?", pisquei para ela.

Ive pensou, então engoliu em seco.

"Ok."

Recostei na poltrona, esfregando os olhos. Cara, aquela noite se estendia por mil anos. Tudo que eu queria era achar Renesmee, pegar Ive e dar o fora desse lugar, mas isso implicava outras coisas. Coisas irritantes que começavam com Jacob e terminavam com Black, ou O Bonzão, como Renesmee fazia crer. Ela não iria embora sem ele e pelo que eu tinha ouvido no salão da Tríade durante a Última Refeição, a aquisição dele no clã era tão recente que Aro ainda nem tinha apresentado o cretino à sociedade. A cerimônia seria esta noite, e não havia nenhuma esperança, nem mesmo a mais ínfima, de estar entrando num avião para a América antes do amanhecer; o que significava que eu seria obrigado a assistir aquela palhaçada toda.

"Esteve se alimentando", Ive murmurou de repente. Seus olhos claros me fitavam abertamente.

"Facilita as coisas com você."

Ela desviou o olhar para o chão, constrangida.

"Precisa fazer isso? Quer dizer, o que acontece se não fizer? Você não é como eles, é parte humano, não pode simplesmente... comer?"

Passei a mão pelo moicano. Deus, não queria ter aquela conversa, não queria falar sobre nada que lembrasse minha condição.

"Meu organismo é adaptado para as duas coisas, mas posso viver sem comida."

"Mas se ficar sem sangue..."

"Entro em colapso."

Seu rosto ficou pálido. Seus lábios cor de cereja começaram a se abrir.

"Não, você não vai ter escolha. Sinto muito."

"Seu pai... Joham disse que vai ter um baile", ela comentou com quem muda de assunto, então deu um pequeno sorriso, "Vão haver muitos de... da espécie de vocês", quando comecei a me perguntar por que ela não dizia o nome, ela falou com naturalidade, "Vampiros. Então, acho que ele está certo, pelo menos em parte. Se você não fizer, alguém vai fazer."

"Não essa noite", garanti.

"Faz diferença?", ela desencostou da parede e veio na minha direção. Não se importou de segurar o lençol enquanto andava, e ele deslizou por seu corpo, abandonando-a no meio do caminho. Não havia tido uma visão dela assim, nessa perspectiva, o conjunto se revelando inteiramente, e recuei um pouco nas almofadas quando uma vibração ardente atravessou meu membro.

"Ive..."

"Vai me manter aqui no quarto?"

"Eu não... Sim, é melhor você... Mais seguro se..."

Ela subiu no meu colo, apoiando as mãos nos braços da poltrona e acomodando o corpo em minhas coxas.

"Então vai ter que manter ocupada", ela se inclinou sobre mim e eu deixei escapar um grunhido de satisfação, principalmente porque seus cabelos caíram ao meu redor em ondas macias. Sua boca encostou na minha num beijo contido e inocente, beliscando meu lábio inferior com pequenos adejos, "Gostei do que fez comigo antes", ela murmurou entre o beijo, "Quero que faça de novo."

"Qual parte especificamente?", Deus, minha voz soou pastosa.

"Me dê opções", Ive disse em minha orelha.

Meus dedos hesitaram em sua cintura, flutuando sobre aquela pele fina e sedosa. Ela estava esparramada em cima de mim, as pernas bem abertas, inteiramente sentada sobre minhas coxas, mas era incrivelmente leve e frágil. Minhas mãos passaram com suavidade por suas costelas e acariciei a lateral do seio, com a delicadeza de um suspiro. Tinha que ir com cuidado com, controlar os toques com ela, mas Ive estremeceu àquele contato e depois relaxou. Pelo menos até eu roçar o mamilo com o polegar.

Ela arqueou o corpo voluntariamente, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Meus lábios encontraram a pele do pescoço, a língua tateando pela pulsação da jugular, depois beijei todo o caminho até o seio. O mamilo enrijeceu, esticando-se para... oh, sim... minha boca.

Olhei fixamente para Ive enquanto o segurava entre os dentes. Como ela não pareceu sentir dor, suguei ligeiramente, e depois com um pouco mais de força. Um suspiro profundo exalou por entre seus lábios, os quadris balançando-se para frente... o que chamou minha atenção para outro ponto nela. Enquanto me ocupava com o outro seio, desci a mão pela pele aveludada da barriga, indo diretamente para a cavidade macia da virilha.

"Isso...", ela murmurou, sem fôlego, e depois ficou tensa.

Girei a mão até que meus dedos encostassem...

Ive arquejou com força.

Deslizei pelas delicadas reentrâncias. Ah, caramba, ela era muito sensível ali, muito suave e macia. Sem deixar de chupá-la, avancei dois dedos pelas dobras escorregadias, sentindo-a palpitante por dentro, enrijecida. Partes do meu corpo se projetaram para frente, exigindo-a, e não envolvia apenas o Sr. Digno entre minhas pernas. A necessidade crescia em mim como um animal faminto, misturando-se à sede, minhas presas saltaram para fora, incontidas, beliscando a carne ao redor do mamilo em minha boca. Sem dar a mínima para o fato de eu estar totalmente saciado.

Mas não importava afinal, e eu já devia saber disso. A relação entre a sede e o sexo nos da minha espécie era frágil, pura biologia. Normalmente eu conseguia abafar os instintos quando transava com humanas, mas o ato com elas não mexia com essa parte selvagem da minha masculinidade – estava bem óbvio que era bem diferente com Ive.

Fiquei imóvel, mas o movimento da respiração ofegante dela fez com que minhas presas roçassem sem parar, deixando-a inquieta. Com os dedos, senti o fluxo da lubrificação aumentar, e a pulsação molhada de seu coração explodiu em meus ouvidos, dobrando o ritmo.

"Nahuel?"

Levantei a cabeça. Estava corada, a pele brilhante das bochechas coberta com um lindo tom de rosa quente agora que o sangue irrigava-a inteira.

"Por favor, não pare..."

Comecei a afastá-la.

"Qual o problema?"

"Já disse que não vai ser essa noite."

Ela desceu depressa quando levantei, equilibrando-se para não cair. Evitei seu olhar ao passar direto para o banheiro. Tirei as roupas afoito e entrei debaixo do chuveiro, mas a água não estava suficientemente gelada. Seria preciso trazer um carregamento de gelo para esfriar aquela ereção. E mal conseguia fechar a boca com aquelas presas, não lembrava da última vez que as sentira tão enormes.

Ah, sim... Com Renesmee Cullen.

[LEAH]

"Pode ser só um truque", contrapus.

Bella, que até então estivera tentando convencer os outros de que a _visão_ tinha sido real e não um resultado da preocupação excessiva com a filha, virou os olhos dourados lentamente na minha direção.

"Eu sei o que vi", ela disse, e algo no tom de voz levou Edward Cullen a pousar uma mão restritiva em seu ombro, "Nessie me mandou uma mensagem, não foi um truque, nem uma paranoia da minha cabeça. Não sei como fez isso nem se ela sabe que fez isso, mas alguma coisa ruim está acontecendo com eles."

"Não podemos mais interferir, Bella", Carlisle explicou pela enésima vez, "Jacob deu a palavra final."

"Mas Renesmee não", Alice lembrou, sua voz musical erguendo-se na clareira. Quando todos a olharam, ela deu de ombros, "Pelo menos não na nossa frente."

"É uma boa desculpa", Jasper sorriu para ela, meio de lado, mas então se dirigiu à Bella, "Mas tem um detalhe importante. Carlisle."

O chefe da família trocou um olhar estranho com Eme antes de falar.

"Os Voluri tem uma tradição, Bella. Sempre que um membro entra no clã, há uma cerimônia de apresentação, nem tanto para prestigiar o recém-chegado, mas para intimidar aqueles que ainda pensam em destruí-los um dia. É uma forma de mostrar que o clã está se fortalecendo."

Ninguém comentou nada, então Carlisle prosseguiu.

"Geralmente, essa cerimônia acontece um ou dois dias depois da inclusão, tempo para que os convidados cheguem na fortaleza."

"Os convidados?", a loira irritante, Rosalie, perguntou de modo brusco.

"Os aliados dos Volturi", foi Jasper quem respondeu, "Os clãs das regiões mais próximas."

"Aro prefere não esperar tanto tempo", Carlisle interpôs, "e convidar os clãs dos outros continentes certamente demandaria uma espera maior. Mas todos sempre acabam sabendo, de uma forma ou de outra."

"Como é essa cerimônia?", Edward quis saber, "Porque nunca comentou sobre ela?"

Outro olhar de esguelha para Esme, que abraçou a si mesma.

"Julguei desnecessário", Carlisle mudou depressa de tom, como que descartando o assunto, "Além do mais, acreditei ser uma realidade muito distante da nossa família."

Eu e Bella reagimos simultaneamente; nos encolhemos e engolimos em seco. Havia mais em comum entre eu e a vampira sonsa do que seria digno, sobretudo porque o elo era Jacob e acreditávamos, sem pestanejar, que ele tinha sérias razões para se unir ao clã dos parasitas. Mesmo assim, imaginá-lo lá, no meio daquelas criaturas imundas, era uma realidade que tínhamos que digerir dolorosamente.

"Como é a cerimônia?", ela insistiu.

"Escute, Carlisle", o cara do clã irlandês, Lian, que Rosalie e Emmett haviam encontrado caçando no norte da frança e que estivera calado e recolhido junto às duas vampiras apresentadas como Siobhan e Maggie, ergueu a mão para solicitar atenção, "Nós já aceitamos lutar ao seu lado uma vez, porque acreditávamos que a causa era boa, apesar de tudo. Mas agora, pelo que entendi, estamos falando de lutar por uma causa perdida. Esse garoto, Jacob Black, e a menina Renesmee podem responder por si mesmos, e andei escutando", ele relanceou um olhar para Bella e Edward, "que ela fugiu de vocês para se juntar à ele e ao clã. Qual o sentido de nos arriscarmos para salvar duas pessoas que já escolheram seus destinos?"

"Eu sei o que parece, Lian...", Esme começou, mas eu interrompi.

"Porque estamos perdendo tempo com eles?", e fiz um gesto de cabeça abrangendo também os dois vampiros com aparência empoeirada sentados numa pedra lá atrás.

"Leah...", Noah me deu um leve cutucão nas costelas.

"Isso é absurdo! Eles nem conhecem Jacob, não conhecem as lendas, nunca vão entender!"

"Que lendas?", Siobhan estreitou os olhos de raposa.

Os dois vampiros esquisitos riram em uníssono.

"Ouça, Stefan, eles nem ao menos sabem."

"O que é uma coisa boa, Vladimir, afinal de contas, prova o quanto a credibilidade dos Volturi está em baixa."

"É menos do que merecem."

Stefan, o de cabelos pretos opacos, desceu da pedra e veio andando na direção do grupo, fitando o clã irlandês com uma ar leviano.

"Há muitos anos atrás", principiou, "quando os Volturi viviam confortavelmente sua era de ouro, um antigo clã de desgarrados do sul da Espanha passou por Volterra. Aro os recebeu com desinteresse e deixou-os ir porque não tinham nada para lhes dar de importante. Mas não quis convidá-los para a Última Refeição, julgando-os indignos", um sorriso prazeroso surgiu nos lábios descorados do vampiro, e se duplicou também no rosto do companheiro, "O que Aro não sabia é que não eram desgarrados comuns, mas um grupo de ciganos andaluz. Quando ele os enxotou sem cerimônia, a mais velha, com os olhos tomados por uma catarata que tingira-se de vermelho ao longo dos anos de imortalidade, falou:", ele soprou as palavras seguintes num sussurro áspero, "_a Torre de Babel ruirá, e os espíritos tomarão tudo com o fogo. Ele está esperando, e entrará e ficará, e a durará uma noite, não mais, e então a porta será aberta. E de lá sairá o Guerreiro, montado em quatro patas, com duas cabeças, e esta será a sua maldição e o seu fim, Aro Volturi_."

Quando se calou, não consegui piscar. Sabia da profecia, mas nunca a tinha escutado com tantos detalhes, e agora podia entender porque foi só uma lenda por tantos anos; quem ia acreditar numa maluquice dessas?

"Delírios de uma velha", concluiu Lian.

"O que isso tem a ver com o que estamos falando?", Maggie perguntou.

"Porque estamos falando do Guerreiro nesse exato momento", Noah falou atrás de mim. Nossa matilha parecia acreditar muito mais nas lendas do que os Cullen, "Jacob Black."

"O garoto?", Lian arregalou os olhos para Carlisle, que assentiu, "Ele é o...?"

"Na verdade, é mais como o Clark Kent e o Superman", Emmett interrompeu, "Ou Peter Park e o Homem Aranha. Do tipo: apenas bons amigos", ele franziu a testa inesperadamente, "Ou talvez esteja mais para a cripitonita"

"Não estou entendendo", Lian franziu o cenho, "Como sabem que o garoto é o Guerreiro da profecia?"

"E como sabem que a profecia é verdadeira?", Siobhan fez eco.

"Seth", Noah esticou o braço e estendeu a palma da mão, "Passa pra cá o seu Iphone."

Sob os olhares curiosos, Seth revirou o bolso e colocou o aparelho na mão de Noah, que cutucou no visor até encontrar o que queria. Posicionou então a tela na cara de Lian; as outras duas vampiras se aproximaram enquanto Stefan e Vladimir fitavam o Iphone com caras idênticas de desprezo.

Emmett se uniu ao trio com uma passada larga para a esquerda.

Barulhinhos vieram dos microfones do Iphone; gritos, rosnados, gente falando ao fundo; podia ser só uma reprodução do Godzilla baixado do Youtube. Só que eu sabia que eles estavam assistindo ao vídeo gravado por Seth naquela noite na estrada, quando Jacob explodiu e se transformou na própria tatuagem. Foi naquele dia que todos nós tivemos certeza, e apesar de ter achado a ideia infantil na hora, agora estava grata por meu irmão ter registrado tudo. É o tipo de coisa que só se acredita vendo.

Um rugido ensurdecedor ecoou pela clareira, sinistro mesmo numa gravação. Edward e Jasper levaram instintivamente as mãos aos ouvidos. Enquanto o vídeo passava, eu sabia exatamente em que parte estava pelas reações dos rostos iluminados pelo clarão fantasmagórico da tela; assombro, espanto, incredulidade. E arquejos no meu momento favorito – quando a mandíbula do lobo parte a perna de um dos caras como se estivesse mastigando palitinhos de dente; uma bota de borracha voa no para brisa do carro, a perspectiva despenca e fica exibindo um pedaço do tênis de Seth.

"Então, _senhores_, esse é o Jake nas horas vagas", Noah recolheu o Iphone e o devolveu para o dono.

"Sensacional!", Emmett parecia sem fôlego, "Ei, pode me passar isso? Vou fazer um meme."

"Finalmente alguém que entende o espírito da modernidade", Seth fechou a cara para mim.

"Maggie?", Lian disse.

"É verdade", os olhos da vampira estavam fixos em Noah, "Não é montagem."

"Então não eram vampiros", Siobhan desafiou Carlisle, "Não podiam ser."

"Sinto dizer que eram. Trabalhavam para Felix e Demetri."

O clã irlandês se entreolhou. Uma nova compreensão toldou seus rostos estáticos.

"Os dentes daquela coisa partiam como se fossem...", Siobhan estava em choque, "Meu Deus."

"Vocês estão loucos", Meggie acusou, embora sua voz fosse suave, "Se as lendas são verdadeiras, a fortaleza é o último lugar para se querer estar agora."

"E porque os Volturi ainda estão vivos?", Lian fez a pergunta crucial, "Se esse... se esse Guerreiro está lá dentro com eles, porque nada aconteceu ainda?"

"Porque o Guerreiro não está lá", eu expliquei, "Jake e ele não são a mesma pessoa, é mais complicado do que isso. Acontece que Jacob é o único que tem acesso a ele, através de uma adaga que os espíritos forjaram, mas os Volturi fizeram uma armadilha e a confiscaram. Jacob se uniu ao clã para ter mais tempo de procurá-la."

"Então, como pode ver, Lian", Carlisle retomou com cautela, "Eles não estão lá por vontade própria."

Fez-se um silêncio incômodo, no qual o par de vampiros decrépitos observaram as reações do grupo, atentos ao rumo da conversa.

"Preciso decidir com minha família", Lian anunciou finalmente, e os três se afastaram para além das árvores.

"Ao seu dispor, Carlisle", Stefan fez uma mesura exagerada, mais para provocar Lian do que qualquer outra coisa; mesmo assim Carlisle assentiu com um sorriso de gratidão.

Noah soltou um muxoxo de desprezo atrás de mim.

"Bufões."

"Preciso lembrar, senhores", Stefan emendou, "Que não devemos nos atrasar."

"Atrasar para o quê?", a loira quis saber.

Vladimir a olhou fixamente, desgostoso.

"Certamente não espera que entremos pelos fundos."

"A cerimônia?" Rosalie soltou uma risadinha de deboche, o canto de seu lábio inferior perfeitamente volumoso se erguendo sobre os dentes perolados como o rosnado, "Vamos entrar durante a cerimônia? Que ideia brilhante."

"Uma entrada de efeito", Emmett disse.

"Não vejo porque não", Stefan deu de ombros.

Todos nós nos entreolhamos, alguns rindo, mas Carlisle e Esme ficaram sérios, assim como Edward. Algo obscuro passou por seus rostos de marfim.

"O que acha que vai ser?", Edward Cullen perguntou para Carlisle, "Um baile?"

"Geralmente é. Aro adora uma boa oportunidade para celebrações."

"Acha que há alguma possibilidade de..."

Esme assentiu, um brilho de esperança brincando em seus grandes olhos.

"Vão haver tantos que ninguém vai notar", ela falou, "Pelo menos não no começo."

"Tudo bem, só precisamos de alguns minutos", Carlisle concordou.

"É tempo suficiente para agirmos."

"Esperem, esperem", Rosalie ergueu uma mão, lançando um olhar incrédulo ao redor, "Entrar na cerimônia? _Sério?_"

Carlisle respirou fundo antes de começar, um novo ânimo avivando suas feições.

"É um convite aberto, Rose, todos que quiserem participar são bem vindos."

"_Nós_ não somos bem vindos", ela cruzou os braços.

"É", Edward sorriu meio sem jeito, "Aro não está contando com o fato de que ainda estamos aqui."

"Acha mesmo? E Demetri?", a loira contrapôs em tom de desafio, como se fosse mais esperta do que os outros, "Aro pode ter mandado o rastreador para verificar o terreno."

"Alice teria visto", Edward respondeu tranquilamente.

Alice cullen, a baixinha com cara pontuda, deu uma piscadela para Rosalie. Não pude deixar de sorrir comigo mesma.

"O salão vai estar lotado", Esme explicou, "E há uma brincadeira que os Volturi fazem nas cerimônias... máscaras. É um trocadilho antigo entre eles, e os convidados também usam."

"Um baile de máscaras", Bella parecia encantada, "É perfeito, Edward. Vai ser impossível perceberem!"

Até a sanguessuga loira desfez a cara amarrada e começou a ponderar. Mas ainda faltava um detalhe muito importante, e Carlisle o percebeu depressa.

"Leah, você e a matilha ficam do lado de fora", não era um comando, soava como uma sugestão aberta a negociações, por isso deixei que terminasse, "Edward manterá a comunicação, vocês entram quando dermos o sinal", seu olhar deslizou para o lado, "Mas vamos precisar de você dentro, Bella."

"É claro", ela respondeu, e seus olhos de arregalaram devagar quando viram algo ao longe na floresta, por sobre o meu ombro.

Eu, Seth e Noah nos viramos ao mesmo tempo. Quatro pessoas vinham em nossa direção, seus rostos familiares e marcantes escorregando pelas dobras da minha memória. Mas tinham cabelos escuros e o brilho sobrenatural por trás de suas peles azeitonadas não deixava dúvidas sobre o que eram.

"Amun!", Carlisle os saudou, tão incrédulo quanto Bella.

"Devia ter mais cuidado, meu amigo", o vampiro que parecia mais velho disse, "As notícias se espalham rápido por aqui, os Cullen são mitos nessa região: aqueles que aderiram a um modo de vida totalmente alternativo. Todos querem ver de perto."

"Curioso que as notícias agora saibam atravessar o oceano", Stefan resmungou em muito interesse.

Amun o avaliou com cautela, parecendo não gostar do que via. Voltou a atenção para nós.

"O que está acontecendo, Carlisle?"

"Outro impasse", alguém disse. Mas não era uma voz entre nós.

Do outro lado da clareira em que nos reuníamos, cinco vampiros avançavam, e a imortalidade neles era resplandecente como o brilho do dia num cristal fino. Um casal vinha na frente, imponentes como um par de rei e rainha, e logo atrás duas vampiras acompanhavam, os cabelos muito dourados espalhados sobre os ombros em ondas epopeicas. Um macho escoltava uma delas, o braço protetor envolvendo seus ombros como um escudo.

"Os Denali", Bella sussurrou para Edward, sua voz oscilando, como se temesse acreditar no que via.

Os Cullen sorriram, claramente reencontrando amigos.

"Outro impasse", a vampira que havia falado retomou para Amum, e quando o cara ao seu lado a liberou, ela andou até o centro da clareira. Parecia divertida e à vontade, "Mas regras diferentes", olhou para Carlisle, depois seus olhos pousaram de maneira agradável em cada um dos Cullen, "Pela primeira vez os Volturi tem algo a perder e achavam realmente que íamos ficar só olhando?"

Nesse momento o clã irlandês voltou. Lian anunciou em voz alta:

"Estamos com você, Carlisle", e em seguida, como que estranhando a repentina mudança de disposições na clareira, seu olhar saltitou pelos recém-chegados.

Seth fez o mesmo, contando, e eu disse à meia voz:

"É um acréscimo e tanto", _e não estava me incluindo nem a matilha._

Noah soltou um assovio decrescente.

"Espero que esses caras não trabalhem com nome na lista."

* * *

Athenodora sentia como se nunca tivesse sido tão humilhada em toda sua Imortalidade. Não conseguia entender, por mais se esforçasse, não entendia o que tinha acontecido naquele salão de banho...

As aias estavam tagarelando alegremente no quarto quando entrou; enxotou-as do caminho com gritos histéricos, atirando todo tipo de coisa, o que quer que encontrasse no caminho.

"Aquele garoto insolente!", ela rugiu para as paredes, a ponto de arrancar os cabelos. Estava tão dolorida e exausta que poderia desfalecer, mas precisava sentir alívio. Apontou um dedo em riste em direção à última garota que tentava escapulir pela porta, "Você fica!"

Ela parou de chofre. Athenodora analisou-a: era uma de suas criadas mais novas, a que Aro havia transformado e lhe dado de presente de aniversário. Não tinha mais que oito anos de imortalidade, e antes disso não podia ter mais que uns dezessete. A menina virou lentamente.

"Senhora", murmurou servilmente, olhos no chão.

"Olhe para mim."

A pobre garota estremeceu àquela voz. Quando Athenodora falava, o som cristalino e suave chegava a hipnotizar, mas agora não havia nada de belo ali; era como ouvir um violino desafinado.

Athenodora aproximou-se da garota, cuja cabeça baixa permanecia escondida sob o manto negro.

"Tire a roupa."

A garota estremeceu, mas não ousou desobedecer. Devagar, afastou o capuz e desfez o nó que mantinha o manto sobre os ombros. Ele caiu pesadamente no chão, revelando o vestido simples que todas as aias usavam por baixo das capas cinzentas.

"_Tire_", Athenodora começava a ficar sem paciência.

Quando ela ficou completamente nua, a rainha soltou um muxoxo de frustração. Que diabos estava pensando? Não havia nada para ela ali, só uma garota assustada e mirrada. Com raiva, agarrou as roupas da menina no chão e as atirou nela.

"Saia daqui! SAIA DAQUI!"

Em questão de segundos a garota havia desaparecido. Athenodora se viu inteiramente sozinha. Seus punhos se fecharam com tanta força que as unhas entraram na carne. Seu ódio a deixava zonza.

Inferno, ela quase o teve. Chegou tão perto...

Quando então alguma coisa deu errado. Ela não conseguia entender nem porque nem como, mas de uma hora para a outra o olhar dele mudou. O ar ao redor ficou pesado. E então o garoto a agarrou pelos pulsos e a virou de costas. Ela sufocou um grito de espanto – aquela força não estava ali antes, aquele poder esmagador, embora sempre tivesse esperado esse tipo de pegada do garoto que desafiara o chicote de Santiago.

"_Regra número 1_", ele havia sussurrado no ouvido dela num rosnado grave que reverberou por sua coluna. Com a mão que não a prendia, segurou seu queixo com força e a fez levantar a cabeça, os dedos grandes abarcando quase todo o seu rosto. Olhou Athenodora de cima, "_Não me toque", _aqueles olhos perturbadores e lascivos a percorreram, avaliativos, "_E_ r_egra número dois: não tente fugir."_

Por Deus, não passava pela cabeça dela fugir, estava totalmente pronta. Ela engoliu em seco. A excitação violenta que sentiu entre as pernas a deixou em choque: não esperava que as coisas começassem com tanta rapidez. Na verdade, tinha certeza que ele não queria... Mas quando tentou se soltar, o movimento de seu quadril encontrou algo longo e duro, e ela pressentiu toda a extensão dele comprimir a base de sua espinha, uma ereção espetacular.

Já estava arfando antes mesmo que ele soltasse seu rosto e descesse a mão, sem nenhuma cerimônia, para seu seio. Ele tocou o volume sem se preocupar em ser gentil, experimentando a proporção e os contornos. Athenodora arqueou para trás, pressionando os mamilos dolorosamente excitados contra aquela mão.

"_Humm... estou sentindo o seu cheiro_", ele rugiu, e por alguma razão ela soube que não estava falando do perfume dos sais de banho em sua pele, "_Você quer isso, não quer? Você vai ter", _torturando-a, esfregou a grossa ereção contra o traseiro dela, dando uma ideia melhor do que ela teria que acolher, "_E vai ser muito divertido para mim e nem um pouco para você_."

Ele a levou até o divã assim, empurrando-a com o corpo grande e pesado, uma mão a prendendo, apertando-a rudemente, e a outra envolvendo seu seio com força. Não tinha nem a mais vaga noção do que ele pretendia fazer, mas desejava loucamente que em algum momento o sexo fosse tão duro quanto prometia.

Atirou-a sobre as almofadas e quando Athenodora se virou de frente, subiu sobre ela e ergueu-lhe as mãos acima da cabeça, imobilizando-a. Ela gemeu baixinho de satisfação: aquela visão frontal era magnífica. Estava inteiramente nu, a água ainda brilhando na pele castanha e perfeitamente lisa respingando sobre ela, em seus seios, em sua barriga, entre suas coxas. Passou o olhar maravilhado pelo rosto dele, complexo e perigoso, descendo pelas linhas desenhadas do peito e do abdômen até encontrar o membro gloriosamente rígido. Se estendia para frente, ultrapassando o umbigo.

Athenodora suspirou ruidosamente. Era lindo de uma maneira perversa. Deitou a cabeça para trás e arquejou, antecipando o frenesi de sensações que a invadiria quando ele entrasse nela... Bruscamente, ele a segurou pelo queixo outra vez.

"_Ele teria sido gentil, apesar de tudo, aquele idiota"_, Athenodora achou a coisa mais louca que o garoto estivesse falando de si mesmo como se fosse outra pessoa, mas mal conseguia achar a própria voz em meio às emoções, "_Teria tido algum cuidado, porque não é da natureza dele ser grosseiro com uma garota. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não ligo a mínima." _

Olhando dentro daqueles olhos que brilhavam como lâminas no escuro, ela não teve dúvidas. Sem soltá-la, ele chupou cada um dos mamilos até que ficassem sensíveis e inchados e continuou mesmo quando ela começou a choramingar, os quadris impulsionando para frente pelas ondas de êxtase que a torturavam. Seu sexo se contraía e pulsava a ponto de doer, mas ele não parecia ter a menor pressa para se ocupar com aquela parte específica nela.

"_Não sigo regras_", ele se afastou dos mamilos para dizer em seu ouvido num sussurro áspero, "_Muito menos as suas, então vai ser como eu quero, quantas vezes eu quiser, do jeito que eu quiser, e reze para dar conta_."

Ela tentou alcançar o calor daquela pele, mas ele apertou-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça com mais vontade. Aquela posição a deixava esticada, com os seios volumosos empinados para cima e a estrutura das costelas exposta. Quando ele passava a enorme mão naquela região, não parecia demorar o suficiente e ela arqueava nas almofadas, desesperada por mais.

"_Shh.._.", ele fez círculos lânguidos com o dedo ao redor de seu umbigo, "_Apenas_ _me diga o que você quer_."

É claro que estava zombando dela, com as pernas separadas do jeito que estava, as presas aparecendo por trás dos lábios abertos e os sons que fazia, era mais do que óbvio o que ela queria. Do que ela precisava.

Ele passou a palma da mão por um dos mamilos bem devagar, friccionando a pele sensível como um sopro.

"_Talvez seja isso?_", e desceu a mão pela lateral do corpo dela até os joelhos, subindo pela coxa, passando o polegar pela parte interna até parar muito perto... Athenodora mordeu o lábio inferior, e em seguida o gosto do sangue encheu sua boca, "_Ah, sim... é isso_."

"Por favor..."

Houve um roçar aveludado entre suas pernas, e a descarga de prazer que a atravessou a deixou inerte por um segundo. Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, ele chupava o próprio polegar com uma expressão sombria no rosto. Soltou um chiado de aprovação e dessa vez cobriu o sexo dela com a mão. Recuando sobre os calcanhares, afastou ainda mais as pernas dela com as coxas, levantando a cabeça para olhá-la de frente. Sentiu-se ridiculamente exposta, com sua parte mais secreta e frágil escancarada bem diante dele.

Quando achou aquele ponto mais sensível nela, desceu com o polegar e apertou exatamente o ponto palpitante, e ela achou que ia gozar com tanta força que perderia os sentidos, mas tudo que aconteceu foi uma onda de prazer se espalhar pelo seu corpo como um choque, deixando-a com os joelhos bambos. Começou a sentir calafrios percorrendo sua espinha dorsal, seus quadris ergueram-se à sua revelia, implorando que ele a tomasse... Ele praguejou baixo, firmou as coxas dela, forçando-as a se separaram mais e mais para acomodá-lo, e então, sem soltá-la, investiu para frente num golpe profundo.

Ela gritou de verdade quando a dor ardente em seu sexo se converteu depressa num prazer avassalador, mas não houve tempo para se recuperar – ele começou a se mover sem parar, retirando-se completamente e entrando, chocando os quadris contra o dela, cada golpe pungente espalhando chispas de eletricidade por seu ventre.

Sem fôlego, aturdida, perdida nas sensações, Athenodora piscou freneticamente para afastar a ardência das lágrimas que nunca lhe escorreriam, e o rosto dele pairou acima do seu, os músculos das mandíbulas tensionados e o olhar febril. Aquilo era sexo puro, e era muito mais do que ela esperava, embora não conseguisse reconhecer naquele homem os traços do garoto com quem tinha negociado. Havia uma frieza calculada no modo como a dominava que era inteiramente inesperada...

Mas não fazia a menor diferença, desde que estava à beira de um orgasmo fulminante. Minha nossa, ele era magnífico. Aquela pele castanha flexionando sobre os ombros largos era tão bonita... não conseguia parar de olhar, e lembrou da tatuagem sobre os músculos das costas, o desenho forte e poderoso, a tradução perfeita de tudo que ele era agora sobre ela.

Quando os primeiros tremores vieram, dissolvendo-a deliciosamente, ele se retirou de repente. Athenodora ofegou, sentindo-se retrair por dentro, seus músculos tentando a todo custo segurar o êxtase que se esvaía em ondas de frustração.

"Não...", ela começou a protestar, mas ele virou de bruços e a colocou de quatro.

Segurando-a pela cintura, ele a fez afastar as pernas até que a cavidade das virilhas estivesse totalmente esticada e seu sexo estivesse virado para cima...

Saindo de seu devaneio, Athenodora mordeu os nós dos dedos, deitada em sua cama enquanto lembrava de tudo que ele tinha feito com ela em seguida. Ela precisou se segurar com toda força para se manter no lugar, mas quando as investidas ficaram muito insuportáveis, se deixou cair de barriga nas almofadas, extenuada.

Ele a havia matado de tesão e ela não demorou quase nada para se dar conta de que esse era o objetivo. Tinha ficado tão excitada que ele precisou ir cada vez mais devagar quando cada penetração se tornou um gatilho. Mesmo depois de tantas liberações ela esperou que ele se cansasse e a largasse, mas não aconteceu. Então ela finalmente entendeu o que ele queria dizer com _não fugir_. Lembrando do modo como ele havia atingido o orgasmo entre as pernas dela uma infinidade de vezes, Athenodora se virou na cama, deitando de lado e apertando as coxas uma contra a outra, retendo aquele calor.

Santa Virgem, doía de verdade. Precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Instintivamente suas mãos deslizaram para dentro das coxas, afundando entre a túnica de seda. Tocou a carne macia do sexo e percebeu a umidade através do tecido fino. O mais humilhante é que seria muito fácil, porque estava ridiculamente pronta. Fechou os olhos e pensou nele, imaginou que estavam tendo o que ela achou que teriam, mas quando o orgasmo finalmente explodiu, avassalador, esmagando-a num misto de humilhação e alívio, ela só conseguiu ver aqueles olhos cruéis encarando-a, zombando dela.

_Pelo menos ele não teve o que queria_, ela pensou em meio às últimas ondas de arrebatamento, _pelo menos o bastardinho saiu dessa tão vazio quanto eu._

Virou na cama para fitar o pequeno baú sobre a cômoda, onde o havia deixado quando entrou no quarto. Seus músculos finalmente relaxaram, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Ele havia sido realmente perverso e levaria dias para dissipar o nó apertado de desejo que tinha criado dentro dela. Bom, isso não era grande coisa, daria um jeito. O melhor ainda estava guardado, ainda tinha o filho da mãe em suas mãos.

Enrolando-se num robe de cetim, Athenodora levantou e começou a se pentear calmamente. Ele pagaria, e pagaria caro. Trançou o cabelo e prendeu-o com pérolas, enganchando-as entre as mechas, então deixou a escova de lado e foi até o baú. Abriu-o com um clique suave, suspirando fundo para colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares.

Ao levantar a tampa, olhou para a lâmina esverdeada, movendo-a sob os faixos de luz. O material refletiu vulgarmente, como um metal toscamente pintado.

Athenodora atirou tudo contra a parede; baú e adaga, e gritou tão alto como um uivo enlouquecido. Muitos anos depois, dizem que a Torre da fortaleza ainda é assombrada por aquele grito que jamais cessou.

* * *

[JACOB]

Minhas pernas se moviam sem comando, e eu tinha apenas a vaga consciência de reconhecer aqueles corredores. Colidi com duas vampiras que levavam bandejas com frutas.

"_Saiam. Da minha. Frente_", rugi para elas, mas o que saiu foi uma mistura ininteligível de sons; uma língua alienígena. As bandejas foram ao chão com estalidos de metal, as frutas saíram quicando e as criadas desapareceram do caminho. Suas expressões gêmeas antes de darem no pé foi de puro pavor.

_Seu mau humor tem cheiro de pólvora_, Renesmee costumava dizer quando eu aparecia na cozinha depois de ter acordado do avesso, mas a tirada geralmente vinha acompanhada de um tapa no meu traseiro. Talvez não fosse só força de expressão.

Em geral meu mau humor envolvia despertadores antes do meio dia, uma barriga vazia por mais de três horas seguidas e multas por excesso de velocidade; o que eu sentia agora era algo próximo de uma vontade homicida de fazer _strikes_ com a cabeça daqueles vampiros.

Cara, o cheiro daquelas porcarias fazia meu nariz coçar como um maldito viciado depois de uma carreira. E estavam por todos os lados, como baratas saindo de um bueiro.

O ruído de água corrente me atraiu para uma porta à direita. Ela se abriu com facilidade quando a esmurrei; a vampira que lava as mãos na pia olhou para cima e exibiu um combinado de presas e dentes – mas isso foi antes de eu arremessá-la para fora.

Fechei a porta com um chute e fitei o espelho na parede. Jacob Black olhou para mim através do reflexo: estava bufando a ponto das veias em seu pescoço saltarem, e tinha um reflexo duro nos olhos... verde metálicos.

Apoiei as mãos nas laterais da pia e me inclinei para mim mesmo.

"Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?", grunhi entre dentes, "Resolveu aparecer agora? _Agora?!"_

A tatuagem em minhas costas emitiu um silvo muito baixo. Tive vontade de coçá-la com uma peixeira.

"Você me escolheu, não foi?", minha voz escalava oitavas a cada pergunta, "E eu estou aqui, exatamente onde você queria que eu estivesse! Então O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO?"

O grito ficou ecoando nas paredes como um fantasma mesmo depois que me calei. A palma da minha mão latejou furiosamente, e percebi que tinha socado a pia. Encarei o espelho, enlouquecido, mas a resposta veio de algum lugar dentro da minha cabeça.

_Controle-se. E encontre minha adagada, garoto. Não posso me divertir com sua consciência no meio do caminho._

"Minha consciência?!", era inacreditável...

_Não vou ter essa conversa enquanto não estiver aqui. E gritar com espelhos não é muito saudável..._

"VÁ SE DANAR!"

_Devia estar grato por eu ter facilitado as coisas para você, Jacob Black. Livrei sua culpa com Renesmee Cullen, mas não foi tão legal quanto eu esperava, a vadiazinha estava adorando._

Arregalei os olhos, incrédulo. Isso explicava a dor palpitante em meus testículos e a tensão nas virilhas. O cretino tinha...

"Não acredito que..."

_Acha que não posso fazer sexo com eles? Em teoria não posso, e não me interessa. Mas vamos admitir que aquela vampira valia a oferta. Além do mais, você nunca teria conseguido fazer o serviço do jeito certo, o que sente por aquela mestiça cega seu senso de oportunidade._

O sangue latejou na minha cabeça, zunindo em meus ouvidos. Devia estar aliviado por não ter feito realmente nada com Athenodora, mas não me sentia satisfeito. Na verdade, era ainda pior; eu fora tirado do controle. Minha mente fora desligada e meu corpo colocado no modo automático. Usado. Havia sido usado.

"Não consigo me lembrar...", forcei a memória, mas era inútil. Um _blackout_ em minha mente ocupava o lugar das últimas três horas.

_Agradeça por isso também. Limpei sua mente; você não ia querer levar esse _souvenir _para casa._

Não tinha mais o que dizer. O desprezo anestesiou minha raiva como morfina.

_Consiga a adaga, garoto_. _Já estou perdendo a paciência._

E isso foi tudo. A presença em minha mente se foi, deixando apenas um zumbindo incômodo, e quando pisquei, meus olhos voltaram ao normal, assumindo tons comuns de verde escuro. A mudança aconteceu também no meu rosto – os músculos relaxaram, os traços se moldaram novamente sobre a estrutura óssea e minhas sobrancelhas se franziram, revelando meu estado de espírito.

Cambaleei para trás e colidi com a parede às minhas costas. _Consiga a adaga_, como se eu não estivesse desesperadamente tentando. 1. Athenodora não tinha cumprido o acordo – porque isso não me surpreendia? 2. O que quer que o Guerreiro tivesse feito com a rainha de Caius não foi nada do tipo que ela estivesse se orgulhando agora. Em tradução livre: eu estava ferrado.

Saí do banheiro e minhas pernas me levaram automaticamente em direção ao quarto de Didyme. Mas que merda, não podia ver Renesmee agora, não depois do que tinha acontecido. Teoricamente o guerreiro havia aproveitado o momento com Athenodora, mas diabos, ainda assim eu tinha feito parte da festa, não dava para sair pela tangente.

Como ia explicar isso a ela?

Fiquei parado no meio do corredor, sem saber para onde ir. Nunca tinha traído Renesmee, era algo que não fazia sentido, mas ter sexo com outra pessoa tinha o mesmo nome em todos os lugares do mundo. Minha cabeça girava. Precisava conversar com alguém, Billy com certeza saberia o que dizer, e Bella também. Até mesmo Leah teria alguma piadinha ácida para fazer da situação, mas estavam todos longe e a única pessoa em quem eu confiava nesse lugar era justamente a que eu não queria ver agora.

Acabei indo parar no alto da torre feminina. Estava vazia àquela hora, o que foi mais do que bom. Atravessei o salão de mármore branco até a varanda circular. O sol afundava no céu azul claro, seus raios ganhando tons vivos de rosa e dourado. A floresta ao longe e as pradarias ao redor de Volterra sacudiam suavemente à brisa da tarde. Parecia um cenário completamente idiota.

"Estávamos procurando você", uma voz feminina veio das minhas costas.

Sulpicia estava parada embaixo de um dos arcos que davam para o salão, seu rosto atemporal suave e cordial.

"Aro apresentará você e a garota dos Cullen essa noite", ela se aproximou devagar; a barra de seda cinza escura de seu vestido roçou seus pés ao caminhar, como um beijo gentil, "É uma tradição de anos, todo membro novo deve ser conhecido pela nossa sociedade", como não respondi, ela acrescentou com um meio sorriso: "Veja como uma espécie de ritual de boas vindas."

Apenas olhei para ela, sem ter o que dizer. Aquelas palavras vagaram no meu cérebro como massa numa sopa de letrinhas. Sulpicia tocou delicadamente meu braço.

"Está tudo bem?"

Engoli em seco. Sulpicia farejou de leve o ar ao meu redor, e uma sombra perpassou seu olhar. Seu sorriso de Monalisa surgiu no canto dos lábios.

"Os Volturi são possessivos e não é de bom tom provocar, aparecer na frente de Caius cheirando à Athenodora não vai nos dar muita sorte esta noite, não é? Precisa tomar um banho, Jacob Black."

"Não vou voltar para o Salão de Banho", era algo que não estava em discussão.

"Bem, nesse caso posso abrir uma exceção. Há uma antiga sala de banho no final do corredor. Vamos, vou levá-lo."

Ela me conduziu para os corredores. Passamos pelas estátuas de mármore negro ao longo do caminho e...

O grito agudo que cortou o silêncio pareceu vir das profundesas da terra e quando terminou, seu eco se projetou pela torre, quicando nas paredes como uma bolinha de pinball. Eu e Sulpicia nos olhamos.

"Athenodora", ela disse, "Não se preocupe, ela é um pouco temperamental."

Reconheci a porta de carvalho do quarto dela, onde eu havia ficado nas primeiras noites. Sulpicia abriu a última porta no corredor e entrei. Tudo que registrei é que estava entre quatro paredes. Fui deixado sozinho, e me dirigi de modo automático para a banheira no centro, girei as torneiras e esperei que a água a enchesse monotonamente.

Quando saí, encontrei Sulpicia no quarto, arrumando alguma coisa sobre a cama. Ela virou casualmente para mim.

"Você demorou muito e eu... Oh, Jacob. O que você fez?"

Ela avançou para mim e tocou meu braço com cuidado, como se meus membros fossem partes encaixadas prestes a cair. O lugar onde seus dedos gelados encostaram ardeu, e me dei conta de que estava ferido. Por um breve segundo fiquei tentando entender porque estava machucado e quem tinha feito aquilo. Então a ficha caiu, seu estalo ecoou na vastidão vaga do meu cérebro semimorto.

"Você...?", Sulpicia parecia confusa.

"Tenho a mão pesada."

"Ah", vincos surgiram em sua testa perfeitamente lisa, "É uma pena. Athenodora vive dizendo o quanto sua pele é..."

O desconforto em meu rosto foi óbvio o bastante para freá-la. Sulpicia pigarreou e fingiu que a conversa tinha terminado. Afastou-se para buscar o que estivera arrumando em cima da cama, e vi que era meu traje de gala: uma camisa e calça preta comuns, e o manto dos Volturi. Ela não tentou me vestir como a maioria das garotas ali insistia em fazer, ao invés disso passou a calça para mim e se virou para me dar privacidade. Não que eu me importasse, aqueles dias na Torre feminina me tornaram imune ao pudor. Joguei a toalha que mantinha enrolada na cintura no chão e vesti a calça, então peguei a camisa. Diferente do que eu pensava, não era tão simples assim, o material macio e suave deslizava fácil ao toque, algo luxuoso e discreto, mas tive problemas em passar as mangas pelos braços. Especialmente quando o tecido raspou pela pele ferida.

"Ah! Droga"

Sulpicia se voltou depressa para mim, e antes que eu pudesse recuperar o fôlego estava tentando afastar a camisa de mim.

"Está em carne viva, não vai conseguir vestir."

Dei um sorriso desanimado.

"Sem camisa, então? Não é uma situação que eu nunca passado."

Ela me lançou um olhar sério.

"Seria um ultraje."

Olhei para as linhas do meu abdômen. Tinha perdido alguns quilos, mas a coisa toda não parecia ruim.

"É uma cerimônia", Sulpicia especificou, sustentando meu olhar antes de baixar a vista para os machucados em meus ombros. Listras cor de rosa irritado desciam pelos antebraços e peito, como se eu tivesse trocado um abraço com o Edward Mãos de Tesoura. Seus olhos se ergueram outra vez, ganhando intensidade, "Posso dar um jeito nisso."

Afastei as mãos dela com um movimento de ombros – o mesmo que usei para subir novamente a camisa pelos braços.

"Não seja tolo, garoto..."

"Está tudo bem."

"Vai ser pior quando colocar o manto, é muito pesado, me deixe..."

"Tire as mãos de mim."

Sulpicia deu um passo para trás quando algo em minha voz soou como um rugido. Seu olhar endureceu, seu queixo se projetou para frente, de modo que ainda tivesse que olhar para baixo para falar comigo, embora eu fosse pelo menos trinta centímetros mais alto.

"Vou esperar lá fora."

Depois que ela se foi, ajustei a camisa no corpo e abotoei metodicamente toda a fileira de botões. Apesar do tecido leve, me sentia sufocado, então arregacei as mangas e deixei os dois últimos botões abertos sobre o peito. Os sapatos que tinham sido deixados ao lado da cama eram pretos e sociais, impessoais, sem fivelas com logotipos ou desenhos sobre o couro liso. Por último, apanhei o manto e o passei pelos ombros. Minha pele estalou por baixo do peso, pinicando e ardendo, e enquanto eu amarrava o laço em volto do pescoço, os movimentos dos músculos dos meus braços pareciam esticar os machucados; a sensação era a de estar me esfregando no concreto.

Virei a cabeça e olhei o espelho sobre a penteadeira de Sulpicia, do outro lado do quarto. O cara que me olhou de volta era sombrio, não por causa das roupas que vestia, mas porque não havia nenhum vestígio de vida em seus olhos.

Isso vai ser um saco.

[NAHUEL]

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram estações inteiras, desliguei o chuveiro. A água cessou de repente sobre a minha cabeça, e sentia tanto frio que qualquer coisa abaixo da cintura estava temporariamente amortecida. Me enxuguei depressa e saí.

Ive estava sentada na beirada da cama, usando as roupas que eu tinha trazido para ela: uma calça jeans que parecia folgada em seus quadris estreitos e um moletom vermelho. Havia puxado todo o cabelo para um lado, e eles caiam em ondas cor de mel sobre um ombro. Estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão, as mãos sobre os joelhos.

"O que é isso?", ela perguntou, sem me olhar.

"O que?"

Ive levantou um pouco a cabeça para indicar o quarto ao redor.

"Trouxeram enquanto você tomava banho."

"Ah, sim", minha voz soou pastosa se eu tivesse comido graxa, "É... São flores."

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de me responder, mas seu olhar impassível fixo no meu dizia tudo: _não sou idiota_.

"Não gosta do cheiro? Eu acho..."

"O nome disso é Chuva de Prata. Tem aos montes na fazenda do meu pai."

Esfreguei o moicano com a toalha seca sobre meus ombros.

"Achei que ia gostar do cheiro."

"Estou sufocando", ela disse secamente, me encarando.

"Talvez eu tenha exagerado", dei de ombros.

Notei que também haviam trazido as roupas que eu usaria na cerimônia, calças simples e uma camisa de seda vinho, provavelmente indicação de Joham : eu odiava cor de vinho. Enquanto colocava a calça, vi Ive mordendo o lábio pelo canto do olho. Sua expressão era contrariada, como uma delegada tentando achar furos num depoimento. Ao fechar o zíper, vi que sua orelha era graciosa. Pequena e coberta por uma finíssima penugem prateada aveludada que descia por sobre o pescoço cor de leite...

Minha língua contraiu no céu da boca quando tentei impedi-la de estalar.

Inferno.

"Quando perguntei se podia participar do... evento", Ive ergueu as sobrancelhas na última palavra, como se não soubesse como encaixá-la ao resto da frase, "Eles disseram que dependia de você", seus lindos olhos verdes subiram até os meus, "Não vou ficar presa aqui, Nahuel."

Olhei para a profusão de Chuvas de Prata no quarto. Caramba, eles tinham mesmo levado a sério minha observação sobre _abundância_. Os ramalhetes se espalhavam por todos os lugares como erva daninha, ocupando todo e qualquer espaço de apoio disponível, cobrindo as paredes e o chão a ponto de sobrar pouca área de circulação. Se pudessem, teriam socado os ramos pelas orelhas de Ive.

A cama no centro lembrava um leito funerário cercado por todas aquelas flores minúsculas e brancas. E a coisa ficou ainda mais macabra quando Ive soltou um suspiro cansado e deitou nos travesseiros.

Engraçado pensar que seu coração estava com os batimentos contados. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ela disse:

"Você sabe, ele está certo, o seu pai. Se você não fizer, outros farão."

"Que sejam os outros então", atirei a toalha longe e apanhei a camisa.

"Quero você."

"Não me obrigue a isso, por favor."

Ela levantou da cama e veio devagar na minha direção.

"Você é o maior experimento dele, Nahuel, ainda não entendeu?", seu sorriso foi intrigado, "Seu pai quer provar de todas as maneiras que você tem uma alma tão horrível quanto a dele, porque acredita que o caráter tem a ver com a espécie. Ele não aceita que você seja tão diferente dos outros, tão diferente dele mesmo."

"Não importa."

Sua mão delicada tocou meu rosto, o olhar brilhante seguindo minhas feições.

"Só que você é bonito. Por dentro e por fora. Uma pessoa boa."

Recuei ligeiramente. A mão de Ive ficou parada no ar, hesitante.

"Será? Estou com vontade de fazer coisas muito ruins com você agora, neste exato segundo, Ive", quase como uma provocação, aquela veia fina em seu pescoço pulou sob a pele tenra, "Não tem ideia do que passa na minha cabeça quando olho para você. Pode ser que esteja certa quanto a Joham, mas isso não muda nada. Se eu não fizer, alguém fará, e tudo que posso fazer é dar a você a escolha de ser tão miserável quanto eu. Isso faz de mim uma pessoa boa?", agarrei seu pulso com força quando sua mão tentou me tocar novamente, "Sabe o que faz de alguém uma pessoa boa?", cuspi as palavras enquanto a sacudia, meus dedos apertando seu pulso frágil, mas Ive apenas me encarou, impassível, "O amor. _Amar_. Não sou capaz disso, não sei o que é isso e não posso oferecer isso, entendeu?", puxei-a para frente, curvando o corpo até estar perto o bastante para respirar o perfume de lírios de seus cabelos, "_Entendeu?_"

"Não estou pedindo amor", ela respondeu devagar, "estou pedindo o que tem a oferecer."

"Porra, você não..."

"E o que vai fazer?", seu tom mudou para algo desafiador, "Vai me devolver ao meu pai, para as uvas idiotas dele? Acha que vou simplesmente esquecer o que vi aqui, o que passei. Que vou esquecer você?"

Soltei seu pulso, mas ela não se afastou.

"Precisa aprender muitas coisas antes de começar a pedir pela imortalidade", falei perto de seu rosto.

"Então me ensine. Agora."

"Lição número um: não discuta comigo."

Mas Ive já tinha decidido.

Me afastei, virando em direção à porta, mas ela saltou sobre a cama como uma gata e me apanhou do outro lado. Suas mãos agarraram meus ombros desesperadamente, como se fosse a ultima chance que tinha de ser minha. Minha gola foi puxada, seus dedos procurando cegamente qualquer vinco para me reter, e quando não opus resistência sua boca se apertou contra a minha num beijo brusco. Correspondi devagar, amaciando-a aos poucos até que ela cedesse em meus braços, ofegante. O fervor em seus olhos claros tornava-os duros como aço.

"Me deixe fazer do jeito certo, Ive."

"Não tem jeito certo."

"Não aqui, não com pressa... Você vai sofrer, haverá muita dor, sua mente vai partir muitas vezes, vai precisar estar num lugar seguro."

As palavras ditas bem devagar refrearam sua ânsia e seu rosto relaxou. O aperto de suas mãos na minha camisa afrouxou.

"Prometa", a inflexão em sua voz não deixava saída.

Afaguei uma mexa de cabelo sobre sua bochecha. Era o máximo que eu podia ir em termos de carinho com alguém sem me sentir... errado.

"Quando estivermos sozinhos. Com privacidade."

Ela assentiu. Eu a afastei devagar, com cuidado para não magoá-la. Ajeitei a camisa sobre os ombros e passei a mão pelo moicano, organizando-o. Quando estendi a mão para abrir a porta dei uma última olhada no quarto recheado com Chuvas de Prata. Esperava de verdade que funcionasse, porque essa noite seria a última.

Tinha tanta certeza disso que arranquei um ramo de um dos chumaços deixados perto da porta. Renesmee Cullen podia não ser minha, mas macacos me mordessem se eu a deixaria desprotegida.


End file.
